The Legend of Pokemon Master Gold
by Archangel RG91
Summary: Takes place in the heartgold/soul silver series about the ultra popular Gold. The legend of Gold unfolds as the story has different twists as he targets his ultimate goal, defeat Red but does it end there? Rated M for language and lemons Gold/Clair & Gold/Crystal p.s the characters take the appearance of their manga counterparts
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

New Bark Town

" _Dear Ethan,_

_I understand you are new citizen to New Bark Town as well as the Johto region. I assure you there are slight differences between Johto and your home region Kanto such as new possiblities and tough trainers. Your mother told me that your a seven-teen year old boy and has yet to receive Pokemon of your own due to helping your single mother with bills. Now that things have been straightened out feel free to drop by my lab once your settled in, I have a gift for you._

_Welcome,_

_Professor Elm."_

" Honey, have you read your welcome email by the local Pokemon Professor Elm?" Mother asked from downstairs.

" Yes mom he wants me to stop by once we're moved in!" Ethan replied logging off his PC.

" Well go ahead and introduce yourself the Machoke are almost done moving us in!" Mother said.

" Okay!" Ethan yelled upstairs as he cheerfully came downstairs.

" Wait dear, your Pokegear has came in!" Mother halted Ethan from proceeding through the front door.

" Oh cool, is it some sort of cell phone?" Ethan asked.

" Not quite, more like Map/Phone/Radio!" Mother replied pointing up with her fingertip with happy facial expression.

" Awesome!" Ethan replied then received his Pokegear.

" Okay mom be back in a few!" Ethan smiled and jolted out the door.

" Ethan, wait!" Mother called out but Ethan had already left.

" I was just going to give him his backpack and upload his Pokegear with the map." Mother said to herself.

Once Ethan stepped outside he enjoyed the cool breeze of the peaceful city of New Bark Town.

" Yeah, I'm definitely going to love this town for sure!" Ethan happily jogged with his eyes close which caused him to literally bump into someone.

" Ow, damn that hurt maybe it was too soon to say that!" Ethan held his forehead in pain and realized he had bump into a girl who appears to be his age who was accompanied by a Marill.

" Marill, Ma-Marill!" The cute blue mouse Pokemon said to it's trainer.

" I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Ethan got up to his feet and offered to give the brunette a lift up.

" Thanks." The brunette smiled and accepted Ruben's offer.

" I take it your new, my name's Lyra." Lyra introduced herself.

" And this is my Pokemon, Marill." Lyra introduced her Marill.

" Oh uh hi, I'm Ethan pleased to meet you!" Ethan laughed with his right hand on the back of his head.

" He he, you should watch your going I'll see you around!" Lyra giggled and ran off.

" R-right got to be more careful!" Ethan said.

Ethan approached Professor Elm's Lab and to the side of the building he saw a suspicious looking red haired teen who also looked to be his age staring through the window.

" So this is the famous Professor Elm's lab?" The red haired teen said.

" Dude, what are you looking at the doors this way." Ethan said to the red haired menace.

" None of your business!" The red haired retailated by shoving Ethan away from his sight.

" Dude, what a dick." Ethan muttered and then walked inside the lab.

"Ah, you must be Ethan welcome!" Professor Elm greeted with a hand shake.

" Thanks Professor." Ethan said.

" Allow me to present you with your gift." Professor Elm said pushing a button which revealed a machine with three Pokeballs.

" Aren't those Pokeballs?" Ethan pointed at the three red/white spheres.

" Yes there they and in each of them contains a Pokemon." Professor Elm said.

" Hold on, are you saying?" Ethan quickly turned his attention to Professor Elm with a surprised expression.

" My gift to you is a Pokemon of your choosing." Professor Elm smiled.

" Awesome, wow thank you!" Ethan excitedly said and almost jumped for joy.

Ethan thought hard about his choices to either receive a Totodile, a Cyndaquil or a Chikorita and finally came to a conclusion.

" I'll take this one!" Ethan placed his hand on a Pokeball.

" So do you choose Cyndaquil, the fire mouse Pokemon?" Professor Elm asked.

" Yes with out a doubt!" Ethan finalized.

" Press the button and meet your friend." Professor Elm instructed.

Ethan did as he was instructed and the Pokeball opened in a blinding white light that revealed a Cyndaquil before him.

" Cynda!" Cyndaquil yawned.

" What do you think?" Professor Elm said.

" It's cute I love him already!" Ethan got down on one knee and held Cyndaquil in his arms.

" Cynda, Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil responded and gave Ethan a hug.

" Would you look at that, it likes him already!" Professor Elm's assistant said.

" Remarkable!" Professor Elm said in his thoughts and was interupted by hearing his phone ring.

" Ah it's Mr. Pokemon, hello?" Professor Elm answered.

" Yes, oh I see and are you sure? All right I'll send someone over." Professor Elm hung up the phone.

" Ethan, would you mind doing me a small favor?" Professor Elm asked.

" Not a problem, sir." Ethan replied.

" I have this friend that lives outside Cherrygrove City and he keeps ravling about his discoveries and tells me he has something for me to examine, so would you mind retrieving it for me?" Professor Elm asked.

" Sure." Ethan accepted.

" Splendid, let your mother know that your doing a side mission for me." Professor Elm said.

" Be back in a jiffy!" Ethan exiting the lab.

" Mom, I have to do something real quick for Professor be back later!" Ethan said and immediately jolted out of the house again.

" Am I going to have to set a trap for that boy?" Mother said with Ethan's backpack in hand.

" If I remember correctly, Cherrygrove is a few minutes to the west!" Ethan said running with his Cyndaquil.

Cherrygrove City

" Whew, didn't take long did it?" Ethan said to his Cyndaquil.

" Cynda!" Cyndaquil replied.

" By the way, good job beating two Hoot-Hoots on the way here." Ethan complimented.

" Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil got on it's hind legs punched the air like a boxer.

" Okay, Pokemon Center, Pokemart and a small beach not bad, have to tell mom about this place." Ethan said observing the city and proceeded north outside the city.

On the way to Mr. Pokemon's house, Ethan encountered a Rattata and another Hoot-Hoot who yet again was defeated by Cyndaquil.

" This must be it!" Ethan opened the door.

" Ah, you must be Elm's messenger come in come in!" Mr. Pokemon said getting up from his table interupting his chat with a older man who looks to be another professor.

" What I have here is a Pokemon egg and it has me intrigued to know what kind of Pokemon it is." Mr. Pokemon handed the egg to Ethan.

" And you wanted Professor Elm to examine it?" Ethan filled in.

" Precisely my boy, he's a expert on Pokemon even Professor Oak here realizes that!" Mr. Pokemon said.

" So your Ethan, I understand your from Kanto?" Professor Oak greeted with a hand shake.

" Yes sir, I'm from Pewter City now I reside in New Bark Town." Ethan replied.

" Cynda?" Cyndaquil said.

" A rare Pokemon!" Professor Oak examined Cyndaquil.

" Ah yes, Pewter City it's a shame neither of us crossed paths being that my lab and home is in Pallet Town." Professor Oak said.

" Oh man if I known you'd lived that close I would've visited but then again my mom and myself were living in hard times." Ethan said.

" I understand completely, say would you mind doing a favor for me?" Professor Oak said and reached in his coat pocket.

" I have here is a Pokedex and it would help my research greatly if you hold on to it and record all Pokemon encounters so that I may study them." Professor Oak said.

" Oh I'd love to Professor but the thing is I don't know if I could leave cause you see I don't have a father and I'm the only person my mom could depend on for help around the house and for bills." Ethan saddened.

" I understand, but keep the Pokedex for I have a feeling someday you will need it." Professor Oak handing the Pokedex to Ethan.

" Thanks Professor, I promise I'll promise to put this to good use." Ethan said.

" I'm convinced that meeting you was no coincidence how about we exchange numbers to be safe?" Professor Oak said as the two echanged numbers.

" Well I'm off, I have to go can't be late for my talk show in Goldenrod, hope you'll stop and visit someday." Professor Oak said as he walked out the door.

" That young man reminds me of Red, he has all the potential in the world I see it!" Professor Oak said in his thoughts as he took one last glance towards Ethan.

" How about a small rest for your Pokemon?" Mr. Pokemon offered.

Ten minutes later, Ethan and Cyndaquil were ready to go feeling fresh and left Mr. Pokemon's house only to receive a incoming call from Professor Elm.

" Hello, Ethan something terrible has happened please come back quick!" Professor Elm said in a frightened tone.

" We've got to check it out, buddy!" Ethan said to Cyndaquil.

" Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil agreed.

Ethan and Cyndaquil raced back through Cherrygrove City to New Bark Town until he encountered the same red haired jerk that shoved him earlier.

" Hey it's you!" The red haired teen said.

" Weren't you the douchebag that pushed me?" Ethan said.

" Don't think that your tough just cause you have a Pokemon cause I too have a Pokemon!" The red haired teen pushed the button on his Pokeball and struck in battle pose.

" Wanna battle, fine with me!" Ethan said.

" Go, Totodile!" The red haired teen released a Totodile from it's Pokeball.

" Totodile!" Totadile growled.

" Ready Cyndaquil?" Ethan said.

" Cynda!" Cyndaquil stepped up.

" Don't make me laugh, everyone knows that a fire type is no match for a water type!" The red haired teen mocked.

" Cyndaquil, tackle!" Ethan ordered.

Cyndaquil made its first move by successfully attacking Totodile first.

" Totodile, scratch!" The red hair teen also ordered.

" Toto, Toto!" Totodile began scratching Cyndaquil.

" Shake it off buddy, use your leer attack!" Ethan instructed as Cyndaquil lowered Totadiles defenses with his leer attack.

" What kind of useless move was that, Totodile again scratch!" The red haired teen again on the offensive.

As the two rivals were battling, little did they know they were being watched by a spectator.

" The one with Cyndaquil knows his tatics." The blue haired light skinned cape-wearing female said from afar.

" Again Cyndaquil, use leer!" Ethan said.

" Guess your too scared to fight back, finish it Totodile scratch!" The red haired teen said.

" Now, Cyndaquil tackle!" Ethan said.

Cyndaquil dodged a incoming scratch and countered with a hard tackle knocking out Totodile with one blow.

" What how, I must have chosen the wrong Pokemon!" The red haired teen said withdrawing Totodile.

" That was lucky you punk and don't even bother asking for my name for you will know I'll be the greatest soon enough!" The red haired teen walked off.

Ethan noticed he dropped his I.D so Ethan took a peek and got the name before the red haired teen could come back and pick up his I.D.

" Damn it he saw my name!" The red haired teen said and ran off.

" His name could be dick head for all I care, frigging jack ass." Ethan said.

" But in case for future reference his name is Roy and he also goes by Silver which is strange I go by Gold at least with friends back in Kanto." Ethan said to Cyndaquil.

" That trainer has skill for a starter and is not too bad when it comes to looks." The blue haired spectator said with slight blush.

" I have a feeling we will meet soon." Clair smiled and left the scene right when Ethan left the battlefield.

**Well that's my first chapter hope I did okay for a start. Yes you can kinda tell that the blue haired spectator is the eighth Johto Gym leader Clair. Again this story is indeed taking place in the Heart Gold/Soul Silver series which means capturing first through fourth generations of Pokemon would be possible just so we're clear. You will see that this will be similar to the game story but there will be major differences which changes the real story drastically as you'll see soon enough otherwise you may as well just play the game. Please read and review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2: History Lessons

New Bark Town

Ethan and his Cyndaquil continued to make their way to New Bark Town after defeating Roy aka Silver in his first real battle.

" Well we showed ol what's his name, Roy or dick head didn't we?" Ethan said to Cyndaquil in which Cyndaquil responded by nodding it's head.

Upon entering New Bark Town, Ethan noticed two police vehicles parked in front of Prof. Elm's lab.

" Look buddy, something's definitely up!" Ethan said as the two sped up to get to the lab.

Ethan entered the lab seeing how the two policemen that were talking to Prof. Elm suddenly gave Ethan a accusing look.

" Stop right there, young man." A police officer warned.

" What's going on!" Ethan said as the officers hand cuffed him.

" Cynda, Cynda!" Cyndaquil cried.

Lyra heard the commotion and stormed inside Prof. Elm's lab to tell the officers the truth.

" He's innocent, please let him go!" Lyra begged.

" Officers, release him!" Prof. Elm said.

" Professor, is he not the one who stole a Pokemon from you?" The other officer asked.

" No, I gave him that Cyndaquil." Prof. Elm explained.

" The one your looking for is a red haired teen, I saw him running out from this lab with a pokeball in hand." Lyra said.

" Him!" Ethan said as he had a flashback of Roy's face.

" Ethan, have you seen him?" Prof. Elm asked.

" Yes, I had a battle with him on the way back here." Ethan replied.

" You had a battle with a guy like that, did you get his name?" The officer asked with a notepad and pen.

" His name is Roy and also goes by the name Silver." Ethan answered.

" Excellent, we have our criminal and will begin searching for him." The officer said.

" We apologize for our accusations now stay out of trouble, young man." The other officer said while releasing Ethan.

" Sorry for all that confusion Ethan I knew that you were not responsible for theft." Prof. Elm said.

" It's no big deal as long as I'm not going to jail." Ethan laughed.

" Oh by the way, what have you received from Mr. Pokemon?" Prof. Elm asked.

" Oh right, he gave me this." Ethan said pulling out a incubator.

" This, this is a Pokemon egg!" Prof. Elm said.

" That's not the only thing, Prof. Oak was there and he gave me a Pokedex." Ethan said.

" What! You met Prof. Oak! I must say he's superb at seeing potential in people and Pokemon alike." Prof. Elm said.

" Ethan, I think you should take the Pokemon Gym Challenge!" Prof. Elm said.

" Believe me Professor, I would love the challenge but I must help my mother with bills cause life's rough now." Ethan explained.

" Oh on the contrary Ethan, in fact she's the one who contacted me before your move to Johto about you leaving for a journey like you always wanted." Prof. Elm informed.

" So I left my original home and combined my lab with my new home, so the house was yours." Prof. Elm said.

" You really did that, for us!" Ethan said.

" Yep, that's my father always thinking of others." Lyra said.

" Wait, Professor Elm is your father!" Ethan asked.

" Yes, I guess I should've mentioned it earlier." Lyra said.

" This is crazy, I never thought that I would get this opportunity to realize my dream!" Ethan said with fire in his eyes.

" Cyndaquil, with you at my side we'll be the very best I know we can't fail!" Ethan said.

" Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil released flame from it's mouth showing it wants the challenge.

" That's the spirit." Prof. Elm said.

" You should let your mother know that you are leaving, she would definitely love to know." Prof. Elm said.

" I'll examine this egg otherwise." Prof. Elm said.

" Okay and thanks!" Ethan said running towards the door but was stopped by Prof. Elm's assistant.

" Ethan, I think you'll need these." The assistant said with six Pokeballs in one hand and a leather belt in the other.

" Gee, thanks!" Ethan said putting belt on his waist and attached the empty Pokeballs to the belt.

Ethan wasted no time leaving the lab to his house where he found his mother in the kitchen.

" Ah your back." Mother said with a smile on her face.

" Oh what a cute Pokemon, so Professor Elm did give you a Pokemon after all." Mother said.

" Yes he did and he insists that I take the gym challenge." Ethan said.

" Now you can live your dream, Ethan." Mother said.

" Mom, I want to be the best Pokemon trainer of all time I never wanted anything more!" Ethan said.

" Ever since Red stopped Team Rocket, beaten all gyms in Kanto and became champion three years ago fueled my desire even more." Ethan said.

" Rumor has it that that young man turned down to be champion and left to hone his skills even more." Mother said.

" Still, I knew this day would come and now today's the day you start your own journey much like your father." Mother said.

" Like father?" Ethan said.

" Your father's journey is what brought him to me when I was on my own journey." Mother blushed reliving her memory on her battle with Ethan's father which ended in victory for Ethan's father.

" Mom, I didn't know you and dad had a journey, let alone was the reason you two met." Ethan said.

" Here's a picture of us and our Pokemon that I have never showed you." Mother said showing Ethan a photograph.

The photograph contained a picture of Ethan's young mother and father alongside their Pokemon.

" This was taken after your father and I had our first battle." Mother said.

" On my side is my Pokemon and the other is your father's." Mother said.

" Father had a Charizard, Golem, Forretress and a Fearow?" Ethan said examining his father's Pokemon.

" Mom, I didn't know you had a Venusaur, Pidgeot, Victreebel and a Poliwrath!" Ethan said.

" Where are they now?" Ethan asked.

" They are at your grandmothers at my request along with your fathers so that they can help her out." Mother said.

" You mean out in Hoenn in Littleroot Town?" Ethan asked.

" Yes, whenever we visited when you were young I would reminsce with them while you played with you cousin Brendan." Mother said.

" You mean my cousin Sapphire?" Ethan said.

" Oh son you with the color names, what was yours Gold was it?" Mother laughed.

" Hey now it's a cool idea!" Ethan said.

" Haha whatever you say son, now go pack your belongings to take with you on you journey." Mother said.

" Good idea!" Ethan said running up to his room.

" There he goes and now I have to slow him down." Mother smiled deviously at a box of saran wrap.

After some time, Ethan was now packed with his sleep bag, spare medicine, cleaning utensials and sleeping clothes.

" Now what to wear?" Ethan opened his closet.

Ethan took off his current clothing and replaced it with black shorts, white under shirt with a red hoodie over it, a pair of red and white shoes and finally and his gold and silver hat backwards.

" Awesome now what do you think Cyndaquil?" Ethan asking for Cyndaquil's opinion.

" Cynda, Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil approved.

" Now let's hit the road, buddy!" Ethan swiftly grabbed his backpack and ran down stairs.

" Bye mom, see you soon!" Ethan said without his mom saying a word.

Ethan opened his front door and was caught in saran wrap which made him circle around and fall.

" I knew you would leave without a proper goodbye." Mother smiled.

" Just like your father, always jumping the gun." Mother said.

" I wish I had more time to know him." Ethan saddened.

" Ethan, your are so much more like your father both in looks and in personality, I know he'll be looking down on you." Mother said.

" Thanks mom, it means a lot." Ethan said.

" Just don't be afraid to see me every now and then." Mother said giving Ethan a hug.

" I won't and I promise I'll send half of my earnings from my battles to you." Ethan said.

" Take care of yourself my son, I love you." Mother teared up.

" I love you too, mom." Ethan embraced and let go of his mom.

Ethan left his new home while waving goodbye to his proud mother who hopes her son will be safe.

Ethan approached the fields on the outside of New Bark Town where he met Lyra.

" Hey you, I was wondering when I might run into you." Lyra smiled.

" Well it happened and thanks for sticking up for me back there with the policemen." Ethan said.

" I could see in your eyes that your not a thief Ethan." Lyra said.

" Well thanks anyway so what brings you out here?" Ethan asked.

" I wanted to show you how to catch a Pokemon and I see one already." Lyra said as she spotted a Hoot-Hoot.

" You ready, Marill?" Lyra asked.

" Marill!" Marill got in battle pose.

" Marill, water gun!" Lyra said as Marill shot out powerful water spray that hit directly at Hoot-Hoot.

" Hoot!" Hoot-Hoot chirped and closed in for a tackle attack.

" Dodge Marill and show it a real tackle!" Lyra said.

Marill dodged the incoming tackle and successfully tackled the wild Hoot-Hoot.

" Go Pokeball!" Lyra said tossing a Pokeball at a downed Hoot-Hoot.

The Pokeball moved for a couple of seconds and stopped, confirming that Hoot-Hoot has been captured.

" And that's how you do it." Lyra said picking up her Pokeball.

" Nice." Ethan commented.

" Well I got to go do some sight seeing, hopefully I'll run into you one day, Ethan." Lyra giggled and left the fields to go to Violet City.

" I sure hope so, ready to find a new buddy, Cyndaquil?" Ethan asked.

" Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil readied himself.

Ethan left the fields to go through Cherrygrove City all the way to Violet City not only to earn his first badge but to capture his first Pokemon.

**Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Night To In Joy

Violet City

Ethan and his Cyndaquil battled their way from the outskirts of Cherrygrove City winning three battles in a row giving Ethan a edge in battle due to experience gain against the Violet Cities gym leader, Falkner.

" Whew, those were tough battles back there." Ethan said taking a small break beside a tree.

" Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil happily agreed.

" I bet those battles took a lot out of you, so how about a little medicine?" Ethan asked pulling out his last potion spray.

" Cynda!" Cyndaquil nodded it's head.

" Here you go!" Ethan smiled while spraying Cyndaquil restoring it's health.

Ethan and Cyndaquil relaxed a little bit longer until a certain Pokemon caught Ethan's attention.

" Whoa is that a Squirtle?" Ethan said standing up.

" Squirtle, Squirt!" Squirtle said.

" How does adding Squirtle in our group sound?" Ethan asked Cyndaquil.

" Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil's flames shot out from it's back.

" Squirtle, we challenge you!" Ethan declared.

" Cyndaquil, attack with take down now!" Ethan ordered.

Cyndaquil proceeded forward for a high intensity tackle but was envaded by the wild Squirtle.

" Squirtle!" Squirtle shot out a powerful water gun attack was hit directly at Cyndaquil.

" Cyndaquil, try your ember attack!" Ethan said. " Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil yelled while shooting hot embers that are the size of large rocks at Squirtle which connected.

After the attacks hit Squirtle, Squirtle retailated with another water gun attack which missed.

" Cyndaquil, leer attack!" Ethan said.

Cyndaquil lowered Squirtle's defense making it vulnerable for Cyndaquil's next attack.

" Squirtle, Squirt!" Squirtle angered forming another water gun attack in it's mouth.

" Quick Cyndaquil give it your hardest tackle!" Ethan ordered seeing Squirtle's weak spot.

" Cynda, Cynda, Cynda!" Cyndaquil ran as fast as it could and tacked Squirtle which knocked it out.

After being out out by Cyndaquil, Squirtle's water gun attack continued to shoot elsewhere which landed on a nearby Beedrill hive that angered the Beedrill.

" Alright great job buddy we got ourselves a Squirtle!" Ethan thanked Cyndaquil and push the button on a Pokeball which enlarged it.

" Bee!" A herd of Beedrill angrily buzzed.

" Oh shit, that's where Squirtle's water gun hit!" Ethan began to panick.

" Pokeball go!" Ethan quickly threw his Pokeball to capture the injured Squirtle.

Ethan grabbed the Pokeball that contained Squirtle and ran with Cyndaquil in fear from the Beedrill.

" Run, Cyndaquil!" Ethan yelled as the two ran.

" Beedrill!" The Beedrill unleashed poison sting attack.

The poison sting hit Ethan and his tired Cyndaquil which took a huge toll out of Cyndaquil.

" Cyndaquil, no!" Ethan said.

" Cynda." Cyndaquil weakly said.

" No!" Ethan shouted and picked up Cyndaquil.

" They will not hurt you!" Ethan gritted his teeth.

Ethan continued to run for it until he tripped on a tree branch which made it easy for the Beedrill to capitalize.

The Beedrill attacked the fallen Ethan with their twin needle attack one by one while Ethan was protecting Cyndaquil with all his might.

" You will be safe!" Ethan groaned in agony and called Cyndaquil back in it's Pokeball.

Ethan quickly got up and continued to run in spite of the pain he was feeling from the twin needle attacks.

With the Beedrill dead on his trail, Ethan continued to run blindly towards the top of the hill he was on.

" Arghhh!" Ethan screamed as he started to roll violently down the hill.

Once Ethan reached the bottom, he continued to roll until his head hit a tree knocking him out.

" Oh no!" Clair said once she appeared on the scene.

" I have to stop them, Dratini go!" Clair released Dratini from it's Pokeball.

" Tini!" Dratini let out it's battle cry.

" Dratini, dragon breath!" Clair ordered.

" Dratini!" Dratini cried as it released a purple beam from it's mouth.

Dratini's dragon breath damaged the swarm of Beedrill which was enough to scare them off.

Clair ran as fast as she could to Ethan's aid after witnessing many attacks that he had sustained from the Beedrill.

" He's hurt badly." Clair said putting Ethan's arm around her neck to carry him to a the Pokemon Center in Violet City.

Clair carried Ethan inside the Pokemon Center who still was unconscious as Nurse Joy looked on with concern.

" What happened?" Nurse Joy asked.

" He and his Pokemon were attacked by a swarm of Beedrill." Clair informed.

" Place his Pokemon in that tray and I'll take him to a room to tend his injuries." Nurse Joy instructed.

Clair grabbed Ethan's two Pokeballs while Nurse Joy had Ethan in her arms.

" Why did Beedrill attack him?" Nurse Joy asked.

" Because he was protecting his Pokemon that accidently provoked him." Clair answered.

" Oh I see." Nurse Joy said.

" In that case I'll heal them immediately." Nurse Joy said.

" Chansey, take the Pokeballs into the healing machine." Nurse Joy instructed.

" Chansey." Chansey nodded as she grabbed the tray and took Ethan's Pokemon to recovery.

Nurse Joy brought Ethan into one of the rooms and then applied alcohol with a cotton swab to clean the blood off his face.

" He saved his Pokemon." Nurse Joy said quietly.

" Oh my, I think I'm in love." Nurse Joy blushed.

**3 Hours Later...**

Three hours have passed since Ethan was brought into Nurse Joy's care.

" Oooh, ow my head." Ethan moaned as he was starting to come to.

" Rest easy you been through a lot." Nurse Joy said.

" Wha, Nurse Joy?" Ethan said after hearing her voice and felt for his Pokeballs.

" Wait, where's my Pokemon?" Ethan asked.

" They're resting." Nurse Joy replied.

" Oh thank you, how did I get here?" Ethan wondered.

" A young teenager named Clair brought you here while you were still unconscious." Nurse Joy explained.

" Clair? Well guess that explains how I got here." Ethan said.

" Well the important thing is that you are okay and fully rested." Nurse Joy said.

" Yes true and thank you Nurse Joy for taking care of my Pokemon and me." Ethan said.

" Still I wonder who is Clair?" Ethan thought to himself.

" I think it's really great that from what I heard that you put your Pokemon first over your well being to ensure their safety." Nurse Joy blushed.

" Well they're my friends and I'll make sacrifices like that anyday." Ethan stated proudly.

Nurse Joy just closed her eyes and gave Ethan a small peck on his lips.

" Did she just kiss me?" Ethan thought to himself while full at awe.

" I love a man who cares for Pokemon and is so self-righteous." Nurse Joy said.

" Dude, I'm just trying to soak in at the fact that she just kissed me, I mean I always thought Nurse Joy's were hot but damn." Ethan continued to think.

" Hehe don't be shy." Nurse Joy said taking off her top of her uniform and undoing her hair to make it straight down.

Ethan's jaw dropped at the sight of Nurse Joy's size B breasts and couldn't believe what was happening.

" Do you like my breasts, you can fondle with them if you like." Nurse Joy winked.

" Well it's just, uh I mean." Ethan stammered.

" Hehe your so cute and I can't help but notice your shorts are getting tight." Nurse Joy giggled.

" Whoops!" Ethan placed his hands over his boner.

" It's okay." Nurse Joy smiled as she removed Ethan's hands gently.

Nurse Joy unzipped his shorts to see Ethan's dick stand tall which amazed her to no end.

" You know by looking at you, I could tell you love breasts." Nurse Joy said moving her breasts side to side on Ethan's penis.

" Th-that's right." Ethan said.

" So I know you can't resist me." Nurse Joy placed Ethan's dick in between her breasts and began to stroke it.

" Ahh ahhh." Ethan moaned feeling great pleasure.

" Since I made you hard, I have to assume responsibility." Nurse Joy said as she continued to stroke.

" Oh, oh my God I'm about to come!" Ethan leaned back on his two hands and faced up.

" Good, come on my face." Nurse Joy moaned as she used her breasts to stroke faster and faster until Ethan came all over her face.

" Oh my God, I can't believe I nutted on Nurse Joy's face." Ethan thought.

Nurse Joy wiped her face but her business with Ethan wasn't done yet as she positioned herself on top of Ethan.

" Huh?" Ethan questioned.

" Seeing how you made me this way, this makes you responsible." Nurse Joy pointed at her wet panties.

" Oh you mean?" Ethan asked.

Nurse Joy injected Ethan's dick inside her vagina which initiated a moan from both Nurse Joy and Ethan.

" Oooohh this feels so good!" Nurse Joy moaned.

" The heat is so intense!" Ethan thought while feeling the intense warmth from inside Nurse Joy's vagina.

Ethan began to thrust inside and out while Nurse Joy began moving in a motion.

" Are you about to orgasm?" Ethan asked.

" Yes, feeling you big cock inside me is driving me beyond my pleasure!" Nurse Joy said.

Ethan placed Nurse Joy's breast in his mouth and sucked while she continued to ride him.

" Ooooh incredible!" Nurse Joy moaned as Ethan thrusted faster.

" AHHHHH!" Ethan yelled as Nurse Joy ejected Ethan's cock as cum shot out twice and Nurse Joy orgasmed.

Both Ethan and Nurse Joy breathed heavily as Nurse Joy laid her head on Ethan's chest.

" That was something, whew." Ethan said but heard no response.

" Nurse Joy?" Ethan called but saw Nurse Joy sleeping peacefully.

" Thanks for caring for me and my Pokemon." Ethan said placing a note next to Nurse Joy.

Ethan walked out the room and saw a blue haired beauty resting on a chair.

" This must be Clair." Ethan said.

" Um, oh it's you have you recovered?" Clair awoke.

" Yes I have, um are you Clair?" Ethan asked.

" Oh yes, yes I am." Clair replied.

" Hi, I'm Ethan thanks for saving me I owe you." Ethan extended his hand.

" Pleasure is mine." Clair smiled and shook Ethan's hand.

" Um Chansey are my Pokemon ready?" Ethan asked.

" Chansey." Chansey replied returning Ethan's Pokemon to him.

" Where's Nurse Joy?" Clair asked.

" Um she's in the back resting." Ethan said hiding the fact that he fucked her.

" Oh I see, so what brings you to Violet City I mean since I assume you were on your way here." Clair asked.

" Actually I was on my way here to challenge the gym leader of this town to earn my first badge." Ethan answered.

" Oh so your on a journey to the Pokemon League here in Johto?" Clair wondered.

" Yes." Ethan replied. " How about you, what brings you around?" Ethan also wondered.

" I'm from Blackthorn City, I'm just exploring the region since it's not very often that I do." Clair said.

" I know what you mean it's my first time as well." Ethan said sensing that he and Clair have something in common although he has yet to know that Clair's reasons were very different from his.

" Well if you want, you could come with me I mean after all I'm going to be exploring the region to collect the gym badges anyway." Ethan offered.

" I'd like that." Clair smiled.

" So partners?" Ethan extended his hand.

" You bet." Clair accepted.

" Great, now let's see if I can find the gym." Ethan said.

" It's not very far at all in fact it's up north of town to the left." Clair said.

" Then that's my first victim." Ethan confidently declared.

Violet City Gym

Ethan and Clair entered the Violet City Gym to come face to face with Falkner.

" Welcome to Violent City Gym – Ah Clair good to see you!" Falkner greeted.

" You two know each other?" Ethan asked.

" Of course she's one of." Falkner said but noticed that Clair shook her head to keep her identity a secret.

" She's one of my friends." Falkner corrected.

" So who might you be?" Falkner asked.

" I'm Ethan and I'm here to challenge you to a gym match." Ethan said.

" As leader, I accept your challenge go Pidgey!" Falkner released a Pidgey.

" Gey, Pidgey!" Pidgey crowed. " All right Squirtle let's see you in action!" Ethan released his newly captured Squirtle.

" Squirtle!" Squirtle let out it's battle cry.

" Squirtle, water gun attack!" Ethan ordered.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle released a water gun which successfully hit the foe, Pidgey.

" Pidgey, tackle attack!" Falkner said. Pidgey flew in fast and tackled Squirtle.

" Bubble!" Ethan said.

Squirtle released a series of powerful bubble attacks which struck Pidgey and weakened it.

" Now tackle it!" Ethan instructed.

Squirtle tackled Pidgey before it could land on the ground which won the first match up.

" Not bad but your lucks worn out, go Pidgeotto!" Falkner released Pidgeotto from it's ball.

" Squirtle return!" Ethan called back Squirtle.

" It's up to you, Cyndaquil!" Ethan brought out Cyndaquil.

" Cynda!" Cyndaquil's battle cry sounded.

" Tackle!" Ethan ordered.

Cyndaquil attempted to tackle Pidgeotto but missed since Pidgeotto flew up.

" Pidgeotto, gust attack!" Falkner said.

Pidgeotto's gust connected to Cyndaquil which did quite a bit of damage.

" Cyndaquil, ember!" Ethan ordered. Cyndaquil again missed the attack due to Pidgeotto's speed in the air.

" There's got to be a way." Ethan said.

" You can win this." Clair thought to herself.

" Pidgeotto, quick attack!" Falkner said.

Pidgeotto came down in blinding speed targeting Cyndaquil in hopes to finish it off.

" I got it, Cyndaquil smokescreen attack!" Ethan said.

" Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil released thick smoke from it's mouth to blind Pidgeotto right when it was close enough.

" Ember!" Ethan ordered while Pidgeotto was looking for Cyndaquil.

" Oh no watch out!" Falkner warned.

Cyndaquil's ember attack hit Pidgeotto's body causing it to descend.

" Now swift attack!" Ethan said.

Cyndaquil released a series of stars shooting from it's mouth that finished Pidgeotto earning him the victory.

" Pidgeotto can no longer battle, victory goes to Ethan!" A official declared.

" Nice work, Ethan!" Clair cheered.

" My Pokemon did it, they earned the victory!" Ethan smiled.

"Congratulations, Ethan as your reward you earned yourself a Zephyr Badge." Falkner handed the badge to Ethan.

" Get a good look at the badge because you won it!" Ethan said to his Pokemon as they cheered.

" So where's the next gym?" Ethan asked.

" The place you want to go next is south from here through a tunnel to a place called Azalea Town." Falkner informed.

" Then that's where we go!" Ethan said.

" Good luck Ethan and give Bugsy my regards." Falkner said.

" Bugsy?" Ethan asked.

" Another gym leader and don't ask about the name." Clair said.

" Watch out Bugsy, here we come!" Ethan declared.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Team Rocket's First Encounter

Route 32

After earning his first badge from gym leader Falkner, Ethan and his new traveling companion Clair march through Route 32 to make way to Azalea Town for the next gym battle.

" So you have the nickname, Gold?" Clair asked.

" Yeah me and several of my relatives have nicknames by color and gems." Ethan laughed.

" And the strange thing is, two rivals named Red and Blue also had the same idea which ironically I have a problem with a guy named Ray who goes by Silver." Ethan said.

" Oh Red, he was a tough trainer." Clair thought to herself after hearing Red's name.

"Hey Clair I've been meaning to ask you something, how did you save me?" Ethan asked which earned a look from Clair.

" I mean I know you did save me but are you a Pokemon trainer?" Ethan asked.

" Yes I am, when I saw you from afar getting attacked by those Beedrill, I used one of my Pokemon to rescue you." Clair answered.

" Awesome, well I guess I owe your Pokemon a thank you!" Ethan smiled.

" I'm sure they'd appreciate it, you have a really cute Cyndaquil." Clair said smiling at Ethan's Cyndaquil.

" Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil blushed.

" Yeah, Cyndaquil's really cute but sure packs a punch." Ethan said.

" No argument there it seems both Cyndaquil and your Squirtle really seem to like you." Clair said.

" I only just got to know Squirtle today and known Cyndaquil for one day and already it seems we share a connection, you know?" Ethan said.

" Well I don't see why not after all you risked your life for them." Clair said.

" Well goes to show that if you love your Pokemon, they'll love you in return." Ethan said.

" By the way, what Pokemon do you have?" Ethan asked.

" A Horsea and a Dratini." Clair said.

" Wow, you have a Dratini that's awesome they're really hard to come by I hear!" Ethan said.

" I actually received my Dratini from my grand father back in Blackthorn City." Clair said.

" Well in my opinion, I think your Pokemon are in good hands." Ethan said.

" You really think so?" Clair asked.

" Well of course, you seem like a nice person and you helped me out." Ethan said.

" Thanks." Clair said and smiled.

" Hey you!" A young trainer called out.

" Who me?" Ethan asked.

" Yes you how about a battle?" The young trainer pulled out a Pokeball.

" Sounds good to me!" Ethan accepted.

" Go, Rattata!" The young trainer released his Rattata.

" Cyndaquil, how about a little exercise?" Ethan said.

" Cynda!" Cyndaquil's back fired up.

" Rattata, tail whip!" The young trainer ordered.

" Keep your guard up buddy!" Ethan advised.

" Attack with swift!" Ethan said.

" Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil unleased a barrage of stars.

Cyndaquil's swift successfully hit the foe's Rattata without fail which seemed to do a good amount of damage.

" Rattata, tackle!" Youngster said.

" Rattata, Rattata, Rattata!" Rattata charged forward.

" Cyndaquil, dodge and hit it with ember!" Ethan said.

Cyndaquil dodged the foe's Rattata's tackle and retailiated with ember which finished off Rattata.

" Return Rattata!" Youngster said.

" Bellsprout, I'm counting on you!" Youngster released a Bellsprout.

" Bellsprout!" Bellsprout said.

" A Bellsprout huh, come back Cyndaquil!" Ethan said.

" Squirtle, your turn!" Ethan released Squirtle.

" Squirtle, Squirt!" Squirtle said.

" I hope he knows what he's doing." Clair thought to herself.

" Don't make me laugh, everybody knows a Squirtle can't beat a Bellsprout!" Youngster laughed.

" Watch and learn kid, Squirtle tackle attack!" Ethan said.

" Jump and use vine whip!" Youngster said.

Squirtle missed it's attack and was now in a vulernable position.

" Withdraw!" Ethan commanded as Squirtle withdrew back in it's shell taking no damage whatsoever.

" What!" Youngster shouted.

" Squirtle, bubble now!" Ethan said.

Squirtle got out of defense mode and fired a barrage of powerful bubble attacks that surprisingly knocked out Bellsprout.

" Say your pretty good, my names Jim." Jim said.

" Ethan." Ethan said.

" I learned a lot now if you'll excuse me I have to heal my Pokemon." Jim said.

" Take care." Ethan said.

" We should stop at the Pokemon Center before going into Union Cave." Clair recommended.

" Good idea." Ethan agreed as he called back Squirtle.

Ethan and Clair made a quick pit stop to rest their Pokemon before entering the Union Cave en route to Azalea Town.

After leaving the Pokemon Center, Clair noticed that Ethan was a little nervous so she decided to ask.

" Are you okay Ethan, you seemed a little nervous with Nurse Joy there." Clair asked.

" Nervous, I wasn't nervous I'm just excited to hit the road and collect another badge!" Ethan bluffed.

" Oh okay just checking." Clair said.

" Close, that was too close I don't want Clair to know about what happened between me and the other Nurse Joy back in Violet City, it'll make me look bad." Ethan thought to himself.

Ethan and Clair arrived at the entrance of Union Cave and Clair started to tremble.

" What's wrong?" Ethan asked a shook up Clair.

" Okay don't laugh but I'm a little scared of the dark." Clair admitted which made Ethan chuckle.

" Serious, your afraid of the dark?" Ethan said.

" It's a common phobia okay?" Clair said.

" Okaay if you say so, stay close." Ethan said entering the cave with Clair close behind him.

**Union Cave**

Clair nervously was walking close behind Ethan feeling as though she was being watched due to her paranoia.

A couple of Zubat across the two causing Clair to jump and wrap her arms around a blushing Ethan's arm.

" Ah, Ethan please wait!" Clair said with her eyes closed.

" Relax, relax I'm here." Ethan said while still blushing.

" Ethan, hold my hand!" Clair begged.

" Um don't you mean?" Ethan said.

" Ethan, hold my hand!" Clair freaked out.

Ethan grabbed and held Clair's hand in order to escort her out of the cave which wasn't unpleasant to either Ethan or Clair.

" Her hand feels so soft and she's so beautiful!" Ethan said in his thoughts while escorting Clair.

" Wow, what a hunk!" Clair said in her thoughts.

Though their feelings in the mind was mutual, niether Ethan or Clair would admit that they actually enjoyed holding hands and Cyndaquil knew it.

" I have an idea to give us some light, Cyndaquil give us a flash light!" Ethan said.

" Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil's flames shot out from it's back to create light.

" Much better." Ethan said.

" Still don't let go, I'm afraid something might grab me from behind." Clair makes a excuse to continue to hold Ethan's hand.

" Oh um sure." Ethan said.

" Still I wonder why we haven't seen any trainers or Pokemon except for those Zubat." Ethan said.

" Halt right there, fellow trainers!" A nerdy voice said.

" Who are you?" Ethan said.

" I am Hayate and I seek to collect all Pokemon!" Hayate declared.

" He seems kinda nerdy." Ethan whispered to Clair.

" Seems?" Clair corrected.

" So which of you two will battle me or am I interupting two lovebirds?" Hayate mocked.

" We're not lovebirds you creep, I'll battle you!" Clair said.

" That's more like it, go Poliwhirl!" Hayate released Poliwhirl.

" Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl cried out.

" Dratini, play time!" Clair released Dratini.

" Tini!" Dratini also cried out.

" Oh a Dratini it will be a excellent addition to my collection, Poliwhirl water gun!" Hayate ordered.

Poliwhirl attacked and hit with water gun which had little effect on Dratini.

" Dratini, thunder wave!" Clair said.

Dratini paralyzed Poliwhirl with the thunder wave attack which gave Clair an edge.

" Oh no, Poliwhirl try to use body slam!" Hayate ordered but Poliwhirl was fully paralyzed.

" Dratini, dragon breath!" Clair said.

Dratini knocked out a helpless Poliwhirl after it had been struck by the dragon breath beam.

" No!" Hayate panicked and called back Poliwhirl.

" Who's next?" Clair said.

" I'm impressed." Ethan thought.

" All I had was one, sorry!" Hayate escaped.

" What a weirdo." Clair said.

Ethan and Clair continued to proceed towards the end of the cave until a loud roar startled them.

" Ahh, what was that!" Clair jumped and this time wrapped her arms around Ethan's neck.

The menacing figure was confirmed to be a Onix appearing to challenge either Ethan or Clair.

" Wow, an Onix this is too hard to pass up!" Ethan said.

" Cyndaquil are you ready?" Ethan asked.

" Your seriously not about to use Cyndaquil are you, fire types are no match for ground and rock types!" Clair intervened.

" Watch me, Cyndaquil give Onix your hardest ember attack!" Ethan ordered.

Cyndaquil used it's ember attack on Onix which gave it little effect but left Onix with a burn.

" See, Cyndaquil's ember didn't do a thing!" Clair said.

" I beg to differ, take a look at Onix!" Ethan said revealing a burn on Onix.

" Cyndaquil return!" Ethan said as Cyndaquil ran back to him.

" Now Squirtle capitalize!" Ethan releasing Squirtle from it's Pokeball.

" Hit him with your water gun!" Ethan commanded.

" Squirtle!" Squirtle unleashed it's water gun attack to weaken Onix.

" ROAR!" Onix bellowed as if it was taking a more effective hit.

" Huh?" Clair said. Onix collapsed and hit the ground completely knocked out.

" Pokeball go!" Ethan tossed a empty Pokeball.

The Pokeball integrated Onix inside and shook a couple times and stopped confirming that Onix was captured.

" Yes all right, Onix is captured!" Ethan cheered along with Cyndaquil and Squirtle.

" But it looked like Onix took a huge hit, how did you know that fire and water attacks do more damage?" Clair asked.

" Only from experience, when something's hot and you try to cool it down with cold water it does serious damage." Ethan said.

" You do know you could've caught Onix using Squirtle by itself right?" Clair said.

" Uh of course just thought I'd show you something cool!" Ethan said.

" Right." Clair said.

" Now I feel stupid!" Ethan thought to himself and noticed that the cave's exit was in sight.

" Looks like we reached the exit." Ethan pointed.

" Let's go!" Clair said running after Ethan towards the exit of Union Cave.

**Azalea Town**

Ethan and Clair passed up a small route between the Union Cave and Azalea Town and noticed a disagreement between a middle aged man and younger man who is dressed suspiciously wearing a big R on his black shirt.

" What's going on there?" Ethan said seeing the commotion.

" Let's check it out!" Clair said.

" Get lost it's none of your business of what's going on in that well!" The younger male shoved the middle aged man away.

" Hey pal is there a problem?" Ethan demanded.

" Yeah what's your deal?" Clair said.

" This is none of you kids concern beat it!" The young man harshly stated.

" Sorry, you'll have to excuse my partner, he's a bit on edge today." Another young male wearing the same uniform said.

" Uh huh." Ethan scoffed and walked away with Clair.

Ethan and Clair walked into Azalea town hearing all sorts of commotion from the town's community about the activity of what's going on in the well.

" That's the gym from Azalea Town over there." Clair pointed.

" Yeah but with all this talk around here I'm not sure I should challenge the gym it's as if fate is about to hit me." Ethan said and at the end of his sentence ironically enough he literally bumped into a elderly man.

" Ow, that smarts!" Ethan holding his head.

" Ethan, are you okay?" Clair said.

" I'm sorry young man, are you all right?" The old man helped Ethan up.

" I'm fine how about you, sir?" Ethan said.

" I'm fine I'm just on my way to deal with those crooks down at the well!" The old man said.

" So I heard, what's going on?" Ethan said.

" Supposedly a group called Team Rocket has returned after being disbanded by a mysterious young man named Red and now they're cutting off tails of Slowpoke down Slowpoke Well!" The old man said.

" That was Team Rocket!" Ethan exclaimed. " You know of them?" Clair asked. " Yeah it was a band of thiefs that existed in Kanto and like Kurt said was torn apart by Red." Ethan explained.

" I have to stop them, don't worry Slowpoke old Kurt is on his way!" Kurt shouted and ran towards the well.

" Ethan, we should follow him!" Clair said.

" Right!" Ethan agreed.

Ethan and Clair ran back to the outskirts of Azalea Town and saw that the niether the guard or Kurt was in sight.

" What happened?" Ethan said.

"Ahhhooohhh!" Kurt's voice was heard from inside the well.

" He's down there!" Clair said.

" Let's go!" Ethan said climbing down the ladder inside the well.

" Hope it's not dark in there." Clair said following Ethan inside.

**Slowpoke Well**

" Help!" Kurt said holding his back.

" Kurt!" Ethan rushed to Kurt's aid.

" Stop them, stop them in my place!" Kurt said.

" We'll deal with them!" Ethan said.

" Well at least there's light!" Clair relieved.

Ethan and Clair entered a cave entrance and was confronted by a angry Rocket Grunt.

" Argh damn it, that old cook had no business shouting at me and shoving us down this well now I'll take my anger out on you!" The Rocket Grunt said.

" I told you kids to mind your own business now deal with the consequences!" The other Rocket Grunt said declaring a double battle.

" Fine with me, Dratini go!" Clair released Dratini.

" Cyndaquil, let's let them have it!" Ethan said.

" Go, Koffing, Go Grimer!" The Rocket Grunts releasing their Pokemon.

" Cyndaquil, ember attack!" Ethan said.

" Dratini, dragon breath!" Clair said.

Cyndaquil and Dratini made their attack on Koffing and Grimer dealing good damage.

" Koffing, smokescreen!" The first Grunt ordered.

" Koffing!" Koffing released smoke from it's mouth to cloud the area blinding Dratini and Cyndaquil.

" Grimer, sludge bomb!" The other Grunt said.

Grimer took advantage of the blinded Cyndaquil and Dratini by attacking with a series of sludge bullets hitting both targets.

" Oh yeah, I can do that too, Cyndaquil smokescreen!" Ethan said.

Cyndaquil now blinded both Koffing and Grimer with it's smokescreen returning the favor.

" Dratini swoop in and give Grimer a slam attack!" Clair said.

Dratini swiftly dove in and lifted Grimer then slammed it down while Koffing awaited orders.

" Koffing, use sludge!" The first Grunt said.

" Koffing!" Koffing meant to target Cyndaquil but missed due to the smokescreen.

" Swift attack Cyndaquil!" Ethan said.

Cyndaquil opened it's mouth and shot out powerful stars directed at Koffing.

When the smoke cleared both Koffing and Grimer were knocked out ending the match.

" NO!" The Grunts shouted.

" Ease up foot soldiers!" A entirely different Rocket member appeared.

" Executive Proton sir, these two are nuisances to our plan!" The other Grunt said.

" What are you trying to achieve here?" Ethan yelled.

" Not that it's any of your business, I am Proton an exectutive of Team Rocket and involving yourself in Team rocket's affairs angers me." Proton said.

" Your interfering with these helpless Slowpoke's so get lost!" Clair said.

" Ah you have mouth on you." Proton licked his lips.

" Back off punk or I'll make you!" Ethan said enlarging his Pokeball.

" Very well, Zubat teach them a lesson!" Proton released Zubat.

" Squirtle, your turn!" Ethan released Squirtle.

" Squirtle, water gun!" Ethan said.

" Super sonic." Proton smiled.

Squirtle released water gun but missed because Zubat's flight abilities and was now confused by Zubat's super sonic attack.

" Squirtle, try again!" Ethan said but saw Squirtle attacking itself from it's confusion.

" Bite." Proton said. Zubat flew down and bit Squirtledealing more damage to the confused Squirtle.

" Ethan, Squirtle's confused it's no good!" Clair said.

" Squirtle protect yourself with withdraw!" Ethan said.

Squirtle tried to obey it's commands but instead attacked itself.

" Ethan, call it back!" Clair advised.

" Not so fast, Zubat leech life!" Proton said.

Zubat shot a small pin from it's mouth directed at Squirtle and the pin drained Squirtle of it's energy and knocked Squirtle out.

" No Squirtle!" Ethan said and then retreated Squirtle.

" You did good Squirtle, you tried." Ethan said.

" Cyndaquil's tired so that leaves me with Onix." Ethan thought and enlarged another Pokeball.

" Onix, go!" Ethan released Onix.

" Roar!" Onix roared.

" Onix we must stop them, use your bind attack!" Ethan said.

Onix used it's tail in attempt to constrict Zubat but Zubat's speed in the air made it impossible.

" Super sonic one more time!" Proton said.

Zubat released super sonic waves at Onix but it didn't affect Onix at all.

" Ethan, we're in a cave tell Onix to use rock slide!" Clair said.

" Right, Onix rock slide!" Ethan said.

Onix slammed it's body on a wall of the cave which made rocks come down hard on Zubat knocking it out.

" No!" Proton said.

" Irrelevant, our mission is done here I advise you not to get involved in our affairs or you will pay, let's leave grunts!" Proton said calling back Zubat and leaving the well.

" Good riddance." Clair said.

" They could definitely be a problem now that they returned." Ethan said.

Kurt made his way in the cave and pulled out a note from Slowpoke and faced Ethan and Clair.

" Thank you young man, you scared Team Rocket off and you saved the Slowpoke." Kurt congratulated.

" The pleasure was mine." Ethan said.

" Son, let's return to my place to heal your Pokemon." Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurt and the name is Ethan." Ethan said.

**Thats the end of this chapter, now that Ethan and Clair won their first battle over Team Rocket and Ethan captured a Onix now what's left is another gym challenge in Azalea Town. So please please leave reviews instead of favoriting the story lol jk :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Gold vs Silver pt 2

Azalea Town

Kurt invited Ethan and Clair into his home to offer aid to their Pokemon since they kicked Team Rocket out of town.

" So Ethan and Clair are your names?" Kurt asked taking a sip of his tea.

" Yes sir." Ethan confirmed.

" Well let me be the first to congratulate the two of you being the first to stand up to Team Rocket since Red." Kurt said.

" Thanks it was no big deal really." Clair smiled.

" So Ethan I understand your looking to be champion one day, I assume?" Kurt asked.

" It has been my dream Kurt and to go even far beyond that." Ethan stood up.

" You may be a beginner trainer but what I see in your determination is a champion in the making." Kurt proudly said.

" Thanks sir, it means a lot." Ethan said. " And what of you, young miss?" Kurt turned his attention to Clair.

" Go out, explore the world and become the world's best dragon type master." Clair said.

" That is a challenging feat but not impossible, I have faith you can achieve your goal Clair." Kurt said.

" Thank you Kurt." Clair said. " All ready." A young girl arrived in Kurt's home with Ethan and Clair's Pokeballs.

" Ethan, Clair this is my grand daughter Sarah, she took care of your Pokemon." Kurt introduced.

" Awesome, thanks." Ethan said.

" Aw she's a cute one!" Clair said patting Sarah's head.

" So you'll be challenging Bugsy this town's gym leader?" Kurt said.

" Yes is he or she tough?" Ethan asked.

" He's tough but don't let looks decieve you." Kurt said.

" But with your Cyndaquil it shouldn't be a hassle." Kurt said.

" Thanks for the tip, we'll be seeing you Kurt." Ethan said.

" Wait before you two leave, I have a present for you." Kurt said handing Ethan and Clair one unique Pokeball each with special markings.

" These are different from any Pokeballs I've seen." Ethan examined the Pokeball.

" I should let the two of you know that I create different kinds of Pokeball from different apricorns." Kurt said.

" Whoa, you mean your the Kurt the Pokeball maker?" Clair said.

" Correct, Clair so if you bring me whatever apricorns you find, I'll make balls out of them." Kurt said.

" Thanks again and we'll check in later!" Ethan said.

" Finally, the second badge battle is at hand!" Ethan staring the Azalea Town's gym down.

Azalea Town Gym

Ethan and Clair entered the gym that had many trees surrounding the area.

" Hi welcome to my gym, Bugsy here at your service." Bugsy introduced himself after jumping down a tree from out of nowhere.

" That's Bugsy?" Ethan whispered to Clair.

" Yep." Clair said.

" No offense but the dude kinda looks like a girl." Ethan again whispered.

" Yeah I get that a lot but I'm a guy." Bugsy said startling Ethan.

" Yikes you heard me, sorry about that!" Ethan apologized.

" It's all right so you looking for this." Bugsy flashed a hive badge.

" Oh yeah so what's it going to be?" Ethan readied himself.

" Challenge accepted." Bugsy accepted the challenge.

" I'll be using three Pokemon and you use however many you like." Bugsy stated.

" Three is all I have." Ethan said.

" Good now let's begin, Spinarak go!" Bugsy releasing Spinarak.

" Bug type huh, let's try something different Squirtle go!" Ethan releasing Squirtle.

" This will be interesting, Spinarak string shot!" Bugsy began.

Spinarak's string shot wrapped around Squirtle decreasing it's speed.

" Squirtle, hit it with your bubble attack!" Ethan said.

Squirtle attacked Spinarak with a barrage of bubbles also decreasing Spinarak's speed.

" Poison sting!" Bugsy said.

" Squirtle, withdraw!" Ethan said.

Spinarak's incoming poison sting had very little effect on Squirtle after using withdraw.

" Now, skull bash attack!" Ethan said.

While still inside it's shell, Squirtle launched itself towards Spinarak and once close stuck out it's head for a powerful head but to the face of Spinarak.

" Spinarak no!" Bugsy said.

" Spinarak is out, Squirtle win's the bout!" A official said.

" Great job Spinarak, now try Metapod!" Bugsy called back Spinarak and released Metapod.

" You still want to battle, Squirtle?" Ethan asked as Squirtle nodded it's head.

" Bugsy wouldn't send out a Metapod if it wasn't dependable." Clair said to herself.

" Your move." Bugsy dared.

" All right, Squirtle water gun!" Ethan said.

" Harden!" Bugsy said.

Metapod's body hardened itself to raise defense sharply which took no damage from Squirtle's water gun.

" This could be a problem, Squirtle give it a tackle attack!" Ethan said.

" Metapod show it a real tackle!" Bugsy said.

Squirtle missed it's tackle and received a harder tackle from the hardened body of Metapod.

" Squirtle." Squirtle weakened.

" Squirtle return, take a small break." Ethan withdrawing Squirtle.

" This ends now, Onix come on out!" Ethan releasing Onix.

" Roar!" Onix bellowed. " Onix use bind attack!" Ethan said.

" Use harden, Metapod!" Bugsy said.

Onix constricted Metapod but couldn't do significant damage to Metapod.

" Quick Onix pick Metapod up and give it a slam!" Ethan wisely changing his attack.

" Oh no!" Bugsy said.

Onix lifted it's tail that constricted Metapod and slammed Metapod hard onto the ground.

" Metapod is unable to battle, Onix wins!" The official said.

" Yes great job Onix!" Ethan cheered.

" Don't celebrate yet, Scyther it's up to you!" Bugsy releasing Scyther.

" Scyther huh, I always wanted one, how bout it Onix?" Ethan asked as Onix unleashed it's battle cry.

" Let's do it then, Onix rock throw!" Ethan said.

" Agility!" Bugsy said.

Onix threw it's body to land on top of Scyther but missed due to Scyther's great speed.

" Now that's fast!" Ethan said.

" Now Scyther, fury cutter!" Bugsy said.

" Defense curl!" Ethan shouted.

Scyther's fury cutter did minimal damage to Onix while in defense curl.

" Fury cutter!" Bugsy calmly said.

" Again, Onix use defense curl!" Ethan said.

Onix maintained defensive position taking a stronger hit this time from Scyther.

" That looked stronger than the last." Ethan observed.

" Ethan, fury cutter is an attack that gets stronger every turn you must disrupt it!" Clair recommended.

" Right, thanks for the tip, Onix rock slide!" Ethan said.

" Sword's dance!" Bugsy said.

Onix slammed itself onto the wall of the gym making all rocks come down on Scyther but all rocks were deflected away from Scyther's sword dance.

" What!" Ethan shouted.

" Now Scyther, use fury cutter one more time!" Bugsy said.

Scyther swooped in great speed doing one more final slash of fury cutter that rendered Onix unconcious.

" Onix return, you did great." Ethan retreating Onix.

" Cyndaquil it's all you now!" Ethan said.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil nodded it's head and stepped in the battle zone.

" Cyndaquil, try a flamethrower!" Ethan taking a gamble.

" Fury cutter again!" Bugsy said.

Cyndaquil tried a flamethrower attack but was unable to generate that much firepower yet so was attacked by Scyther's fury cutter.

" Cyndaquil try a ember attack!" Ethan suggested.

" Sword's dance!" Bugsy said.

Scyther's sword's dance reflected Cyndaquil's own ember attack against it doing more damage.

" Cyndaquil, no!" Ethan dropped to one knee and checked on Cyndaquil.

" Are you okay?" Ethan asked as Cyndaquil rised up growling.

" Cyndaquil you should rest, we still have Squirtle." Ethan said.

" Cyndaquil, Cynda!" Cyndaquil refused.

" But Cyndaquil!" Ethan begged.

" Cynda-quil!" Cyndaquil then was covered by a bright white light and evolved into Quilava in the middle of the battle.

" Lava, Quilava!" Quilava flamed up the top of it's head and it's rear.

" Wow, Quilava!" Ethan shouted in amazement.

" Cyndaquil evolved." Clair smiled.

" Well evolution is not illegal in a gym battle so continue!" Bugsy said.

" Quilava, quick attack!" Ethan said.

" Slash now!" Bugsy said.

Scyther dashed forward to slash Quilava but missed as Quilava showcased it's speed to surprise Scyther.

" Lucky hit, now show it a real quick attack!" Bugsy instructed.

" Flamethrower!" Ethan ordered.

Scyther successfully hit Quilava with it's quick attack but it was in close range to take Quilava's flamethrower head on.

" Shake it off Scyther!" Bugsy said.

" Quilava another flamethrower!" Ethan said.

" Sword's dance!" Bugsy said.

" Just what I was hoping for." Ethan thought to himself.

Scyther's sword dance caused Scyther to encase itself in a flame tornado from Quilava's flamethrower attack.

" Great now use your flame wheel!" Ethan said as Bugsy finally have a look of concern.

While Scyther continued to spin uncontrollably, Quilava sprinted full speed with a flaming aura and gave a powerful flame wheel tackle to Scyther.

" Scyther's unable to battle, Quilava wins the bout and battle!" The official declared.

" All right yes you did it, you all did it!" Ethan celebrated with Quilava.

Squirtle's Pokeball opened on it's own to also celebrate victory with Ethan and Quilava.

" Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle!" Squirtle said to Quilava.

" Lava, Lava, Quilava!" Quilava smiled.

" Squirtle, Squirt, Squirt!" Squirtle wiggled it's finger in a playful manner and then all the sudden began to evolve.

" Whoa Squirtle you too?" Ethan said as much amazement as when Cyndaquil evolved.

Squirtle began growing taller, forming beautiful ears and tail and the evolution led to Squirtle evolving into a Wartortle.

" Wartortle, War!" Wartortle greeted both Ethan and Quilava.

" Congratulations Ethan!" Clair said.

" Thanks I'm just happy for them this is their victory!" Ethan hugged Wartortle and Quilava.

" Indeed it is, and I must say that your Wartortle and Quilava developed a friendly rivalry." Bugsy said.

" Friendly rivalry?" Ethan questioned.

" In short, they're good friends in competition with one another when it comes to who's the best." Bugsy said.

" Is that so?" Ethan smiled at Quilava and Wartortle.

" Lava, Wartortle!" Both Quilava and Wartortle agreed.

" Things will definitely be more interesting from now on." Clair commented.

" Ethan, I believe this belongs to you." Bugsy handing the hive badge to Ethan.

" Thanks to you two and Onix, this badge is our!" Ethan said showing the badge for proof in victory.

" Your next gym is in Goldenrod City, my advice is be careful when dealing with Whitney she's a tough cookie!" Bugsy said.

" I'll keep that in mind thanks!" Ethan said as he and Clair left the gym.

Azalea Town

" Whew, tough battle I think we should stock up on potions and other medicine in the local mart." Ethan said.

" Good idea." Clair said. Ethan and Clair made a quick pit stop at the Azalea Town's mart to buy potions, remedies and more Pokeballs.

" All right before we go any further." Ethan said and then pulled out one of his super potions and injected it's healing spray inside his Pokeballs where his Pokemon resides.

" Great healed up and ready to go!" Ethan said walking towards the exit of Azalea Town.

" Where do you think your going!" A voice called out.

Ethan turned his head and saw Ray making his way towards Ethan.

" What do you want Silver?" Ethan said.

" So this is Silver." Clair said.

" Is it true that Team Rocket has returned?" Silver said.

" Yeah and I beat them." Ethan said.

" A wimp like you beat them Ethan or should I say Gold?" Silver surprising Ethan.

" Don't be surprised, I found out who you were when I beat that weakling Falkner!" Silver scoffed showing Falkner's Zephyer badge.

" So I see." Ethan said.

" So how bout a rematch to get me warmed up for my next gym battle!" Silver enlarged his Pokeball.

" Sounds fine with me bro!" Ethan accepted the challenge.

" Be careful Ethan." Clair said.

" Quilava go!" Ethan released Quilava.

" So you evolved your Cyndaquil huh, go Gastly!" Silver releasing Gastly.

" Gastly, night shade!" Silver ordered.

" Dodge and hit it with flamethrower!" Ethan said.

Gastly missed night shade after Quilava evaded it and was hit by flamethrower.

" Confuse ray!" Silver said.

" Swift!" Ethan said.

Gastly's confuse ray landed first and cause Quilava to attack itself from it's confusion.

" Now hit that weakling with night shade!" Silver said.

" Quilava, you got to snap out of it, flamethrower!" Ethan said.

Gastly's night shade collided with Quilava's flamethrower and ultimately Quilava's flamethrower overpowered night shade and Gastly.

" Quilava, return it will get rid of your confusion!" Ethan withdrew Quilava.

" Zubat, take care of it!" Silver released Zubat.

" It's deja vu all over, Onix go!" Ethan released Onix.

" Onix, rock throw!" Ethan said.

" Wing attack!" Silver said.

Onix threw it's body in attempt to crush Zubat but missed and got attacked by Zubat's wing attack doing light damage.

" Ethan, head on attacks won't work on Zubats." Clair said.

" Got it!" Ethan acknowledged.

" I'll make you suffer, poison fang!" Silver said.

" Screech!" Ethan said.

Zubat's fangs began to ooze poison as it flew rapidly towards Onix, Onix's screech not only lowered Zubat's defense but it froze Zubat in space.

" Move, Zubat move!" Silver commanded.

" Headbut!" Ethan said.

Onix dashed forward full speed and headbutted Zubat clear across the horizon.

" Damn it, return!" Silver angered when calling back his Zubat.

" Hey take it easy on your Pokemon!" Ethan said.

" Mind your damn business!" Silver said releasing his Croconaw.

" Naw, Croconaw!" Croconaw unleashed it's battle cry.

" Onix, return!" Ethan withdrew Onix.

" So your Totodile evolved huh, Wartortle show it what a real water type can do!" Ethan released Wartortle.

Wartortle and Croconaw stared each other down fiercely without taking their eyes off each other.

" Wartortle, body slam!" Ethan said.

" Croconaw, bite!" Silver said.

Wartortle dashed closer to Croconaw, jumped high and came crashing down full force missing Croconaw.

" Quick, withdraw!" Ethan said.

Croconaw had avoided Wartortle's body slam by moving quickly to the side and revealed it's fangs to bite Wartortle, fortunately for Wartortle it had hid itself inside it's shell to avoid a direct attack.

" Ha you fool, Croconaw slam attack!" Silver said.

Croconaw lifted Wartortle while still inside of it's shell and slammed Wartortle hard.

" Wartortle, mega punch!" Ethan said.

Wartortle's fist glowed white and made a direct punch to Croconaw's jaw.

" That's it, water gun now!" Silver said.

" Wartortle, quick you too!" Ethan said.

Both Wartortle and Croconaw unleashed powerful water gun attack that collided together with niether attack budging an inch.

" They're even." Clair said.

" Stronger, Wartortle!" Ethan ordered.

" Don't you let me down, Croconaw!" Silver said.

The water gun clash enlarged and the force pushed back both Wartortle and Croconaw.

" Don't let up, water gun now!" Sliver demanded a tired Croconaw.

" Rapid spin!" Ethan thought fast.

Wartortle withdrew inside it's shell and launched itself while spinning to immune itself from Croconaw's water gun then attacked Croconaw.

" Get up don't you fucking give up!" Silver angered.

Croconaw tried it's best not to let Silver down but Wartortle's attack was too much as it collapsed.

" Damn it, you weak Pokemon!" Silver withdrawn Croconaw so disappointedly.

" Hey ass hole can't you see that your Pokemon were trying for you!" Clair exclaimed.

" This does not concern you on how Pokemon should be treated, the strong lives and the weak perishes!" Silver harshly said.

" That's far enough Silver, you can't treat your Pokemon that way why is so important that you have to be a total dick to them!" Ethan clenched his fists.

" I don't have time to explain to you, I'll be back and we'll see who's right!" Silver turned his back and fled.

" Man the nerve!" Clair placed her hands on her waists.

" Wartortle, Wartortle, War." Wartortle said to Ethan.

" If you think he's a dick head too then I'm inclined to agree with you." Ethan said as Wartortle nodded it's head.

" Ugh nevermind him, let's go!" Clair said.

" Right." Ethan said leading the way past the gateway from Azalea Town to Ilex Forest.

Ilex Forest

" Wow, this forest is so beautiful at night." Clair day dreamed.

" Yeah and there's a lot of bug types here." Ethan observed.

" No time to stop, it's getting late and I'd like to get a hotel for the night at Goldenrod." Clair said.

" Aww just one?" Ethan whined.

" No not today let's go!" Clair dragging a teared up Ethan.

" Oh all right." Ethan mooped.

Ethan and Clair walked what seemed miles and still felt they had a long way to go before they got to Goldenrod.

" Clair, did it take this long before?" Ethan asked.

" Well it's been a long time I haven't been here since I was a kid, so I may have underestimated the time difference." Clair blushed.

" Haha Clair, are you sure you weren't blonde before changing your hair to blue?" Ethan teased.

Clair punched Ethan upside his head for his teasing remark.

" Ow-ow-ow!" Ethan held his head.

" Very funny." Clair said.

" Come on Clair take it easy I was just joking with you." Ethan said.

" I know but felt good to knock sense into you." Clair teased.

" Hey come on now!" Ethan said as they kept traveling.

" Ethan, I'm getting tired." Clair said.

" Oh, do you think we should set up camp?" Ethan said.

" Yeah." Clair answered.

" Cool, you got a sleeping bag?" Ethan asked pulling out his sleeping bag from his backpack.

" Yeah and good thing I did." Clair replied also bringing out her sleeping bag.

" All right well I guess it's time to rest." Ethan said.

" Good night, Ethan." Clair said tucking herself in.

" Night, Clair." Ethan replied.

The cold air began to breeze in which made Ethan and Clair begin to shiver.

" Damn it's getting cold." Ethan thought to himself and saw Clair shivering more.

" Clair, you okay?" Ethan asked.

" I'm... I'm cold." Clair said.

Ethan got up from his sleeping bag and walked it to Clair.

" Huh, what are you doing?" Clair wondered.

" Well I'm getting cold to but if we sleep near each other our bodies should warm up." Ethan said.

" Well it warm up more if we slept in the same bag." Clair blushed.

" Oh um only if you want." Ethan also blushed.

" Why not I mean we both could use the warmth, right?" Clair said.

" Right." Ethan said as he slowly squeezed himself in Clair's sleeping bag.

" I feel better already." Clair smiled.

" Me too." Ethan said.

Clair began to cuddle with Ethan showing that already she feels comfortable around him.

" Good night." Clair closed her eyes.

" Good night Clair." Ethan also closing his eyes.

" I wonder if she likes me or just sees me a future best friend?" Ethan's last thought before drifting off in a dream.

**All right saw some reviews last chapter that's an improvement now keep em coming cuz trust me the stories gonna get better and better**


	6. Chapter 6: Lessons To Be Learned

Ilex Forest

" Ethan, I want you I need you." Clair said from afar deep in the forest faintly.

" I'm coming, Clair!" Ethan said running at what seems in slow motion to Clair.

" Don't keep me waiting, Ethan!" Clair continued.

" Clair I, Clair!" Ethan shouted out as Clair faded away.

Ethan opened his eyes realizing that it was all a dream.

" W-was it all a dream?" Ethan asked himself and felt that as though his head was resting on soft cushions.

Ethan turned to see what the soft cushions were and realized it was Clair's breasts.

" Oh no.." Ethan began and looked up at Clair's blushing face.

" Ethan, what do you think your doing, huh?" Clair growled.

" No, wait Clair it's not what you think, honest!" Ethan raised up quickly from Clair's breasts.

" Oh really?" Clair growled once more.

" C-Clair please, I didn't mean, ow, ow ow, ouch!" Ethan cried out while being punched by Clair.

Ethan and Clair pressed on through the forest with Ethan having a bandage on his left cheek.

Clair turned around to see Ethan in the corner of her eye and felt bad for Ethan's unintentional act.

" Here take it, I'm sorry Ethan." Clair handing a handkerchief to Ethan.

" Oh it's all right I didn't mean to wake up well you know where." Ethan smiled after using the handkerchief to wipe what little blood he had in his mouth.

" It's not your fault, it was just a reflex again I'm sorry." Clair apologized.

" Don't worry about it!" Ethan being cheerful.

" What a great guy." Clair thought to herself.

" It looks like we made it out, Clair." Ethan said after looking at the sign which reads

" Goldenrod City ahead".

" Let's hurry, I haven't been to Goldenrod since I was a kid!" Clair dragged Ethan through the small tunnel exit.

Southern Outskirts of Goldenrod City

" So Goldenrod is that big of a city?" Ethan asked.

" Ethan, it's paradise for all shoppers you'll see!" Clair said.

" I'm not really much of a shopper, though." Ethan said.

" Of course not, you're a guy!" Clair said.

" Easy, easy." Ethan picked his hands up.

Ethan and Clair passed through the tall grass and came across a house.

" Grandpa, it's been a while!" A voice was heard.

" Is that, Lyra?" Ethan thought.

Lyra greeted her grandfather and saw that Ethan and Clair were near.

" Hi Ethan!" Lyra called out and went to Ethan.

" Oh who is this?" Lyra asked.

" Her name's Clair, she's a friend." Ethan introduced.

" Clair, this is Lyra a friend from back home." Ethan introduced Clair to Lyra.

" Pleasure to meet you." Lyra said in a slight jealous tone.

" Likewise." Clair said in the same tone.

" Ethan, so how are you what have you been doing?" Lyra asked.

" Not much, just collected two badges and fought off Team Rocket." Ethan answered casually.

" You did what, son?" Lyra's grandfather asked.

" Ethan, this is my grandpa he runs this daycare for Pokemon." Lyra said.

" Oh nice to meet you, sir." Ethan bowed.

" So your the hero of Azalea Town?" Lyra's grandfather asked.

" Not just me, Clair here helped too." Ethan said.

" Oh did she?" Lyra continued to glare at Clair.

" Want to find out?" Clair enlarged her Pokeball.

" Your on!" Lyra also enlarged her Pokeball.

" Sir, shouldn't we stop this?" Ethan asked.

" It's all right, a battle would be most interesting." Lyra's grandfather said.

" One on one!" Lyra said.

" Fine with me!" Clair said.

" Marill, I choose you!" Lyra released Marill.

" Horsea, go!" Clair released Horsea.

Both Horsea and Marill let out their battle cry.

" Marill, water gun!" Lyra said.

" Horsea, smokescreen!" Clair called out.

Horsea released black smoke to cloud the area which made Marill's water gun attack miss.

" Horsea, water gun!" Clair said. " Defense curl!" Lyra said.

Marill curled into a ball taking Horsea's water gun head on with no damage.

" Headbut!" Lyra said. " Mud bomb!" Clair said.

Marill dashed forward and headbutted Horsea, Horsea retaliated by shooting mud bombs from it's mouth and hit directly at Marill's face.

" Now swift attack!" Clair said.

" Jump in the water, Marill!" Lyra said.

Horsea shot out it's swift attack and missed by a degree as Marill hopped in a nearby lake.

" Now, surf attack!" Lyra said as Clair had a worried expression.

Marill's surf attack was doubled as the lakes water added to Marill's own surf attack.

" That's a huge wave!" Ethan commented.

" Lyra is smart to use that surf attack in that lake, that's my granddaughter!" Lyra's grandfather said with pride.

When the water wave cleared, Horsea was knocked out.

" Horsea, are you okay?" Clair ran up to her Horsea.

" Horsea." Horsea replied.

" Take a rest, you did great." Clair called back Horsea.

" I have to admit, your pretty good but my Marill's pretty well trained.

" Lyra said calling back her Marill. " So I see." Clair stood up on her feet.

" I'm sorry if we had a rough start." Lyra apologized.

" Apology accepted." Clair said.

" Lyra, don't you think we should introduce our guests to grandma and the daycare?" Lyra's grandfather said.

" Sure, come on in!" Lyra invited Clair and Ethan in.

" Grandma, it's me Lyra!" Lyra called out.

" Oh my Lyra, you sure have growned." Lyra's grandmother said.

" These are my friends, Ethan and Clair." Lyra introduced.

" My Clair sure is a beautiful young woman and Ethan is a handsome young man, is he your boy...friend?" Lyra's grandmother teased.

" G-grandma!" Lyra blushed.

" Look at you, your blushing!" Lyra's grandmother continued to tease.

" Grandma, your embarrassing me." Lyra whispered and turned to see Ethan blushing as well in awkwardness.

" Oh don't listen to my grandma, she's a crazy old lady!" Lyra moved her arms.

" Look at the Pokemon their raising here, Ethan!" Clair marveled at the Pokemon in care.

Ethan and Clair looked at the many types of Pokemon that were present in the care area.

" Yes, we raise many Pokemon here and also care the eggs when the Pokemon breed them." Lyra's grandfather described.

" I see." Ethan said. " Look at the eggs!" Clair smiled.

" Well I have to get going, Ethan can I have your number?" Lyra asked but turned around to face her grandmother.

" Grandma, I'm only getting his number because that's what trainers do!" Lyra said.

" Right, darling." Lyra's grandmother said. " Yeah right." Clair thought.

" Call me." Lyra smiled at Ethan. " Okay." Ethan said quietly.

" Ethan, shouldn't we head off to?" Clair said.

" Yeah, I've got another badge to win." Ethan said.

" Well good luck to you both in your endeavors!" Lyra's grandfather said.

" Thanks." Ethan and Clair said.

" Come back if you need us to care for your Pokemon." Lyra's grandmother said.

" We will." Ethan answered as he and Clair stepped out the house.

" Ready for Goldenrod?" Ethan asked to a quiet Clair.

" Um Clair?" Ethan asked which snapped Clair out of her thoughts.

" Oh yes let's go." Clair replied.

Goldenrod City

Ethan and Clair had arrived in Goldenrod feeling at awe staring into the lights of the beautful city.

" It's beautiful like I remembered." Clair said.

" What a sight, everyone check it out!" Ethan released his Pokemon Onix, Quilava and Wartortle.

" Dratini, Horsea you too!" Clair released her Pokemon.

The Pokemon immediately feel in love with the city and taking a look around.

" The Pokemon seemed to love it." Clair said.

" They sure do, um Clair can I ask you something?" Ethan asked.

" Oh what is it?" Clair asked.

" Earlier you seemed kind of quiet, did anything bother you?" Ethan said.

" Oh no I was just wondering how my own family were doing that's all." Clair partially bluffed.

" Oh I see, I kinda miss my mom too maybe I should give her a call once we're at the Pokemon Center." Ethan said.

" That was too close." Clair thought.

Ethan and Clair called back their Pokemon and brought them to Nurse Joy in the Goldenrod center.

" Take care of them, Nurse." Ethan slightly blushed while handing his and Clair's Pokeballs to Nurse Joy.

" I can still remember how me and the other Joy had sex." Ethan said.

Ethan activated his Pokegear and called his mom to check in.

" Oh hi, honey nice to hear from you!" Mom said.

" Hi mom, just thought I'd see how your doing?" Ethan said.

" I'm doing great and oh my, who's that beautiful girl you have with you?" Mom taking notice of Clair which made Clair and Ethan blush.

" Mom, this is Clair she's my friend." Ethan said.

" Ah your friend I see." Mom teased.

" Mom, don't pull a Lyra's grandmother on me?" Ethan continued to blush.

" I'm just teasing dear but you better be nice to her I'd love to meet your friend one day, right now you just happened to call at the right time." Mom said.

" Why is that?" Ethan wondered.

" Prof. Elm's here, he'll explain." Mom said handing her Pokegear to Prof. Elm.

" Hello Ethan, how are you doing?" Prof. Elm greeted.

" I'm great, how are you?" Ethan returned the question.

" Good, how's Cyndaquil?" Prof. Elm asked.

" Cyndaquil evolved into a Quilava not too long ago, professor." Ethan informed.

" Ah amazing I was right to entrust you with that Cyndaquil, do you have other Pokemon?" Prof. Elm asked.

" I caught a Squirtle which evolved into a Wartortle and a Onix." Ethan informed once again.

" Astounding, you doing well on your first start keep it up." Prof. Elm said.

" By the way, I have another favor to ask." Prof. Elm said.

" Shoot." Ethan said.

" The Pokemon egg you gave me from Mr. Pokemon is halfway in hatching and I'd like to transfer it to you so you can watch over it." Prof. Elm said.

" Send it over, I'm at the Pokemon Center in Goldenrod." Ethan said.

Prof. Elm placed the Egg in the transfer machine and teleported it to Ethan in the Pokemon Center.

" Got it." Ethan showed the Pokemon egg.

" Take care of it, I'm counting on you!" Prof. Elm said hanging up.

" Wow is that an egg?" Clair asked. " Sure is." Ethan replied.

" Can I take care of it, I love Pokemon eggs!" Clair asked.

" Sure, you definitely seem more motherly than me." Ethan said.

" What did you say!" Clair angered.

" No it's not what I meant I just meant that it be in better hands with you that's all." Ethan trembled.

" That's better." Clair said after receiving the egg from Ethan.

A woman entered the Pokemon Center holding two Pokeballs in hand.

" Are there any trainers here?" The woman called out.

" We're trainers." Ethan answered.

" Oh thank goodness!" The woman said walking over.

" Is there something wrong?" Ethan asked.

" No nothing, I more likely have a proposal." The woman said.

" A week ago, My Eevee gave birth to many Eevee but I can't take care of all of them only a few so I have been giving them out to trainers who I think are responsible so far there aren't that many." The woman said.

" Eevee, they are so cute." Clair said.

" So what I'm asking is that, will the two of you take good care of them?" The woman asked.

" Sure, I'd love a new friend to the team." Ethan said.

" Would I, of course I would!" Clair said.

" I don't see any lie in either of you so they're yours, take care of them." The woman said handing Ethan and Clair a Pokeball that contained a Eevee.

" Shall we greet?" Ethan said.

" Why not?" Clair agreed.

Clair and Ethan released their new Pokemon, Eevee to introduce themselves.

" Hi there little guy." Ethan greeted his Eevee.

" Eeee, Eeee!" Eevee immediately ran up and jumped to Ethan's chest.

" Oh your so cute, I like you already." Clair said hugging her Eevee with Eevee also accepting Clair as it's trainer and friend.

The woman smiled and left the Pokemon Center.

" Your Pokemon are healed." Nurse Joy happily gave Ethan and Clair back their Pokemon.

" Just in time, everybody come out." Ethan released his Pokemon.

" You too." Clair released Dratini and Horsea.

" Everybody, this is our new team mate and friend, Eevee." Ethan said.

The Pokemon came closer to smell both of the Eevee and gave their approval to the new addition to the team.

" Looks like the Pokemon also like our Eevee." Clair said.

" I think it's time I hit the gym!" Ethan clenched one fist.

" You can do that, I'm going shopping." Clair said which threw Ethan off.

" You mean your not coming?" Ethan asked.

" I have faith in you, you don't need my support." Clair said.

" Well why not, after all you were looking forward to go on a shopping spree." Ethan said.

" Thanks, Ethan now go break a leg and meet me in front of the Goldenrod Dept. Store." Clair smiled.

" Will do, have fun." Ethan smiled back.

Clair and Ethan split to do their own thing for the time being.

" All right, ah here's the gym." Ethan headed for the entrance but saw that it was guarded.

" Excuse me miss but is the gym closed?" Ethan asked.

" For now yes because the leader, Whitney is at the radio station." The beauty said.

" Thanks." Ethan said.

" Anytime, cutie pie." The beauty winked.

Goldenrod Radio Station

" Here's the station." Ethan said entering.

" Hi, welcome to the Goldenrod Radio Station would you like to enter our contest for a radio card?" The front desk lady asked.

" Sure, could use a little music." Ethan said.

" This way please." The front desk lady motioned for Ethan to follow.

Ethan was seated next to a beautiful pink haired girl who was Ethan's age.

" Oh hi there, I'm Whitney the cities gym leader." Whitney smiled.

" Hi, I'm Ethan I'm looking to battle you for a badge." Ethan greeted.

" Oh is that so, well just cause your cute doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Whitney winked.

" Oh um thanks." Ethan blushed. " Time to begin your tests." The front desk lady said.

Ethan and Whitney began their five questioned test which Ethan passed with flying colors and Whitney failed by one question.

" Congratulations, you won our radio card!" The front desk lady said.

" Aw I was for sure that Kurt used apricots." Whitney said.

" That almost got me too until I remembered the first time when I met him." Ethan said.

" Quick learner, oh well I'll meet you in the gym honey, see you there!" Whitney blushed.

" Whitney's hot but I can't let her get to me." Ethan said.

Goldenrod City Gym

" You don't fail to impress, don't you Ethan?" Whitney said.

" No, failure is not my option!" Ethan said.

" In that case, Clefairy go!" Whitney released Clefairy.

" Clefairy." Clefairy said.

" Cutie, well let's go with Eevee then!" Ethan released his new Eevee.

" Oh what a cutie!" Whitney cooed. " Round one, begin!" The gym official said.

" Now don't think I'll go easy on you, Clefairy use swift!" Whitney said.

" Eevee use swift too!" Ethan said.

Clefairy and Eevee's swift clashed for a short time and made it's way to attack it's opposing foe.

" Eevee, headbut!" Ethan called out. " Clefairy, mega punch!" Whitney said.

Eevee attacked Clefairy with it's headbut attack first and then Clefairy came back with a strong mega punch.

" Eevee, are you okay!" Ethan asked. " Eeee, Eevee!" Eevee answered.

" Clefairy, metronome!" Whitney said. " Eevee, double team!" Ethan said.

" Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy!" Clefairy wiggled it's index fingers to perform a random attack.

Clefairy's metronome attack became a hyper beam as the powerful beam would have finished the battle if Eevee did not use double team.

" Oh no!" Whitney said as she knows full well when hyper beam is used, the user must recharge.

" Eevee, quick attack!" Ethan said.

Eevee's speed was incredible, moving side to side and tackled Clefairy at full speed.

" Clefairy can not continue, Eevee wins!" The official declared.

" You tried your best." Whitney said.

" Now, I only need one more, Miltank!" Whitney released her Miltank.

" Take a break Eevee, now Quilava your turn!" Ethan called back Eevee and released Quilava.

" Quilava, flame wheel!" Ethan commanded.

" Charm." Whitney smiled.

Quilava sprinted forward to Miltank in a fiery flame wheel but was stopped by Miltank's charm attack.

" What's going on!" Ethan said.

" Your Pokemon is immobilized in love by my beautiful Miltank." Whitney answered with a wink.

" Miltank, rollout!" Whitney called out.

" Quilava, flamethrower!" Ethan said.

Quilava was frozen unable to utilize it's flamethrower and was attacked by Miltank's rollout doing super effective damage.

" No, Quilava don't look at her use flamethrower!" Ethan said.

" Rollout!" Whitney said.

Quilava closed it's eyes and released flamethrower but of course missed since it was easily missed by Miltank's rollout which costed Quilava.

" Quilava, no!" Ethan said.

" Quilava is unable to battle, Miltank wins!" The official declared.

" Take it easy for a while buddy, all right Wartortle show her!" Ethan released Wartortle.

" Wartortle, attack with rapid spin!" Ethan said.

" Dig!" Whitney said.

Miltank avoided Wartortle's rapid spin attack by digging underground in reappeared behind Wartortle.

" Charm!" Whitney winked.

" Oh no!" Ethan said.

Miltank used it's charm attack on Wartortle which to Ethan's dismay became infatuated to Miltank.

" Wartortle, use body slam!" Ethan said. " Rollout!" Whitney said.

" Is that all she knows?" Ethan thought.

Wartortle momentarily snapped out of infatuation and jumped high in the air, aimed for a full body slam onto Miltank but missed and received a rollout attack.

" Hang in there, use water gun!" Ethan said.

" Mega punch!" Whitney said.

Wartortle tried to use water gun but couldn't because of infatuation which gave Miltank time to just waltz over and give Wartortle a good mega punch to the face.

" Wartortle is unable to battle, Miltank wins!" The official said.

" Yes!" Whitney said.

" Good job pal, now Onix it's up to you!" Ethan called out Onix.

" Onix, slam attack!" Ethan said.

" Dodge it and rollout!" Whitney said.

Onix used it's tail to smash Miltank but missed and was hit by Miltank's rollout dealing super effective damage.

" Quick recover and use headbut Onix!" Ethan thought fast.

" Dodge it!" Whitney pleaded.

Onix recovered from the air and gained control and dashed in to headbut Miltank.

" Yes!" Ethan said seeing Miltank take heavy damage.

" Milk drink, sweetie!" Whitney said.

" What!" Ethan said after seeing Miltank recover it's health by drinking it's own milk.

" Damn it, Onix use rock throw!" Ethan said.

" Rollout, one more time!" Whitney said.

Onix used it's tail to grab and toss rocks at Miltank but was avoided when Miltank utilized it's rollout then was down for the count.

" Onix was unable to battle, Miltank wins!" The official said.

" Man now what, all of my best Pokemon were beaten by Miltank all I have is Eevee." Ethan thought.

" Take a breather Onix, you did great!" Ethan returned Onix.

" Eevee it's all you!" Ethan released Eevee.

" Eee,eee." Eevee said.

" No not that poor Eevee!" Whitney said.

" Eevee, it's up to you now use swift!" Ethan said.

" Dig but take it easy on Eevee!" Whitney said.

Miltank avoided Eevee's swift by digging underground and attacking Eevee when it emerged.

" Eevee, are you hurt?" Ethan said out of concern.

" Eee, Eevee!" Eevee said as it tried to toughen itself up.

" Poor thing!" Whitney cried in her thoughts.

" Eevee, attack with quick attack!" Ethan said.

" Rollout!" Whitney regrettably closed her eyes.

Eevee came full speed moving side to side gave way to it's legs which stopped the attack leaving it vulnerable to Miltank's incoming rollout attack.

" No, Eevee's hurt!" Ethan realized.

" I quit, I forfeit!" Ethan conceded.

" Miltank, STOP!" Whitney cried out as Miltank stopped it's attack before damaging Eevee further.

" The challenger forfeits, the leader wins!" The official announced.

" Eevee, don't worry I'll take you and the other Pokemon to Nurse Joy to fix you all up, I'm proud of you." Ethan said withdrawing Eevee.

" Thank you for saving your Eevee from any further harm it takes a real man to do what you did." Whitney said.

" Sometimes you gotta know when to quit." Ethan admitted.

" Here you earned this." Whitney honoring Ethan's decision by giving Ethan the Plain Badge.

" I can't accept that I want to earn it the right way." Ethan returning the badge to Whitney.

" You and your Pokemon fought well, you deserve this." Whitney insisted.

" I'll return without fail next time, I want to earn that badge." Ethan said turning his back as Whitney understood.

" I'll be waiting for you and next time it's one on one." Whitney winked.

" You bet." Ethan said leaving the gym.

" What a guy, you better come back!" Whitney thought as she blushes.

**Read and Review friends! **


	7. Chapter 7: Looks Can Be Decieving

Goldenrod City

After his first gym loss at the hands of Whitney, Ethan has yet to come up with a new gameplan on how to defeat Whitney.

" My Pokemon fought hard and did me proud, the least I can do is heal them." Ethan said looking at his Pokeball.

" I wonder if Clair is finished with her shopping yet?" Ethan said as he walked to the Dept. Store.

" Nope, still shopping." Ethan said.

So rather than wait for Clair to appear, Ethan went inside the Pokemon Center.

" Here Nurse Joy, take care of them." Ethan gave Nurse Joy his Pokeballs.

" Right away." Nurse Joy placed the Pokeballs in the machine.

" Now what?" Ethan sat down on a chair to begin brainstorming.

" She says that once I return, it's going to be a one on one battle but who do I choose?" Ethan thought.

" It's an obvious choice that she's going to use Miltank and that Miltank was responsible to beating Quilava, Wartortle, Onix and Eevee if I hadn't forfeit." Ethan continued to think.

" So who?" Ethan thought.

" Excuse me, your Pokemon are healed." Nurse Joy broke in.

" Awesome, thanks hey where's my Eevee?" Ethan said after noticing he received three Pokeballs instead of four.

" Your Eevee needs more time to heal for a while then it'll be just fine." Nurse Joy said.

" Oh I see we'll take care of it for me." Ethan said.

" Certainly, but may I ask what happened to your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy said.

" Gym challenge, I had to forfeit the match to prevent further harm against my Pokemon." Ethan replied.

" You certainly care about your Pokemon so much that you swallowed your pride as a trainer to stop the match." Nurse Joy said.

" Well that's what a real friend would do." Ethan said.

" If my cousin from Violet City knew about this, she would fall in love with you." Nurse Joy said with a wink.

" Yikes, that already happened!" Ethan thought as he remembered the way Nurse Joy in Violet City reacted to him.

" Huh, isn't that something?" Ethan nervously stated.

" By the way, would you like tips that'll help you beat Whitney?" Nurse Joy asked.

" Um sure." Ethan listened.

"I have a flyer for a bug catching contest for tuesdays, thursdays and saturdays." Nurse Joy places a flyer on her counter.

" Today's thursday ain't it?" Ethan asked.

" That's right, maybe catching a bug type Pokemon would help you against Whitney." Nurse Joy said.

" Well that might be true but will catching a bug type be my answer, I mean my best Pokemon were brought down by that Miltank." Ethan said.

" Did that Miltank happen to use attract?" Nurse Joy brought up.

" Yeah and it turned my Pokemon into love zombies." Ethan said.

" Well makes sense since your Pokemon are all male." Nurse Joy said.

" How can you tell the difference?" Ethan asked.

" Well this healing machine not only heals Pokemon but analyzes it, giving all basic information such as gender." Nurse Joy said.

" I get it so that makes Miltank a female so that's how my male Pokemon couldn't inflict damage." Ethan said.

" If there anyway I can tell whenever I catch a Pokemon to see if whether it's a male or female?" Ethan asked.

" Other then to check their genitals, females may have slightly different coating and could also have a few marks on their body." Nurse Joy said.

" Yeah I'll just keep a lookout for the coats and the marks." Ethan said.

" Thank goodness because some trainers are quite disturbing." Nurse Joy said.

" I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Ethan thought.

" Well you might want to hurry, the contest will start soon it's in the northern outskirts of the city." Nurse Joy directed.

" Sure thing and thanks, I'll be back for my Eevee." Ethan said leaving the Pokemon Center.

" All right, finally got the gameplan covered now I need a female Pokemon!" Ethan said running ahead.

Northern Outskirts Of Goldenrod City

" I hope I don't keep Clair waiting but she did say she has a lot of shopping to do so I should be back in time." Ethan thought then he began to visualize if he was late he would get beat down by Clair.

" Or not." Ethan worried.

Ethan continued to travel until he saw a couple trainers in his way.

" Hey you up for a battle, I want to show my girlfriend I'm hot stuff." The male camper said.

" Don't mind my boyfriend let's just have fun." The female camper said.

" Sure, how are going to handle it?" Ethan accepted.

" Tag battle since we only have one Pokemon each." The female camper said.

" Fine by me and I know just who to choose, Quilava and Wartortle go!" Ethan released both Wartortle and Quilava.

" Go Nidorino!" The male camper releasing a Nidorino.

" Go Nidorina!" The female camper releasing a Nidorina.

" Tough battle but you two can handle it!" Ethan said.

" Let's get them, Nidorino!" The male camper said.

" Show him how girls can kick ass, Nidorina!" The female camper said.

" Poison sting, Nidorino!" The male camper said.

" Fury swipes, Nidorina!" The female camper said.

" Quilava, attack with flamethrower and Wartortle attack with water gun!" Ethan commanded.

Nidorina targeted Quilava using it's fury swipes to do multiple light damage while Nidorino shot poison needles from it's mouth to strike Wartortle.

Quilava used it's flamethrower attack on Nidorino instead of Nidorina leaving Wartortle to push Nidorina into a large boulder hard from it's water gun.

" Nidorino, horn attack!" The male camper said.

" Nidorina, sludge bomb!" The female camper said.

Nidorino charged Quilava with it's horn while Nidorina attacked with sludge bombs shooting from her mouth directing at Wartortle.

" Quilava, flame wheel and Wartortle, mega punch!" Ethan said.

Both Quilava and Wartortle side stepped and attacked a direct hit.

Nidorino was slammed hard by Quilava's flame wheel and Nidorina knocked clear on the horizon by Wartortle's mega punch which ended by double knock out.

" Ugh, you are so undependable!" The female camper disgusted with her boyfriend.

" But it's not my fault!" The male camper replied.

" Ha take it easy you two." Ethan chuckled as he walked away from the argueing couple.

Ethan made it to the bug catching contest entrance since it was just a few steps ahead.

" Hi, I'd like to enter this contest please." Ethan said to the receptionist.

" You made it just in time, your the last entrant for today." The receptionist said while registering Ethan.

" Awesome, when do I start?" Ethan asked.

" You could start now but I'll need your remaining Pokemon after you've chosen the one you'll take with you." The receptionist said.

" Oh I see." Ethan said before he began to think.

" I leveled up Wartortle and Quilava so I'll leave them here to rest to give Onix an exercise." Ethan thought.

" Here you go." Ethan handing over his Pokeballs to the receptionist.

" Thank you and here's the custom made Pokeballs designed for this contest for your catch." The receptionist giving Ethan green camoflaged Pokeballs.

" Also the rules are you can capture only one Pokemon but if for some reason after you captured you first Pokemon but saw another you wanted you can release that Pokemon to get the one you wanted, any questions?" The receptionist instructed.

" Do I just come back here after I'm done?" Ethan asked.

" You can if you wish or just wait for the time to go out to return back here." The receptionist said.

" Oh okay understood." Ethan said.

" Another thing, if you captured the coolest Pokemon you win a prize." The receptionist said.

" Awesome, well time to get started be back in a bit." Ethan said leaving the registration building.

Ethan released his Onix from it's Pokeball to accompany him in this walkthrough.

" Ready to catch us a new friend and ally, Onix?" Ethan said.

" RRROOAARR!" Onix bellowed giving it's approvement.

" Let's do it!" Ethan pointed ahead. The grass rustled a bit that alerted Ethan and Onix and out came a Pinsir.

" Nice a Pinsir, what do you say, Onix?" Ethan said as Onix challenged the Pinsir.

" Onix, head but!" Ethan said. Onix struck first with it's head but knocking Pinsir off it's feet.

Pinsir recovered and jumped at Onix using it's pincers on it's head to try to crush Onix which didn't have effect thanks to Onix's rock hard body.

" Quick, use bind!" Ethan said. Onix's tail wrapped around Pinsir which kept Pinsir from escaping as well as doing damage to it.

" Now slam!" Ethan said. Onix picked up Pinsir and slammed it down to the ground immobilizing it.

" Nice, now your mine!" Ethan throwing a Pokeball at it.

The Pokeball integrated Pinsir and dropped to the ground and shook side to side then released Pinsir.

" Aw no it broke free!" Ethan said.

" Pin-Pin!" Pinsir fled from the scene.

" After it!" Ethan chased after Pinsir with Onix following.

Ethan and Onix continued to chase after Pinsir until Onix collided heads with a Scyther which angered it.

" Roar, ROOAAR!" Onix bellowed at Scyther.

" Scyther, Scy!" Scyther challenged.

" Even better, a Scyther!" Ethan in tears of happiness.

" All right Scyther your mine, Onix rock throw!" Ethan ordered.

Onix's tail grabbed a few rocks and chunked them at Scyther that ended up being deflected away by it's swords dance technique.

" Whoa, neat!" Ethan admired.

" Scyther!" Scyther shouted dashing forward.

" Onix, it's about to use slash use defense curl!" Ethan warned.

Onix protected itself from Scyther's incoming slash attack to avoid any serious damage.

" Onix, dig!" Ethan said. Onix jumped and drilled itself underground then resurfaced underneath Scyther doing decent damage.

" Scy, Scyther!" Scyther wisely recovering by bouncing itself from a nearby tree and used fury cutter to retailiate on Onix.

" Shake it off Onix, hit it back with your rock slide!" Ethan said.

Onix slammed itself on a nearby tall hit to drop rocks on Scyther which missed.

" Scyther!" Scyther used it's quick attack to hit directly at Onix's jaw.

" Oh no!" Ethan worried.

" Watch out Onix it's coming around for a another pass use mud slap!" Ethan said.

Onix attacked and blinded Scyther with it's mud slap which came from it's mouth giving Ethan his golden opportunity to capitilize.

" Body slam!" Ethan said. Onix slammed itself on top of Scyther which put Scyther down for the count.

" Now your mine!" Ethan tossed a Pokeball at Scyther.

The Pokeball captured Scyther inside and began to fight resistance from Scyther until it stopped shaking and recognized Ethan as it's trainer.

" Yes, I caught a Scyther!" Ethan cheered along with Onix.

" Time's up contestants, report to the registration building please!" The receptionist on the intercom announced.

" All right, in third place is Quinn who caught a Beedrill!" The receptionist called out.

" Second place is John who caught a Pinsir!" The receptionist said.

" And the first place winner is Ethan who caught a Scyther!" The receptionist announced.

" Cool!" Ethan said.

" Your prize is 5,000$!" The receptionist giving Ethan his prize money.

"Nice, I'll send the majority to mom." Ethan said.

" Ethan, your Scyther and Onix are healed as well as your other Pokemon for pick up." The receptionist said.

" Thanks, by the way just out of curiousity, what gender is my Scyther?" Ethan asked.

" It's gender is male." The receptionist said.

" Awesome, now the two of us will show Whitney!" Ethan said holding Scyther's Pokeball.

With that being said, Ethan stormed out of the contest building and headed straight for Goldenrod Cities Gym.

Goldenrod City Gym

" Whitney, you have a challenger!" A beauty friend of Whitney's said.

" Hey you, welcome back!" Whitney smiled.

" Ready for a rematch?" Ethan said.

" Hee hee as long as your ready for another beat down!" Whitney teased.

" It's going to be you who's getting beat down this time!" Ethan teased back.

" Miltank, go!" Whitney released her Miltank.

" And I choose you, Scyther!" Ethan released Scyther.

" Oh a new Pokemon, too bad it won't resist my Miltank's attract!" Whitney said.

" Try it!" Ethan dared.

" Are you daring me, is that Scyther a female?" Whitney asked.

Maybe, maybe not." Ethan smirked.

" He's confident I don't want to risk using attract if it turns out to be female." Whitney thought.

" Miltank, body slam!" Whitney said. " Scyther, agility!" Ethan said.

Scyther avoided Miltank's body slam using it's agility not only to avoid it but to also increase it's battle speed.

" Scyther, slash!" Ethan said. " Dig!" Whitney said.

Miltank avoided Scyther's slash only to attempt to come from beneath to attack Scyther.

" Not this time." Ethan thought. " Quick bounce from the gym's wall and slash again!" Ethan said as Whitney gasped.

Scyther did as was advised by Ethan and in turn avoided Miltank's dig then attacked it with slash.

" Not bad cutie now Miltank use rollout!" Whitney winked at a blushing Ethan. " Will she stop doing that!" Ethan thought about both the attack and Whitney's flirting while still blushing.

While Ethan was thinking, he didn't have time to react as Miltank hit Scyther with it's rollout.

" Oh damn!" Ethan said. " Never take your eye off the ball!" Whitney smiled.

" Scyther, sorry buddy use quick attack!" Ethan said.

Scyther got back up to it's feet and charged forward quickly to tackle Miltank.

" Nice!" Ethan commented. " Rollout!" Whitney said.

" Not so fast, double team!" Ethan said which caused for concern for Whitney.

Scyther created illusions of itself that confused the incoming Miltank and as a result, Miltank hit a illusion and crashed into a wall.

" Rollout again!" Whitney said. Miltank came around for another pass and again crashed into a wall.

" Now confuse it more with agility!" Ethan said.

Scyther began moving at swift speed while it's double team is still in effect creating the perfect camoflage which confused Miltank.

" Oh no it's confused!" Whitney cringed.

" Hit that one, no that one!" Whitney also confused by Scyther's speed combination.

Miltank kept crashing onto the walls of the gym using rollout to Ethan's advantage.

" Skull bash now!" Ethan said. " Oh no where is it, where is it!" Whitney panicked while trying find Scyther.

Scyther was now seen and came full speed then dove in flash like speed to headbut directly into Miltank's jaw.

" Miltank!" Whitney cried out. " Yes!" Ethan cheered.

" Miltank has lost the match, Scyther wins!" The official declared.

" He beat me." Whitney said quietly.

" Yes, yes thank you Scyther your the best!" Ethan celebrated with his Scyther.

" Now the boys rule!" Ethan revealing to Whitney that Scyther was male after all.

" What, your Scyther was a boy this whole time?" Whitney said.

" Yep." Ethan winked in a teasing manner which began to tear Whitney up.

" WAAAAH, hic, YOU MEANIE!" Whitney turned her back and cried.

" Oh no you made Whitney cry!" The beauty said.

" Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean to make her cry!" Ethan said.

" She always cries when she loses just give her time." The beauty said.

" Whitney, I'm awfully sorry I made you cry if there's anything I could do tell me." Ethan comforted by placing his hands on Whitney's shoulders.

Completely unaware that Whitney was actually fake crying, Whitney wiped her fake tears and had a mischeivous smile.

" Come with me, I'll take you to get your badge, I'll be fine really." Whitney calmly said.

" Are you sure, you seemed pretty sad." Ethan said.

" Oh don't worry about it." Whitney smiled.

" Well then lead the way." Ethan smiled back.

Whitney led Ethan out of the battle arena to what seems to be a private room.

" Where are we?" Ethan wondered. " My bedroom." Whitney answered.

" Oh I didn't realize you live here, is this where you keep your badges?" Ethan asked.

" Yes and this is where we'll make love." Whitney cooed.

" Say wha." Ethan realizing that he had been tricked then was push on the bed and kissed by Whitney.

" Mmm you taste good." Whitney blushed as she was ontop.

" Whitney, what was that about?" Ethan asked.

" I like you Ethan, I really like you." Whitney said unzipping Ethan's shorts.

" But Whitney, I." Ethan said but was silenced by Whitney's fingertip.

" Shhh, I'll take all your fatigue away honey." Whitney whispered then kissed Ethan's neck.

Ethan's breath was taken away from Whitney's soft lips on his neck and couldn't control his boner.

Whitney took Ethan's eight inch dick out from his boxers and was amazed at the sight of it.

" Hee hee, I made hard now to take responsibility." Whitney blushed and placed Ethan's dick in her mouth.

" Ahhh, Ahhhhh." Ethan moaned from feeling Whitney's warm mouth and saliva.

Whitney continued to bob her head up and down, swallowing Ethan's dick deeper and deeper.

" Whitney... oooohh!" Ethan said beginning to reach his limit.

" Whitney, I'm about to cum! Watch out!" Ethan warned Whitney then moaned louder.

Whitney pulled Ethan's cock out of her mouth and received a pressurized load of cum on her face.

" You came so much and your still not satisfied?" Whitney noticing that Ethan's dick is still rock hard.

Whitney got in doggy style position inviting Ethan to come fuck her.

" Come, I'm gonna satisfy that big dick Ethan." Whitney said.

Ethan gently removed her blue shorts then insert his dick slowly into her vagina making Whitney clench tightly on her bed sheets.

" Whitney, as I thought inside you is so..so warm." Ethan completely mesmerized at the warmth inside Whitney.

Ethan began to slowly thrust his dick inside Whitney then faster and faster.

" Incredible, I can't get enough!" Ethan continued to pound Whitney's pussy.

" So incredible, is this what sex feels like?" Whitney thought as she continued to moan loudly.

" It feels so good, your dick feels so good!" Whitney moaned.

Ethan leaned forward to pick Whitney up from behind then held her legs to fuck while standing up.

Ethan could feel the work out he was getting from fucking Whitney while standing but the pleasure had easily overidden.

" Oh Ethan, OH ETHAN!" Whitney screamed out. Ethan began pounding faster and harder until it was clear he can't take it anymore.

" OH GOD I'M CUMMING!" Ethan yelled out.

Ethan lifted Whitney up to let his load of cum release out in the open which was even larger than the first time.

" That..That was so incredible." Whitney catching her breath slowly.

" I can't deny that." Ethan also catching his breath.

Whitney reached into her drawer after Ethan put her down and pulled out a Plain Badge.

" You've earned every bit of this badge." Whitney smiled.

" Thank you, Whitney." Ethan smiled.

Ethan had left the gym with his new badge in his wallet and a note from Whitney which read, " _I know you have a thing for someone special, but I'll always be here for you as your friend, give me a call sometime, love Whitney_."

**Read and Review, I love it :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Past Revealed

Goldenrod City

" Ha Whitney, what a character." Ethan glances at Whitney's note then places it inside his side pocket on his backpack.

" Still, I got my third badge and the other gym leaders can only be tougher." Ethan said as he walked through Goldenrod with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

" I wonder how long it's been since me and Clair did our own thing?" Ethan wondered.

A very angry Clair used a large bag that held all her bought items from the Dept. Store to hit Ethan very hard in the back of his head.

" Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ethan teared up holding the back of his head.

" Where the hell have you been! I've been looking all over for you the past two hours!" Clair yelled.

" Was it really that long?" Ethan asked.

" Um yeah!" Clair said.

" Easy, easy." Ethan waved his hands forward.

" So what have you been doing this whole time?" Clair said.

" What do you mean, I was getting my badge." Ethan answered.

" You had a battle that lasted for two hours?" Clair said.

" Well not exactly, I lost the first time so I captured a new Pokemon then beat her the second time." Ethan corrected.

" Well even so, I still don't think that should have took two hours, you better not have done anything indecent to Whitney." Clair cheeks slightly reddened from jealousy.

" What, no, no nothing like that at all!" Ethan panicked.

" I know how Whitney is, she would like Ethan." Clair thought.

" But one question, how did you know that Whitney was the gym leader's name?" Ethan asked which threw off Clair.

" Oh I uh, I just heard from some the girls talking about her while I was shopping thats all!" Clair said.

" So uh, what Pokemon did you capture?" Clair changed subject.

" Oh right, I captured a Scyther." Ethan released Scyther.

" Scyther!" Scyther let out its battle cry.

" Smart choice, so that makes your fifth Pokemon?" Clair asked.

" Yep." Ethan withdrew his Scyther.

" Well let's go to the Pokemon Center, I need to send all this stuff home." Clair said.

" Right, I needed to go by there to get Eevee anyway." Ethan said.

" Did you injure that poor Pokemon!" Clair said.

" No its not like that, Nurse Joy just recommended that it rest a little longer that's all!" Ethan covered up.

" Hmph it better be, now take this." Clair handed Ethan the large bag full of her stuff.

" What's this for?" Ethan asked.

" Since you made me walk around the city looking for you, you can at least take it as far as the center." Clair said.

" Fair enough." Ethan lifted the bag then felt the heavy weight of the bag put a strain on his muscles.

" Damn, how much did you buy?" Ethan asked.

" A lot now let's go." Clair turned her back and started walking.

" This is so heavy, I'm getting one of my Pokemon to help." Ethan thought while getting out Quilava's ball.

" And don't even think about using one of your Pokemon to help either." Clair said as if she knew what Ethan was thinking.

" Aww okay." Ethan sighed.

As Clair walks in stress free into the Pokemon Center, Ethan struggles inside exerting his muscles from carrying such a huge load.

" Ah you're back, your Eevee's all better!" Nurse Joy cheerfully greeted.

" Eeee, Eee!" Eevee happily prances over into Ethan's arms.

" It's good to see you too buddy, thanks a lot Nurse Joy!" Ethan smiled.

" Aw your Eevee looks so happy and cute." Clair petted Ethan's Eevee.

" What about yours?" Ethan said.

" Mine too!" Clair rubbed her face on her Eevee's Pokeball.

" Now hurry and bring the stuff here to transport." Clair reminded.

" Yes." Ethan gloomily said.

Clair picks up the Poke Center's phone instead of her own Pokegear to call her grand father.

" Uh can't you just use your own Pokegear?" Ethan said.

" I could but it's more convenient to use the Poke Center's plus it cost money to use my Pokegear." Clair said.

" Cheapskate." Ethan murmured.

" I heard that!" Clair overheard and realized her grand father answered.

" Hi grandpa, I'm at Goldenrod City and I'm about to send some stuff I bought over." Clair said and motioned Ethan to place her stuff in to transport p.c.

" Clair's a trip huh, buddy?" Ethan said to his Eevee which popped a little vein on the side of Clair's forehead.

" I hope you are doing well and that your being safe on your vacation from the gy-." Clair's grand father said before being shushed by Clair.

" Oh I'm doing just awesome grandpa, I'm enjoying my vacation!" Clair said after she notices that Ethan was about to find out she was in fact a gym leader.

Ethan just looked at his Eevee and shrugged his shoulders then transported Clair's stuff which gave a sigh of relief to Clair.

" Well I love you grandpa, I'll be in contact soon." Clair hung up before her grand father could speak.

" Well your stuffs transported shall we hit the road?" Ethan asked.

" Ahem." Clair cleared her throat and punched Ethan upside his head.

" Ow, ow, ow!" Ethan once again teared up and held his head.

" That's for your comments earlier!" Clair said and walked off.

" Eee, Eeee!" Eevee comforted.

" Oh it's all right Eevee, Clair means well I'm used to it." Ethan assured which made Clair stop and blush.

" What a great guy, he's so nice even after I hit him." Clair thought as she blushes.

" Well I'm ready when you are." Ethan said.

" Oh, yeah let's go." Clair snaps out of her day dream.

" All right Eevee return." Ethan withdrew Eevee and walked out of the center and Goldenrod City with Clair.

Northern Outskirts of Goldenrod City

" This is where I caught Scyther." Ethan pointed to the northwest.

" Uh interesting yeah." Clair feeling a bit nervous.

" Clair, is something wrong you've been acting strange since leaving to Ecruteak City." Ethan finally asks.

" Oh it's just, it's just that Ecruteak is supposed to be full of ghosts, yeah ghosts!" Clair said.

" Well I suppose ghost Pokemon can be scary since its night time." Ethan said and hit face first into what appears to be a tree.

" Ow, damn that hurts!" Ethan rubbed the side of his face.

" Ethan are you all right?" Clair asks.

" Woodo, Woodo!" Sudowoodo shakes its limbs.

" Hey watch where your standing!" Ethan said to Sudowoodo.

" Woodo, Sudowoodo!" Suduwoodo argued.

" I'll show you!" Ethan brings out his Pokeball.

" Let me take this one, go Horsea!" Clair interrupted.

" Horsea, use smokescreen!" Clair said.

Horsea released black smoke to cloud the area.

" Wooooodo!" Sudowoodo dashed through the smoke and gave Horsea a low kick attack.

" Horsea, hit it with water gun!" Clair said. Horsea used its water gun attack on Sudowoodo which super effective.

" Woodo, Woodo, Woodo!" Sudowoodo replied by shaking its limbs violently while running.

" Oh no you don't, water gun again!" Clair said.

Sudowoodo fled the battle after being hit by water gun.

" Rats, it got away!" Clair snapped her finger.

" Horsea.." Horsea said and started to glow.

" Clair, look your Horsea." Ethan pointed.

Horsea's small form was now getting larger, changing shape and once the glowing stopped, out came Seadra.

" Doo, Doo!" Seadra greeted.

" Awesome." Ethan commented.

" Oh Horsea I mean Seadra I waited so long for this." Clair hugged her Seadra.

" Doo, Doo." Seadra's eyes closed in happiness.

" Shall we press on?" Ethan asked.

" Yeah." Clair replied and called back Seadra.

" Ecruteak City, here we come!" Ethan said.

" I have to find a good reason to avoid...him." Clair thought.

Ecruteak City

" Wow, this city looks pretty old fashioned I wonder what the gym leader's like?" Ethan observed as he enters the city.

" Nevermind the gym for now, how about some sight seeing?" Clair hastily said.

" Well sure but as old fashioned as this city is it probably won't be long." Ethan agreed.

" Oh don't be silly, there's lots to see!" Clair dragged Ethan.

" What's with her?" Ethan thought.

Clair dragged Ethan into the Ecruteak Dance Hall to watch the Kimono Sisters perform their daily dances.

" Isn't this exciting, Ethan?" Clair tugged onto Ethan's arm.

" Uh yes its like a dream come true, ha ha ha!" Ethan blushes and nervously laughs.

" It's strange its like my worries have faded away suddenly." Clair thought as she feels when touching Ethan is the solution to her dilemma.

" C-Clair, can we please leave now?" Ethan asked which made Clair let go of Ethan's arm.

" Why so early?" Clair asked. " I really want to battle that gym leader." Ethan said.

" Let's check out the famous Burnt Tower first." Clair said.

" What's so great about a burnt tower?" Ethan said.

" You haven't heard of the legend of Ho-Oh?" Clair said.

" Nope." Ethan said.

" Its said long ago that a war broke out here in Ecruteak City, two towers the Brass Tower and Tin Tower burnt down so the legendary Ho-Oh calmed down the flames saving all Ecruteak's inhabitants but the original Tin Tower was destroyed and a new one was erected for Ho-Oh to return." Clair informed.

" That's some legend." Ethan said.

" Well let's take a look." Ethan said.

" Yes." Clair said and followed Ethan outside.

" So this legend of Ho-Oh is public knowledge to people in Johto?" Ethan asked with his hands on the back of his head.

" Pretty much, are you not from around here?" Clair asked.

" Well I live here now but I was from Kanto." Ethan replied.

" So I see I just assumed you were a native Johto resident." Clair said.

" Haha well thats one more new thing you know about me." Ethan said.

" I feel bad because I traveled with you for a day and I didn't know much about you." Clair chuckled.

" Well I guess a day is good enough for a good start for a friendship." Ethan said.

" Right." Clair smiled.

" So far your finding things out about me, when will I find some things about you?" Ethan said.

" Oh well um what do you want to know?" Clair said.

" Well it seems like you been holding back on who you really are, I want to know the real you." Ethan said opening the Burnt Tower door for Clair.

" What else is there for you to know about that you don't know already?" Clair said entering the Burnt Tower before Ethan.

" Like your childhood, your preparations to be the dragon master and your parents?" Ethan listed.

" Well I grew up mostly all my life in Blackthorn City with my grand father and my brother since my parents passed away when I was six." Clair reminisced.

" I partly know what that's like." Ethan stopped and said.

" What do you mean?" Clair asked.

" My father died ten years ago when I was seven." Ethan slightly cringed.

" Ethan, I had no idea." Clair said.

" It's fine I know he's in a better place along with your parents." Ethan said.

" Thanks Ethan, that means a lot to me." Clair smiled.

" My mother and father were passionate in dragon types and gave me my Dratini for my birthday the same year they passed away." Clair reached out for her Dratini's Pokeball.

" I'm guessing that your parents are the reason your the person you are today too huh, following their footsteps?" Ethan guessed.

" Yes, yes they are." Clair answered.

At that moment, ghostly noise was heard, Zubat were flying around which spooked Clair making her wrap her arms around Ethan's waist and her face on his chest.

" It's okay, it's okay just Zubats." Ethan said.

Once Clair looked up to Ethan's face, they both realize that they are holding each other in a comforting way.

A moment was being shared between Clair and Ethan as they stare into each others eyes as their heart runs without missing a beat.

" Ethan..." Clair softly says as she closes her eyes and slowly leans forward with her lips puckered.

" It's about to happen." Ethan thought as he too closes his eyes.

" Haun, Hauuunnter!" Haunter gets between Clair and Ethan playfully.

" Haunter?" Clair says as if she recognizes this Haunter.

" Haunter, Haunter!" Haunter rubs its face on Clair's face.

" Clair, you know this Haunter?" Ethan asked.

" Clair, is that you?" A voice said that seems familiar to Clair.

" Morty." Clair said.

" It's been a long time." Morty said.

" Clair, who's this guy is he some sort of relative?" Ethan asked.

" No, he's the cities gym leader and... he's my ex boyfriend." Clair answered. " WHAT!" Ethan exclaimed.

**Oh what a twist, it seems like something is always getting in Clair and Ethan's way huh? Read and Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9: New Traveling Buddy

Burnt Tower

Just as Clair and Ethan begun to show their feelings for one another, an unexpected guest cross paths with them who happens to be Ecruteak's Cities gym leader and former boyfriend of Clair, Morty.

" Just the person I did not want to see." Clair thought.

" Clair, I had no idea you dated this cities gym leader is that the reason why you wanted to sight see?" Ethan asked.

" Clair, I thought we ended in good terms I didn't realize that you'd be ashamed to tell anything about us, it was three years after all." Morty said.

" Morty, we didn't end on good terms you left me for Jasmine, remember?" Clair said.

" Ah come on Clair, it was in the past let's move on." Morty said.

" Morty, you betrayed my love for you the moment you cheated so don't expect any friendship." Clair raised her voice.

" Okay, okay I'm sorry I tried to be the grown up one but you still haven't changed your ways." Morty said.

" Geez, you'd expect two gym leaders to get along, huh?" Morty said to Ethan but set off a shock to both Ethan and Clair.

" Hold on, what did you just say?" Ethan said.

" Morty no!" Clair thought with panicked expression.

" Me and Clair are fellow gym leaders of the Johto region, don't tell me you didn't know that since I'm guessing your her new boyfriend." Morty revealed.

" SHE'S WHAT!" Ethan in complete shock.

" Morty, he is my friend I've known him for only a day I haven't had a boyfriend since you!" Clair said.

" Clair was a gym leader all along?" Ethan thought as Clair was talking with Morty.

" So what do you care if he's my boyfriend or not?" Clair said.

" Clair, please I don't want to argue I'm just wondering why are you here?" Morty said.

" It's none of your concern!" Clair snapped.

" So loser's here to capture the legendary Pokemon trio as well, huh Goldy-locks?" A voice said.

" Silver!" Ethan said as both Clair and Morty looked on.

" Why so surprised, you know only strong willed Pokemon trainers are worthy of the legendary Pokemon's attention not weaklings." Silver said.

" If that's the case then get lost!" Ethan retailated.

" I'd watch what you say Goldy, I've trained my Pokemon harder and I'm willing to prove it unless your chicken!" Silver brought out his Pokeball to state his challenge.

" Hah, your on!" Ethan also enlarged his Pokeball.

" Magnemite, go!" Silver releases Magnemite.

" Wartortle, go!" Ethan releases Wartortle.

" You dumbass you know water types can't stop electric types." Silver taunted.

" And you still are overconfident and don't believe it isn't always about the type advantages." Ethan said.

" Magnemite, thundershock!" Silver said.

" Wartortle, withdraw!" Ethan countered.

Because Wartortle is water type, Magnemite's thundershock still did damage but not as much.

" Wartortle, how you holding up?" Ethan asked.

" War, Wartortle!" Wartortle gave the thumbs up.

" Quick hit it with your double edge now that Wartortle's off guard!" Silver said.

" Not so fast, Wartortle mega punch!" Ethan said.

Magnemite charged forward spinning like a star only to get mega punched across the horizon by Wartortle.

" No damn it, use thunderbolt!" Silver said.

" Skull bash!" Ethan said.

Magnemite used thunderbolt and missed Wartortle as Wartortle had catapulted itself with its head on collision course knocking out Magnemite.

" See what I mean?" Ethan said.

" Hmph, this one needs more work." Silver withdrawn Magnemite.

Ethan had a confident smile but saw Morty trying to talk to Clair.

" I don't understand, why can't we get past this Clair?" Morty said.

" I made a mistake and it cost me you, what can I do to make that clear?" Morty continued.

" Morty, your the one that doesn't understand, I loved you all my heart and you threw away three years of my life so don't tell me to get over it!" Clair said.

" Please Clair, just one more chance it can't be a coincidence that your here in the spot we first..." Morty said before being cut off.

" Don't you say it, don't you fucking say another word!" Clair said.

Ethan couldn't help but lose focus from hearing Morty and Clair argue as his heart got a sick feeling.

" Hey, hey are you deaf are we going to continue or not?" Silver interrupted Ethan's thoughts while his Croconaw waits.

" O-of course, go Onix!" Ethan releases Onix.

" Damn, what I do that for, Onix is twice as weak with it comes to water!" Ethan thought.

" Onix, rock throw!" Ethan said.

" Water gun!" Silver said.

Croconaw jumped and avoided Onix's rock tosses and hit the water gun attack directly into Onix's face.

" Onix, no!" Ethan said as Onix fell.

" Job's not through yet, Croconaw." Silver smiled.

" Onix return, Quilava your up!" Ethan calls back Onix and releases Quilava.

" Now you'll pay, Quilava flamethrower!" Ethan said.

" Water gun!" Silver said.

Quilava's flamethrower clashed with Croconaw's water gun in a all out struggle.

" Try your best, Quilava!" Ethan said and then turned his attention to Clair and Morty again.

" Clair, you can't say that it wasn't good with you and I until I made the fatal mistake, you know I'm telling you the truth!" Morty said.

" Morty, please stop I can't risk it again I won't be able to take it anymore!" Clair cried.

" Seeing you is so hard for me I can't deal with this now!" Clair continued to cry which made Morty come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

" I'm sorry Clair, that's all I can say is that I'm sorry." Morty said.

" Please just let me think about this." Clair said which took Ethan off his focus again.

Croconaw's water gun won the clash and hit a direct hit at Quilava but didn't finish it off.

" Quilava, I'm sorry I'm just not in it right now forgive me!" Ethan said.

" Forget it!" Silver said withdrawing Croconaw into it's Pokeball.

" Hey what are you doing?" Ethan said.

" It's a waste of my time battling with you, beating you when you not even paying attention is no win for me even if you are a loser." Silver explained.

" You better bring your best next time!" Silver walked away.

" Quilava I'm sorry I let you down can you forgive me?" Ethan said.

" Lava, Quilava Lava!" Quilava smiles and nods it's head.

" Thanks buddy, I knew you'd understand." Ethan said.

" Hey saw that you were in a rough spot so when your up for it, come meet me at the gym." Morty said to Ethan.

" If time is what you need then I'll be waiting, Clair." Morty said and left the tower.

Clair was speechless and kept her head down which concerned Ethan even more.

" Clair, are you okay?" Ethan came closer.

" Go away just stay away, Ethan." Clair kept her eyes closed and head down.

" Clair, I can't leave you we're friends remember, right?" Ethan said.

" Ethan, I said get the hell away from me!" Clair screamed.

" But... Clair.." Ethan said with hurt in his voice.

" Ethan, we're not friends and you'll never be anything more than friends with me either so leave me alone!" Clair screamed even louder.

" So that's it huh, just leave well I don't give a damn about what problems your having all I was trying to do was fucking help you but I'll do you that favor and just leave!" Ethan angered and ran out of the Burnt Tower.

" How could she?" Ethan thought as tears of anger came down his face and began to have flashbacks.

_" If you want, you could come with me I mean after all I'm going to be exploring Johto to collect the gym badges anyway." Ethan said. _

_" I'd like that." Clair said. "_

_ So partners?" Ethan extends his hand. _

_" You bet." Clair grips Ethan's hand. _

_" Well I guess a day is good enough to start a good friendship." Ethan relives another friend moment with Clair. _

_" Right." Clair said in Ethan's flashback. _

_" Thanks Ethan, that means a lot to me." Clair smiles and the flashback ends._

Ethan had ran through the building to the route that leads to Olivine City and stops to try and collect himself.

" I feel so terrible, why did I lash out on Ethan that way I didn't mean it." Clair thought.

" Why do I get so emotional when someone tries to help me, Ethan is the only one who has ever tried to help me and I ran him off." Clair thought and began to cry.

" Why does Morty have to come back and put me in this hell!" Clair said.

" I was really starting to like Ethan but my first love and the first person to take my virginity suddenly swoops into my life." Clair drops to her hands and knees.

" No, I can't end it this way I've got to apologize to him!" Clair gets up and runs out of the tower leaving question on who she needs to apologize to.

" What am I going to do, I can't battle with this going through my mind." Ethan said as he sat in the grass.

" Are you okay?" A sweet voice said.

Ethan turned his head to see a blue haired teenager that looked similar to Lyra.

" Lyra?" Ethan called out.

" Lyra? Nope not Lyra, my name's Crystal but you can call me Kris." Crystal smiled.

" My name's Ethan, nice to meet you." Ethan said and continued to look at the ground.

" What's eating you?" Crystal said sitting down next to Ethan.

" It's just something that a friend dear to me said." Ethan said.

" And I take it that it wasn't a good thing?" Crystal said.

" No not really." Ethan replied.

" Sounds hard, you want to talk about it?" Crystal asked.

" Don't take this the wrong way but if possible I'd like to keep this to myself." Ethan said.

" Not a problem." Crystal simply smiles.

" You know you seem like a really nice person." Ethan said.

" I am, I am." Crystal continues to smile.

" This girl's really cute overall and seems to have a great personality." Ethan thought.

" So what's your reason for adventure?" Crystal asked.

" Huh well, I'm training to be the absolute best Pokemon trainer and surpass all greats starting with the gym challenges." Ethan said.

" Oh well I thought of doing that before but I found a new interest." Crystal nodded her head.

" And that is?" Ethan asked.

" Well basically to explore all regions to capture all Pokemon." Crystal said.

" You make it sound easy." Ethan said.

" Well you make it sound easy to be the absolute best trainer and yet here you are trying." Crystal said.

" That's a fair point." Ethan smiled for the first time.

" Look I made you smile." Crystal elbowed Ethan in his ribs.

" Ow, I did not!" Ethan held his ribs and smiled.

" Hee hee don't be shy." Crystal slapped Ethan's back.

" Ow, you know for a girl you hit hard." Ethan said.

" What can I say, I have a energetic personality." Crystal said.

" If you say so, so were you planning to go to Olivine City?" Ethan said.

" Oh so that's where I was headed, sorry I'm kind of a klutz I want to explore all regions but the thing is I get lost easy." Crystal said.

" Some explorer." Ethan said and felt Crystal stomping his foot.

" Hey we all have to start somewhere!" Crystal popped a vein on her head while Ethan cries in pain.

" Teasing just teasing!" Ethan raised his hands.

" That's better." Crystal takes her foot of Ethan's and smiles once again.

" This girl's nice but crazy at the same time." Ethan thought.

" Um Ethan?" Crystal asked.

" What's up?" Ethan said.

" Do you well do you think I could travel with you on your journey?" Crystal fidgets her index fingers.

" Huh?" Ethan nearly yells.

" You see, I think I could see a lot of Pokemon if I come with you and maybe well you know get to know you better." Crystal blushes.

" Well I could use a friendly face and it'll help you out on your journey so why not?" Ethan said.

" Thank you!" Crystal hugs a blushing Ethan.

" I just know we'll have fun!" Crystal said.

" Th-that's what Pokemon adventures are about." Ethan still blushes.

" So where to?" Crystal askes after she let's go of Ethan.

" Well I need a badge from the Ecruteak City." Ethan looked towards Ecruteak Cities way.

" Didn't you just pass it up to get here?" Crystal said.

" Well remember about that friend problem I mentioned?" Ethan reminded.

" Oh." Crystal said.

" But thanks to you I'm up for a battle." Ethan clenches his fists.

" That's the spirit!" Crystal slaps Ethan's back twice as hard.

" Damn this girl's something else." Ethan thought as he rubs his back.

" On the other hand, I wonder if she's is okay." Ethan began to think of Clair.


	10. Chapter 10: Mistakes Made

Ecruteak City

Ethan returns to Ecruteak City with new traveling campanion, Kris as the pair of Gold and Crystal to confront the gym leader Morty for the fourth badge.

" So are you sure you're up for this, Ethan?" Crystal asked the determined Ethan.

" Only way to get to the Pokemon League is through this gym." Ethan said walking closer and closer to the gym.

Ethan took a breath and enters the gym looking into the eyes of both Clair and Morty.

Clair flinches appearing as if caught in the act by Ethan as she was ashamed to look into Ethan's eyes.

" Clair..?" Ethan said.

Clair wasn't able to respond and Morty took notice then smiled.

" It seems you made it after all, Ethan." Morty said.

" How do you know my name?" Ethan said.

" Clair here and she's told me all about you." Morty said.

Ethan then looked at Clair who looked away holding her chest.

" So that must've been Ethan's friend, she's pretty." Crystal thought.

" Clair huh, I see." Ethan said.

" Well I'll leave the two of you alone after I beat you for the badge, after all it's not like it meant anything." Ethan had a cold look on his face that Clair took notice of with hurt on her face.

" It...meant nothing?" Clair thought looking into Ethan's facial expression.

" Oh." Morty gasped in surprise and looked at Clair's face.

" So, all this time our traveling and experiences was nothing to you?" Clair said.

" It's like you said yourself, we're not friends." Ethan repeats back what Clair said to him earlier.

Crystal then looks back and forth at Ethan and Clair after listening to what the other had to say.

" What happened between these two?" Crystal thought.

" Asshole... YOU ASSHOLE!" Clair screamed and ran by Crystal leaving the gym in tears.

Crystal then left the gym to follow Clair in response.

" Oh my, that's gonna hurt." Morty said.

" Enough talk, let's just get our battle over with." Ethan pushes a button on his pokeball while hurting in the inside.

En Route to Olivine City

Clair continues to run out of Ecruteak City at a speed to where she doesn't realize shes being followed and called out by Crystal.

" Hey wait up!" Crystal called out to Clair.

Clair was lost in her thoughts thinking back what led up to this moment.

_In the short time that Ethan and Clair parted ways, she began to search for Ethan within Ecruteak City not knowing Ethan was en route towards Olivine City. _

_Ethan was nowhere to be seen which gave Clair an idea where he might appear, at the gym itself. _

_" Oh so you're here?" Morty said. _

_"Morty, I..." Clair tried to speak. _

_" Clair, listen to what I have to say I'm really terribly sorry how things happened the way it did, really." Morty spoke first. _

_" I know there's nothing I can do that can change what happened but if you give me one last chance I can make us forget that incident." Morty walked a little bit closer. _

_" Morty, I'm sorry I can't I have to see Ethan and tell him..!" Clair said with a hint of hesitation. _

_" Is he really all that you can think of, even now?" Morty asked getting closer. _

_" I'm not so sure cause I can feel your hesitation." Morty begins to embrace Clair. _

_" Morty.. no..." Clair started to tremble. _

_" I'll know how you'll feel after this kiss." Morty leans forward and kisses Clair. _

_It was at that moment where Clair flinches away from Morty when Ethan entered the gym. _

_" I see." Morty thought as he took notice of Clair's reaction and how she looked away from Ethan in shame thinking he saw the kiss. _

_" No, that's not what I wanted Ethan to see that's not why I came here!" Clair thought as Ethan and Morty had their conversation. _

_" Well I'll leave the two of you alone after I beat you for the badge, after all it's not like it meant anything." Ethan said. _

_" Ethan despises me, he thought nothing of me I never saw such a cold expression." Clair spoke in her flashback while remembering Ethan's expression. _

_" I don't know why I tried to apologize to you, nothing meant a thing to you!" Clair closes her flashback and continues to run. _

Clair stops for a breath on the outskirts of Olivine City giving Crystal enough time to speak to her.

" Whew, I thought I was energetic you run fast, whew whew." Crystal finally caught up to Clair while panting.

" You're that girl from the gym?" Clair said.

" Yes and I take it you're the person that is Ethan's friend." Crystal said walking closer and sitting near Clair.

" Only that we're nothing to each other anymore." Clair said.

" I wouldn't say that he was pretty bummed out about something but I pretty much got an idea now." Crystal said.

" How do you know Ethan, do you know something?" Clair asked.

" Well I don't really know him too well, I know he's a cute guy who obviously had a lot on his mind." Crystal said.

" I tried to talk with him but he was pretty secretive about what was going on and I only just met him so how can I blame him?" Crystal said.

" I see, so what I said bothered him and to top it all off he must have seen the kiss." Clair said.

" Well I came with him to the gym and I didn't see a kiss even so why would that bother him, are you two perhaps more than friends?" Crystal asked which makes Clair blush in embarrassment.

" What, me and him more than friends, yeah he wishes!" Clair flusters.

" So then what's the deal if he sees you kissing that hottie of a gym leader?" Crystal asked.

" N-nothing I just thought id complicate things when I was going to apologize for what happened." Clair said.

" Hmm well good cause I want him." Crystal said which mildly annoys Clair.

" So who are you anyway?" Clair asked.

" I'm actually going to be traveling with Ethan to complete the Pokedex, you can call me Kris or my nickname Crystal." Crystal introduces herself to Clair.

" I'm Clair, I'm out to capture and to become a dragon type master, I guess I won't be traveling with Ethan anymore." Clair said.

" That sounds like a fun goal but why do you think you won't be traveling with us?" Crystal asked once more.

" I said hurtful things to him I'm the one who first told him what friendship we had wasn't worth a thing to me, so I guess I deserved what he said to me." Clair said.

" Hey now, it's not like you mean it right I mean after all you were going to apologize?" Crystal said.

" Well yes I was." Clair answered.

" Well I'm sure if Ethan hears an apology, he'll apologize too I don't think he meant it either." Crystal smiled.

" You think so?" Clair said with hope in her voice.

" Heh I know so." Crystal replied again with her energetic smile.

" Thanks." Clair smiled back.

" Hey do you mind if I ask you a question?" Crystal asked.

" Sure, what is it?" Clair said.

" Is it possible that you have feelings for Ethan?" Crystal asks her question.

Ecruteak Gym

Ethan battled it out with Morty while Clair and Crystal's conversation took place and is down to two pokemon.

Ethan's Scyther faced off against Morty's second Haunter as the two pokemon are battle worn.

" You still don't seem to get it do you?" Morty said next to his first Haunter who is floating around.

" What's there to get, Scyther fury cutter attack!" Ethan orders.

Scyther dashes forward with a fury cutter slash and faints the enemy Haunter.

" All this time you've been talking about nonsense during our battle!" Ethan said.

" I wonder how dense can you be, it was obvious what Clair came here to do." Morty nods his head to signal his Haunter to battle.

" What are you talking about, spill it!?" Ethan said.

" She came here intending to apologize and maybe to confess her feelings to you." Morty said.

" What did you say?" Ethan shocked from Morty's revelation.

" She told me she intended to apologize to you for whatever reason and though she didn't mention it, I know she feels something for you, however..." Morty mentioned while signaling his Haunter.

Haunter began to shine bright and started to change form thus evolving into Gengar.

" Like this battle, it's too late to win after all the horrible things you said!" Morty stood tall in confidence.

" A Gengar!" Ethan said.

" So then there's hope to fix things after all!" Ethan thought.

" Gengar, shadow ball now!" Morty ordered.

" Scyther, try to brush it off with swords dance!" Ethan said.

Scyther was unable to perform swords dance in time and was knocked out by Gengar's shadow ball.

" So fast!" Ethan amazed by the speed of Gengar.

" Say what you want but it's not over til it's over." Ethan reaches for another pokeball.

Ethan tosses out the pokeball and out comes Quilava.

" Quilava, ember!" Ethan said.

" Gengar, curse." Morty said.

Quilava inflicts little damage to Gengar but is plagued with curse set by Gengar as a spirit floats above Quilava.

" Curse? Doesn't that mean your Gengar has taken even more damage?" Ethan taking notice of Gengar's current condition.

" Not quite." Morty smiled.

The spirit floating over Quilava attacked it inflicting damage.

" What?!" Ethan said.

" Now you're fates sealed, it won't be long til victory belongs to me." Morty said.

" And for me to finally face and capture that pokemon!" Morty thought imagining Ho-oh.

" Even so, my Quilava is strong as is my resolve, I have faith in him!" Ethan gives his vote of confidence and emotionally touches Quilava.

" And in the shape your Gengar is in just spelled your end, Quilava flamethrower!" Ethan ordered as Quilava fired up its body.

Quilava opens it's mouth and releases flamethrower attack moving straight ahead for the tired Gengar.

" Wrong, Gengar hypnosis!" Morty ordered.

Gengar managed to seemingly dodge the flamethrower and places Quilava in deep sleep unbeknownst to Morty that Gengar did take some damage on it's leg.

" Nice work, Gengar!" Morty praises Gengar who gives the thumbs up.

" Damn!" Ethan thought as things have taken a turn for the worst.

The spirit once again attacks Quilava who is dreaming.

" It be too easy if I have Gengar use dream eater to restore it's own health, I think I'll teach this guy a lesson." Morty thought.

" Gengar, use night shade." Morty said.

Gengar's eyes grew dark and released a dark wave of ghost energy to attack the sleeping Quilava.

" Nice!" Morty once again praises Gengar which gave Ethan an idea.

" I'll give you one chance to give this battle up but keep in mind you'll lose whatever chance you have with Clair, I'll even give you a badge if you do." Morty offered.

" No thanks, whatever you have to say I'll let things take its course, I never take the easy way out!" Ethan declared.

" Pity then, Gengar use shadow ball." Morty said.

" Okay Quilava find the willpower." Ethan thought nervously as Quilava showed no signs of it waking up.

Gengar creates a shadow ball and tosses it to hit Quilava once more.

Quilava feeling the effect and damage of the shadow ball started to tremble as sign that it's on it's last stand.

" I'll give you that your Quilava is tough but also is stubborn, much like it's trainer." Morty somewhat astounded but nevertheless was still confident due to Quilava appearing to still be sleeping.

" However, one more shadow ball and your through I'm afraid." Morty said.

" If you're so sure then stop trying to give me the easy way out, come at me like you mean it." Ethan said.

" Very well then, Gengar use shadow ball and use it close range." Morty said.

Gengar walks closer and closer to Quilava forming a shadow ball fully concertrated.

" Wait for me Clair and Ho-oh, this guy isn't worthy for either one of you." Morty thought.

" Sayonara kid!" Morty cues Gengar. Gengar shoots shadow ball at medium range coming straight for Quilava.

" Quilava, now agility!" Ethan shouts.

Quilava was revealed into playing possum and manages to avoid the incoming shadow ball with agility thus gaining the upper hand on speed in the process.

" What?!" Morty exclaimed.

" Quilava, use flame wheel!" Ethan ordered.

Quilava came full speed in a fiery blaze and delivered the flame wheel tackle to Gengar knocking it out.

" It's over, now that's how you set things in stone!" Ethan gave the thumbs up to Quilava.

The spirit that Ethan forgotten about for the last time attack Quilava and faints it.

" What I forgotten about that thing?!" Ethan comedically panicked.

" Technically that counts as a double K.O but since my Gengar fell first and for you showing me your cunning, I award you with this badge." Morty concedes and presents Ethan the badge.

" Are you serious, I thought you'd be against me winning." Ethan said.

" I don't know how you did it but you pulled it off and my pokemon fell first, that alone makes you worthy enough." Morty places his gym's badge in Ethan's hands.

" I'll tell you, while you were praising your Gengar earlier I used a full restore and quickly told Quilava to play possum, that is how your Gengar's shadow ball didn't finish it off." Ethan explained as flashbacks were shown of Ethan quickly spraying Quilava and whispering in Quilava's ear.

" Then I waited until you decided to attack to spring out the trap to finish your Gengar off with a flame wheel after my Quilava's flamethrower already did some damage." Ethan concludes his explaination.

" Hm so I see, well you're very perceptive and it earned you this badge but I have only but one advice for you." Morty said.

" What is it?" Ethan asked.

" Find Clair and apologize, it was her intention to do so and if you're not too late, you can save what friendship you have." Morty said with the sound of his own regret for not doing so himself.

" Thanks Morty, I will now take care!" Ethan said and left the gym.

Crystal was waiting outside of the gym alone with Clair nowhere to be seen.

" Hey Kris, where'd you go?" Ethan asked.

" I followed Clair after she stormed out of the gym to speak to her." Crystal said.

" Was she angry with me?" Ethan asked.

" Well no but she feels that you are angry with her." Crystal answered.

" She should be angry with me after what I told her." Ethan looks down with regret.

" Why not go apologize, she wants to do the same." Crystal suggested.

" How do you know that if that was true she would be standing here with you." Ethan said.

" You got it wrong she does want talk to you it's just something came up and she said something about going Cianwood City for something important, so let's go there." Crystal said.

" Cianwood City huh, well let's go Kris!" Ethan smiled and led the way out of Ecruteak City.

" His smile is something beautiful, makes him even more handsome." Crystal thought running after Ethan with a smile on her face.

" Clair, if you're not careful he'll be mine instead!" Crystal declares herself as another rival of love for Ethan.


	11. Chapter 11: Making Things Right

_( A/N Starting now, when I refer to Ethan he will be known as Gold, his nickname and when the characters talk to Ethan he will be called Gold, the only ones who will call him by his given name are his mom, Clair and occasionally Crystal.)_

En Route to Olivine City

Gold and Crystal jogged through the outskirts of Ecruteak City at dawn break towards Olivine City.

" So Clair didn't tell you why she was going to Cianwood City, she just up and left?" Gold asked.

Crystal started to look back in her memories briefly when her conversation with Clair took place.

_" What are you saying so suddenly?!" Clair flustered after Crystal asking if she had feelings for Gold. _

_" Why not, after all if I want to be the one who wins Ethan's heart, I need to know who my love rivals are, right?" Crystal caught on to Clair's embarrassment so begun to tease. _

_" I-I don't think it's any of your business whether I have feelings for him or...!" Clair choked at the end of her sentence from Crystal giving a teasing look. _

_" Stop looking at me like that, you're driving me crazy!" Clair having a tsundere moment. _

_" My, my you do have feelings for him, just look at you all tsundere." Crystal teased. _

_" I'm only this way cause you're asking weird questions!" Clair said. _

_" Right, right." Crystal gestures her hand. _

_Clair's Pokegear sounds off on her wrist so she ignores Crystal's teasing to answer the call. _

_" Hello, hello Clair!" Baoba the safari zone owner greeted. "_

_ Oh, hi Mr. Baoba what's up?" Clair said. _

_" I remember how when you were a young girl you had asked your grandfather to get in touch with me to have a Johto safari zone, well I finally branched out." Baoba said. "_

_ Really?!" Clair started to get excited. _

_" Yes, it's not yet ready for visitors but your grandfather told me you were out traveling so I was wondering if you can help promote it, you can be our first visitor in return." Baoba said. _

_" Sure thing, where is it?!" Clair asked. "_

_ Splendid, come to Cianwood City so you can catch all the Pokemon you want." Baoba concludes his call. _

_" Hey, what's up who called?" Crystal asked. _

_" An acquaintance of my family, I have to go to Cianwood City so if you do see Ethan, tell him I'm there." Clair said. _

_" Oh so it does matter to you if Ethan knows where you're at?" Crystal teased again. _

_" S-shut up!" Clair blushes and dashes off for Cianwood City. _

" Well not exactly, she got a phone call from an older man who she is acquaintanced with then told me it was something important that she couldn't miss, so she said whenever you were done with your battle to meet with her." Crystal recollected.

" So that's how it is." Gold said as they approach Olivine City.

Olivine City

Right when Gold and Crystal entered Olivine City, Silver was seen walking out the cities gym somewhat disappointed.

" … Oh it's you." Silver said.

" Yo." Gold reflects Silver's tone right back.

" Spare me, anyway the gym leader isn't here I just checked." Silver said.

" Well do you know where the gym leader is?" Crystal chimed in which earned a look from Silver.

" And you are?" Silver questioned.

" This is Crystal, she's a friend I just made." Gold introduced.

" Hmph, isn't this a second girl you've been palling around with now?" Silver said.

" What's that supposed to mean, just tell me where the damn gym leader is!" Gold said.

" Tch, well the gym officials say that the leader is at the top of that tower over there, supposedly for a sick Pokemon." Silver gestures his head in the direction of the lighthouse tower.

" A sick Pokemon, what's wrong?!" Crystal asks.

" Tch, who knows, all I see is a waste of time boo hoo just let the Pokemon go, after all a sick Pokemon is useless!" Silver said.

" Hey now...!" Crystal spoke before being silenced by Gold's arm gesture.

" Don't bother with this guy." Gold said.

" Anyway, you should head for that lighthouse it might make you at least a more decent trainer." Silver walks off.

" What a jerk!" Crystal comments on Silver.

" Yeah, it's like I told Clair, the guy's a dick." Gold shakes his head.

" Come on, let's see what the problem Silver was talking about at the lighthouse." Gold takes a detour from en route to Cianwood City.

Once Gold and Crystal arrived into the lighthouse, they both gained more battle exp from the trainers they faced along the way though however they were preoccupied with their own battles that neither of the duo could watch what the other could do with their Pokemon.

" So you won your battles, I didn't even know you were battling on the way up." Gold said to Crystal as they reached the final floor on the outside.

" Yeah, it's a shame I wanted to see what you're about but whenever I finish my battle another challenger appears." Crystal replied.

" Yeah well I'm sure you'll get that chance, maybe up close in person." Gold unknowingly contributes to Crystal's misinterpetation.

" I-In person... Chance?!" Crystal thought as she slightly flusterred.

" Hey are you listening, I'm saying maybe we could have a battle or two someday." Gold obliviously ignored Crystal's confusion.

" Oh we'll have a battle... someday maybe everyday." Crystal in her thoughts with a pervy giggle.

" Oh I'd like that very much, Ethan." Crystal said.

Gold and Crystal climbed up a ladder and are now at the top of the lighthouse where Jasmine awaits.

" Oh Amphy..." Jasmine trying her best to care for the Ampharos who was sick.

" What's wrong with that Ampharos?" Gold asked.

" Oh I'm I didn't notice the two of you were there, Ampharos is very sick it came down with something and local medicines aren't healing it." Jasmine said.

" Oh that's terrible is there another way that Ampharos can be cured?" Crystal begun to share Jasmine's feelings.

" There is, I understand there's a wonderful phamacy in Cianwood City that has a miracle potion that can cure any sickness or disease but I can't leave Amphy's side to go get it." Jasmine begun to tear up.

" Hey now, don't cry leave it to us we were just going to Cianwood from here, we'll get your medicine." Gold said.

Jasmine's tears was instantly wiped away at the sight of hope of Gold's offer.

" Really, you would do that for me?" Jasmine held Gold's hand with her two hands in relief.

" Uh um, yeah of course it's for a sick Pokemon after all." Gold blushed for having the beautiful gym leader close to him with her holding his hand.

" Hands off." Crystal became irritated in her thoughts.

" Okay, you can let go of his hand now we're wasting time!" Crystal pulled Gold's ear.

" Yowwch!" Gold cried out in response.

" Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you, please help Amphy for me please." Jasmine bows her head.

" She's a nice girl." Crystal thought.

" We got it covered." Crystal said.

" Oh thank you, here let me let you out." Jasmine walks over and opens the door for Gold and Crystal.

" I-I'll be right back I want to challenge you for your badge when I come back." Gold said.

" Most certainly, I'll be waiting." Jasmine smiled with blush on her cheeks.

" Wow, so cute." Gold thought which earned his ear being pulled by Crystal yet again.

" Ooooww!" Gold cried out again.

" We'll be back." Crystal grunted in jealousy while continuing to pull Gold's ear as they leave.

" Ow ow hey!" Gold said.

" She's nice but can she be anymore flirty?" Crystal thought.

" Hehe, cute." Jasmine giggled as watched Gold and Crystal leave.

Crystal finally let Gold's ear go once they left the lighthouse.

" What's with you grabbin my ear like that, it really hurt!" Gold complained.

" You were too busy being all googly." Crystal made up a word for flirting.

" Googly, what the hell does that mean?!" Gold asked.

" Eh who knows now stop your whining and let's get to Cianwood already." Crystal ignored Gold's complaint and clenched Gold's arm.

" Argh, fine." Gold said and followed Crystal to the small beach that leads to Cianwood City.

" Looks like we'll have to cross the sea to get there according to the map." Gold checks his pokegear.

" Hey Crystal, you got a water type cause we're going to need to surf all the way there." Gold asked which gave Crystal a mischievous idea.

" Hmm, nope I don't have a water type with me." Crystal lied as she has a Cloyster and a Azumarill but Gold has no idea what Pokemon she carries yet.

" Oh um okay, well if you want I have a Wartortle so we could hang on to it since it's strong enough to take to two of us." Gold said.

" All right it's settled but first let me change into my swimsuit, I'd hate to wet my clothes." Crystal searched her bag.

" Oh good idea I got some trunks, see you in a few." Gold walks into a outhouse as Crystal does the same.

Gold of course is the first to come out the outhouse wearing only a golden and white swimtrunks.

" Girls do take a while in everything they do." Gold said to himself then Crystal comes out of her outhouse.

Gold was stunned to gaze at Crystal's two piece yellow swimsuit on her well developed body.

" Well what do you think, am I cute or what?" Crystal poses with a flirty wink.

" Oh um, looks great on you." Gold tries not to stare too long.

" That's just the reaction I want." Crystal thought.

" Well then, shall we set off?" Crystal said.

" R-right, Wartortle!" Gold summoned his Wartortle from it's pokeball.

" Wartortle!" Wartortle said.

" Hey buddy we need to get to Cianwood City do you think you could let us hang on to you and you lead the way?" Gold asked.

" Wartortle!" Wartortle flexes it's body and agrees.

" Thanks pal, I'll direct you as we go along." Gold said.

" Well then, here we go." Gold walks into the clear blue water with Crystal until it became deep enough.

Gold grabbed on to Wartortle's shell and waited for Crystal to do the same but instead she wraps her arms around his waists and lays her head on Gold's one strap backpack on his back which made him nervous.

" Oh um, you don't want to grab Wartortle instead?!" Gold blushed.

" I thought of that but I'd be putting more strain on poor Wartortle so you don't mind do you?" Crystal asked.

" Oh no it's not a problem, we'll let's get going Wartortle!" Gold said as Wartortle began to ferry Gold and Crystal across the sea.

About halfway en route to Cianwood City on the sea, Crystal had another idea of mischief.

" So is everything okay, I'm not straining you am I?" Crystal purposely made her voice beautiful to arouse Gold's ears.

" N-no no problem, you're a lightweight." Gold stammered as his ears were made sensitive.

Crystal got slightly bothered at Gold calling her a lightweight thinking he's saying she has no breasts so she purposely pressed her breasts on Gold's back.

" Lightweight? That's not nice to say to a girl." Crystal said.

" S-sorry about that, I didn't mean it that way I-I just mean y-you're not putting any strain on me that's all!" Gold spoke rapidly.

Underwater, Gold couldn't help but to get erected from feel Crystal's soft breasts on his back.

" Oh man, chill out she's your friend she would freak if she sees you with a boner!" Gold panickly thought trying to clinch his legs underwater.

" Look at him, so flustered so cute!" Crystal blushed.

Cianwood City

Gold and Crystal finally made it offshore of Cianwood City after two hours of surfing.

" Wow, this whole city is a beach." Crystal said.

" Yeah, I'm amazed too since it's my first time being here." Gold said.

" Well then should we get dressed?" Crystal suggested.

" Yeah." Gold agreed and watched Crystal go inside an outhouse.

" Thank God it's overi nearly lost control." Gold said and went in his own outhouse.

Gold came out of the outhouse and saw Clair from in front of a crowd gathered near a cave.

" Clair?" Gold said and power walks over.

" And with that, I hereby welcome you all to the new safari zone!" Baoba cuts the red ribbon and allows the excited trainers enter the cave.

" Good work Clair, you can come by the safari zone free of charge anytime!" Baoba said.

" Thanks sir, I'll cherish the Pokemon I caught there." Clair said.

" Clair..." Gold called out which Clair smiles as she knows his voice and turns her head.

" Hey there... Ethan." Clair said.

" I wanted to apologize for what I said back in Ecruteak, I was out of line." Gold said.

" No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did, my time with you was important I shouldn't let my past get in the way of that." Clair also apologized.

" So we're good, it's over and done, will you travel with me again?" Gold asked with his hand extended.

Clair looked at Gold's hand and saw sincerity in his eyes so she smiled.

" Of course." Clair took Gold's hand and accepted.

" Oh I see you two made up, good for you." Crystal shows herself which makes Clair twitch prompting her to let go of Gold's hand.

" Yeah, thanks to you." Gold smiled.

" Ahh so what do you say, huh Clair?" Crystal puts her hand close to her ear in a teasing manner.

" Th-thank you." Clair swallows her pride.

" Huh, what was that?" Crystal said.

" Don't push it." Clair said.

" Right, right." Crystal said.

" So what was up with all those people here in front of that cave?" Gold asked.

" Oh that just now was the official grand opening of the new safari zone, I was the very first visitor I caught a few new Pokemon even some from other regions." Clair said.

" No, get out!" Crystal starts to get excited.

" Really?!" Gold also became excited as well.

" Yeah, I'm sure if we hurry we can get a spot in the safari zone before the occupation expectancy fills up." Clair said.

" Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Gold went on ahead.

Gold, Crystal and Clair waited in line to get on a rollercoaster-like transport that will take them to the safari zone past the waterfalls.

" All right, next!" An attendant of the safari zone lets in a male trainer, Crystal and Clair on the transport as it only holds three trainers.

" Hey wait, I'm with them!" Gold complained.

" Sorry, sir that was the last three that the safari zone will take in, it's extremely populated now." The attendant said.

" Are you sure we can't just squeeze him in?" Clair said to the attendant.

" Sorry ma'am rules are rules, we are pretty busy." The attendant said which reminded Gold of his task.

" Oh crap, I completely forgot I got so excited that I forgot about that sick Pokemon!" Gold thought.

" Hey Clair maybe it's for the best, I got something to do while I'm here, I'll catch up with you too later." Gold said.

" Oh right, it's going to be awhile since you could come back so you may as well get your badge here from Chuck." Clair said.

" Oh I didn't know there was a gym here." Gold said.

" Then what was the 'something' you had to do?" Clair asked.

" I have to head back to Olivine City." Gold said which automatically gave Clair and Crystal an hallucination of Jasmine.

" All right, have fun in the safari zone!" The attendant activated the transport.

" Wait hold on, why do you need to go back to Olivine City, is it Jasmine?!" Clair questioned.

" Yeah, Ethan?" Crystal said as she easily forgotten of the sick Ampharos over the pandemonium of the safari zone.

" Yeah, you already know that Kris." Gold obliviously answered which unintentionally snaps both Crystal and Clair.

" WHAT WAIT, HOLD ON!" Clair and Crystal both trying get out of their seats but the transport already takes them off to the safari zone.

" Tch, what's with them I gotta help a sick Pokemon." Gold said then walks out of the line out of the cave.

" Well, while I'm here I may as well get this cities badge then help that Pokemon." Gold said confirming his plans on what to do in his time on Cianwood City.

_**All right peeps I'm back sorry for the long update I've been using my computer for other things as of late, I'll let you in a little somethin something this story will be much different than the game other than the games story will be intact for the most part but I plan to take Gold possibly Clair and Crystal with him to the Hoenn and Sinnoh region later on with a whole new story I have a lot of ideas I know ya'll will love it. Leave reviews it makes me happy lol**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Way Of A Trainer

_( A/N not only are the character's designs are based on the pokemon adventures manga, I wanted people to know that to think of this being Japanese dub with English subtitles lol I forgot to mention that in my last note.) _

Cianwood City

Once Gold stepped out of the cave that leads to the safari zone, Gold wondered where might the gym be.

" Now to find that gym, but where?" Gold asked himself while searching and spotted a middle aged woman.

" Maybe she would know." Gold walks over.

" Hm, oh what handsome young man, might there be anything I could help you with?" The middle aged woman who turns out to be Chuck's wife asked.

" Oh hello thanks for the compliment, would you tell me where this cities gym is at?" Gold politely asked.

" You're standing in front of it." Chuck's wife answered.

" Oh I see, thanks a bunch." Gold said.

" Be careful young man, my husband is no slouch his name is well known as he has taught many fighter type trainers including gym leaders and even a member of the elite four." Chuck's wife warned.

" Wow, is he really that strong of a gym leader?" Gold gulps.

" Yes though recently he's been putting in a lot of training lately, I guess it has a lot to do with how I told him that he's growing a gut." Chuck's wife chuckled.

" Thanks miss, I'll be on my guard thanks again!" Gold chooses to enter the gym despite the warning.

" What a good mannered young man, good luck." Chuck's wife said.

Cianwood Gym

Gold entered Chuck's dojo and was amazed that a waterfall like structure could fit in a gym.

" Amazing." Gold admired the view.

Gold's attention quickly diverted to a young teenage pink haired girl also known as Maylene a gym leader of the Sinnoh region.

" Master Chuck come on, get out of there already and let's get some real training done!" Maylene complained to Chuck who pretended not to hear her under the waterfall.

" I don't wanna." Chuck stubbornly thought as he continues to meditate.

So Gold then walks on the water to hear the commotion.

" What a pain, I remember you training much harder." Maylene said and takes notice of Gold's presence.

" Oh hello, is there anything I could help you with?" Maylene politely asked.

" Oh hi I was looking for Chuck the gym leader, I want a battle." Gold said.

" Oh well he's under there though he pretends to not hear me." Maylene points out.

" Hmm maybe we need to get his attention, how do you shut off the water?" Gold asked.

" We need to climb up to the top of those stairs and lucky for you I'm here to help turn the lever otherwise you would have a hard time trying to get Master Chuck's attention." Maylene said.

" Thanks, lead the way." Gold said and follows Maylene up the stairs.

" Well here we are now we just have to turn this lever and then Master Chuck can't play stupid." Maylene said.

" Right, let's go!" Gold said.

Gold and Maylene put some strength into turning the lever and finally the waterfall structure lifted.

" Whew that was a little workout, thanks a bunch." Gold said and noticed how Maylene was glancing at him.

" Is there something wrong?" Gold asked which made Maylene blush.

" Oh it's nothing it's just I feel like I seen the look you had on someone else before is all." Maylene said as she thinks about Lucas also known as Diamond.

" Oh I see, well shall we see what Chuck's up to?" Gold said.

" Right, after you." Maylene allows Gold to go down the stairs first and blushes more as she follows him back down.

Gold and Maylene watch Chuck with his eyes still closed still mumbling about the waterfall.

" Master Chuck, you have a challenger!" Maylene said.

" Yeah yeah zzzz, the pounding waterfall zzzzz..." Chuck mumbled in his sleep.

" Is he asleep?" Gold asked.

" Why that?!" Maylene stomps over the water to get to Chuck.

" MASTER CHUCK, WAKE UP YOU HAVE A CHALLENGER, YOU SLACKER!" Maylene shouts in Chuck's ear which wakes him up.

" Hm oh Maylene what are you doing here, why have you stopped my waterfall training?" Chuck rubbed his eye.

" Are you kidding me Master Chuck, I told you I was coming from Sinnoh to train with you today and it turns out you were waterfall sleeping rather than training!" Maylene again shouted.

" Oh now I remember I'm joking joking, oh who might you be, young man?" Chuck apologized to Maylene and notices Gold.

" My name is Ethan sir I also go by the name Gold, I've come to challenge you for your badge." Gold said.

" I see, I'm sorry I had one of my former pupils help you with that waterfall but I wasn't expecting a gym battle." Chuck said.

" Good grief Master Chuck, as a fellow gym leader unless you've taken a proper leave of absence like I did you're suppose to expect challengers to appear at any moment, don't you remember?" Maylene revealed herself to Gold who was shocked.

" Wait get out, you're a gym leader too?!" Gold pointed in disbelief.

" Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Maylene replied.

" But how, you look so young even younger than me?!" Gold said.

" Well how old are you?" Maylene asked.

" I'm seventeen." Gold answered.

" I'm not that far off from you, I'm only fifteen." Maylene said.

" Incredible, you must have some skill being a gym leader at your age!" Gold marveled which again made Maylene blush.

" Maylene here is a young prodigy trained by me and became one of the gym leaders in the Sinnoh region as a result." Chuck crossed his arms.

" So you've come that far as Sinnoh region, tell me something do you know a sixteen year old guy named Lucas?" Gold asked.

" Actually I just had a battle with him he also goes by the name Diamond, doesn't he?" Maylene said.

" So that idiot actually named himself Diamond?" Gold said as he thinks of Diamond.

" Yeah, so how do you know him?" Maylene asked out of curiosity.

" That's one of my cousins, I haven't heard from him in a while so I was wondering if he too started the Pokemon gym challenge." Gold said as Chuck was looking back and forth at Gold and Maylene conversating.

" This is awkward." Chuck thought.

" No way, he's your cousin no wonder something about you reminded me of him!" Maylene asked.

" I'm sorry to interrupt but if I may Maylene, I would like to battle this young man." Chuck said.

" Oh I'm sorry Master Chuck." Maylene said.

" Why don't you stand aside and watch the battle, maybe you could take a few pointers from your former master." Chuck said as he readied himself.

" Yes sir!" Maylene distanced herself from the water.

" Good luck Gold!" Maylene said which strikes a little nerve within Chuck.

" Maylene, you're suppose to cheer for me." Chuck sadly thought.

" Let's see what material you're made of, boy!" Chuck releases his Primeape.

" A Primeape off the bat, this is gonna be tough." Gold thought while choosing his Pokemon.

" Okay Quilava buddy, you're up!" Gold releases his Quilava.

" Quilava, flamethrower!" Gold pointed.

" Hit the water with body slam, Primeape!" Chuck ordered.

Quilava's flamethrower blazed through the water but was canceled out by the water wall that Primeape created using body slam.

" Amazing!" Maylene said.

" Aw rats!" Gold said.

" Primeape, thrash!" Chuck said.

Primeape dashed through the water and started throwing raging fists at Quilava until Quilava smacks the ground hard.

" Quilava shake it off, we still have this in the bag use flame wheel!" Gold said.

" Low kick." Chuck said. Quilava coated itself in flames while charging ahead for a tackle which again was canceled out by the water kicked by Primeape while at the same being kicked into the air.

" No, Quilava!" Gold realizing the danger Quilava is in mid air.

" Seismic toss!" Chuck said.

Primeape leaped in the air and caught Quilava then slammed it to the ground, knocking out Quilava.

" That Quilava didn't stand a chance, Master Chuck thought this battle through should he face a fire type, incredible." Maylene thought.

" Man and Quilava is one of my best Pokemon I got so now what, Onix and Eevee wouldn't stand a chance against a fighting type!" Gold thought.

" Quilava, get some rest buddy I'll see to it that you get well healed by Nurse Joy." Gold returned Quilava.

" My only choices in this fight is Wartortle or Scyther, so I'll choose Scyther." Gold reaches for Scyther's pokeball.

" Scyther, your turn!" Gold summons Scyther.

" Scyther, be careful of that Primeape's attacks it can use water to blindside you." Gold said.

" Primeape, thrash!" Chuck said as Primeape charges forward.

" Watch out Scyther, use agility!" Gold said.

Scyther's quick speed allowed it to side step the incoming attack from Primeape.

" Now blindside it with quick attack!" Gold said.

Scyther dashed at the speed of light tackling Primeape.

" Body slam!" Chuck said.

" Dodge it!" Gold warned.

Scyther avoided the body slam attack from Primeape but it's eyes did not avoid the water.

" Scy!" Scyther closed it's eyes.

" Scyther, watch out!" Gold said.

" Mega punch!" Chuck said.

Primeape power punched Scyther across the horizon leaving Scyther in critical condition.

" Can't move, well let's end this Primeape thrash now!" Chuck commanded.

" What will you do now, Gold?" Maylene wondered.

" Now give it a taste of it's own medicine, use swords dance!" Gold thinking fast.

Scyther spun violently kicking up a cyclone while at the same time raising it's attack and splashing water in Primeape's eye.

" Prime!" Primeape covered it's eyes.

" Slash!" Gold said.

Scyther dashes and uses it's scythes to cut through Primeape which adds a critical effect.

" Low kick the water!" Chuck ordered.

" Double team!" Gold said.

Scyther avoided any water in it's eyes by creating multiple images of itself surrounding Primeape.

" Mega punch, Primeape!" Chuck said.

" Wing attack!" Gold said.

Primeape missed and punched an after image of Scyther who comes from the right side to swipe it with it's wing attack dealing a super effect knocking out Primeape.

" Now that's using your head, way to go Gold!" Maylene cheered.

" Maylene!" Chuck felt rejected by his former student.

" How do you like that, mind over matter." Gold said.

" Not bad kid but the real battle starts now, go Poliwrath!" Chuck calls back his Primeape and releases his Poliwrath.

" Scyther looks tired, it deserves rest." Gold took note of Scyther's panting.

" Relax Scyther, Wartortle will take it from here!" Gold switches out Scyther and releases Wartortle.

" I hope that Wartortle is up to the task taking on my Poliwrath." Chuck said.

" Wartortle is one of the best Pokemon I have as well as my friend, we can beat you!" Gold said which gave Wartortle more affection and loyalty to Gold.

" Wartortle, let's see who's the stronger water type, use water gun!" Gold said.

" How cute, hydro pump Poliwrath!" Chuck mocked.

Wartortle's water gun attack proved to be no match at all during the clash of the water techniques as Poliwrath's hydro pump easily pushed the water gun back and hits Wartortle.

" No way!" Gold said.

" That's the difference in power between your Pokemon and mine." Chuck said.

" Raw power won't do it, so I'll have to use my head." Gold thought.

" Wartortle, use mega punch!" Gold ordered.

Wartortle balled up it's fist that's glowing with white light and strikes Poliwrath who stands unfazed.

" What?!" Gold feeling shocked on how the mega punch had little effect on Poliwrath.

" Understand that Wartortle can't beat Poliwrath, submission!" Chuck said prompting Poliwrath to pick up Wartortle in a painful clenching position.

" Withdrawl, Wartortle!" Gold said.

Wartortle has withdrawn back in it's shell in an attempt to brace itself as well as raising it's defense which has saved it from fainting when spun violently and slammed on water by Poliwrath.

Chuck and Maylene took notice when Wartortle was not yet finished and was amazed at Wartortle's resilence.

" Well I have to give your Wartortle it's due, it's tough but it needs to know when to call it quits." Chuck commended.

" That's one tough Pokemon." Maylene commented.

" Damn it, he's right Wartortle can't take much more of this, I'll have to rely on Onix or Eevee." Gold thought.

" Wartortle, you did great let's let the others handle it from here!" Gold about withdraw Wartortle but Wartortle refused to return just yet.

" What is it, why won't you return?" Gold asked his Pokemon.

" Wartortle, War!" Wartortle gave a thumbs up and began to glow.

" Huh?!" Chuck and Maylene simultaneously said.

Wartortle was no longer a Wartortle instead Wartortle evolved in Blastoise.

" Blastoise!" Blastoise let out it's battle cry.

" It evolved!" Maylene said.

" Alright Blastoise!" Gold jumped up in reaction to his Wartortle evolving.

" Now Blastoise, use hydro pump!" Gold pointed forward.

" You too Poliwrath, use hydro pump as well!" Chuck said.

" Now let us see how strong your Blastoise is now." Chuck said with a determined look.

Blastoise's hydro pump clashed with Poliwrath's hydro pump ends up canceling each other out with such destructive power while both took little damage in the aftermath.

Gold looked down at the water that they were battling at and it gave him an idea.

" Blastoise, use surf!" Gold said.

" Poliwrath, use surf!" Chuck likewise gave the order.

" Wait you two, with the water already and with that much power...!" Maylene tried to warn.

The force of both Blastoise and Poliwrath using surf caused some rubble from the top of the gym to collapse as well as shaking the entire Cianwood side of the island.

Both Pokemon again taken more damage only that now it was more significant.

" Are you two crazy, you could've both destroyed this island!" Maylene said.

" That was cutting it close." Chuck thought as he gave an apologizing look to Maylene.

" In terms of raw power, it seems they are both even but what do you say we stop sandbagging around and let's put in one final attack?" Chuck proposed.

" Sure, I'm all for it." Gold accepted.

" Then prepare yourself, Poliwrath use focus punch!" Chuck said.

" Now here's the deciding moment!" Maylene thought.

" What attack do you want to do now, Blastoise?" Gold asking for his Blastoise's opinion which Blastoise answers by balling up it's fist.

" Oh so you want to do that then, huh?" Gold smiled.

" All then, go Blastoise use mega punch!" Gold said.

Blastoise ran across the water with it's energized fist while Poliwrath remained still and focused.

Blastoise then appeared before Poliwrath who then opened it's eyes and both punches connected at the same time creating a strong shockwave strong enough to splash all the water all over Maylene.

" You Idiots!" Maylene ran a short fuse in response to getting wet but subsided her temper when she saw both Chuck and Gold concertrated despite being wet themselves.

Both Blastoise and Poliwrath stubbornly stood their ground until Blastoise fell on one knee first.

" Now how do you like that... What?!" Chuck at first was confident but lost it due to Poliwrath falling down completely.

" Yes we did it, congratulations Blastoise!" Gold rushed over to hug Blastoise but Blastoise ached in pain from it's tough battle.

" Oh sorry Blastoise, we'll get you, Quilava and Scyther all fixed up for a job well done! Gold said which Blastoise responds with a thumbs up.

" Well that was a heck of a battle, wouldn't you say so Master Chuck?" Maylene said.

" Yes indeed it was, I haven't that way in years, I think it's time I become a serious trainer again." Chuck makes his resolve while searching his pants pocket.

" Hey sonny, you earned yourself a storm badge that was one hard fought battle." Chuck presented his badge to Gold.

" Thanks sir, it was the toughest I had so far I was warned that you were great." Gold accepted the badge.

" I figured you would win, you have the same look of intensity as Lucas did when I battled him so there was no way you would lose, no offense to my former master." Maylene said.

" Thanks, I hope that idiot cousin of mine is doing all right I was actually planning to visit the Sinnoh region sometime." Gold said.

" If you do, would you do me the honor of battling you at my gym, I mean if you want to." Maylene fidgets her fingers.

" What's this, ever since I first trained this girl since she was eight, I never seen her this nervous." Chuck thought.

" Sure, I'd love to have a crack at you." Gold answered.

Maylene exhaled in happiness at the chance of meeting Gold in battle one day.

" Wow, you're so... cool...i-is it all right if I call you, my big bro..?" Mayleen started to fidget her toes underwater.

" Sure, we're friends now you can call me whatever you want." Gold places his hand on top of Maylene's head.

Chuck gasped in response to not seeing Maylene be a rough girl she can be but instead watches her become docile showing a girl side of her.

" Listen, I got to get going thanks you two, we'll meet again someday." Gold heads to the exit.

" Come visit whenever you want, good luck on your journey." Chuck waves.

" See you big bro, come find me at Veilstone City when you come to Sinnoh, I'll be waiting!" Maylene also waves goodbye to Gold. " I'm ready for real training anytime you are, Master Chuck!" Maylene feeling excited and determined to get stronger so she can be ready for Gold when the time comes.

Immediately after leaving the gym, Gold makes a quick stop at the pokecenter to quick heal his Pokemon.

Gold entered the potion pharmacy after finding out where it was when he headed to the pokecenter.

" Hello, is there something I can do for you?" The man behind the counter asked.

" Yes I was directed to come to you for an emergency, I need the strongest potion you have." Gold said.

" Why what's the matter?" The man asked.

" The Ampharos at the Olivine lighthouse is badly sick and no local meds are doing a thing." Gold said.

" I got it, here I wanted to know the severity of the situation before distributing, this secret potion will kick out any sickness that Pokemon might have." The man hands over the secret potion.

" Thanks a bunch!" Gold quickly takes the potion and leaves the pharmacy to help the sick Ampharos.


	13. Chapter 13: Hard As Steel

Gold immediately leaves Cianwood City on his newly evolved Blastoise to make good on his promise to heal the sick Ampharos back in Olivine City.

" Ya hoo, wait up!" A beautiful female brunette swimmer trainer called out from one of the Whirl Islands.

" Are you talking to me?" Gold called back.

" Yes, you're the only one here aren't you?" The brunette swimmer replied.

" Is it something important cause I really have somewhere to be right now." Gold said.

" I need a small favor, please?" The brunette swimmer asked.

Knowing that he couldn't refuse someone's plea for help especially a beautiful brunette teenager, Gold decided to help.

" What's the problem?" Gold asked once setting foot on the island.

" Earlier when I battled a Tentacruel, a Hoot-hoot thought it would be funny to take my necklace and when I demanded it back, it dropped my necklace off at the top of this cave." The brunette swimmer recollected.

" I can't reach the top of the cave, it's too rocky so I was hoping I could find a guy to get it for me, so will you get it for me?" The brunette pleaded.

" Oh so you just want me to fetch your necklace, not a problem." Gold said walking closer to the cave.

Gold climbed over the exterior of rocks outside the cave until he made it to the top and retrieved the swimmers silver necklace with a silver heart with diamonds charm.

" There you go now I have to get go-...!" Gold hands the necklace back and tries to leave but his arm was tugged by the swimmer.

" Wait don't leave... so soon... I didn't get your name yet?" The blushing brunette asked a blushing Gold.

" Oh I'm sorry for that, m-my name's E-Ethan you can call me G-Gold, n-nice to meet ya..!" Gold stuttered in response to the brunette tugging his arm into her cleavage of her bikini top.

" He he so cute, my name's Cassidy." Cassidy the brunette swimmer giggled.

" N-now we know each others names, I really have to g-go..!" Gold said and was forced into the cave by Cassidy.

Gold was found in the cave sitting on a rock with his erected penis in between Cassidy's breasts.

Cassidy kept her bikini top on so the band on the bikini could give more stimulation to Gold's hard dick.

" W-wow you're so.. huge!" Cassidy continues to stroke Gold's dick with her breasts repeatedly after assumingly doing so for a few minutes.

" Ah ahh there's no way out of th-this, I have to finish quickly!" Gold thought as he moans in pleasure.

" You look like you want to cum already, you can if you want to!" Cassidy strokes faster.

" Agh I can't take it anymore!" Gold thought and lets out a sexual release of semen on Cassidy's face.

Gold in exhaustion laid his head down trying to catch his breath and feels Cassidy grabbing his dick again.

" You're still huge, I guess you and I aren't done yet." Cassidy smiles lustfully as she prepares to insert Gold's dick in her.

" C-crap, I got to go I need to think of something quick!" Gold thought to himself in panic.

" H-hey is that that Hoot-hoot that took your necklace?!" Gold said pointing in the direction of the water inside the cave.

" Where?!" Cassidy lets go of Gold's dick and looks the other way.

Gold got up real quick and started to peel off while zipping his pants towards the cave's entrance.

" Hey wait, don't leave!" Cassidy called out after realizing it was a diversion.

" S-sorry Cassidy I really do have an emergency, see you later nice getting to know you!" Gold leaves the cave.

" Wait!" Cassidy cleans Gold's cum off and grabs her bag.

Once Cassidy left the cave, Gold already was on Blastoise far enough to not be able to hear her if she called for him.

" I won't let you escape again, I'm not finished with you yet, Gold." Cassidy thought while watching Gold leave.

" Let's pick up the speed Blastoise there's a Ampharos that needs help!" Gold said.

" Man that girl Cassidy was hot, those boobs felt really good and she wanted more." Gold thought and gulped.

" Argh damn my priorities and promises!" Gold said punching himself in the head after visualizing her naked body.

Olivine City

Gold wasted no time getting to the lighthouse after arriving in Olivine City.

" Hope I'm not too late." Gold said pushing the button on the elevator.

Jasmine had been worried prior to Gold finally showing up she was now showing signs of relief.

" Oh you made it, I was beginning you weren't going to make it in time." Jasmine said.

" Here, I got what you need.. right here!" Gold panted while handing the bag that contained the secret potion to Jasmine.

" Will this potion heal Amphy?" Jasmine asked.

" That's the strongest potion that pharmacy had, it should do the trick." Gold said.

" Let's hope it cures the sickness." Jasmine said.

" You want me to give it to Ampharos?" Gold offered.

" Um please don't be offended but Amphy won't take anything from anyone except me." Jasmine apologized.

" Here Amphy take this." Jasmine knelt down and gave Ampharos the potion to drink.

Almost instantaneously, the sickness that plagued Ampharos was now gone and the room shined bright from it's tail.

" Pharo!" Ampharos cried out in happiness in thanks to Jasmine and Gold.

" Thank goodness, thank you!" Jasmine cried out in joy and grabbed Gold's hand making him blush once more.

" Y-yeah, thank goodness!" Gold said.

" Oh I feel bad for not asking your name when I met you, will you tell me your name?" Jasmine asked.

" Oh God, is she gonna wanna do stuff too?!" Gold nervously thought thinking dirty since Cassidy asked the same question.

" Oh it's no big deal, my name's Ethan but you can call me Gold." Gold said.

" Thank you very much, Ethan.." Jasmine had a grateful but beautiful smile and didn't realize she was still holding onto Gold's hand.

" Oh I'm sorry!" Jasmine lets go of Gold's hand.

" She's so nice, I don't know what I was thinking." Gold takes back what he thought in his mind.

" It's really not a big deal, I can't refuse help for a Pokemon or a girl." Gold said.

Ampharos heard what Gold had to say and made it's way over to hug Gold.

" Oh I think Amphy wants to thank you personally." Jasmine said.

" Oh really, well it was no problem glad to help." Gold said patting Ampharos' head.

Ampharos was happy to hear Gold's sincere words so out of it's own will, it reached for Gold's last empty pokeball and allowed itself to become Gold's newest Pokemon.

" Wh-what just happened?!" Gold said.

" It seems Amphy decided that you're the trainer it wants to be with." Jasmine said.

" Y-yeah I see that but is it really okay that I take it, I mean how is your city going to have light at night?" Gold asked.

" We can always replace Amphy with another, after all it's not like you stole from us since it choose you out of it's free will, how can we say no?" Jasmine said.

" Oh I see, well I'll take care of it!" Gold said.

" May I see Amphy once more?" Jasmine asked.

" Sure." Gold lets Ampharos out of it's pokeball.

"Pharo!" Ampharos said.

" I'm glad you found yourself a good trainer Amphy, I'll miss you but I know you're in good hands now." Jasmine says her farewells.

" Pharos, Pharo!" Ampharos gave one last hug to Jasmine before returning back in it's pokeball.

" Well now only one thing left to do, what do you say we have our battle?" Jasmine challenged.

" You bet!" Gold said.

Cianwood City

Meanwhile back in Cianwood City, Clair and Crystal finished their run in the new safari zone and are now back in the cave.

" Argh, I can't believe that idiot, what business does he have with Jasmine?!" Clair said walking with Crystal to the outside of the cave.

" Like I told you, I don't really remember but I do remember her being all over him, pisses me off just thinking about it." Crystal replied.

" Ugh I bet, don't let that girl's looks fool you she may appear to be all nice and refined but she is quick steal a boyfriend!" Clair said.

" Ooooh, did I just hear little wittle Clair call Jasmine a boyfriend stealer?" Crystal teased.

" S-stop it, I'm being serious it's not like Ethan is my boyfriend or someone I like, it's just that it bothers me, okay?!" Clair flustered.

" Well he's going to be my boyfriend someday." Crystal partially telling the truth and partially teasing Clair whose nerve has been struck.

" Kn-knock it off, will you?!" Clair said.

" Look at you, you're blushing you tsundere you!" Crystal laughed.

" That's because you keep teasing me about something that isn't true!" Clair shouted.

" Wow, that girl must really get under your skin, sounds personal." Crystal commented.

" It is, she was the reason my last boyfriend cheated though she claims she didn't know but I know she was lying." Clair said as she and Crystal both exited the cave.

Clair noticed that Crystal was staring blankly in one direction of the island.

" Hey what are you spacing out for?" Clair said.

" S-Suicune..!" Crystal said and then ran off to meet up with it.

" What, Suicune?!" Clair followed.

Suicune was waiting on the top right corner of the island looking into the eyes of Crystal once she arrived.

" Suicune!" Crystal called out.

" No way!" Clair said witnessing a legendary Pokemon.

Suicune pranced around the area before stopping in front of Crystal and Clair looking only into Crystal's eyes then takes off onto the water.

" Hey wait!" Crystal called out but was too late.

" So magnificent!" A mystery man said who was familiar to both Clair and Crystal.

Clair and Crystal both turned around to see that the mystery man was Eusine.

" Eusine!" Clair said.

" Ah Clair, this is unexpected how are you?" Eusine greeted.

" I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Clair asked.

" You two know each other too?" Crystal asked.

" Clair here used to date my best friend." Eusine said.

" By the way Crystal, it's clear to me that Suicune acknowledged your presence because of your skill as a trainer, so maybe it's time I become more aggressive so Suicune can acknowledge me, what do you say we have a battle?" Eusine pushes the button on his pokeball.

" Still after Suicune I see." Clair commented.

" Crystal, prepare yourself!" Eusine released Drowzee.

Olivine City

Jasmine's Steelix fell to the ground of the gym knocked out at the hands of both Onix and Scyther who during the battle evolved into Steelix and Scizor respectively after very small fragments of Steelix's steel became a part of them.

" Wow, maybe letting you double battle against my Pokemon was a bad idea after all." Jasmine kept her composure despite losing.

" Yeah but all of my Pokemon except Ampharos and Blastoise got a lot out of it especially my Onix and Scyther!" Gold held both of his newly evolved steel type Pokemon before returning them into their pokeballs.

" Yes, I was impressed at your Quilava's and Eevee's team work, they believed in you just as you believed in them." Jasmine said.

" Yeah, well still those two getting by your two newly evolved Magneton was a big win for them." Gold said.

Jasmine let out a charming cute girl laugh with her hand in front of her mouth and began to smile at Gold.

" You're too kind but this victory belongs to you and so does this badge." Jasmine presents Gold with a mineral badge.

" Thanks, I really to work for it since you're no slouch." Gold accepts the mineral badge making it his sixth one.

" Say, Gold I mean Ethan.. would you meet me at the top of the lighthouse, I always go at this time since the scenery looks so amazing and I want to share it with you." Jasmine fidgets her hands behind her back.

" Sure thing, my friends at Cianwood can wait just a little bit longer." Gold accepted.

Gold and Jasmine left the gym and on the way up top of the lighthouse the skies started to darken for an incoming rain storm.

Gold and Jasmine looked out the window to see the view of the redish orange sky before the clouds covered it and rain drops started to fall.

" You're right, the sky and the view of the sea did look great as brief as it was." Gold noting the sudden rain.

" Yes, this rain was unexpected but I hope you're still pleased." Jasmine said.

" Oh I love the rain, as a matter of fact I was born on a rainy day it gives me a feeling, you know?" Gold said.

Before Jasmine had a chance to speak, a thunderclap with intense lightning frightened her so she covered herself on Gold.

" Eeek, I'm afraid of lightning!" Jasmine covered her face on Gold's jacket with his heart racing.

" Oh I-I see, well it is a common phobia..!" Gold nervously consoled Jasmine as she squeezed Gold a little tighter.

" You.. you mean you won't make fun of me..?" Jasmine looked up.

" N-no, why should I everybody has something they're afraid of, right?" Gold's heart raced faster.

" You're.. you're really are kind, excuse me for this.." Jasmine closed her eyes and kissed Gold's cheek.

Shock was seen on Gold's face as he can't believe Jasmine just kissed him.

" Wha-what just happened..?" Gold was feeling dumbstruck.

" Forgive me for doing that to you, I can't help myself when I meet a nice guy." Jasmine looked to the side with blush on her cheeks.

With Jasmine's body so close to his, Gold couldn't help but start to get erected to the point where it touched her leg.

" Oh.." Jasmine felt Gold's throbbing dick touching her leg.

" Oh I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Gold let go of Jasmine but Jasmine didn't let go of him.

" Ethan, is this how you think of me?" Jasmine said.

" N-no, I swear it's like a reflex I mean you're a very cute girl and you were so close I.. Wha..!" Gold felt Jasmine's hand on his throbbing penis from his shorts.

" Since.. since I made you this way, I would have to take responsibility, would I?" Jasmine stroked Gold's cock from his shorts then finally whipped it out in the open.

" So big, Ethan is so big and is hard as steel." Jasmine thought getting on her knees.

" J-Jasmine, what are you..?" Gold said after Jasmine got on her knees.

" I can't help myself, not only is he so handsome he is kind too." Jasmine thought and began to suck Gold's dick.

" Ahh ahhhh!" Gold let out a medium toned moan.

" Her.. mouth is so warm..!" Gold thought while was getting pleasured.

The rain outside didn't let up so it continued to rain.

" Do you feel good, Ethan?" Jasmine kept sucking.

" So good but I think I'm about to cum so move your face!" Gold warned.

" It's fine you can cum, I want you to feel good!" Jasmine sucked faster.

" Oh Jasmine, oh my..!" Gold covers Jasmine's face with his cum.

" So sorry, Jasmine." Gold exhaled.

" I-it's okay, as long as you felt good." Jasmine took some semen off her face.

" Allow me to repay you." Gold got down on the floor and felt up Jasmine's wet vagina.

Jasmine let out a shriek of pleasure as her toes curl from Gold's fingers on her vagina.

" We don't have to do this if you don't want to, I would understand." Gold offering her a way out in case she wants to back down.

" No I want this, I want you inside of me, Ethan!" Jasmine begged.

" Jasmine..!" Gold slowly inserted his dick inside Jasmine's vagina which made her exhale loudly.

" Does it hurt?" Gold asked.

" Yes but it's fine, h-have your way with me!" Jasmine cried out.

Gold placed one of Jasmine's legs on his right shoulder and got in squat position while Jasmine's upper body remained on the floor.

Gold began to thrust harder giving Jasmine much more pleasure more than she gave to him.

After a few minutes of thrusting from that position, Gold got on regular mount position with both of Jasmine's legs on his shoulders.

" Man this feels great, I feel like I'm about to..!" Gold thrusted faster.

" Yes, yes, YES!" Jasmine cried out.

Gold pulled out his dick, stroke a few times before blasting semen all over Jasmine's upper body twice.

Both Gold and Jasmine breathed hard after their climaxes as they lay next to each other.

" Ethan please, I don't want you to get the wrong idea of me, I don't just sleep with anyone only the ones I like and that's a real short list." Jasmine said.

" Who else have you liked?" Gold asked.

" Morty, the gym leader." Jasmine said which was a huge surprise to Gold.

" Clair's ex boyfriend?!" Gold asked.

" You know Clair?" Jasmine asked back.

" Yes she's a real good friend of mine and one of my traveling partners, how do you know her?" Gold said.

It was at that moment when Jasmine had felt terrible for what she had done with Gold.

**Wow, Gold avoids sex and gets more sex lol leave reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14: Talent Of Gold & Crystal

After the rain let up back in Olivine City, Gold had taken his leave to go back to Cianwood City for Clair and Crystal.

" Man, what should I do now I mean it's not like I want to strictly mess with girls, it just happens." Gold thought while riding his Blastoise.

" Those two are important to me, I don't want to mess up the good times." Gold thought of Clair and Crystal.

Gold began to recall the conversation he had with Jasmine before leaving Olivine City.

_" Ethan I, I am sorry for what we had done." Jasmine feeling terrible. "_

_ There's no need for you to apologize Jasmine, I'm the one who couldn't control myself first." Gold said. _

_" No I am, because what I have done with you could sever your friendship with Clair!" Jasmine replied. _

_" Why, why would what we done mess things up?" Gold asked. _

_" Morty had mislead me a few years ago, I thought he was a nice guy and I believed he was the one for me, so I gave up my virginity to him." Jasmine began her explanation. _

_" Wait, could it be..?" Gold began to figure out why Clair was so angry when reunited with Morty in Tin Tower. _

_" Morty was dating Clair, when Clair confronted me she began to scream at me saying she would never forgive me for what had happened." Jasmine recollected. _

_" I tried to explain myself but she had slapped me and no longer claimed me as a friend, it was one of my most painful memories." Jasmine had teared up. _

_" I had no idea.." Gold said as he tried to place his hands on Jasmine's shoulder but she refused his consolation. _

_" Ethan, what is that girl and Clair to you?" Jasmine asked about his status between his traveling companions. _

_" That girl that was with me, she is Kris who goes by Crystal she is a friend I just recently made and I really enjoy her company." Gold describes Crystal. _

_" And Clair, she's irreplacable to me I have traveled with her longer and yet being around her, I just know she is someone special." Gold describes Clair. _

_" I see.." Jasmine said. "_

_ I hold those two in high regard, as much as my Pokemon they are both important." Gold said. _

_" Then let's keep what we had done in secret, I have a feeling that if they knew it will complicate things for you later." Jasmine coming to an conclusion after thinking a little. _

_" You got it, it might be best for both of us then but it doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right?" Gold said. _

_" Of course not Ethan." Jasmine smiled. _

_" Wait before I go, what did you mean later things could get complicated if they knew?" Gold asked for Jasmine's earlier comment. _

_" It's not my place to tell you, you will just have to wait and see then." Jasmine gives Gold a cliffhanging statement that closes the flashback. _

" Complicate things huh, I wonder what she meant by that?" Gold said to himself.

Gold then sees the shore of Cianwood City and looks to reunite with his friends.

Cianwood City

" Thanks a bunch Blastoise, have a good rest." Gold returns Blastoise.

" Now to find those two." Gold said then spots a dust cloud made of sand rapidly closing in on him.

" Wha..?!" Gold said.

The dust cloud turns out to be Clair and Crystal running at full speed towards a very worried Gold.

" WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Clair punched Gold on top of his head.

" ARGH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Gold asked with a tear in his eye holding the top of his head.

" Nevermind explain yourself, why did you have to go visit that bitch for huh?!" Clair demanded.

" Now now Clair, I'm sure Ethan will tell us what and why it took him so long back in Olivine... RIGHT?!" Crystal calmly said before burying her fingers deeply into Gold's shoulder causing him intense pain.

" OWWOOWWOWOWW!" Gold cried out.

" SPEAK UP, WE'RE WAITING!" Crystal puts more pressure.

" OW OW OW, STOP STOP!" Gold pleaded.

" So what took you so long, why did you have to go back to Olivine for, hmm?" Clair asked.

" What do you mean, I had to get the badge there." Gold answered.

" Why didn't you do that on the way here the first time?" Clair said.

" The Ampharos in the lighthouse was ill and in Jasmine's care, she had asked Crystal and I to come here to get a potion to heal it." Gold said.

" And you knew?!" Clair turned to Crystal who turned away in embarrassment.

" N-now that you mention it." Crystal mumbled.

" How can you forget, you were there so that attack from the two of you was for nothing!" Gold said.

" S-sorry." Clair and Crystal simultaneously apologized in embarrassment.

" So Ethan.. how was the Ampharos, did you heal it after all?" Clair asked.

" Why don't you ask it yourself?" Gold pushed the button on Ampharos' pokeball.

" You didn't?" Crystal asked.

" I did." Gold replied while releasing Ampharos.

" Pharo!" Ampharos cried out.

Clair looked at the brightness of the tail of Ampharos to identify it.

" Yep no mistaking that tail, it's the Ampharos of the Olivine lighthouse." Clair said.

" So you really.. did help it." Clair said.

" Yeah, after I told Jasmine about how I couldn't stand by and refuse help for a Pokemon, Ampharos decided to come join the team." Gold said.

" Oh I see.." Clair said.

" So he really did go just to help Ampharos, thank goodness." Clair thought.

" So was it really okay to take that Ampharos, I mean doesn't that city need him?" Crystal asked.

" I thought so too but Jasmine said they can always find a replacement if need be." Gold said.

" But hey since we're here, how bout we hit up the safari zone, I'm dying for more Pokemon!" Gold said.

" Sure but we'll probably just watch since Crystal and I caught quite a few Pokemon, we're beat." Clair said.

" All right but first let's make a quick stop at the pokecenter, I want to try something out first." Gold said.

Crystal and Clair followed Gold into the pokecenter who went to a p.c.

" Hi honey, how's your journey going where are you?" Mom said.

" Hi mom I'm at Cianwood City, it's going good I just need you to bring me my billiard in my room please." Gold requested his billiard.

" Hi, Ethan's mom!" Clair greeted through the p.c.

" Um, hi!" Crystal nervously greeted.

" Oh well if it isn't that pretty girl Clair from last time and my my who is this other pretty girl, son?" Mom remembered Clair and asked Gold about Crystal.

" M-my name is K-Kris b-but you can call me C-Crystal, Ethan's mom!" Crystal said.

" Oh drop the shy girl act!" Clair thought with an annoyed expression.

" Kris is another one of my friends that I just met." Gold introduced.

" And you remember Clair." Gold said.

" P-pleased to meet you!" Clair and Crystal bowed their heads.

" Pleased to meet you too girls, you can call me Hinata or mom if you want." Mom teases Gold but makes Clair and Crystal daydream.

" M-MOM!" Gold retorted in embarrassment.

" Right, right joke joke." Hinata ( Gold's mom's name) said and went up to Gold's room.

" Geez that mom of mine... hm?" Gold muttered and saw Crystal and Clair continue to daydream while saying mom.

" What's with them?" Gold asked himself.

" Okay honey, I just sent over your billiard it should be there now." Hinata said.

Gold retrieved his billiard stick from the transfer unit and came back in front of the p.c.

" Sweet, got it mom." Gold showed his billiard.

" All right honey take care and watch over those precious daughters of mine." Hinata teased once more which set off Clair and Crystal from their daydream.

" Mom, stop it you're going to cause a misunderstanding!" Gold whined.

" Did she just..." Clair said.

" Call us, daughters?" Crystal finished.

" Mom, seriously...!" Gold scolded.

" Don't worry Ms. Hinata, we'll stick by Ethan's side no matter what!" Clair pushes Gold out the way.

" Yeah, don't worry mom we'll take care of him too!" Crystal pushes Clair out the way.

" Ha ha, as expected from any daughters of mine." Hinata laughed.

" Hey she's my mom, I'm an only child!" Gold gets in between Clair and Crystal who both push him down.

" Bye, hope to meet you both soon darlings!" Hinata waved goodbye.

" Count on it!" Clair and Crystal both waved then Gold's hand appeared between them to shut off the p.c.

" God, that woman never stops at a chance to embarrass me." Gold sighed.

" Show more respect to your mom, Ethan." Clair defended Hinata.

" Yeah, she's our mom now too." Crystal said.

" What's with you two?" Gold densely asked.

Gold, Crystal and Clair were now sitting on the transport roller coaster that takes them to the safari zone.

" So is that suppose to be a billiard, isn't it too short?" Clair asked.

" This billiard is one of the portable ones that were sold back in Kanto, see?" Gold shows Clair a small button that extends the billiard.

" Oh I get it." Clair said.

" But why'd you asked your mom for it?" Crystal asked.

" Oh to show ya'll something special, something only I could do." Gold put a finger under his nose.

" Bet it's nothing like what Crystal here could do, I've never seen nothing like it." Clair points at Crystal with her thumb.

" Ha, like anything she could do could compare to my secret technique...OWW!" Gold playfully teases Crystal who responds to his joke by crushing his foot with her foot.

" Kiddin Kris, just kiddin!" Gold cried out.

" Hmph you better." Crystal looks to the right in defiance.

Gold paid his way to use the safari zone unbeknownst to him that he could've gotten in for free since he was in Clair's company.

" I tried to tell you that you could've gotten in free if you had listen to me, now there goes five hundred credits." Clair shook her head with a shrug.

" Well damn Clair, you know me I jump the gun so you shoulda stopped me, that's boo!" Gold complained much to Clair's chagrin.

" Well like we knew how fast you would take off, I thought you would stay with us." Crystal said as they entered the safari zone.

" Eh, well no big deal I already paid so I guess this was on me, stupid me." Gold accepted his mistake.

" Yeah, so hurry up and catch your Pokemon, I've been here three times already." Clair said.

" Prepare to see some art!" Gold extended his billiard.

Gold searched the area and came across a Kirlia who was being chased by a Nidoking.

" K-Kirlia!" Kirlia cried out for help.

" Hey what's going on?!" Gold said that caught both Kirlia and Nidoking's attention.

" Kirlia!" Kirlia ran behind Gold's back to hide.

" Why is that Nidoking after that Kirlia?" Clair asked.

" Why is Nidoking after you, did you do something to it?" Gold asked Kirlia who fearfully shakes it's head.

" Hmm, looks to me that Kirlia may have accidently provoked Nidoking with practicing it's psychic attacks." Crystal placed her chin in between her thumb and index finger.

" How do you know that, Kris?" Gold asked.

" Remember how I said my goal was to fill the pokedex, well I came across a Nidoking and Dex told me they attack other Pokemon if provoked accident or not." Crystal said.

" Gold, step back it's coming at you with it's slam attack!" Clair warned.

Gold turned and picked up Kirlia who blushed after Gold set it down when they avoided an incoming tail slam attack from Nidoking.

" All right if it's a fight you want, Scizor go!" Gold released Scizor.

" Scizor!" Scizor cried out.

" Since when did your Scyther evolve?" Clair asked.

" Didn't I tell you, almost all of my Pokemon evolved in my last two gym battles." Gold replied.

" Ethan, watch yourself, thrash attack!" Crystal giving the heads up.

Nidoking charged forward about to use it's thrash attack.

" On it, Scizor metal claw!" Gold ordered.

Scizor's claw began to glow and it struck Nidoking's face knocking it back.

" Now, use swift!" Gold said.

Stars came out of Scizor's claws to give a knock out blow to Nidoking.

" All right, now you're mine...huh?!" Gold about to use a pokeball to catch Nidoking but caught a glimpse of Crystal kicking a pokeball capturing it first.

" Wha..!" Gold looked at Crystal in disbelief.

" Sorry, I really wanted a Nidoking I won't do it again." Crystal stuck her tongue out in a playful manner.

" N-no, it's fair game but you got talent!" Gold shook off the robbery and instead praised Crystal for her talent of catching Pokemon.

" I told you so, Crystal here could catch Pokemon by just kicking pokeballs at them." Clair said.

" That's pretty cool, how did you learn because something like that takes precision." Gold feeling amazed.

" Well when I was six years old, I had an accident that broke both of my arms so I had to do everything including Pokemon target practice with my feet." Crystal recalled her past where it is shown a younger Crystal using her feet to open doors, grab pokeballs and kick pokeballs at moving wooden images of Pokemon.

" Man, I thought what I could do was the only creative way to catch Pokemon but here you are doing it in a whole other level." Gold bummed out.

" Well hey cheer up, we still haven't seen what you could do yet." Crystal consoled Gold to cheer him up.

" Yeah right, what's so special about this now?" Gold gloomily kept his eyes closed while tossing a safari ball and tapping it with his billiard like in a pool game.

The safari ball shot forward fast and bounced off several foundations then avoided a blooper shot when he lowered his head.

" I mean this doesn't even compare to your talent!" Gold let out a comically waterfalled tears from his eyes after lifting his head up.

Clair and Crystal looked amazed as the safari ball bounced back one last foundation and made it's way behind Gold targeting Kirlia.

The safari ball took no resistance once it captures Kirlia signifying that Kirlia decided to go with Gold.

" Damn, I thought I was one of a kind but I had to lose one day, right?" Gold still in his gloomy state not knowing he caught Kirlia.

" Ethan you are, I don't know how but you caught that Kirlia with no problem at all, I'm impressed!" Crystal marveled at Gold's lucky accident.

" Yeah right, stop trying to cheer me up." Gold ignoring Crystal's comment and continued to sulk.

" No really you did, look!" Clair tugged Gold's arm which made him look at the safari ball.

" S-seriously?!" Gold walks over and released Kirlia from the safari ball.

" Kirlia!" Kirlia cried out.

" N-no way, I didn't even look!" Gold surprised at his own accident.

" Well in any event, welcome to the team, Kirlia!" Gold smiled like Naruto as he pets Kirlia on the head.

" I'm impressed with your talent too, Ethan!" Crystal clings onto Gold's arm.

" Kirlia!" Kirlia blushed and hugs Gold with her head on Gold's stomach.

Clair looked on how Gold and Crystal were celebrating while watching how the pair smiled together as she clenched her heart both in envy and pain.


	15. Chapter 15: Problem Arises

Gold, Crystal and Clair stayed at the safari zone just a little bit longer until Gold caught enough comrades with his pokemon catching talent using his billiard.

The Pokemon he added to the team aside from Kirlia are Donphan, Larvitar and Pidgeotto.

While it was clear Gold and Crystal were having a good time laughing together, Clair distanced herself and couldn't bring herself to laugh with them even if it was fake.

" Wow, that was quite a haul, the Pokemon I caught should make for an great addition to the team can't wait!" Gold said while walking with his friends back to the safari zone entrance.

" You said it, I caught enough Pokemon the first time I came with Clair with the exception of that Nidoking." Crystal said.

" Clair, did you catch enough Pokemon?" Gold asked Clair who didn't hear because she was lost in her thoughts.

" Um, earth to Clair?" Gold called for Clair's attention.

" Oh, I didn't hear you sorry." Clair replied which made Gold worry.

" Hey, is everything all right cause now I think about it, you seem kind of distant." Gold asked.

" Yeah, if there's anything you want to talk about, we're all ears, Clair." Crystal joined in.

" It's nothing, nothing at all." Clair walked ahead leaving Gold and Crystal puzzled.

" Clair..." Gold said.

" She seems upset Ethan, why not see what's up since you know her more, I'll catch up later." Crystal suggested.

" Right." Gold concurred and walked ahead while Crystal stays put at the entrance.

Clair had reminisced the time her and Gold were so close to kissing at the burned tower back in Ecruteak City.

" How did it end up this way, it was just the two of us." Clair thought.

" Clair, hey Clair..!" Gold's voice was heard and snapped Clair out of her thinking.

" Ethan..." Clair responded.

" What's wrong Clair, you just walked off on us?" Gold asked.

" Ethan... Am I a third wheel to you and Crystal?" Clair answered a question with another question.

" Third wheel, what are you going on about, Clair?" Gold puzzled at Clair's sudden question.

" Nothing, just forget it!" Clair turns and tries to walk away but Gold grabs onto her wrist.

" To hell it's nothing, I know something is bothering you, why do you think you're a third wheel?" Gold said.

" I see the way how you and Crystal respond to each other, you enjoy each other's company and here I am watching how you and me used to be!" Clair said.

" Is that what this is about, Clair?" Gold asked Clair who remains silent.

" Clair, why do you think I came all the way out here to begin with?" Gold asked another question.

" You had to come here to get your badge.." Clair spoke.

" No, you're wrong!" Gold interrupted.

" I came here to make up with you, it was the only thing on my mind I wasn't even worried about getting my next badge, you were on my mind because I consider you very close to me!" Gold said.

Clair was left speechless at the sight of Gold being uncharacteristically serious.

She also noted how serious he was when he was grabbing her wrist.

" Do you want to know how I feel when it comes to you?" Gold asked.

" ..What..?" Clair replied.

" Clair, you're irreplaceable to me, just cause you see Kris and myself having a good time doesn't mean you can't join us, you are no third wheel instead you are my best friend." Gold relays his true feelings to Clair as well as naming her his best friend.

Clair's breath was taken away knowing her true place in Gold's heart and relaxed.

" Ethan.. can you please let go, you're hurting my wrist..." Clair asked.

" Oh, sorry!" Gold lets go of Clair's wrist.

" I have nothing against Kris, she's a friendly girl I just missed how we were together, always talking and traveling together just the two of us." Clair said.

" But..." Clair spoke before Gold could reply.

" It made me happy to hear how you feel about me, I'm happy to be your best friend cause you're mine too." Clair held onto Gold's hand which makes him smile.

" C'mon, let's get Kris and we'll head out to the next gym." Gold squeezed Clair's hand firmly and began to lead her.

" Right behind you." Clair agreed.

Clair followed Gold back to Crystal who was still waiting at the entrance of the safari zone.

" I couldn't tell him yet... Guess I'll accept being just his best friend, for now.." Clair thought with a smile on her face.

" Aww isn't that touching, literally..." Crystal commented on Gold and Clair holding hands while coming back to her.

Both Clair and Gold blushed as they quickly let go of each other's hand.

" Hey now... was that all part of the plan just to hold his hand, Ms. Tsundere?" Crystal leaned in to Clair's ear to tease.

" N-no!" Clair said.

" Uh huh..!" Crystal said.

" So, I guess we're heading to Mahogany Town, right Ethan?" Clair said to get Crystal off her back.

" Changing the subject, are we?" Crystal thought with annoyed expression.

" Yeah, that's where the seventh badge is, huh?" Gold replied.

" Then let's get going before it gets dark!" Clair drags Gold.

" Hey, hey..!" Gold being dragged.

" You coming, Crystal?" Clair asked.

" Sure!" Crystal drags out the word and follows.

" That girl is formidable, she's really getting on my nerves!" Clair thought after seeing how Crystal was able to guess correctly.

The trio left the safari zone and changed into their swimsuits at the beach outhouse of Cianwood to prepare for surfing.

Gold, of course was the first one ready to go while waiting on his traveling companions to change into their swimsuits.

" Wow Clair, you're actually pretty busty!" Crystal's voice was heard from the outhouse that catches Gold's attention.

" * Gulp!*" Gold swallowed at the thought of seeing Clair in a swimsuit.

" Hey stop grabbing mine and grab your own busty breasts!" Clair's voice was also heard causing Gold to sweat a little.

" Can't help it, I wonder what Ethan will think of you in your swimsuit, don't you think Ms. Tsundere?!" Crystal apparently still groping Clair.

" Argh quit it!" Clair runs out the outhouse with Crystal sticking her tongue out.

Clair realizes she is now outside where Gold can see her and so she turns her head to see Gold turning red.

" H-Hey what do you think you're looking at?!" Clair balled up her fist.

" N-no I wasn't thinking anything lewd, I swear.. ouch!" Gold getting punched on top of his head.

" Haha, lighten up Clair, it's not like he was not expecting to see our gorgeous bods!" Crystal said.

" Say Ethan, what do you think of Clair's swimsuit?" Crystal asked Gold who had his eyes closed while still holding his head.

" I can't look, she'll just hit me again, she's not like you!" Gold fearing Clair comically punching him on top his head again.

Clair got a little jealous when Gold said she was not like Crystal who wasn't afraid to to show him her swimsuit, so her eyes looked to the side as she put on a nervous front.

" I-It's okay, t-tell me how I look, Ethan." Clair trying to get Gold to change his opinion of her since she does not want Crystal to have one up on her.

Gold slowly opens his eyes and looks from Clair's toes up to her head to see her red two piece swimsuit with various dragon type Pokemon designs on each piece.

" W-wow, your swimsuit really complements your hair, Clair!" Gold commented in amazement.

" T-thanks!" Clair blushed.

" But mine looks better, right?" Crystal flaunts her breasts in front of Gold bouncing once.

" Y-yeah, I told you your swimsuit looks great on you too, Kris." Gold trying not to stare at Crystal's perfectly round breasts.

" Ha-ha!" Crystal turns and gives a victory sign to Clair who trembles out of annoyance.

Gold releases his Blastoise as he prepares Blastoise to give him and Crystal a ride.

" Whoa, your Wartortle evolved too?!" Clair asked in surprise.

" Yep, it evolved back when I battled Chuck." Gold said as Blastoise gives it's signature thumbs up to Clair.

" Incredible, now it can give us both a ride again, this time no problem!" Crystal clings on to the blushing Gold's arm.

" Hey..!" Clair called out which makes Crystal nervous.

" Y-yes.. Clair..?" Crystal asked in a nerve wrecking manner.

" You have a Cloyster, Azumarill and not to mention a Golduck you captured at the safari zone, so what do you think you're doing?!" Clair frightening Crystal with exposing her deception.

" I thought you didn't have a water type when we first came here?!" Gold started to also get frightened especially how Clair was also giving him a look.

" Oh um, must've slipped my mind, sorry sorry!" Crystal apologizes while Clair makes her way to Gold who was afraid.

" H-hey now Clair, w-wait a second... OUCH OUCH OUCH e OW OW OW MY EYES!" Gold getting punched apparently repeatedly in a comedic fashion by a jealous Clair.

" Hmph.." Clair scoffed and walks away leaving Gold with bumps and bruises.

" B-but I didn't even know.." Gold weakly said.

" S-sorry, Ethan!" Crystal gives her sympathy.

" Y-yeah well sorry doesn't take away the bruises!" Gold replied which made Crystal giggle softly.

Gold then gets up with his bumps and bruises immediately gone and hops on Blastoise's back.

" Let's get going already!" Clair said holding on to her Seadra.

Crystal takes out her Cloyster and held on to it's shell showing she's ready to go.

" All right, let's go!" Gold said and with that they all began to surf back to Olivine City.

The three friends enjoyed surfing the waves on their Pokemon and had a little race to exercise the Pokemon.

" Come on you two, you can't compete against Blastoise!" Gold stood up in style of surfing atop of Blastoise's back.

" How's this, Cloyster ice beam!" Crystal atop of Cloyster's shells said.

Cloyster creates a straight track of ice on the water thanks to ice beam and rides on top to accelerate faster.

" Not so fast cheater, smokescreen Seadra!" Clair said riding on Seadra's waist.

Seadra blew a huge smokescreen to confuse Cloyster on it's tracks forcing it to surf back on the water.

" Since it's come to tricks, Blastoise turn around and use hydro pump to take first place!" Gold said.

Blastoise spun around, propelled itself and Gold at a unpredictable high speed using hydro pump getting past both Clair and Crystal.

" HEY!" Clair and Crystal called foul but Gold was unable to respond because the high speed cause both himself and Blastoise to rapidly spin towards the surface of Olivine beach.

" Uhhhh stop Blastoise, stop!" Gold pleaded as he was feeling ill but Blastoise continued to spin out of control until they hit the surface.

Both Gold and Blastoise's eyes were swirly from dizziness catching the attention of the people who were at the beach.

Three brunette swimmer girls came running towards Gold and among them was Cassidy who gasped while blushing.

" No way, could this hottie be the guy you were telling us about?" A friend of Cassidy spoke.

" He is cute but his Blastoise is so cool!" Another friend of Cassidy said.

Gold's golden eyes started to awaken to see Cassidy the same brunette swimmer he breastfucked in the whirl islands cave.

" C-Cassidy?!" Gold's eyes were wide open.

" It's you, how have you been!" Cassidy's breasts covered Gold's face when she hugs him.

Clair and Crystal finally reached the surface and the first thing they see is Gold's face in between Cassidy's breasts.

" Hey no fair Cassidy, share with us!" The first friend said.

" Yeah, you already had your turn I want to know him too!" The second friend said.

" Wh-what do those girls think they are doing with him?!" Crystal outraged.

" W-why that little..!" Clair started to emit a fiery aura.

Clair and Crystal walked in a fiery aura towards the brunette swimmers and Gold that scared off other tourists except two guys.

" Hey, hey what's the rush?" One guy with blond hair spoke to Clair.

" Want to hang out with us?" The other guy with black hair spoke to Crystal.

" BACK OFF!" Clair and Crystal simultaneously knocks out the two guys with a punch which was witnessed by Gold who became even more afraid.

" N-n-no stop, let go Cassidy now's really really not the time!" Gold struggled to get loose from the grasp of the three teenaged girls.

" Why, do you know those two crazy bitches?" Cassidy said.

" Oh now you done it!" Gold thought and slowly looked at Clair and Crystal's way with his eyes trembling.

" Hey, what's with you and your two skank friends being all chummy with Ethan, huh?!" Clair demanded.

" Oh and did I hear right, that you called us crazy bitches?!" Crystal said.

" Ha, so what if I did?!" Cassidy spoke with no fear.

" Yeah, like you have any right with your half-assed swimsuits, we found him first!" The first friend said.

The second friend chose not to speak because she genuinely wanted to know Gold and could tell that Clair and Crystal were pretty pissed.

" P-please you two, calm down they're probably his friends!" The second friend tries to avoid a fight.

" Hell I won't, I have a problem with girls like these two trying to take what isn't theirs!" Cassidy refused.

" And what the hell makes you think Ethan is yours?!" Clair said.

" Stop it Cassidy, these two are my best friends you can't talk to them that way!" Gold gets in between the fighting girls.

" See, Cassidy now let's leave them alone I don't want to be a part of a fight!" The second friend continued to protest.

" No way, hey Amanda are you with me?" Cassidy ignored and spoke to her first friend, Amanda.

" Yes." Amanda answered.

" Tell you what, how about we double battle one on one and whichever team wins gets to have that handsome hunk travel with them?!" Cassidy proposed.

" H-Hey I'm not a prize!" Gold said.

" Hey, now that's interesting!" A bystander spoke among the other bystanders.

" Yeah, totally!" Another bystander said.

" Well, what's it going to be?" Amanda said.

" Doesn't matter if we win or on the off chance we lose, Ethan WILL NOT be traveling with you!" Clair said.

" So in other words, we accept your challenge!" Crystal said.

" That guy's lucky, he has four hot babes fighting over him!" A bystander male spoke in envy.

" Yeah, that bastard!" Another male bystander said.

" Hey, it's not my fault." Gold replied.

" Maybe it is." Gold thought reminiscing how Cassidy titfucked him.

" Poliwhirl, go!" Amanda sends out Poliwhirl.

" Tentacruel, I choose you!" Cassidy sends out the same Tentacruel she battled and apparently she caught.

" Dratini, I choose you!" Clair sends out her Dratini.

" Bayleef, time to kick some ass!" Crystal kicks Bayleef's pokeball sending it out.

" Dratini, twister!" Clair orders.

" Bayleef, razor leaf!" Crystal ordered as well.

" Tentacruel, cancel out that razor leaf and attack that Dratini with poison jab!" Cassidy said.

" Poliwhirl, surf!" Amanda said.

Tentacruel and Poliwhirl both jumped in the water to avoid Dratini's twister attack, when twister missed Tentacruel used it's poison jab to cut through the razor leafs and attacked Dratini while Poliwhirl attacks both Dratini and Bayleef with surf.

" I'm.. I'm really sorry about this, I heard that you were a nice guy that helped Cassidy so I wanted to know you." The second friend apologized.

" Y-yeah but I guess it turned out to be my undoing in this case." Gold replied.

" Don't be sorry for being kind." The second friend spoke.

" Guess you don't really know the whole story, what's your name?" Gold asked.

" It's Cassandra, almost like Cassidy." Cassandra said.

" Well Cassandra, here's how it started.." Gold said.

Bayleef's leech seed was planted on both Tentacruel and Poliwhirl sapping their strength while Dratini attacks Tentacruel with dragon tail causing it to crash into Poliwhirl.

" Tentacruel, poison jab that Bayleef!" Cassidy said.

" Poliwhirl, body slam that Dratini!" Amanda said.

" I see, so you were trying to help out this cities Ampharos but you were forced in the cave by Cassidy at the whirl islands after helping her out?" Cassandra said.

" Yeah pretty much how it happened and if Cassidy wants to tell you the rest what happened, I'll respect her privacy." Gold said.

" You're really kind aren't you?" Cassandra smiled.

" Was brought up to be, but I can have some issues." Gold laughed.

" Wow, look that Pokemon's evolving!" A bystander said that causes Gold and Cassandra to pay attention to the battle.

Dratini was glowing in a bright yellow color as it evolved into Dragonair.

" W-Wow!" Gold awed.

" Dragonair, use twister once more this time into that bothersome sea!" Clair said.

" Razor leaf that cyclone, Bayleef!" Crystal said.

Dragonair's twister was powerful enough to pull Tentacruel and Poliwhirl into a water cyclone while the two at the same time were being attacked by Bayleef's razor leaf mixed with the cyclone.

" Dragonair, finish them with dragon rage!" Clair spells the end for Cassidy and Amanda.

Dragonair's purple flames that spewed from it's mouth knocked out both Tentacruel and Poliwhirl winning the battle against Cassidy and Amanda.

" N-no way!" Cassidy drops to her knees.

" Good work, Dragonair!" Clair hugged her newly evolved Dragonair.

" You too, Bayleef I'm proud!" Crystal also hugging her Pokemon.

" Now, our deal!" Clair said.

" Ugh, hmph come on Amanda and Cassandra let's get out of here!" Cassidy withdraws her Tentacruel, scoffs at Gold and walks off.

" Nice talking with you Gold, maybe we'll meet again someday!" Cassandra gets ready to leave with her friends.

" Take care!" Gold waved goodbye.

" Now, Ethan...!" Clair's voice was heard so Gold faced Clair in fear.

" Y-yes?!" Gold stood straight up.

" You are going to tell us every detail on why you know that girl, so start talking!" Crystal said.

" Y-yes, yes I am..!" Gold shook.

" Clair, can we please talk?" Jasmine's voice was heard until she revealed herself after the bystanders went back to enjoy their activities on the beach.

Clair postponed interrogating Gold and gave Jasmine a cold stare of loathing as she did not want to see her.

" Great, done with one problem and now there's another." Clair continued to stare at Jasmine coldly.

**What happens next? If this was an anime i'd say it be good, penny for your thoughts, reviewers?**


	16. Chapter 16: Memories Of The Past

Jasmine's heart was pounding out of nervousness in confronting Clair who wasn't pleased to see her especially since she was heated already.

" So what do you want from me, I thought I made things clear between us last time we met." Clair sparing no pleasantries in a cold manner.

" Please, I want to ask you for forgiveness for what happened that day!" Jasmine held a balled up fist close to her chest.

Clair scoffed in a disgusted way in response to Jasmine's pleas in which Gold chose to intervene.

" Clair, would it really hurt to at least hear what she has to say to you?!" Gold said.

" Back off Ethan or would you rather explain to me why you are taking her side?!" Clair raised her voice.

" Taking her side? Clair, I'm your friend I don't like seeing you like this, it's like you're jumping to conclusions do you even have proof that Jasmine knew about you and Morty?!" Gold retaliates back.

" How do you know what happened between the three of us including this bitch, did you two do more than just battle?!" Clair continued to show her resentment towards Jasmine who was hurt by her words.

" Hey now you two, calm down this isn't helping your case!" Crystal decides to step in.

" Case, this isn't a case Crystal, I made it real clear to this trash that I had enough proof when I found the two of them with barely clothes on after I was right to be suspicious of Morty and that I refuse to speak to her ever again!" Clair recalls as Jasmine looks back on that day she lost Clair.

_After what appears a long time that Jasmine and Morty had been having sexual intercourse, they were getting close to their climaxes. _

_Jasmine being the virgin she was being mounted by Morty screamed out in pleasure feeling what she thought could be love. _

_" I-I-I feel..!" Jasmine feeling the sensation of orgasm coming for the first time. _

_" Oh my- I can't take it, Jasmine, JASMINE!" Morty came inside Jasmine. _

_The two laid together on Jasmine's bed deep inside her gym for a few moments before Morty decided to go to the restroom. "_

_ Hey back in a few." Morty calmly said from the restroom. _

_" Kay, well I'll get dressed!" Jasmine pulls up her panties and walks to get her white dress, bra and flip-flops from underneath Morty's clothes. _

_Jasmine removes Morty's pants and found a wallet that dropped his pants pocket. _

_" Oh dear, his wallet?" Jasmine checks the wallet for I.D then trembles in fear and regret once she sees a picture of Morty and Clair, her friend that seems to be recently taken. _

_" No, no, no this isn't real it can't be!" Jasmine began to weep. _

_" So you found it..." Morty spoke softly as if he too was feeling regret. _

_" M-Morty what is this, explain yourself why is there a picture of you and Clair, were you the one she was dating, answer me!" Jasmine demanded while Morty put on his pants and remained shirtless. "_

_ Listen, Jasmine..." Morty tried to explain himself. _

_" How could you do that to me, how could you do that to Clair, I thought I knew you better!" Jasmine cried. "_

_ Maybe I didn't handle things the right way, things seem to not be going like it's suppose to, Clair has become distant I haven't seen or heard from her in weeks, I'm.. sorry, Jasmine.." Morty said. _

_" You're sorry?! So all this talk about someone dear to you leaving you was Clair all along?!" Jasmine outraged. _

_" So you didn't know about me from her, I guess that proves it more that I was nothing." Morty said. _

_" No you damned asshole, she told me she loved you and I slept with you, you...!" Jasmine shouts to give Morty a piece of her mind but gasps in fear at the sight of Clair in her room and has apparently heard every word but in fact only heard half-way in the last sentence. _

_" Morty.. Is this true..!" Clair silently but fiercely demanded an answer. _

_" Clair no please listen, it's not what you think...!" Jasmine tried to explain herself but fell to the ground after being punched in the face by Clair who had the look of betrayal on her face. _

_" C-Clair..." Jasmine held her face with the look of sadness and tears were as evidence. _

_" Explain yourself to me, Morty RIGHT NOW!" Clair screamed at Morty who chose to leave the gym with a sense of regret. "_

_ DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE, YOU BASTARD!" Clair went to go follow Morty in a attempt for more answers until Jasmine grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving before she could explain herself. _

_" Clair, I..!" Jasmine tried to speak but her hand was slapped off violently by Clair. _

_" Listen to me you fucking piece of trash, I trusted you more than anyone and you do this to me?!" Clair further insulted Jasmine. _

_" I told you I loved him and you fucking betrayed me and slept with Morty, I don't ever want to see you again, you damned bitch!" Clair declared and ran out the gym looking for Morty with tears leaving Jasmine at a huge loss for words and a loss of a dear friendship she had with Clair. _

_J__asmine since was in great emotional pain due to her quest to find love and thought she had it only to find out Morty two-timed her only real friend, Clair and lost her friendship as the result. _

_The flashback ends and now we're back to Clair and Jasmine's confrontation. _

" So what gives you the right to ask for my forgiveness, so you could live your own life in peace after whoring yourself to a piece of shit boyfriend that belonged to someone else?!" Clair spoke angrily to Jasmine.

" No Clair, I came to give you peace!" Jasmine replies to a stunned Clair.

" What are you saying?!" Clair asked.

" You're angry with me because you believed I would just come to destroy our friendship over a guy who I never expected you were dating, you never told me who it was that held your heart, do you remember what you told me?" Jasmine attempts get through to Clair on their conversation that took place days prior to that incident in Blackthorn City.

_" Hehe, so tell me about this guy you're with Clair, I've been hearing a lot about the two of you when we talk on our pokegears." Jasmine swung slowly on one swing as Clair swung on another. _

_" He's... He's really amazing and very reliable as far as making where we camp homey and not to mention he can cook!" Clair said. _

_" Sounds great, so are you in love yet?" Jasmine asked. _

_" I.. I don't know, he makes me feel in a way that I have never felt by anyone since my brother left to go join the elite four, I feel safe and he cares for me." Clair said. _

_" I care for him too and when we're together I just feel so happy, you know?" Clair continued with a smile on her face. _

_" Sounds to me that you love him Clair, so why not tell him?" Jasmine suggested. "_

_ I-I'm afraid I mean what if he doesn't feel the same as I feel, I don't think I can take 'I'm not ready yet' from him." Clair feeling reluctant. _

_" Well why not, from what you told me you said you got to know him for two years before dating him for what one year and yet, you still haven't told me who it was your dating." Jasmine pouted her lips playfully. _

_" Hey come on, with how you and I travel during downtime from gym battle not to mention battling trainers left and right, it's hard to hold a conversation on the pokegear let alone actually visiting as friends." Clair taking what Jasmine teased about seriously. _

_" Joke Clair joke." Jasmine chuckled. _

_" Ugh, you with that teasing I could never tell!" Clair closed her eyes. "_

_ But still, I would like to have what you're feeling someday, it sounds like love is a great thing the way you describe it." Jasmine continues to swing. "_

_ It is and he has been so patient with me, it's like he wants me to confess first but I have a hard time telling him each time I try." Clair said. _

_" I'm sure if you think he's worth it and he treasures you like you say then why not tell him when you see him, I bet he'll return the love ." Jasmine motivates Clair who made her decision. _

_" All right I'll go for it, I'll surprise him in three days and I'll tell him that I love him, finally." Clair smiled. _

_" That's the way." Jasmine smiled back. _

_" Hey Jasmine thank you, tell you what since you been wanting to meet him I'll introduce him to you after I confess at your gym, deal?" Clair said. _

_" You bet!" Jasmine closed the flashback. _

After hearing Jasmine's reminder, Clair was now silent and realized what Jasmine said was true.

" Clair maybe you should hear her out, have you already forgotten what Eusine advised you about?" Crystal reminded Clair who remembered what Eusine had to say before departing with Clair and Crystal back in Cianwood City.

_" Still angry about Morty and Jasmine?" Eusine asked Clair after his defeat by Crystal. _

_" Did Morty send you to talk with me or something?" Clair spoke coldly at the mention of Morty's name. _

_" Not that I was intentionally trying to do my best friend a favor, so no he did not send me, he knew he was wrong about his actions and regrets hurting you." Eusine said. _

_" I was here for my own reasons." Eusine thought of Suicune. _

_Clair wasn't interested in a conversation that had anything to do with Morty as Eusine could tell by looking at her. _

_" All right Clair, I'll let this touchy subject go since I could tell it still pains you to this day." Eusine read Clair's mind. _

_" Thank you, Eusine." Clair closed her eyes in silent relief. _

_" Clair..." Crystal looked on and felt Clair's emotional pain. _

_" But speaking as a friend Clair, a day will come where you must forgive even the most inexcusible person to move on with your life." Eusine advised. _

_" I-I can not and will not forgive Morty, he doesn't deserve me speaking to him ever again, why should I forgive him?!" Clair lets loose of her feelings. _

_"Because if you should hold all bitterness against those who commit against you, your life will never be at peace, it will eat you alive." Eusine turned his back while Clair had conflicted thoughts. _

_" I.. can't..!" Clair answered quietly. _

_" Besides Morty is not the only one who you need to forgive and I'm sure you know who I mean." Eusine hinted for Jasmine. _

_" I realize this is not an easy thing for anyone to do, believe I understand perfectly but when the time comes, I know you will make the right decision, farewell my friend." Eusine gave his last advice before leaving the island. _

Clair then realized that the time was now and decided to hear Jasmine out.

" Fine, I want to hear what you have to say, Jasmine." Clair opened her eyes and agreed to take Eusine's advice.

" That day, Morty came over to my gym wanting some advice, he felt betrayed by someone he felt was dear to him someone who he felt was going to leave him because he wanted a committed relationship." Jasmine spoke first.

Clair listened and what she had feared in the past was that while she was unable to confess her love to Morty he would think everything was for nothing.

" My heart had went out to him, he cried and admitted to me that he loved that person and was afraid of losing that person but also felt it was too late." Jasmine continued her story as Gold and Crystal see tears flows from Clair's eyes.

" Oh Clair.." Gold sympathized with his friend.

" One thing had led to another, I had thought I knew Morty since we were fellow gym leaders and before I knew it, things happened." Jasmine said with open regret.

" Clair, I swear to you I never knew about you and Morty, I would've never betray you in any way, you have to believe me please!" Jasmine cried while Clair remained still in her thoughts and own-self regret.

" So please Clair, please forgive me you were the only real friend I had, I'm sorry I couldn't explain myself to you sooner that day, I really tried I'm so sorry!" Jasmine continued to cry with her eyes closed in shame.

At that instant, Clair surprised Jasmine as well as Gold and Crystal by hugging Jasmine.

" No, I'm sorry Jasmine I didn't let you explain, after all that you said to me before that day happened, I should've believed you and not let my feelings get the best of me!" Clair cried on Jasmine's shoulder.

" Clair..!" Jasmine spoke in surpise yet in relief.

" Jasmine I forgive you I really do, will you forgive me?!" Clair asked for Jasmine's forgiveness.

Gold and Crystal were awestruck at what was happening and waited for Jasmine to give her answer.

" Losing you as my friend hurt much more than that punch did, Clair I forgive you." Jasmine hugged Clair back to relief of Gold and Crystal who were both happy for them.

" So, friends?" Clair asked.

" You bet!" Jasmine gave the same cheerful smile she did months ago before the story started when the incident took place.

" I'll keep in contact soon, we have to go since Ethan has been so patient to challenge Pryce in Mahogany Town." Clair let go of the hug on Jasmine.

" So that means he'll be challenging you soon then, be careful because he's a real tough trainer." Jasmine smiled.

" I'll be ready, after all you know how good of a trainer I really am." Clair said.

" Let me know how it all turns out, okay?" Jasmine said.

" Sure thing, Ethan, Crystal let's get going!" Clair agreed and called for Gold and Crystal to leave.

" Take care!" Jasmine waved goodbye to the departing Clair and Crystal who went on ahead of Gold.

" So this is good news, I'm glad things worked out for you two, honestly." Gold smiled.

" Our separation as friends isn't something a few words can fix right away but it's a start, in time we'll be good friends again like we were." Jasmine replied back to Gold with a happy tear.

" It's all part of processing, things will be good again, I promise after all we're friends too." Gold assured Jasmine.

" You're really kind Ethan, Clair is lucky to have you around." Jasmine said.

" I wouldn't give myself too much credit, I just hate to see my friends down like that, I really care for her." Gold said.

" And I can promise she cares for you too, I could tell." Jasmine said.

" Hope so, she's my best friend." Gold said.

" Just promise me you won't tell her what happened between us, it really could complicate things for you." Jasmine reminded.

" Oh don't worry I won't tell her thats between us promise, but really what do you mean complications you said that last time?" Gold asked.

" Hehe, like I said you'll see one day." Jasmine leaving the same cliffhanger to the dense Gold.

" Come on, Ethan let's get going!" Clair called out.

" Yeah, it's getting late!" Crystal also called out.

" Well, time to go, see ya!" Gold made his way to catch up with his friends.

" Take care!" Jasmine waved once more and watched the trio depart.

Gold, Crystal and Clair left Olivine and were now en route through Ecruteak City.

" What took you?" Clair asked.

" Oh just congratulated on how things went with you two and how happy I am for you both." Gold replied.

" Thanks." Clair smiled.

" Listen I'm glad you let go of whatever you had against Jasmine, it shows growth." Gold congratulated which flustered Clair for Gold complementing her.

" S-Shut up, i-it's not like I was looking for your approval or anything!" Clair pulls a tsundere moment looking the other way to hide her blushing face.

" Aw come on, I was only complementing you!" Gold felt a little bummed out by Clair's remark.

Crystal saw Clair hiding her blushing face and use the opportunity to capitalize.

" Aww don't worry Ethan, if you complemented me I would be flattered!" Crystal clings on to Gold's arm.

" H-Hey!" Gold blushed.

" Why that little!" Clair thought in jealousy watching Gold become flustered and became ticked off when Crystal playfully stuck her tongue out.

" Hey I didn't say I wasn't flattered!" Clair snapped at Gold while also tugging his arm.

" I-I didn't say anything!" Gold shook in fear.

" Yes you did Ms. Tsundere, your 'I'm not looking for your approval' proved it." Crystal tugs Gold closer to her starting a tug war.

" I-it was so sudden but I was flattered and stop calling me that!" Clair tugs Gold back to her.

" Well you are!" Crystal again tugged Gold back.

" Am not!" Clair tugging Gold back to her who couldn't stop blushing due to being tugged by his beautiful friends.

" Are too!" Crystal tugged.

" Am not!" Clair tugged back.

" Can you two l-let me go!" Gold begged.

" SHUT UP!" Clair and Crystal vented on poor Gold.

Gold gave up while the tug-war and bickering continued as the trio passed through Ecruteak City.

Morty was outside his gym and saw Gold being clung by Crystal and Clair.

Clair took one look at Morty with a hurt expression then looked away and held Gold's arm less firmly in comfort of not being alone.

" I can't bring myself to forgive him...at least not just yet.." Clair thought.

Morty again had a look of regret and returned inside his gym to hammer a pillar with the side of his fist.

The trio then left Ecruteak City and Gold was finally separated from Clair and Crystal's clingyness when a hiker ran into him.

" Oh Gold!" Crystal said in response to Gold getting knocked down.

" Ethan!" Clair said likewise.

" Oh I'm sorry, let me help you up!" The hiker helped Gold up.

" Watch where you're running buddy!" Clair said.

" Clair, it's alright it's really no big deal." Gold said.

" Actually, it's a good thing this goof ran into me." Gold thought.

" You're lucky kiddo, got two beauties with you, well got to go in a hurry!" The hiker took off.

" What with him?" Clair commented.

" Maybe he's got to use the restroom." Gold guessed.

Gold and Clair turned to Crystal who didn't make a comment because she was focused at a bright ocean blue light in a nearby piece of land.

" What's wrong, Kris?" Gold asked.

" Sui..cune." Crystal said then released her Cloyster and surfed to the piece of land.

" Huh, Suicune?" Gold said.

" It's Suicune, let's follow!" Clair released her Seadra and follows Crystal.

" Wait up!" Gold lets out Blastoise and meets up with his friends at the land.

Crystal uses Bayleef to cut the tree in the way and confronts Suicune.

" Suicune, will you battle with me?" Crystal challenged.

Suicune caught glimpse of Gold and Clair arriving at the scene, gave Crystal an impressed look then pranced away out of the land onto the water and disappeared.

" Hey, wait!" Crystal pleaded.

" That's Suicune?" Gold feeling amazed at seeing an legendary Pokemon.

" Yes and for some reason it seems to be attracted to Crystal as a trainer." Clair said.

Gold saw Crystal feeling disappointed and looked tired at the same time given how it was dark out.

" Hey, if this isn't the first time Suicune's taken notice of you and took off, I'm sure it wants to battle you when you're ready, kay?" Gold consoled.

" But I want to battle it now." Crystal feeling bummed.

" Hey you think we should set up camp here, it's pretty late." Gold asking for Clair and Crystal's opinion.

" Yeah, I was thinking that too." Clair agreed.

" Kris?" Gold asked.

" Sure, why not?" Crystal continued to pout comically.

Gold, Clair and Crystal laid out their futons with Gold's futon in the middle of Clair and Crystal, lit up a a few logs thanks to Quilava and begun to fall asleep.

Clair and Crystal had no trouble sleeping since they appeared more tired than Gold was.

" Argh, can't sleep..!" Gold tossed and turned then rotated his futon to where his feet were.

" Ah much comfortable..!" Gold thought and closed his eyes.

Gold's eyes were closed for a little while until he opened them rapidly when he felt something laying right on top of his dick from his sleeping shorts.

" Wh-wha..?!" Gold blushing and felt his dick getting aroused by one of Crystal's feet.

" Oh...hey..you.." Crystal slept-talked as she was dreaming of Gold leaving him in the real world in a tough spot.

**So what do ya'll the readers think about this chapter? Give me all your thoughts in this chapter in your reviews**


	17. Chapter 17: Looking For Answers

Gold continued to be laid in a precarious position not knowing what to make of Crystal rubbing his dick from inside his shorts using one of her feet.

Of course it could not be helped because Crystal herself was acting in her sleep of what she was dreaming of.

" Oh man now what, she's out cold and she won't stop arousing me!" Gold thought while feeling dick becoming a boner.

" N-No, she's my friend I can't do this to her!" Gold spoke quietly out loud and gently removes Crystal's foot from his hard dick.

" He..He..don't be shy...you.." Crystal giggled in her sleep and put her foot back on Gold's dick.

" Ahh, it's not that I'm shy and besides I don't have a foot fetish..!" Gold again removes Crystal's foot away.

Gold began to think that sleeping in the position he was, was not the best place to sleep so he made a choice.

" Argh, I hate to do it but I'm gonna have to switch sides or move my futon somewhere else." Gold said sitting up.

Gold was preparing to relocate his futon to avoid losing control to Crystal but was stopped by both of Crystal's feet on his chest.

" H-Hey..!" Gold's cheeks started to turn red.

" Don't go...I want to show you a new trick..with my feet.." Crystal slept-talked again and this time her cheeks also became rosy.

" N-no, s-stop Kris..!" Gold pleaded as Crystal's feet slowly made way down to his erected boner to please it even more.

As much as Gold wanted to regain control and move, he couldn't due to being immobilized by Crystal's feet moving skillfully on his unwilling dick.

" I...can't..move..!" Gold trying to fight his desires but was losing.

Crystal's feet progressed to Gold's ab area and begun to pull down Gold's sleeping shorts by dragging her feet down.

Gold's fear was now realized now that his dick was fully exposed and erected by the still unaware Crystal.

" N-NO!" Gold panicked.

" So..huge..!" Crystal using her toes to poke Gold's throbbing dick.

" K-Kris, please stop..!" Gold pleaded once more.

" Hehe..let's go.." Crystal closed her feet together on Gold's dick and began to stroke slowly.

Gold wanted so much to use his hands to take Crystal's feet off but couldn't because not only was her footjob making him feel unexpectingly good but because she was his beautiful friend that began to pant softly.

" How bout this...feel good..?" Crystal used one foot to hold Gold's dick in place and used the other to stroke it a little faster.

" I-I'm no masochist but..it feels good..!" Gold thought with some regret while watching Crystal stroke his dick in different ways.

" This is my first time..I'm glad it's with you.." Crystal moved her feet up Gold's dick shaft to massage the head with her toes.

" F-first time, I can't tell!" Gold thought breathing softly in pleasure.

Gold began to feel a huge surge within his dick and felt that his semen was coming quickly.

" Oh no, I'm about to..!" Gold said.

" Please forgive me, Kris!" Gold feeling remorseful as he couldn't hold back.

Crystal then used both of her feet and stroked Gold's dick faster until Gold's cum shot out with enough force to put out the campfire near where they were sleeping.

" Thank goodness..you're my first..Eth..zzzz!" Crystal slept-talked for the last time before falling into deep sleep and retracts her feet back to her own futon.

Gold feeling ashamed of not being able to fight off Crystal's foot work sighed in regret.

Unexpectingly, one of Clair's feet dropped heel first on Gold's balls making him wanting to groan in pain loudly but did so silently as Clair and Crystal both were sleeping.

" Take that...pervert.." Clair slept-talked and also retracted her feet.

" Th-thanks, Clair I deserved that.." Gold groaned holding his nuts accepting what Clair unintentionally done as punishment.

Gold had moved himself and his futon to the otherside where the campfire was.

" Kris, I'm really really sorry." Gold thought with his eyes closed falling asleep.

" But it did...feel really good.." Gold then fell asleep.

The next morning had come after last night's bizarre activities with Clair and Crystal being the first to wake up.

" What's that smell?" Clair's voice was heard during Gold beginning to regain consciousness from his dream.

" I don't know, it smells very bitter." Crystal's voice was heard which was enough to open Gold's eyes waking him up.

" Oh shit, that's the smell of my cum mixed with that fire!" Gold panickly thought while sweating.

" Hey Ethan, wake up, wake up I say." Crystal shook Gold.

Gold turned and opened his eyes as if waking up for the first time.

" Morning.." Gold said.

" Don't morning us, what's that smell do you know, Ethan?" Clair said covering her nose.

" Oh shit, got to come up with something quick!" Gold thought as he feared a beating from Clair if she knew the truth.

Gold took a whiff and came up with a solution.

" We're around a lake, it's possible that somebody fished up a Magikarp or a Owlfish since they give out a smell when caught." Gold bluffed.

" I didn't think fish Pokemon could smell like this!" Crystal quickly packs up her futon to rush leaving camp due to the smell.

" Yeah, me either!" Clair also packing her futon.

The trio left the piece of the land they were on and surfed to the western outskirts of Mahogany Town.

Luckily for Gold, there was a fisherman there who just so happened to fish out an Owlfish that did indeed give out a smelly odor.

" Ew, Ethan's right it does give out a smell!" Clair commented.

" Sorry Clair, Kris I just can't tell you the truth." Gold thought.

Upon finally arriving into Mahogany Town, Gold was told by the gym advice guy that Pryce the ice leader was off to a few errands.

" Aww, that sucks." Gold scoffed.

" Guess we play the waiting game." Crystal said.

" Yeah, that's the problem with Pryce, he's a nice old man but can be a little absent-minded so he probably forgot something back home, I bet." Clair said which arises Crystal's suspicion.

" You know the leader here, Clair?" Crystal asked.

" Huh, sure since I'm a gym leader myself, didn't I tell you?" Clair retorted.

" No I had no idea, did you know, Ethan?" Crystal expressed her shock then asked Gold.

" Yeah though it was late, I thought Clair might've told you guess not." Gold replied.

" Hey did you hear?" A citizen of Mahogany Town said another citizen.

" Yeah, supposedly the Magikarp are evolving into Gyarados and are running rampant in Lake of Rage!" The citizen replied.

" Yeah let's go see!" The first citizen ran up ahead to the north of the town.

" Hey, you think we should go check that out?" Gold asked his two traveling campanions.

" Yeah, sounds serious." Clair agreed and Crystal nods her head.

Gold, Crystal and Clair then heads to the northern outskirts of Mahogany Town into Lake of Rage.

Lake of Rage

Rain poured in the area of Lake of Rage as many Gyarados run rampant in the lake.

" What's with the sudden rain?" Crystal covered her head.

" I could hear Gyarados, it could be that it used rain dance to express itself." Clair said.

" Yeah, we should hurry before people get hurt!" Gold said and led the way.

Gold, Crystal and Clair arrived in time to see several Gyarados hyper beam the air while others aimed for the trees catching them on fire.

" This is terrible!" Gold feeling horrified at the destructive power of Gyarados.

" We need to do something!" Clair said.

Three Gyarados eyed Gold, Crystal and Clair as if they were challenging them.

" Clair take the one on the left, Crystal take the one on the right, the one in the middle is mine!" Gold said.

" Right!" Crystal and Clair agreed and took off on their water types to confront their opponents.

" Blastoise, I need you!" Gold released Blastoise.

" Blast!" Blastoise let out it's battle cry.

" Quick, we need to take care of these Gyarados they're destroying the area!" Gold explained.

Blastoise hopped in the lake and signaled Gold to hop on it's back and swam to the arrogant Gyarados.

Gyarados attacked first with hydro pump to the incoming Gold and Blastoise.

" Avoid it, Blastoise!" Gold said as Blastoise obeyed.

" Now attack back with hydro pump!" Gold said.

Blastoise's hydro pump clashed with Gyarados' hydro pump to a stalemate.

" Watch out Blastoise, Gyarados is trying to bite you with ice fang, counter it with a slam!" Gold said.

Gyarados lunged at Blastoise with it's iced fangs until Blastoise caught it by it's mouth and was slammed into the water behind where Blastoise was positioned.

Gyarados swam underwater to go undetected to until it appeared in front of Gold.

" Gyaaa!" Gyarados roared causing a surf attack to attack Gold.

" Blastoise, dive underwater and hit em good with mega punch in a element of surprise!" Gold said then held his breath and disappeared underwater.

Clair had caught her Gyarados while Gold and Crystal were still working on their Gyarados.

" I have to stop the others while Ethan and Kris catch up!" Clair reached for Dragonair's pokeball.

" Sounds like you could use a hand, Clair." A familiar voice to Clair spoke

Clair turned to see her brother Lance the Champion of Kanto and Johto.

" B-brother..!" Clair uttered. Blastoise reemerged from underwater and delivered a knockout mega punch to Gyarados.

" You're mine!" Gold tossed a pokeball and caught the Gyarados.

Gold witnessed Crystal also catching her Gyarados and checked if Clair had the same luck but was amazed at Lance's Dragonite defeating the other Gyarados' easily.

" Who's that?!" Crystal exclaimed.

After the Gyarados were peacefully disposed of, Lance flew onto ground on his Dragonite.

Gold and Crystal met up with Lance and Clair in curiousity of who Lance is.

" Thank you, I doubt even the three of us could've stopped those Gyarados." Clair said.

" Of course you could've, although not as fast." Lance said.

" Clair, who is this?" Gold asked.

" Ethan, Kris this is Lance, he is my brother." Clair introduced.

" Brother?!" Crystal repeated.

" So this is your brother, nice to meet you, call me Gold." Gold extended his hand to Lance.

" Nice to meet you, Gold." Lance shook the hand of Gold.

" Of course Gold is not his real name." Clair commented.

" I understand Clair, it seems he goes by a nickname the way Red does." Lance replied.

" So you know Red?" Gold asked.

" Of course since he forfeited his title of champion I was reassumed as champion." Lance said.

" Wait, are you telling us you're champion?!" Crystal said.

" Yes, I have been champion in the last three years since nobody was able to defeat me with the exception of Red and Green." Lance answered.

" Brother, if that's true why have you come as far as Lake of Rage and have not visited grandfather and I?" Clair asked.

" To be champion Clair, I must stay in Indigo Plateau unless an absolute emergency presents itself such as today." Lance replied with an answer that depressed Clair.

" Gold." Lance called for Gold's attention.

" Lance?" Gold replied.

" You do know who was responsible for the Gyarados running rampant do you?" Lance asked which made Gold think of Team Rocket.

" I got a good idea who." Gold said which made Crystal wonder.

" That's right, it's Team Rocket I got a tip that their hideout is in a convenience shop in Mahogany Town, would the three of you lend me assistance?" Lance requested.

" Count me in!" Gold said.

" Of course, it's for the Pokemon!" Crystal also counted herself in.

" Clair?" Lance asked Clair who was snapped out of depression.

" Yes brother, let's go." Clair agreed and joined.

Mahogany Town

Gold, Clair and Crystal met up with Lance at the convenience shop after Gold deposited and withdrew some of his Pokemon in his P.C.

" Rough him up, Dragonite." Lance ordered.

Dragonite used a small hyper beam to knock down a guard and Lance intimidated the guard in front of a secret entrance.

" In here, everyone!" Lance took point and entered first.

Lance disabled the security inside the hideout enabling the four to inflitrate.

" Okay, it's best if we split the job and gather information to put a stop to Team Rocket's plan, Clair come with me and Crystal go with Gold." Lance laid out the plan.

" Right, be careful Clair." Gold said.

" I will, take care of yourselves too, let's go brother." Clair said.

" Let's all give our best for all Pokemon." Lance went ahead with Clair.

Gold and Crystal searched the area and found a mechanical door that was tightly secured.

" Quilava, blast this door with flamethrower!" Gold said.

Quilava's flamethrower proved to take no effect against the door so Gold ceased Quilava's attack.

" Look, there's a intercom!" Crystal pointed next the door.

" Please verify password." A automated voice spoke through intercom.

" Password?" Gold repeated.

" Ahem, rocket flmsepadf." Gold mumbled in a comedic manner.

" Access denied." Computer said.

" Come on, Ethan be serious!" Crystal said.

" Well it's Team Rocket, I heard they're not the smartest bunch." Gold said.

" Let's look down a level, maybe we'll find the password from those Rocket goons." Crystal said.

Gold and Crystal regrouped with Lance and Clair on the next floor after Lance defeated a Rocket member.

" It seems we need a password of some sort to cease operations from a admin named Petrel but to get to him, theres two passwords to get into his hiding spot in the next floor." Lance informed the two.

" So we have to go around and get passwords to get this admin to get the real password?" Gold asked.

" Precisely." Lance said.

" Damn." Gold said.

" Not to worry, we'll search this area for the password you two take the next floor." Crystal directed.

" Understood, let's go Clair!" Lance led the way to the next floor.

" Brother, I know this is a bad time but why haven't you contacted me or grandpa?" Clair asked while they continue to search.

" I've thought of you two a lot Clair but my work kept me busy, I'm sorry." Lance apologized.

" I don't hear from you in three years and all you can say is you're sorry?!" Clair stepped in front of Lance.

" Clair..." Lance said.

" Brother, I looked up to you, you always saved me and always comforted me in bad times since mom and dad passed away, I needed you!" Clair expressed her sorrowness.

_" Ahh brother, save me!" A young Clair cried from the top of a tree in taking shelter from a wild Houndour. _

_" Get you, get away from my sister!" A younger Lance scared off the Houndour. _

_" Go ahead and climb down Clair, I'll catch you!" Lance called out with his hands open. _

_" B-but what if you can't catch me?!" Clair showing her fearful doubts. _

_" Leave it to me Clair or I'm not your brother!" Lance reassured. _

_Clair closed her eyes, lets go_ _and was caught by Lance. _

_" Brother, you were there, you saved me!" Clair said. _

_" I'd never let a thing happen to you, it's a promise!" Lance patted Clair's head. _

_" Thank you!" Clair hugged her brother. _

_" Oh Brother?" Clair asked. _

_" Hm, what's up?" Lance said. _

_" Please don't tell father!" Clair begged but Lance instead laughed. _

" I'm sorry for not being there in the tough time that you needed me, grandfather explained it all to me when I contacted a week ago." Lance revealed to Clair's surprise.

" Grandfather Toji has kept me informed of your wellbeing including what happened between you and that gym leader, it hurt me at the fact I couldn't be there for you but I know you have grown strong it was obvious that you inherited mother's traits." Lance said.

" B-brother.." Clair gripped her chest.

" Besides you are no longer alone, correct?" Lance reminded Clair of Gold and Crystal.

" You're... you're right brother, I have them..." Clair smiled.

" And your Pokemon for which we are also fighting for." Lance said.

" Right, I'm sorry for my selfishness brother, let's put Team Rocket in their place!" Clair cleared away her depression.

Silver approached Clair and Lance after their conversation.

" Who are you?" Lance said.

" Silver!" Clair said.

" My name is not important, I know who you are and I challenge you to battle, Lance!" Silver challenged.

Gold had defeated the female Rocket member in a battle during the meantime.

" All right, now the password?" Gold demanded.

" Fine, it's Slowpoke-tail." The female Rocket grunt confessed.

" Good, now let's find the other!" Crystal said.

Gold tried to leave with Crystal but his wrist was caught by the female Rocket grunt who had impure intentions.

" Not so fast, there's something I want from you.." The female grunt smirked.

" Umm, Crystal..!" Gold flustered.

" LET HIM GO, CREEP!" Crystal punched out the female Rocket grunt.

" Jeez, can't one girl not try to get in my way..?!" Crystal mumbled while walking off.

" Th-thanks." Gold followed. Crystal and Gold encountered a goofy Rocket grunt not to far off.

" Hyuck-Hyuck-Hyuck, what is a pretty thing like you doing her, miss!" The Rocket member tried to hit on Crystal.

" Ew creep, not my style if you know the password, spit it out or else!" Crystal demanded.

" Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck, you'll have to battle me for it!" The goofy grunt replied.

Crystal being in no mood swiftly kicked the goofy grunt right in the balls.

" OOOOWWW!" The grunt held his balls on the ground.

" Wrong answer." Gold said.

" D-dumb broad!" The grunt insulted which popped a vein on Crystal's cheek.

" Gold?" Crystal turned and signaled Gold.

" My pleasure." Gold walked over cracking his fists towards the grunt.

Gold pounded the goofy grunt with numerous punches being heard in a dustcloud.

" O-okay stop, stop it's Raticate-tail, Raticate-tail!" The grunt pleaded.

" Good man." Gold walked off without a scratch.

" Let's go." Crystal said and followed Gold to the next two floors.

On the way to the automated door, Gold and Crystal run into Silver who was enraged.

" Silver?!" Gold said.

" Yo Gold, what in the hell is with that guy in the cape with your friend, Clair?!" Silver demanded.

" Lance?" Crystal asked.

" I know his name is Lance, I'm saying who does he think he is, my Pokemon were no match at all!" Silver said.

" So you lost, big deal!" Gold scoffed.

" It's not how I lost to him I know I could beat him if I strengthen my Pokemon up, it's what he said to me that pissed me off!" Silver angered.

" Well enlighten us!" Gold said.

" He said I don't treat my Pokemon with respect and that I'm just too harsh, listen I don't give a damn about what bleeding hearts like you or Lance preach about, you don't tell me how to raise my Pokemon!" Silver raised his voice.

" That's good advice, why don't you listen then maybe you wouldn't be losing, did you think of that?!" Crystal said.

" Mind your own business Crystal and you Gold, I promise you, Team Rocket and that Lance I will once and for all defeat you and become the very best, I don't need no preaching from you assholes!" Silver shoved Gold to the ground which angered him.

" Why you!" Gold stood up quickly and attempted to fight Silver.

" No, Ethan let him be!" Crystal held Gold back while Silver scoffed and left the scene.

" Damn him, I'm tired of his shit!" Gold cursed and punched the wall.

" Listen screw your head on right, we have a job here remember, it's for the sake of all Pokemon!" Crystal reminds Gold of their task.

" You're right, come on..!" Gold resetted his priorities and stood in front of the door.

" Verify password." The computer spoke.

" Slowpoke-tail!" Gold inputted.

" Raticate-tail!" Crystal also inputted.

" Access granted." The computer opened the automated door allowing Gold and Crystal to confront Rocket admin Petrel.

**What's ya'lls opinion on this chapter and you don't think my story will be just like the games story cause I got a whole lot of surprises**


	18. Chapter 18: Pryce Cold

Petrel awaited Gold and Crystal when the door opened interrupting his scolding to a Murkrow.

Gold and Crystal both wondered why the admin they encountered was dressed like Giovanni.

" What's with this guy?" Gold whispered.

" I don't know, it's like you say that they're not the smartest bunch." Crystal whispered back.

" Silence, fools for I am the great Giovanni in the flesh, now tremble!" Petrel tried to intimidate.

" Dude, who do you think you're fooling, you don't even look or even talk remotely like Giovanni." Gold said.

" What you saying I don't look nor sound like Giovanni?!" Petrel said.

" Yeah, so get rid of that get-up before he gets disgraced even more." Crystal said.

" Why you, how dare you dishonor the great Giovanni?!" Petrel tosses the disguise aside.

" That's more like it, now spit out the password we need or we'll beat it out of you." Gold challenged.

" Very well, Koffing and Zubat take care of these two!" Petrel sends out.

" What, too easy, go Nidoking!" Crystal sends out.

" All right, Kirlia time to exercise!" Gold sends out Kirlia who hugged Gold's waist in affection.

" Huh, wha..?" Gold feeling confused.

" It seems Kirlia is crushing on you, just look at it blush, after all you did save it from my Nidoking." Crystal reminded Gold.

" O-oh really, is that right?" Gold rubbed the back of his head and patted Kirlia on it's head.

Kirlia took one glance at Nidoking and became frightened so it hid behind Gold.

" Hey, hey relax Kirlia, Nidoking won't hurt you it's on our side now, kay?" Gold assured his trembling Pokemon.

" Aww, is the little psychic Pokemon so afraid that it has to cower at the sight of an admin?" Petrel mocked Kirlia which angers Gold.

" Hey bastard, not one of my Pokemon have anything to fear from you or your organization, not as long as I draw breath!" Gold stood up for his Pokemon that causes Kirlia to believe in him.

" Just follow my lead and we'll get through this, okay Kirlia?" Gold asked.

Kirlia decided to trust Gold and stood alongside Nidoking in battle.

" Zubat, attack with wing attack on that Kirlia and Koffing aid by smokescreen!" Petrel ordered.

Koffing did what was told and covered the area in smoke lowering the accuracy of the opposing Pokemon.

" All right, let's see... Magical leaf, Kirlia!" Gold checked the pokedex to see what attacks Kirlia currently had.

The magical leaf attacked Koffing as it was an attack that never misses dealing some damage but the wing attack by Zubat to Kirlia also did damage to Kirlia.

Kirlia became a little afraid after it was hit due to it's timid nature.

" Shake it off Kirlia, do not be discouraged or intimidated, I trust in you!" Gold called out to try and motivate Kirlia but the Pokemon remained in fear.

" Haha what a joke of a Pokemon, Zubat hit it with wing attack again and Koffing, attack that Nidoking with.. where'd that blasted Pokemon go?!" Petrel noticed Nidoking was missing.

" Dig!" Crystal said.

Nidoking came from underground dealing super effective damage to Koffing knocking it out already.

" Instead of gloating, you should never take your eye off the ball or it will cost you!" Crystal said opportunistically.

Zubat charged forward looking to damage Kirlia further with another wing attack.

" K-Kirlia!" Kirlia not knowing it's real strength and continued to tremble.

" Kirlia, use confusion and you will have nothing to fear, trust me!" Gold said.

Kirlia closed it's eyes and decided to trust Gold then utilized it's powerful tele-kinetic force confusion attack on the incoming Zubat knocking it out in a one hitter quitter.

Kirlia was amazed and realized what Gold promised was true so it jumped for joy.

" There you go." Crystal commented.

" See, nothing to fear those Pokemon are nothing more than talk compared to you, you did it!" Gold lifted up Kirlia in congratulations.

" N-no, this can't be, I'm an admin!" Petrel said.

" You lost so tell us the password!" Crystal demanded.

" Argh, very well the password is hail Giovanni but however you still lose cause you need my voice to open the doors which I will not allow, MUAHAHAHA-OWWW!" Petrel cried out from being kicked in the balls by Crystal who really had the last laugh.

" Who's laughing now, huh?" Crystal said.

" Note to self, never get on Kris' bad side." Gold thought as Petrel stood up after he shook the pain off.

" Beware, you have not yet seen the last of me, good luck with that door!" Petrel stormed out the floor leaving Gold and Crystal behind with Murkrow.

Murkrow approached Gold and Crystal as if it had a message.

" Hail Giovanni!" Murkrow mimicked the voice of Petrel.

" H-Hey, if we could somehow..?!" Gold said.

Murkrow flew ahead repeating Hail Giovanni in Petrel's voice.

" Come on, Gold I think it wants to help us!" Crystal followed the Murkrow as Murkrow had led the two heroes back to the main door.

" HAIL GIOVANNI!" Murkrow screamed the password granting access to the main door.

" It opened!" Gold said.

" Let's go inside." Crystal said.

" Hold it there, you two!" Ariana the other admin called out.

Ariana was accompanied by a Rocket grunt and moved in to confront Gold and Crystal.

" Now what?" Crystal scoffed.

" My name is Ariana I am an admin of Team Rocket, you two must be the intruders trying to interrupt our operation." Ariana said.

" What you're doing is causing trouble, Team Rocket does nothing but cause trouble for people and Pokemon alike!" Gold said.

" Oh my, not only is this young man cheeky but he is also quite handsome." Ariana commented on Gold's looks that makes Crystal become irritated.

" Listen hag, we're putting an end to your plan and to put a stop to your organization once and for all!" Crystal points at Ariana who took exception to her comment.

" Oh boy.. not good.." The grunt thought realizing how angry Ariana is and how deep her wrath can be.

" Now you done it... prepare to be beaten to a pulp at the hands of admin and my underling!" Ariana emitted a fiery aura.

" Not so fast!" Lance intervened.

" Lance, Clair!" Gold said to the two siblings.

" Thank goodness, we're not too late." Clair said.

" Crystal was it, as much skill as I think you might have, I want to ask you to sit this one out and let me and Gold here to take care of this." Lance volunteered himself to battle.

" What's this, you had other accomplices have you no dignity?!" Ariana accused.

" Like you and your team have any room to talk." Gold said.

" Let's take the two of them out Gold, you two stay as far back as possible." Lance preparing to battle and warns Clair and Crystal.

" Let's do this!" Gold sends out his Donphan.

Meanwhile in Mahogany Town, Pryce finally returned in town from the Ice Path.

" Hello sir, welcome back how was training?" The gym advice guy welcomes Pryce.

" Ice cold." Pryce answered with a contradicting warm smile.

" There was a young man accompanied by two other trainers and one of them seems to be the Blackthorn gym leader." The gym advice guy said.

" Oh ho, so this young man was accompanied with Clair, I had heard she had journeyed the region with someone as of late from her grandfather." Pryce said.

" It seems the young trainer wanted to do battle with you, sir." The gym advice guy said.

" Very well, when he returns send him my way, would you?" Pryce goes ahead to his chambers.

" It seems a storm will make it's way soon enough." Pryce thought to himself and pulled out a picture of a young boy and young girl.

" Yes the time will come soon, my test subjects." Pryce thought as the photo reveals Silver and Blue.

Ariana's Arbok was fallen to the floor after it was knocked out by Gold's Quilava.

" No way..." The grunt said.

" A minor setback, our job here is done anyhow but I warn the four of you, stay out of Team Rocket's way or suffer the consequences." Ariana and the rest of the grunts pulled out from the hideout.

" Nice work Gold, I'm sorry that I held back I knew you and your Pokemon could take them." Lance said.

" Thanks but my Pokemon deserve the credit, not me." Gold said.

" Understood." Lance agreed and checked the machine.

" It seems this machine is powered by six Electrode, unfortunately we must knock the Electrode out to stop the signal." Lance feeling remorseful.

" It's sad since this is no fault of the Electrode, let's just split the job Gold to end this operation." Lance said taking the right side of the machine.

" Guess there's no helping it." Gold said and took the left side.

" Yeah, Ethan's Pokemon did mostly all the work, didn't he?" Crystal whispered to Clair.

" My brother has always been a gracious man but he also wanted to see what Ethan is capable of, I'm actually surprised myself on how good he has become." Clair replied.

" Oh right, since your brother is champion and your the last leader, that means Ethan will be gunning for the two of you next." Crystal said.

" Ethan has skills no doubt but he couldn't take my brother let alone me, he's missing something." Clair said.

" Your heart." Crystal teased.

" K-knock it off, will you..?!" Clair said.

" Oh so you don't mind if I have his heart?" Crystal said.

" Have him what makes you think I care?" Clair rebuked.

" Because you deny your feelings, it's written all over your face I know you care for him, you like him you want to be with him." Crystal leaving Clair in a baffled state as she has been read by Crystal.

" But it won't happen cause I'll beat you to him if you don't watch it." Crystal became serious.

"..You..." Clair realizing the seriousness written on Crystal's face.

Lance and Gold had returned from doing their jobs after they had ceased Team Rockets operation.

" Yo Kris, caught you a Electrode since you wanted to fill your pokedex I already have an electric type." Gold tossed a Pokeball that contained one the Electrode to Crystal.

" Thanks." Crystal accepted and watched her pokeball be sent to her P.C.

" Oh sorry Clair, I could only catch one I woulda gave you one too." Gold apologized.

" It's fine, I'm a dragon type trainer." Clair said.

" So you managed to catch an Electrode, I'm amazed on what you can do Gold and what amazes me more is that you really have something that reminds me of someone who I once knew and not just physically." Lance complimented and begun to think.

" Gold..?" Lance called.

" Yes?" Gold replied.

" I hear from Clair that your aiming to be champion someday, even if hardships come your way would it discourage you from your dream?" Lance asked.

" To be the best is my dream, it's something my father had achieved long ago when he went on his journey and I feel it in my heart that following his footsteps I could do the same." Gold stated.

" You're right, if you didn't believe in your abilities you wouldn't chase that dream to begin with, would you?" Lance concurred.

" Your father, what was his name?" Lance asked.

" His name was Yamato Hibiki( _A/N Gold's japanese name but last name in my story_)." Gold said.

" The man who was trained by Prof. Oak and became champion ten years ago?!" Lance became enthused.

" You know who my father is?" Gold asked.

" Yes, I studied under him when I was about your age along with fellow champions of Hoenn and Sinnoh, Steven and Cynthia!" Lance said.

" You're kidding brother, you mean the man who trained you before you joined the Elite Four was Ethan's father?" Clair shocked at the coincidence.

" Yes eight years ago, he was already champion and was one of the three strongest trainers of Kanto at that point alongside Lorelei the former member of the Elite Four and Satoshi Tajiri( _Red's father and the name of the creator of the Pokemon franchise_)." Lance replied (_A/N also revealing that he is 25 years old the same as Steven and Cynthia since eight years ago he was 17 the same age as Gold at the present)_.

" So wait, he was trained by Prof. Oak, I didn't know Prof. Oak was even a trainer I thought he was just a world-class Professor." Gold said.

" Are you kidding me, Prof. Oak was one of the greatest trainers of all time before he decided to become a Pokemon Professor!" Lance said.

" Wow, I had no idea." Gold began thinking of a lot starting with his late father.

" Yes, I could certainly see my old teacher's will and determination inside you, I must sharpen myself greatly if I am to battle you one day." Lance said.

" The same goes for me as well, Ethan." Clair stands next to her brother.

" Clair?" Gold wondered what she had meant.

" I have watched you battle and indeed you have gotten better and better each time but I need to hit you with reality, there's no way you could ever defeat my brother or even get to him cause you need to get through me, I don't think you have what it takes to be a champion like my brother." Clair showing her prideful side of her own abilities and Lance's.

" Clair.." Lance thought as he witnesses Clair's lack of faith in Gold.

Gold remained in silence both due in change of Clair's attitude and the realization that he must battle Clair before getting the chance to take on the Elite Four and Lance.

" Clair, what are you saying..?" Crystal thought in head in confusion.

Gold then smiled and positioned his pokeball in pointing to both Clair and Lance.

" Then I'll look forward to taking both of you on and show you the reason why I will become the best!" Gold making a bold statement.

Lance then smiled at Gold's resolve while Clair stood perplexed at first then also had the look of determination.

" Well then, I'll be heading back to Blackthorn and after you defeat Pryce, I'll determine whether you have what it takes, so until the next time we meet... I'll see you later." Clair bids farewell then leaves her two friends and brother to begin her training for her upcoming battle with Gold.

" See you... Clair." Gold uttered as he watched Clair leave but what he didn't know was that Clair had a tear shed from her eye.

" Well now Gold, I will warn you that my sister is quite the trainer and is driven to surpass even me, the battle will not be easy and when the time comes when we battle, I'll look very much forward to it." Lance rested his hand on the shoulder of Gold and left the hideout.

" Ready to go?" Crystal asked.

" Yeah, let's get out of here." Gold agreed and left the hideout with only Crystal.

" You think the leader Pryce has come back yet?" Crystal asked once they were out of the hideout.

" It's been sometime since we checked, I'm sure he's back." Gold said walking towards the gym.

Gold and Crystal entered the gym and was greeted by the gym advice guy.

" Ah you're back, head straight into the gym chambers and the leader Pryce awaits you!" The gym advice guy directed. Pryce welcomed the duo with a warm carefree smile.

" Welcome, you must be the challenger I was told about." Pryce greeted.

" I must be, I am here to challenge you for a badge, Pryce!" Gold challenged.

" Oh ho that's more like it, straight to the point I like your style son, watch and you may learn something from your elder!" Pryce accepted and sends out Swinub.

" All right, Larvitar let's see what you can do!" Gold sent out Larvitar to Crystal's disapproval.

" Are you serious, that's a rock type Ethan!" Crystal shouted.

" She's right son, a rock type is no good against an ice type." Pryce concurring with Crystal.

" I can work around it!" Gold maintaining his composure.

" Your call, ice shard attack!" Pryce ordered.

" Larvitar, use screech!" Gold ordered.

Larvitar's screech had enough force to shatter the ice shards to keep it from attacking it as well as lowering the defense of Swinub.

" Impressive son, now use powder snow Swinub!" Pryce counter-attacked.

Swinub attacked Larvitar with it's powder snow attack doing massive damage.

" It's all right Larvitar, hit it back with rock slide!" Gold said.

Larvitar hit one side of the gym to allow ice rubble to drop down and attack Swinub but Swinub was fast on the ice to avoid a direct hit.

" Swinub, mud slap!" Pryce said.

" Avoid a direct shot and bite it, Larvitar!" Gold counter-acted.

Swinub's mud slap that spewed from it's mouth couldn't land a hit on Larvitar and was bitten by Larvitar which caused it to slide aimlessly on the ice with Larvitar still attached.

" Icy wind!" Pryce said.

Swinub's icy wind blew Larvitar off and damaging it and it's speed.

" Now, race forward and hit it with ice shard!" Pryce preparing for final attack.

" Payback!" Gold instructed.

Larvitar's payback purple energy attacked Swinub before it could attack with ice shard, winning the bout.

" How's that?!" Gold said to the amazement of Pryce and Crystal.

" I have to admit sonny that I thought your choice was a bad idea but I guess you proved me wrong!" Pryce chuckled.

" You have to believe in your team mates or you lose everytime!" Gold said.

" Ah I'll keep that in mind but first, Dewgong show this youngster a real battle!" Pryce sends out Dewgong.

" Larvitar sit this out, Donphan I choose you!" Gold withdrawing Larvitar in exchange for Donphan.

" Bubblebeam, Dewgong!" Pryce said.

" Rollout, Donphan!" Gold retailated.

Donphan took minimal damage from bubblebeam thanks to rollout attack and made contact with Dewgong doing some damage.

" Skull bash attack!" Pryce said. " Watch out Donphan and use earthquake!" Gold said to Pryce's approval.

Donphan dodged a cycloning skull bash from Dewgong and stomped the icy floor using it's earthquake attack.

Gold had hoped for the earthquake attack to hit Dewgong when it landed on the floor but realized all it did was shattered almost the whole floor revealing ice cold water underneath in which Dewgong swam under.

" Damn!" Gold said watching Donphan standing with nowhere to run since it was stuck on one of the remains of the shattered floor.

**Bet nobody could take a hint out of where I'm going with this story yet? **


	19. Chapter 19: Why

" Man oh man, now what?!" Gold showing first signs of worry as Donphan was trapped.

" What to do now sonny, your Donphan has nowhere to run nor hide?" Pryce called from the opposite side.

" This is bad, a ground type like Donphan has no chance especially in this environment!" Crystal thought looking at Gold's situation.

Dewgong swam under the entire ice water floor with great speed and grace.

" Ethan, call back Donphan it can't win!" Crystal advised.

" Wait, I have an idea!" Gold insited on keeping his Pokemon in action.

" Donphan, hop across the rubble spread out and nail the walls for a rock slide!" Gold ordered to Pryce's surprise.

" Hmph, I don't know what you're planning son but it will fail, Dewgong water gun the rubble!" Pryce ordered.

Dewgong aimed for whatever piece of rock that Donphan stands on in attempt to bring it down underwater with water gun.

Donphan hopped on one rock to another avoiding the fall and smashed one side of the gym for a rock slide that sunk underwater to try and hit Dewgong which was unsuccessful.

" Again, on the other side!" Gold said.

" Skull bash, Dewgong!" Pryce said.

Donphan again hopped over one rock to another and smashed the other side of the gym to add more rocks into the fray which again proved unsuccessful.

Donphan had then nowhere else to run and was attacked by Dewgong's skull bash suspending Donphan in the air.

" No!" Gold feared for what's coming next for Donphan.

" Aurora beam!" Pryce said.

Dewgong's aurora beam blasted Donphan to land near Gold's feet into it's defeat.

" I'm sorry buddy, forgive me have a rest." Gold held Donphan and withdrew it.

"What's Ethan going to do now, now that he deposited Blastoise and Ampharos, he can't take that Dewgong on!" Crystal thought.

" Damn, I wish I had Ampharos, it could zap that entire floor with no trouble, guess I'll to rely on you.." Gold thought and held a pokeball.

" Shall we call it quits on this match sonny?" Pryce asked.

" I admit, I'll be taking a huge chance with this Pokemon but I believe in it!" Gold thought once more.

" Not a chance, we're not done yet, go get em Eevee!" Gold sends out Eevee.

" An Eevee, Ethan I don't know about that?!" Crystal wondering what Gold could be thinking.

" The boy must be off his rocker." Pryce also puzzled by Gold's choice.

" Eevee, you're the only one who I believe could take that Dewgong out, do your best!" Gold showing faith in his partner.

" Faith may not be your answer in this bout as you will need more but very well, Dewgong bubblebeam!" Pryce said.

" Swift, Eevee!" Gold countered.

Eevee's swift busted though the bubbles and attacked Dewgong underwater.

" Yes, a hit!" Gold said.

" Not bad but you'll need more than that, Dewgong ice beam!" Pryce said.

" Shadow ball, Eevee!" Gold said.

Dewgong's ice beam chased after Eevee with it's shadow ball still forming in it's mouth until the ice beam made contact and caused Eevee's shadow ball to misfire to the top of the gym.

" Dewgong, above-..!" Pryce seeing what was coming.

The shadow ball caused a small rock slide and hit the unaware Dewgong underwater since Pryce was unable to warn it fast enough.

Both Eevee and Dewgong were stunned from the previous attacks to each other.

" Quick, Eevee swift again while it's stunned!" Gold said.

" Not so fast, aurora beam Dewgong!" Pryce said.

Dewgong's aurora beam proved to be faster than Eevee could attack as it consumed Eevee who cried in pain at the receiving end.

" Eevee, no!" Gold yelled out.

" Ethan, call it back please!" Crystal begged.

Gold felt there was no choice and was about to withdraw Eevee until he noticed an evolution was taking place.

" Wha..?!" Gold and Crystal were shocked to see that thanks to Dewgong's inadvertent help, Eevee had evolved into Glaceon.

" Wh-what kind of Pokemon is that?!" Crystal asked out loud as she had never seen one before.

" My word, could it be a Glaceon?" Pryce thought.

" No data!" Gold looked to his pokedex to no success.

" It's thanks to my Dewgong's aurora beam that your Eevee evolved into a Glaceon, an ice type that first appeared in the Sinnoh region my boy." Pryce explained to the confused duo.

" An ice type, that explains it!" Gold looked at the beautiful ice colored coating of Glaceon who in return smiled at Gold.

" Wow, Glaceon is so cute!" Crystal also admiring it's beauty.

" Awesome, ready to finish this battle Glaceon?" Gold feeling refreshed and confident in Glaceon's abilities as it poised for battle.

" Oh ho, this has gotten more interesting, Dewgong hydro pump!" Pryce eager to test the abilities of his ice type foe.

" Ice beam!" Gold retailated. Glaceon's ice beam easily deep freezed the hydro pump in place.

" Hydro pump once more!" Pryce said.

" Now Glaceon, use mist on the entire floor!" Gold acting first. Mist had spewed from the mouth of Glaceon that has made the ice water very cloudy to where hydro pump had missed it's target.

" So he blinds my Dewgong underwater, ingenious!" Pryce thought.

" Now Glaceon, swift!" Gold said.

" Avoid it!" Pryce called out.

Dewgong not able to see swims blindly underwater and hit several of the rocks from Donphan's rock slide earlier head first.

" It's those rocks!" Crystal exclaimed in surprise after noticing bubbles indicating Dewgong were moving then stopped over and over.

" Bet you didn't think those rocks would come into play, did ya old man?" Gold thought with a confident smile.

" This boy..?!" Pryce thought as he was amazed by Gold's plan with Donphan all along.

" Quick before swift strikes again, use surf!" Pryce attempting to eliminate the disadvantage that only made Gold smiled more.

Dewgong riled the water up and swam ontop the wave in a effort to attack Glaceon.

" Now your chance, hop on that hydro pump and shadow ball Dewgong!" Gold revealing his diversion to Pryce who now discovered.

Glaceon jumped from the frozen hydro pump from earlier and fired a precision shot shadow ball to the vulnerable Dewgong, knocking it out.

"Yes, direct hit!" Gold snapped his finger with a wink in his eye.

" Hm, I must admit son that you have a good smart thinking head, it's almost as though I had met you before." Pryce returned Dewgong as he had reminsced.

" All right, return Glaceon take a breather, I know who just to use next, it's all you Quilava!" Gold let's out Quilava and notices that the flares on Quilava's back are steadily glowing.

" Huh, wha..?" Gold commented.

" What's going on with your Quilava, Ethan?" Crystal asked.

" It seems your Quilava has seen a lot of action and is getting ready to evolve soon, my boy." Pryce answered for the confused duo.

" Huh, is that right?" Gold looked back at Quilava who stood by for orders.

The gym advice guy then stood next to Pryce and whispered in his ear.

" Oh is that so, well then..." Pryce said then summoned his Piloswine.

" Piloswine, freeze the floor would you?" Pryce commanded.

Piloswine used blizzard on the water and instantly deep froze the water that allowed stabled footing.

" W-wow!" Crystal acknowledges the strength on Piloswine's blizzard attack.

" Here it comes!" Gold anxiously waits to battle Piloswine.

" Good, good that will be all." Pryce instead return Piloswine and crossed over the floor to the stunned Gold.

" Hey sir, what's going on?" Gold asked. Pryce simply smiled and presented Gold with the Glacier badge.

" I know your strength young one, I concede." Pryce shocked Gold by being the first gym leader to cut a battle short.

" B-but sir, we didn't finish our battle I wanted to see what your Piloswine was made of?!" Gold complained.

" Oh ho, I have no doubt that your Quilava would of evolved and won in a spectacular manner much like your Glaceon, I am simply acknowledging you as the victor thus making you worthy of this badge, take it son." Pryce insisted as Gold reluctantly accepted the badge.

" Well looks like we won this buddy, sorry you didn't get to exercise." Gold said to his rather disappointed Quilava who felt the same as he did.

" Cheer up son, you showed me plenty toughness and intellectual skills, I have no doubt you have what it takes to be champion someday." Pryce said.

" You know Ethan, it's not against the rules for a leader to give up and award you the badge, you earned this." Crystal agreed with Pryce's decision.

" Thanks, sir." Gold finally accepted his victory and placed his Glacier badge in his wallet.

" Now I believe your last gym battle is with Clair of Blackthorn, please give her my regards." Pryce graciously bows his head.

" I'll come back one day to finish the battle if that's all right, sir." Gold said.

" There will be another time son perhaps sooner than later." Pryce continued to smile in a carefree manner.

" See ya." Gold left the gym with Crystal.

" Sir?" The gym advice guy called. Pryce's carefree smile then went away into a more serious look.

" The boy has exceptional skills no doubt like his father before him, he could be a problem for my plan to draw out for my old partner, Giovanni." Pryce walked past his gym advice guy then pulls out a one eyed ice mask.

" Yes, sir." The gym advice guy concurred while Pryce puts on the mask.

" Sir, we have successfully infiltrated the radio station in Goldenrod City, your orders?" A voice radioed from Pryce's communicator device.

" Commence the operation." Pryce replied using a dark tone in his voice.

Meanwhile, Gold and Crystal were now heading the way to Blackthorn City to meet with Clair according to his map.

" Argh, I can't get the fact out of my head about not finishing the battle, it was a great chance to prove myself against that Piloswine!" Gold scoffed while still complaining about the decision in his battle.

" Well if you ask me, be realistic I mean you outsmarted that old man and on top of that your Quilava could've easily beat that Piloswine since it's a strong fire type, I think it was smart of Pryce to call it quits." Crystal said.

" I don't know something was not right, it's almost as though he didn't do the best he could while we battle and a seasoned trainer like him doesn't just give up." Gold recalled while thinking of Pryce constantly smiling with his eyes closed during the battle.

" What are you saying, he looked serious enough to me?" Crystal wondered.

" I tell you something wasn't right about that and the next time I battle him, there won't be any quitting!" Gold clenched his fist in determination then felt his pokegear vibrate on his wrist.

" Wha..?" Gold answered his call from Prof. Elm.

" Ethan, are you there?" Prof. Elm called.

" Yes, what's up?" Gold replied.

" Have you heard the radio station back in Goldenrod? They're saying Team Rocket has returned?" Prof. Elm asked.

" What, are you serious?!" Gold answered which makes Crystal feel a sense of urgency.

" Is it true they returned, no it can't be well sorry for bothering you Ethan, call you later... * click *" Prof. Elm hanged up.

" Geez, I swear Prof. Elm is worse then I am when it comes from jumping the gun." Gold face palmed himself.

" Nevermind that, he mentioned Team Rocket taking over the radio station, that's bad news!" Crystal tuned in on her radio.

" Master Giovanni, the time has come for your return for all Pokemon will be at our side, please come to the radio tower at once, Master!" The voice on the radio said.

Elsewhere, Silver had tuned in coincidently and had a fierce look of fire in his eyes at the mention of Giovanni's name.

" This is serious, if Team Rocket is involved then so should we!" Gold declared.

" Right!" Crystal agreed.

Goldenrod City

Gold and Crystal quickly arrived in Goldenrod City and took notice of Team Rocket grunts everywhere.

" There's too many of them, what do we do, Ethan?" Crystal looking at their opposition.

Lyra was amongst the crowd of people terrified of the Team Rocket invasion and caught glimpse of Gold.

" Ethan!" Lyra called out.

" Lyra?" Gold surprised to see Lyra in Goldenrod.

" Oh thank goodness you're here, Team Rocket has taken over the radio tower!" Lyra infroming what Gold and Crystal already knew.

" Yeah, we know we're here to deal with them." Gold answered making Lyra take notice in Crystal.

" Who's your friend, I thought you were travling with that girl, Clair?" Lyra asked.

" Oh that's a long story but this is Kris, a friend of mine." Gold introduced.

" Nice to meet you." Crystal greeted.

" Nice to meet you too though I wish it were under better circumstances." Lyra said.

" No kidding." Crystal replied looking at the fact they are vastly outnumbered.

" Wow, they really do look almost alike!" Gold thought looking at the similarities between Lyra and Crystal.

" Well shall we get this party started?" Gold cracked his knuckles.

"You can't, they have guns Ethan!" Lyra stepped in front of Gold.

" They have guns?!" Crystal repeated.

" Damn, I was gonna suggest we beat the crap outta them but we gotta be smart." Gold said.

" No, someone got shot earlier for getting near the entrance since they won't nobody but members enter, we need a plan!" Lyra informed the two.

" You're kidding, man they're bigger cowards now!" Gold said.

" All new recruits come down to get your uniforms!" A Rocket grunt directed from the entrance of an underground passage.

" That's our ticket in!" Gold pulled Crystal's sleeve and pointed.

" Inflitration, I like it!" Crystal said.

" Much better than getting shot, count me in!" Lyra volunteered.

Gold, Crystal and Lyra waited in a small line to get underground.

" You three are the new recruits?" The Rocket member asked.

" Yes, serving under Ariana the admin." Gold answered for the three.

" Hm, why don't you step inside and get dressed." The rocket grunt allowed the three inside to change into Rocket gear.

It took a few moments from the three to immediately slip on the rocket uniform over their clothing.

" Now would you look at you three, you look sharp report to your stations!" The Rocket grunt said.

" Sir!" Gold, Crystal and Lyra answered.

Gold, Crystal and Lyra approached the two armed guards at the entrance.

" Looking good you three, go on in to your stations." A guard said as they stepped aside for the three.

" Yes, sir." Gold and his two comrades walk past the guards as Gold nodded his head to signal Crystal.

The two armed guards were knocked out by Gold and Crystal after a lowblow by Crystal and karate chop to the neck by Gold.

Lyra picks up the weapons and tosses them into the nearby lake while Gold and Crystal drag the two guards in.

Gold and Crystal laid the guards unconscious by the counter near the entrance then proceeded towards another guard only that this one was unarmed.

" I'll handle this." Gold walked ahead to confront the guard.

" Looking good in that uniform, who's your commanding officer?" The guard asked.

Before Gold could answer, Silver entered the tower going straight to the guard and Gold.

" Hey, you damned bastards are nothing but cowards attacking people in groups!" Silver going straight to the guard's face and saw that Gold had his back turned to avoid silver finding him out.

" What the, is that you Gold, what the hell you doing in that uniform you think you're tough, get that off!" Silver showing a humor side by ripping off Gold''s Team Rocket uniform.

" Intruder!" The guard called.

" Guess there's no helping it!" Crystal said while her and Lyra take off their uniform.

Gold quickly punches out the guard, knocking him unconscious in front of Silver.

" Way to go Silver, we were trying to sneak in!" Gold said.

" Tch, I thought you had bigger balls than to do a cowardly move then that." Silver said.

" We had to since those guards had guns!" Lyra said to Silver while he looked confused for a second and turned back to Gold.

" Another chick, what the hell's with you, Gold?" Silver commented.

" Don't get the wrong idea, we're just friends, FRIENDS!" Gold said.

" Who is he, Gold a friend?" Lyra asked.

" He's no friend not even close, ugh Lyra, Silver, Silver, Lyra." Gold abruptly introduces the two.

" Hmph, so you tried to inflitrate the tower to get to Team Rocket quicker, what a meek!" Silver said.

" Like you could do any better, what the hell are you even doing here, Silver?!" Gold questioned.

" Not that it's any of your business but I'm here to settle the score with what's his face...Lance!" Silver telling half the truth.

" Why would you think Lance is here?" Crystal asked.

" Cause a goody two shoes like him would show up at the scene for a rescue." Silver replied.

"But why would you want to battle someone when there's a problem here, Pokemon's lives are at stake!" Lyra chimed in.

" So another bleed heart." Silver looked to the side.

" What?!" Lyra couldn't believe how Silver answered.

" Save it..!" Gold put his arm in front of the disbelieving Lyra.

" Do what you want to, I know you'll take out Team Rocket besides doing hero stuff isn't my style." Silver turned and walked away leaving the others and particularly Lyra in disappointment.

" Why?" Lyra felt sorrow and grief for Silver's decision.


	20. Chapter 20: This Time

Gold and Crystal with Lyra's help battled their way throughout the radio tower that was taken over by Team Rocket in their bid for their former boss Giovanni's return.

" Take this!" Lyra using her Fearow to knock out a Rocket grunt's Grimer.

" Quilava, flamethrower!" Gold using his Quilava to singe enemy Ekans, Koffings and Raticates that opposed him along the way.

" Where do you think you're going?!" Crystal kicks from behind a running grunt in the balls.

" GAAAAHH!" The grunt cried out in tears from the wrath of Crystal then passed out.

" Shouldn't be much further now, the director's room is the next floor!" Lyra took point and led the group.

The three stumbled upon not the director but Petrel who was again trying to impersonate someone he clearly wasn't.

" Ahem, attention all residents of Goldenrod City this is the director speaking, Team Rocket has taken over but fear not for Team Rocket is-..." Petrel spoke over a city-wide intercom.

Silver was seen in the city and had a conflicted look until he followed a couple of Rocket grunts to the underground passage.

" Bout to be crushed under my heel for good!" Gold interrupted which startled Petrel.

" Y-You again?!" Petrel stood up quickly.

" Lose the lousy disguise, nobody would buy that you're the director even for a second!" Crystal puts down Petrel.

" You don't even sound like him like at all!" Lyra said.

" Argh maybe I should quit trying to impersonate others, damn!" Petrel thought and reached out for his Pokeball.

" Don't even try it, three against one pal, it's over." Gold warned a quick and swift battle was coming should Petrel choose to battle.

Meanwhile in the underground passage, Silver had already beaten the two grunts he followed in battle.

" T-there's no mistaking it, he's the boss' son!" A defeated grunt revealed to the other grunt which lit a fire in Silver's eyes full of hate.

"Don't you dare... call me that!" Silver brutally punches the throat of the other grunt and snaps the neck of the grunt that spoke to sleep.

Silver's eyes showed brutality at the mention of his relationship to Giovanni.

" Sleep well and be glad I choose not to put enough force to kill both of you." Silver walks over the unconscious bodies of the grunts.

" Now to wait for him." Silver repeated once more before finding himself more grunts to battle.

Quilava's flamethrower pushed Weezing roughly into the wall finishing the battle between Gold, Crystal and Lyra against Petrel.

" Okay, okay I give!" Petrel surrendered.

" Now tell us where you stuffed the director before Kris here gives you another "ball" treatment!" Gold gripped the shirt of Petrel threateningly.

" Yes, yes anything but that!" Petrel agreed in fear after seeing a sadist look in Crystal's eyes.

" Tch, aw damn!" Crystal feeling disappointed.

" This girl shows no mercy." Lyra thought.

" The director is in a basement in this city's underground passage and look I'm a nice guy please take this key, it'll let you in!" Petrel hands the basement key over to Gold.

" Smart move, now cut ties with Team Rocket and leave, I don't want to see you again!" Gold demanded.

" Y-yes at once but be warned that the other admins are powerful especially Archer, good luck!" Petrel true to his word and leaves.

Whitney then comes to the director's floor to the surprise of Crystal and Lyra especially Gold.

" Oh, Ethan is that you?!" Whitney called.

" W-Whitney?!" Gold sweated.

" So it was you who was taking on Team Rocket, how have you been?!" Whitney lets out a girly squeal and hugs tightly on Gold.

" H-Hey!" Gold blushes while trying to resist.

" Ethan, who is this?!" Crystal asked.

" Oh how rude of me, I'm the cities gym leader, Whitney nice to meet you!" Whitney lets go of Gold and introduced herself to Crystal and Lyra.

" Oh so you're the gym leader here." Lyra said.

" Yep and she's a tough one, she gave me my first loss but nevermind that, what are you doing here, Whitney?" Gold asked.

" Well this is my city and I'm not about to give it up without a fight so I took on all the grunts on city property then made my way here." Whitney explained.

" Well that's pretty admirable, at least you didn't just stand by." Crystal commented.

" Well gym leader or not, I couldn't possibly take them all on and hope to win, thats when I heard three trainers came to help so I hurried as fast as a I could, looks like you cleaned house." Whitney said.

" Well we didn't do it on our own, we had our Pokemon." Gold said.

" It truly seems your bond with your Pokemon has made you stronger when we battled." Whitney said.

" Yeah but the job's not done yet, we have to rescue the director and clean out Team Rocket for good." Gold said.

" Well in that case, I'll lend you a hand!" Whitney said.

" Thanks." Gold said and led the group out.

Gold and others were now out of the radio tower about to head out to the underground passage.

" Hey Ethan, there's still more stragglers around the city I think we should split up while you save the director." Whitney said.

" Kris, you're a strong trainer you think you could give Whitney a hand?" Gold volunteered Crystal.

" Sure, I'll help Whitney fight off those grunts terrorizing the city and catch up with you later." Crystal said.

" Thanks, I'd very much appreciate it now let's go!" Whitney accepts Crystal's help and leaves with Crystal.

" All right Lyra, you're with me let's do this!" Gold said.

" Yes!" Lyra follows Gold into the underground passage.

Gold and Lyra stumbled upon the two knocked out grunts that Silver took care of at the basement door.

" What happened to them?" Lyra asked.

" Knocked out most likely but who?" Gold said.

" Well in any event, let's go inside." Gold to his surprise pushed the door open.

" Well looks like this key is useless now." Gold discarded the key and went down the stairs.

Gold and Lyra were in for a surprise when they discovered all grunts were knocked out alongside their Pokemon and were even more so when Silver revealed himself from around the corner.

" Yo." Silver said.

" So you're the one who took care of these idiots, what are you doing here Silver, I thought you were looking for Lance?" Gold interrogated.

" Thought I'd amuse myself with these Rocket punks since they were on the list while waiting for Lance to show up but he never did." Silver answered.

" Well you did take out these grunts, maybe there's more good in you than I thought." Lyra said.

" Don't get the wrong idea, I could care less about what Team Rocket's agenda is I had it in for them for another reason." Silver scoffed to Lyra's disbelief.

" Why are you this way, don't you care in the least for your Pokemon?!" Lyra not standing for Silver's beliefs who then stood in silence.

" My Pokemon are only tools I need to wipe out the weak and cowardly, if they cannot live up to it then they're useless to me." Silver replied to the disgust of Gold and the sheer disbelief of Lyra.

" We are total opposites Silver, with that kind of attitude you are no different then Team Rocket themselves." Gold sternly said to the now angry Silver.

" Then allow me to prove my point, I always pay back my debts with interest!" Silver pointed his pokeball to Gold.

" Fine, but the rules are three on three." Gold pushed the button on his pokeball.

" Fine by me!" Silver agreed.

" This is no time for a fight you two, we need to work together!" Lyra protested to the two rivals.

" Lyra, go save the director we'll take care of Team Rocket soon enough, I've had it with Silver berating Pokemon especially his own!" Gold insisted.

" You two fighting at a time like this isn't going to help Pokemon!" Lyra said.

" Lyra, do what I say this is for Pokemon!" Gold said with a fierce look.

" Ugh damn it!" Lyra not agreeing with Gold's decision but understood his motives so went ahead to save the director.

" Finally." Silver said. " Now Silver, let's make this quick I've got Pokemon and a city to save!" Gold said and sent out Ampharos.

" Then let's see how you improved, go Haunter!" Silver sent out Haunter.

" Ampharos, power gem!" Gold said. Ampharos' rock powered power gem irritated Haunter as well as doing damage.

" Attack with night shade!" Silver retailated.

Haunter's night shade broke through the rocks and pushed Ampharos roughly against the wall.

" It's all right, Ampharos shake it off we're still in this!" Gold showing unshakable faith in Ampharos.

" It's clear to me your Ampharos took a lot of damage from night shade alone and you want to preach to me about connections with Pokemon?" Silver mocked.

" We're just getting started, thunderbolt Ampharos!" Gold said.

Ampharos' thunderbolt struck Haunter that made him land roughly in the same manner Ampharos did earlier.

" Use destiny bond, Haunter." Silver said after realizing the next attack would surely finish Haunter.

" Ampharos, another thunderbolt!" Gold said.

Haunter emitted itself in ghostly dark waves and allowed itself to be hit by thunderbolt knocking it out but in return knocked out Ampharos.

" So that's destiny bond..?" Gold said.

" So where's your faith now, my Pokemon does what it takes to fulfill my whims!" Silver said.

" Battle's too soon to start gloating Silver, come on!" Gold stated.

Lyra finally discovered the tied up director in the basement.

" Mr. Director!" Lyra untied the director.

" Oh thank you young lady, those Team Rocket scoundrels are trying gather all Pokemon for their evil purposes!" The director said.

" We know and they're being dealt with but I need you to come with me, director!" Lyra said.

" Yes, of course!" The director concurred and followed Lyra's lead.

" Shadow claw!" Silver commanded.

Silver's battle wearied Sneasel knocked out Gold's Glaceon after what appeared as a tough battle.

" Quilava, flamethrower!" Gold releases Quilava who immediately defeats Sneasel with it's flamethrower attack.

" Damn, well now for my ace in the hole, Croconaw finish the job!" Silver returns Sneasel and sends out Croconaw. Quilava and Croconaw stared each other down as they felt each other are nemesis to one another.

Lyra and the director made it just in time to witness the final round in the battle between Gold and Silver.

" Quilava, I'm depending on you to overcome the odds and to prove to Silver that bonds matter between us!" Gold motivates Quilava who's back flared with intensity.

" This is it Croconaw, strength is all that matters and the weak shall perish, this is where we prove our point now make them pay, do not let me down!" Silver likewise motivates his Croconaw who roars in readiness.

" They're determined to prove their point, both of them!" Lyra spoke seeing the seriousness in the eyes of the rivals.

" Quilava, flame wheel!" Gold ordered.

Quilava charged ahead encased in flames and tackled Croconaw who simply backfliped after taking minimal damage.

" Water pulse, Croconaw!" Silver said.

Croconaw landed on it's feet and fired ultrasonic water waves at Quilava that dealt a super effective hit.

" Rollout, Quilava!" Gold said.

Quilava began violently roll like a ball and attacked Croconaw who was air bourne.

" Slash it!" Silver said.

Croconaw readied it's claws to slash at Quilava who was coming around for another pass but instead was attacked by rollout.

" Use water gun instead!" Silver said. Croconaw used a pressurized water gun attack which made it enough to stop Quilava's incoming rollout attack.

" It's all right Quilava, hit em with your double edge attack!" Gold said.

Quilava's high impact double edge tackle cause both it and Croconaw to roll around aggressively around the floor.

" Bite it!" Silver ordered.

Croconaw bit Quilava on it's shoulder during their struggle to turn the tables on Gold.

" Now slam it around!" Silver improvised.

" Hey that's not fair, Silver!" Lyra shouted.

Croconaw's tightly gripped jaws were securely on Quilava's shoulders and began slamming Quilava onto the floor.

" You damned bastard!" Gold thought and thought of a way.

" Quilava, aim for the face and give it a flamethrower!" Gold ordered.

Quilava fought through the pain and blasted Croconaw's face with flamethrower to release it's grip.

Croconaw then took damage and was angry at the feeling of being burned.

" Looks like your Quilava won't last much longer Gold, just look how it's trembling!" Silver said.

" It's your Croconaw that's trembling, I could see it's weakened from a fire attack!" Gold said.

" Croconaw won't be beaten by a half assed flamethrower attack, especially from a damned bleed heart trainer!" Silver unleashed his determination that seems to have effect on Croconaw.

" Having a strong bond with my Pokemon is not weak, I believe in all of my Pokemon and together we'll overcome all diversity that stands in our way to being the best!" Gold was also fired up and empowered his Quilava with his words.

" Croconaw, prove to that Quilava that strength matters with a hydro pump!" Silver commanded.

" Quilava, prove to that Croconaw that type does not matter, strength does not matter the will to win and trust matters, attack with a fire blast!" Gold said.

Both Croconaw and Quilava going beyond their limits for the sake of their beloved trainers roared with their respective energy gathering in their mouths.

" DON'T LET ME DOWN!" Gold and Silver simultaneously shouted that ultimately prompts Croconaw and Quilava to begin to evolve.

" U-unbelievable!" The director commented.

" They're evolving!" Lyra said.

Croconaw and Quilava both respectively evolved into Feraligatr and Typhlosion then fired their attacks into a conflicting clash.

Feraligatr's high pressured hydro pump was proving to be the dominating force as expected as the flames from Typhlosion's fire blast was diminishing.

" You lose, Gold." Silver already claiming victory.

" Typhlosion, the fire that lives inside you, our fire of friendship will bow down to nobody, let that be your power!" Gold said.

The look of struggling previously shown in the eyes of Typhlosion was now the eyes of determination as it's fire blast overcame the hydro pump and engulfed Feraligatr whole.

" N-no way!" Silver said in shock once his Feraligatr fell on it's back in defeat.

" A-amazing!" Lyra said.

" That Typhlosion understood and felt the passion of it's trainer's willpower and in turn became the source of it's strength, marvelous!" The director said.

" Typhlosion, way to go I knew there was no way you could let me down, you're the best!" Gold celebrated his victory with his newly evolved Typhlosion.

" Why... Why did I lose, I trained my Pokemon to the extreme I lacked nothing so why did I lose, what am I missing..?" Silver in disbelief that he lost.

" Is it really true that I don't love my Pokemon enough like that Lance told me?" Silver thought.

_Silver looked back remembering his loss to Lance at the Rocket hideout. _

_" Why damn it, why couldn't I lay a finger on you!" Silver full of anger shouting at Lance and Clair. _

_" Your Pokemon are strong but you lack love and trust in your Pokemon, that is the reason you lost." Lance answered._

_ " No you're wrong damn you, love does not give me any kind of power I could beat you if only my Pokemon had more strength!" Silver retailated. _

_" Why do you feel that love and trust in your Pokemon is not crucial in your quest to become a Master?" Lance asked. _

_" Love only creates the weak, helpless and the pitiful, hate and the thought of vengeance are all that matters it gives me my drive to be the best!" Silver said thinking of his father and the masked man. _

_" No, you are wrong!" Lance silenced Silver. _

_" While it is true that strength plays a role in your ambition, however you can not bring out the best in all of your Pokemon if you do not trust and love them!" Lance said._

_ " I may not know of this vengeance you speak of but all the same, it will not get you where you want to be as Master if you drag the Pokemon who are willing to fight on your behalf to your beliefs!" Lance ended his conversation with Silver who stood in anger and as well as a loss for words. _

" Could it really be true, was Lance right all along?" Silver spoke softly and watched his Feraligatr struggle to stand.

" Do you see, do you finally realize what you mean for your Pokemon?" Lyra walks up to Silver.

" You..." Silver said.

" Listen, I may not know you personally but I do not think you're a bad guy despite what you said earlier in fact I think there's a lot good in you." Lyra said to Silver's surprise.

" Wh-what are you saying..?" Silver said.

" Don't you see how your Feraligatr evolved from your Croconaw and how it's trying it's best to stand for you even though it has lost it's battle to Typhlosion?" Lyra pointed out.

Feraligatr continued to struggle to stand with a weakened growl.

" That Pokemon and the rest of your Pokemon love you Silver and I gather that you in fact love them too, why else would they try so hard for you to accept them the way Ethan and his Pokemon accept and love each other?" Lyra continuing to teach Silver as he watched Gold and Typlosion celebrating therefore realizing.

Feraligatr could no longer struggle and started to fall until Silver was there to catch it surprising it and Gold.

" Feraligatr, all of my Pokemon I am sorry that I let you all down, this time it will be different I swear to you!" Silver began shedding tears.

" Silver..." Gold realizing something he thought wasn't possible while Lyra smiled for Silver.

All of Silver's Pokemon released themselves from their pokeballs to hug their master.

" You guys..!" Silver overwhelmed by his Pokemon's love for him and closed his eyes with a content look on his face.

" That's the way to go, Silver." Gold walked over and congratulated.

" Gold." Silver said.

" Looks like I misjudged the kind of guy you could be after all, how about a truce?" Gold held his hand out and open.

" On a set of conditions." Silver looked at Gold's hand and into his eyes.

" Shoot." Gold agreed.

" That we remain rivals as we test and prove ourselves to each other but of course...?" Silver closed his eyes.

" Of course what?" Gold asked while Lyra waited for Silver's answer.

" Of course right after we annihilate Team Rocket straight down to hell!" Silver answered as smacked Gold's hand with a grasp as a sign of respect.

" Silver...!" Lyra thought holding her heart and began to blush.

" You got a deal, let's go Lyra, Silver!" Gold clenched his fist in determination.

" Yes!" Lyra answered enthusiastically while Silver turned over a new leaf with a confident smile.

**WHOOP WHOOP, Silver finally understands**


	21. Chapter 21: Masked Man Appears

Whitney and Crystal were battling back to back of each other against the surrounding Team Rocket grunts in their way.

Crystal had caught glimpse of Gold and Lyra passing by and was surprised to see Silver right behind them.

" Is that... Silver?" Crystal thought while not minding the opposition.

" Crystal, ready for round two?" Whitney spoke over her shoulder.

" Mm, yeah more than ever!" Crystal replied over her shoulder and was now refocused.

Gold, Lyra and Silver waltz their way to the locked doors while the already defeated grunts muttured amongst themselves.

" I-Is that the boss' son... It is!" The grunts continued to chat among themselves which annoyed Silver.

" What the hell are you lookin' at, get out of my sight!" Silver scared off the grunts as they immediately left the Radio Tower as if he was the high school delinquent which makes Lyra giggle.

" Must've said something you don't like, huh Silver?" Gold unlocks the door.

" Hmph, they're a just a buncha cowards with their tails tucked in." Silver said without revealing his true identity to Gold and Lyra.

" That they are." Gold nodded his head and led the group.

The executive Proton was the first elite member of Team Rocket to stand in the way to the top of the Tower.

" We meet again at last, Gold!" Proton said.

" Proton." Gold said.

" Never met this guy before, he must be new." Silver thought.

" You've done well to come this far but I believe I said the next time we meet, it would spell your end!" Proton challenged.

" Not so fast!" Lyra challenged before Gold or Silver could answer.

" And you are?" Proton asked without a slight of interest.

" Heh, my name's Lyra and I'm someone who will _spell your end!_" Lyra said.

" You got it?" Gold asked.

" Yeah, go on you two I've got this jerk!" Lyra assured.

" Ice this guy!" Silver said which makes Lyra's heart skip a beat.

Gold and Silver proceed on ahead to give Lyra room to battle but she stands silent holding her heart.

" I..I will!" Lyra thought.

" Your friends won't get much further, I'll finish them off after I used you as a stepping stone!" Proton snaps Lyra back to reality with his insult.

" The only stepping stone starts with you when we shut Team Rocket down for good, asshole!" Lyra took offense to Proton's threat to Gold and Silver.

" Looks like I need to educate on how you do not screw with a admin, little girl!" Proton sends out his Muk.

" Oh shut up and fight, jerk!" Lyra sent out Azumarril.

The next admin to stand in the way was Ariana who very much looked forward to facing Gold.

" Ariana!" Gold said.

" I've waited for you my handsome young man and oh my, who is this other handsome young man?" Ariana greets both Gold and Silver but fails to recognize who Silver is.

" Nevermind that, we're here to bring you down, so either you battle and lose or you get the hell out of our way!" Silver spares no pleasantries.

" A cheeky one like the little bitch from the hideout, I see.." Ariana tries to remain calm but her anger is slowly rising.

" Tch, bring it on!" Silver prepares to battle but Gold stepped in front of him.

" Nevermind her Silver, I got this I owe her one." Gold interfered.

" Fine she's all yours, I'll go after the last one!" Silver said.

" I won't be long, give me five minutes tops!" Gold said.

" Yeah right, I'll take that bet." Silver challenged.

" Name your price!" Gold remarked sparking a funny moment with Silver as Ariana looked on awkwardly.

" Hmph, six thousand poke creds." Silver answered.

" What are you outta your mind, six thousand?!" Gold complained.

" Come on, it should be easy for you to beat this woman in less than five minutes or is it that you're just talk?" Silver goaded.

" You know I always back up what I say fine, six thousand it is then so pay up once I stomp this admin!" Gold falls for the bait and retorts.

" Yeah, yeah anyway hurry up or I'll end this without you." Silver presses on ahead towards the elevator.

" Argh, that bastard still pisses me off." Gold thought.

" Are you finally finished?" Ariana asked.

" Yeah and so will you and your team, let's do this!" Gold spun his pokeball at the tip of his billiard.

" Let me see what you can really do, boy!" Ariana sends out Murkrow.

" You have no idea, get her Glaceon!" Gold shoots out Glaceon's pokeball with his billiard.

" Glaceon!" Glaceon cried.

" Get ready to pack your bags, Ariana!" Gold said.

Silver arrives at the top of the tower from the elevator and runs up the stairs to confront Archie.

" Well if it isn't the boss's ungrateful son." Archie said.

" Oh and if it isn't the biggest ass-kisser of the man I will kill, Archie." Silver not surprised of Archie's position.

" A sharp tongue like always, you haven't changed at all and I still wonder why you're even still alive." Archie said.

" Listen, that doesn't matter I will kill that man when the opportunity presents itself and you will be no exception if you and this piece of shit organization won't stay dead, got me?" Silver threatened.

" The boss has long disowned you so he will not be here to save you this time, you brat!" Archie sent out Houndour.

" I never needed help to put you in your place and I sure as hell don't need it now!" Silver sent out Golbat.

" Houndour, ember attack!" Archie said.

" Air cutter, Golbat!" Silver said.

Houndour shot out multiple ember rocks that were eventually sliced through by Golbat's air cutter attack and was attacked by the latter.

The expression of shock was on Archie's face and the expression of confidence was on Silver's face.

" Don't be surprised now, I'm just getting started!" Silver said.

Meanwhile, Gold has already defeated Ariana by his Kirlia taking out her Vileplume.

" You beat me." Ariana seemingly not surprised by the results.

" Alright, you know the deal, beat it I got a bet to collect." Gold tries to pass by but was stopped by Ariana's hand.

" Oh not so fast, you're not leaving until I get something to remember you by." Ariana whispered in Gold's ear then pushes a button on a remote to close off the last door and elevator with emergency gates.

" Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, huh?!" Gold was starting think what was coming next.

Little time past his five minute bet limit had passed and before he knew it he was tied up also at the push of the button by Ariana.

" H-Hey, stop it I got a bet to make, damn it!" Gold trying to fight the resisting rope that constricted his movements.

" Not until I get this kiss from you, you won't escape." Ariana said.

" You won't get it besides I'm not even remotely interested, now stop!" Gold continued to try to resist as his words continued to be ignored.

" We'll see about that besides I thought all young men like older women." Ariana pins the tied up Gold to the a wall.

" In your case, you can forget it... MMPHH!" Gold being kissed forcefully by Ariana.

" Th-there you got what you wanted, now let me go and scram while you're at it!" Gold said.

" Not until I have this." Ariana felt up Gold's dick inside his shorts while licking her lips.

" Oh no, give me a break!" Gold shouted in annoyance.

Ariana had come closer in a attempt to please herself until Kirlia released itself from her pokeball in response to Gold's continued dilemma.

Kirlia saw that Gold was restrained and Ariana's lustful energy towards her trainer and was now shaking out of anger and jealousy.

" Oh what's this, is the little pokemon jealous ha ha!" Ariana mocked Kirlia and just laughed.

" K-Kirlia, please!" Gold begged. Kirlia's body glowed as it evolved into Gardevoir in response to Gold's pleas.

" What why you... AHHHH!" Ariana reacted to Kirlia's evolution before being blasted off through the roof by Gardevoir's psychic attack.

" W-Wow, Gardevoir!" Gold feeling happy and grateful about his newly evolved Pokemon.

Gardevoir immediately destroyed both gates and the rope that was constricting Gold then caught the somewhat exhausted Gold in her arms.

" Thanks, I owe you one..!" Gold hugged Gardevoir back as Gardevoir blushed with her eyes closed.

Silver's Sneasel was then knocked out by Archie's Houndoom's flamethrower.

" I admit you picked up some skill to knockout two other of my Pokemon when you couldn't even beat me in practice matches back at the old base in Kanto." Archie said.

" I had no knowledge nor connection to those Pokemon that man had stolen and how they were in the worst shape that they could possibly be." Silver closed his eyes and reopened them fiercely at the vision of Giovanni.

" Now with all of my Pokemon at my side as I am at theirs, all of my dreams will be realized starting with the team that man created!" Silver sends out his roaring Feraligatr.

" What's this?!" Archie feeling stunned that Silver would have such a strong Pokemon and a water type at that.

Gold had made in time to see Silver's Feraligatr and shortly after, Lyra had shown up with Crystal and Whitney.

" What's going on, Ethan?" Lyra asked to which Silver looks their way realizing they were there.

" Heh, I guess Silver won't need help after all." Gold smirked.

" Well yeah, he has a water type against a fire/dark type." Crystal said.

" That's not it at all, he fully believes in his Pokemon he finally understands what it means to be a trainer, I heard every word he said." Gold said.

" Is he your friend, Ethan?" Whitney asked to which Gold smiles.

" A rival." Gold answered.

" A dream you say, don't make me laugh and you're supposed to be the son of the great Giovanni?!" Archie reveals Silver's bloodline to Gold and company who were very shocked.

" What did he just say?!" Crystal shouted.

" Silver, what the hell have you been holding out on us?!" Gold also shouted.

" Silver, is this true!" Lyra felt the need to not hold back her question.

" It's not something I'm proud of, after all that man...!" Silver visualized his beautiful red haired mother lying on the ground with her own blood near Giovanni who had a katana sword with his mother's dripping blood as a younger Silver looks on horrified.

" WILL DIE!" Silver exclaimed his vengeance.

" Fire fang, now!" Archie attempts a cheapshot.

Houndoom dashes over to Feraligatr with it's flaming mouth but was not able to capitalize because Feraligatr had caught Houndoom by it's fiery mouth.

" Feraligatr, hydro pump!" Silver said.

Feraligatr released what appears to be a angry hydro pump blast directly into the mouth of Houndoom pushing it very forcefully onto Archie harshly against the glass wall that left a crack.

" Useless Pokemon, get up!" Archie shoved the unconscious Houndoom roughly off his body.

" Why you..!" Crystal lunged forward but was stopped by Gold.

Silver walks over with a balled up fist and punches some blood out of Archie's mouth also knocking him down.

" You scum, to think I used to think like the trash of this so called team had done." Silver picked up Archie by the front of his suit with one hand and punched Archie's face again with the other hand.

" You... really changed... Silver..." Archie weakly said.

" No, my eyes were merely open." Silver shoved Archie down and walks away back towards Gold and everyone.

" You're beaten, you will disband Team Rocket for second and final time, I never want to see you again, trash." Silver continued to walk unguarded.

" You.. you dare..!" Archie stood up and reached for a gun that only Gold and Lyra realized.

" Nobody will stand in the resurrection of this glorious organization and it's goals of world domination especially not some orphaned, weak brat!" Archie shouts pointing his gun directly at Silver who turned with an angry stare.

" Fire blast!" Gold stepped in and used fire blast of his Typhlosion to blast Archie through the glass wall of the tower sending him to a far off region in Johto.

" E-Ethan.." Whitney spoke softly.

" Nice job Silver, you took out Team Rocket." Gold said.

" Heh, yeah I guess I did." Silver thanked Gold for watching his back with a expression of a smirk.

" I can't believe that you changed Silver, that's a real good look of you." Crystal congratulated.

" I knew it was there all along, you something very great for all Pokemon Silver and now you saved Goldenrod, I'm so happy." Lyra confesses.

" Thanks Lyra, I can hardly believe it myself." Silver replied to the blushing Lyra.

" Oh and six thousand creds, please." Silver stuck his hand out.

" What the... I finished the battle in less the five minutes!" Gold remembered the deal.

" Oh yeah then why'd it take you longer than five minutes to show up?" Silver sassed.

" Come on I was tied up and kissed forcefully by that crazy admin!" Gold argued which set off a comedic jealousy to Crystal.

" What did you do?!" Crystal paid no mind to Gold mentioning that he was tied and kissed against his will but only on the kissing part.

" Hey Kris, it's not my fault that the crazy old Admin Ariana had the hots for me!" Gold now argued with Crystal.

" Yeah, yeah cough it up you know the deal." Silver said.

" Fine, here's your stupid six thousand credits." Gold relunctantly gives Silver his credits in a comedic fashion.

" Ethan, we are going to talk about what happened, understand?!" Crystal blushed out of little jealousy.

" Come on Kris, you know I'm not cheap like that..!" Gold said as Whitney and Lyra both laugh.

The radio director came in through the elevator and clapped at the trio of Gold, Silver and Crystal assuming they were the sole saviors of Goldenrod City.

" Tremendous you three, Team Rocket is no more and now let me reward you three a gift of gratitude each." The director gives the trio three very important items.

Silver received a silver wing, Gold a rainbow wing and Crystal a GS ball.

" What are these?" Crystal asked while examining the strange pokeball.

" All remnants of an old legend told long ago, apparently there was an old broken down tower here where we stand and it became a meeting ground for the legendary Pokemon Lugia, Ho-oh and Celebi until something was amiss and two of the legendary Pokemon Ho-oh and Lugia battled fiercely and nearly destroyed Goldenrod itself seven years ago." The director recalled.

" Oh yes I remember that, it was horrible it was out of nowhere, nobody could've predicted two legendary type Pokemon would show up and battle nearly destroying the city." Whitney also recalled.

" Seven years ago, that's how long it's been since dad..." Gold thought to himself not knowing himself the circumstances of his father's death.

" But it's also thanks to you three that Goldenrod and the rest of the world was saved from certain destruction, you have my thanks as well as the city." The director said.

" Thanks sir but the gratitude goes to our Pokemon as well as your gym leader Whitney and my friend Lyra, without them it couldn't be done." Gold modestly added.

" Oh how could I be so rude as to not thank and reward the two of you as well, Ms. Whitney." The director bowed his head in forgiveness in front of Whitney and Lyra.

" Oh no, it's fine this is my city I'm happy to help!" Whitney said.

" I agree, I don't need a reward as long as my Pokemon and others are saved." Lyra added.

" A fine and noble attitude, now let's greet the city they are anxious to meet the heroes of Goldenrod and the Pokemon world." The director led the heroes outside of the tower where they were welcomed and cheered by the citizens of Goldenrod and a t.v crew.

" Citizens of Goldenrod, allow the director to announce the heroes of Goldenrod City as well as the Pokemon world!" The director said.

" Lyra, Goldenrod's own Whitney, Crystal, Silver and Gold!" The director announced as the city applauded to the bashful heroes in their own way.

Clair from her home in Blackthorn noticed Gold on her t.v as well as all gym leaders with exception of Pryce, Lance with the Elite Four, Prof. Elm and Gold's mom.

" Ethan.." Clair said then puts on her cape, grabs her Pokemon and heads out her house to train.

Hinata Hibiki ( Gold's mom) was at the same time very proud and happy for her son but couldn't help thinking of her late husband as well.

All members of Team Rocket were loaded in police vehicles to haul them off to prison.

" Anything you heroes would like to say to the public?" The director asked.

All including Silver were a little shy to say anything though Silver hid his feelings well.

" Looks like Gold wants to say something, don't you buddy." Silver volunteers Gold who is shook up.

" Wh-what, me?!" Gold said.

" Yeah, come to think of it don't you want to be master, you have to use to the public, you know?" Whitney also volunteering Gold.

" W-well yeah but..!" Gold feeling a bit stage fright.

" No buts, good luck out there, Ethan!" Crystal playfully slaps Gold's back that pushes him in front of the crowd.

The mass of people were anxious to hear what Gold has to say but Gold couldn't stop from sweating.

" Oh um..." Gold trying to pull himself together.

" Argh damn some friends I have, now I'm going to embarrass myself!" Gold thought.

The blank stares from the people were focused on Gold in a awkward moment of silence.

" Keep it together man, don't make a fool of yourself j-just talk!" Gold thought of what to say.

" A-ha y-you're all welcome, ha-ha-ha!" Gold nervously laughs to the people who in return laughs at his shyness.

" He blew it." Crystal commented.

" Completely made a fool of himself." Silver added while Lyra and Whitney softly laugh out of pity.

" Ugh Ethan..!" Clair comments from her house while actually coming back to get one of her pokeballs and just so happened to watch Gold's blunder.

" I'm going to pay you all back for this, mark my words!" Gold shakes his fists towards his friends.

" A short and sweet welcome to the good people of Goldenrod, you have stopped that failure of a team who couldn't even draw out that miserable Giovanni." A dark and deep voice spoke from the crowd that the crowd stepped aside to reveal Gold and others the masked man.

To everyone's mystery of the masked man was indeed Pryce who was wearing a long white gown and a two eyed iced mask that was so dark that you couldn't see his eyes had left everyone in wonder on who he actually was but Silver knew who the masked man was though he himself does not know the true identity.

A Serviper had slivered from the inside and outside the masked man's gown and rested it's head on the masked man's right shoulder.

" Who are you?!" Gold called out.

" You are very much like your father, both a hero to the Pokémon world and the one responsible for crushing my plans!" The masked man's right eye became the very same eye as his Serviper.

Gold not know how or why the masked man knew of his father left him in question and Silver begun to tremble slightly in fear at the sight of the masked man.

" W-why are you here..?!" Silver trembled in fear which caught the attention of Lyra who was shocked that Silver could ever be afraid.

**What's next for the heroes?**


	22. Chapter 22: Silver's Fear

" My father, how do you know my father answer me!" Gold demanded.

" Huh, maybe I'll answer or maybe I won't, who knows?" Masked man replied.

" G-Gold, get away from him, y-you don't know what he's like..!" Silver surprising Gold with his fear of the masked man.

" Silver, what's wrong?" Lyra asked but Silver was too shaken up to answer.

" Speak up Silver, what's this guy's story why are you so afraid of him?!" Gold questioned.

Silver merely looked into the masked man's menacing gaze and was reminded of his days as being held captive in a old hideout in Hoenn.

_A younger Silver was thrown in a cell that held other pre-teenagers including Blue who would become his closest friend as well as an girl who was victimized like Silver was. _

_" N-no, LEAVE ME ALONE NOOO!" A pre-teen struggled with two of masked man's guards that took him out of the cell to be experimented on. _

_" You must be new, I haven't seen you around." Blue approached Silver but Silver was in no mood to speak back._

_ Blue had noticed numerous amounts of injection marks on Silver's forearms and on the left side of his neck. _

_" I see you've already been injected by that masked creep but even so, they struck you a lot." Blue again trying to talk to Silver but all was given to her was a look and Silver looked away. _

_" Hey, I know you must miss your family or something but you can at least talk back when someone's trying to talk to you, you know?" Blue struck a nerve within Silver. _

_" You... have no idea what's like for me..!" Silver finally replies back angrily. _

_" Oh yeah, try me." Blue dared. _

_" Just go away, I don't need to explain myself to you!" Silver walks away to a corner. _

_" Geez, what's with you did your mother not teach you any manners on how to speak to a girl?!" Blue sassed. _

_" Listen you noisy little bitch, you know nothing of my life or my mother!" Silver rushed over and punched through a barrel next to Blue. _

_Instead of being intimidated, Blue slapped Silver on the face with tears on her face. _

_" If you think you're the only one in this hell hole that's been victimized and can't stay strong, that makes you weak!" Blue cried. _

_" Then why are you crying?" Silver asked more calmly. _

_The next few months had passed of being seemingly pointlessly experimented on, Silver and Blue were all each other had. _

_" There is only one person who could even understand me and knows what it's like to lose a family, that's you Blue." Silver conversating with Blue on a cell bed. _

_" You know, you say you trust me and that you consider me your closest friend but I still don't know how you lost your family." Blue said. _

_" Heh, you've been wanting to know for several months now, right?" Silver said. _

_" I was raised in Viridian City all my life by my mother and my father, Giovanni." Silver said. _

_" Wait, Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni?!" Blue asked. _

_" Yes, though Team Rocket believe it or not wasn't an evil organization, it was a small secret organization to help trainers and Pokemon alike from evildoers." Silver explained. _

_" It must have definitely been secret cause the Team Rocket I know of is evil, what changed?" Blue wondered. _

_" My father had been acting strange and distant towards me and my mother then finally one night, he killed my mother and tried to kill me next." Silver said. _

_" I could never forgive that man for what he had done, when the time comes that I meet him again I will surely be the one who kills him for my mother!" Silver clenches his fists. _

_" How could he that's horrible, why would he just change and kill his family?" Blue trying to figure Giovanni's motives._

_ " No reason is good enough or rational, once we get out of here, I'll search for him and kill him!" Silver said. _

_" Just leave it to me, I've got a plan to bust us out of here and once we kill the masked man for what's he's done to me, I'll help you kill Giovanni!" Blue offered. _

_Soon after Blue's declaration, guards of the masked man intended to separate Blue and Silver under orders to take Green to the Kanto region facility. _

_" Now!" Blue signaled Silver then punched a guard in the throat. _

_Silver and Blue had led the other kids of their cells in hopes for freedom using the powers given to them from the numerous injections by the masked man to control Pokemon beyond their normal limits. _

_Both Blue and Silver proved to be lethal in their escape using several Pokemon held captive to kill the guards and also to realize their revenge against the masked man. _

_The pre-teens that followed the duo were eventually killed by the fighting back guards during their attempt to escape. _

_" It's too late to help them Silver, they were too weak we can still make it, c'mon!" Blue grabs Silver's hand and continues forward until they were confronted by the masked man himself. _

_" Oh you two have made quite a mess, haven't you?" Masked man nonchalantly spoke. _

_" We're going to make a mess of you soon, I wouldn't be so smug you old bastard!" Blue said. _

_" Oh, is that so?" Masked man continued to not worry. _

_" That's right, this is for all the torment you caused us, now we'll kill you with your own experiment!" Silver said. _

_" Now die, Ivysaur razor leaf!" Blue ordered. _

_Blue's Ivysaur refused the order to her surprise and instead used vine whip to restrain her against the wall. _

_" W-What?!" Blue trying to struggle. Blue's control over Ivysaur was broken and neither her or Silver knew why. _

_" Now use razor leaf but be careful not to kill her." Masked man instructs. _

_Ivysaur's razor leaf began to torment Blue with cuts all over her body as she screamed out in pain. _

_" No, Charmeleon burn off the vines and attack that son of a bitch!" Silver said. _

_Masked man merely scoffed and Charmeleon tail whipped Silver in the most abnormal way onto the wall next to Blue. _

_" N-no how can this be..?" Silver said. _

_" Flamethrower the son of Giovanni!" Masked man ordered. _

_" Charmeleon!" Charmeleon blasted out a powerful flamethrower attack to torment Silver in the same manner as Blue. _

_Both Silver and Blue screamed at the torture of the masked man's pleasure. _

_" I must admit the experiments on you two that killed the others is astounding and that it served you well when you killed my subordinates however, you cannot hope to kill me with your infantile powers so until the time comes to unleash it's full potential, it shall be well hidden!" Masked man unleashed his two Seviper that both bit Silver and Blue on their left side of their necks to seal off their powers. _

_Silver and Blue were now nothing more than normal people now that their 'gifts' from masked man was sealed. _

_" Now, I'll be taking the girl." Masked man walks towards the two downed escapees. _

_" Over my damn dead body!" Silver props up and rushes over to masked man. _

_" No Silver don't!" Blue pleaded. _

_" Dark pulse." Masked man released Darkrai. _

_Silver's punch had slip through masked man as if he himself was a ghost Pokemon and attacked Silver with a dark pulse with enough strength to keep him down for the count. _

_Silver had noticed the right eye of the masked man was the same as Darkrai's. _

_" Now let's put you to sleep." Masked man's Darkrai eye glowed and burrowed hypnosis for Darkrai to demonstrate the fruits of his experiments on Blue. _

_Blue under hypnosis was now in a terrifying nightmare thanks to the ability of Darkrai and screamed even more loudly in her sleep._

_ Silver tried so hard to get up and help but couldn't. _

_" N-no Blue..!" Silver struggled helplessly. "_

_ Hm, may as well make you suffer as well." Masked man's right eye again glowed and put Silver in the same nightmare realm in the same manner as Blue. _

_Silver since that day was terrified of the masked man since the nightmare realm as he was left alone in the Hoenn facility with Blue nowhere to be found. _

" Gold, everyone just stay away, stay from him you don't know what he's like..!" Silver knowing the terror of masked man and his capabilities.

**Just had to make corrections, the girl is named blue not green I'm going by their actual names not American lol**


	23. Chapter 23: Nightmare Realm

Silver continued to be frozen in fear in the presence of the masked man.

" I trust you remember how terrible I can be Silver, you would be wise to tell your friends why they should fear me." Masked man chuckled evilly.

" Afraid of you, hah is that a challenge?!" Gold pushed the button on his pokeball.

" Gold stop, it doesn't matter what or how strong your Pokemon are, you can't beat this guy..!" Silver said.

" Silver, what is with you I never seen you this afraid ever..!" Gold said.

" Alright, that's far enough sir you have no business making threats of any kind towards the heroes of this city, take your leave now!" A Goldenrod cop appears through the crowd of people with other cops.

" Begone." Masked man said.

Masked man's Seviper's tail seemingly extends and strikes down the cops causing a panic among the people of Goldenrod City.

" That's enough, I won't have an outsider in my city attack my people, get out or else!" Whitney also readies her pokeball.

" Yeah, who do you think you are you creep!" Crystal stands strong with Gold and Whitney.

Lyra's about to join in as well but is stopped by Silver grabbing her hand.

" Silver..?!" Lyra said.

" Lyra, please don't you don't know what he's like..!" Silver begged.

" Fine you won't leave then I'll make you, go Miltank!" Whitney released Miltank.

" Nidoking!" Crystal sent out Nidoking.

" Gardevoir!" Gold sends out Gardevoir.

" Eh, can't be helped." Masked man said calmly as his Seviper slithers down his body onto the ground.

" Miltank, rollout!" Whitney said.

Miltank quickly rolls out to Seviper who appeared to be very slightly damaged then dug it's way underground to avoid another pass though it was strange that masked man didn't mutter a word of command.

" Not so fast, Nidoking earthquake!" Crystal said.

Nidoking's earthquake attack shook the ground to attack Seviper underground but Seviper emerged unscathed from the ground knocking out Miltank immediately like nothing.

" Miltank!" Whitney rushed over to tend to her downed Miltank.

" Why you, psychic now Gardevoir!" Gold said.

Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue and attacked Seviper with psychic attack but to Gold's as well as his comrades deep shock, it absolutely had no effect on Seviper.

" There's no way!" Gold spoke.

" Time to get back in this fight!" Whitney called back Miltank and had Clefable's pokeball but before she could release her Pokemon to help, masked man's right Seviper eye glowed white and paralyzed Whitney as if he was using a glare attack.

" That's enough of you." Masked man thought.

" Wh.. ah I can't... move..!" Whitney thought in her head as all her muscles were paralyzed.

" Whitney, what's wrong?!" Crystal called out.

" Bastard, what did you do to her?!" Gold demanded.

" Hmph!" Masked man scoffed.

" Asshole, you think it's funny to hurt others?!" Gold clenched his fist.

" Ethan, calm down we'll make me pay!" Crystal said.

Seviper simply dug once again underground and was aiming for Nidoking.

" Nidoking, catch it and slam it!" Crystal said.

Nidoking did catch Seviper foiling it's attempt to use dig attack on it but Nidoking was now struggling to pick Seviper up for a slam attack.

" What's wrong, slam it Nidoking!" Crystal said.

" Heh heh, do it!" Masked man said.

Seviper used poison tail and injected Nidoking with it's poison and once more with no sense was made and Nidoking was knocked out by it's own type.

" How can this be, Nidoking is a poison/ground type?!" Crystal stood perplexed.

Seviper then lunged forward to Gardevoir at a fast speed to use poison fang.

" Disable it!" Gold said.

Gardevoir used disable to momentarily hold Seviper in place but only for a second then the psychic type attack failed and Seviper bit Gardevoir with poison fang knocking it out as well as continually tormenting it with a poison effect.

" Gardevoir, what's happening?!" Gold asked frantically while the unconscious Gardevoir twitches in pain from the poison.

" How is Gardevoir poisoned when it fainted?!" Crystal said.

" What did you do?!" Gold demanded.

" Who knows, though I can tell you it's not ordinarily poisoned." Masked man replied.

" Damn you, go Typhlosion!" Gold calls back his Gardevoir and released his Typhlosion.

" Meganium!" Crystal lets out her newly evolved Meganium.

" Silver stop, we need to help our friends something is not right with that man and I know I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Lyra jerked her hand from Silver's grip and rushed over to help.

" No stop, we can't stop him give up!" Silver saying something that was especially taboo to Gold who heard.

Gold hearing the words of giving up coming from his rival angered him and for that, he punched Silver in the face.

" Give up, who the hell are you cause you're not any rival of mine if you're a damn coward!" Gold harshly said to Silver who stood in silence.

" Gold.." Lyra said.

" If this guy is so terrible as you claim, then he's out to hurt every Pokemon including yours and all you can say is that you give up, you dishonor your Pokemon who trusted you as well as I did." Gold walked away from Silver.

" What... What am I doing, why do I still hold back..?!" Silver thought while trying to will his way back.

" Haha, continue to fear me, Silver!" Masked man shouts as his Seviper rapidly targets Silver.

" No!" Lyra acts first before Gold or Crystal could.

Seviper changed course and constricted Lyra with it's body causing her to scream for interfering.

" Lyra!" Gold and Crystal called out.

" N-no!" Silver said.

" Let her go, attack him with flamethrower Typhlosion!" Gold said.

Typhlosion without question fired flamethrower towards the masked man who very quickly slithered into one of the holes created by Seviper as if he were a snake Pokemon himself.

" What the hell..?!" Gold said.

" H-how can that be possible!" Crystal said.

Seviper began to squeeze Lyra harder, crushing her internally as if she were prey and her screams of agony completed the analogy.

" No let her go, it's me you wanted!" Silver shouted out for the masked man to hear underground.

" Haha, oh indeed I'll come for you after I've taken the life of this young girl, you coward you weakling!" Masked man's voice was heard in different directions.

" Show yourself, you're the one who's the coward!" Gold called out.

" No.. you..!" Silver visualized his dead mother in the pool of her blood, Blue being taken from him, Lyra screaming in agony and the idea of his Pokemon being afraid was enough reason to drop his fear.

" No, I refuse to be known as a damned weakling, I'm sure as hell not going to cower from you and let anymore losses happen!" Silver sent out his Feraligatr.

" Silver!" Gold realized his rival's attitude is back.

In a element of surprise, Feraligatr got one good slash in on the face of Seviper that it released it's hold on Lyra who was caught by Silver.

" Are you okay?" Silver asked.

" Silver.. you're back.. thank goodness.." Lyra closed her eyes as she laid unconscious.

" Way to go, Silver!" Gold cheered.

Masked man then slithered out of the hole and stood on his two feet.

" So the boy overcame his fear of me, eh?" Masked man thought then looked down his face underneath his mask and saw blood running down.

" Blood huh?" Masked man continued to examine the blood coming from his face as if he too received a slash from Feraligatr.

" So I can still have that same effect even though my experiment is not complete, no matter I will end our game now." Masked man thought as Seviper slithered quickly back around masked man.

" Now what?" Crystal said.

" Get ready you two, there's no telling who's next." Gold readied his friends with his Typhlosion fired up.

" I've got a good idea, be ready." Silver stood by his two comrades.

" Darkrai, show them what a real nightmare is like!" Masked man released Darkrai and also his right eye went from Seviper's eye to Darkrai's.

" A Darkrai, here?!" Gold at a loss of words.

" That's not all, look at that man's eye!" Crystal pointed.

" Yeah I noticed earlier he had the same eye as his Seviper now it's the same as Darkrai!" Gold said.

" How can this be, what is that?!" Crystal asked.

" It's called the Pokemon Resonation Project, that man whoever he is, had experimented injecting his will inside his Pokemon making the Pokemon's strength unbelievable, he kidnapped kids to use as test subjects by injecting them of every known Pokemon type's life energy into them, all kids died except for me and this girl." Silver explained.

" That's terrible, to kids!" Crystal felt disgusted.

" And you were one of them, what happened to the other survivor?!" Gold asked.

" I have no idea where she is, it's been three years." Silver looked down and wondered about Blue's whereabouts.

" But I still don't get it, why was his Seviper much stronger than any other Seviper?" Crystal asked.

" Somehow that man intertwined his will onto his Pokemon and the Pokemon to him, meaning he can also take characteristics of the Pokemon he's using and that's not all, I think he can feel what the Pokemon feels as well." Silver takes a wild guess that was spot on.

" So that's why that bastard moved like a snake earlier?!" Gold said.

" And why Whitney couldn't move?" Crystal said.

" Oh so you figured me out?" Masked man said.

" How could I forget, not after that day." Silver reminisces masked man putting him in a nightmare realm using Darkrai's ability for himself.

" Silver, what's the plan how do we go about attacking this guy?" Gold asking for pointers.

" Crystal was it, your Pokemon is more of a long range type, draw that Pokemon away from that masked idiot then Gold and I will start attacking." Silver said.

" I can do more than distract you know?" Crystal felt a little underestimated.

" It's a way to catch it off guard, between the three of us I think we could take him." Silver said.

" Eh sounds a little basic." Gold commented.

" Well I didn't say it was a perfect plan but you asked for it, moron!" Silver whispered loudly.

" He's right, let's just try it." Crystal agreed.

" Heh, fools." Masked man thought.

" Alright, I'll get us started, Meganium vine whip now!" Crystal teed off.

" Play along." Masked man said.

Darkrai avoided the vine whip attack that followed it to move it closer to Typhlosion and Feraligatr.

" Flame wheel!" Gold said.

" Crunch!" Silver attacked next.

Darkrai took some damage from Typhlosion's flame wheel tackle and allowed Feraligatr so crunch it.

" Shadow claw." Masked man said.

Darkrai dealt a critical blow to Feraligatr with it's shadow claw attack.

" Night shade." Masked man directed.

Darkrai's night shade attacked both Typhlosion and Meganium knocking both down next to Feraligatr.

" We can't give in, Feraligatr hit that Darkrai with your strongest hydro pump!" Silver said.

" You too with your fire blast!" Gold instructed Typhlosion.

" Meganium help them with a solarbeam!" Crystal added.

All three of Feraligatr, Typhlosion and Meganium charged up their respective energies and fired a single powerful attack comprised of their attacks at Darkrai who stood still and took the attack head on.

Goldenrod City shook as reaction of the attack then now Gold, Silver and Crystal waited for the dust to clear only to find Darkrai was still standing shocking Feraligatr, Typhlosion and Meganium as well as their trainers.

" No way!" Gold said.

" Even after all that?" Crystal said.

" N-no..!" Silver uttered.

" Now playtime's over, dark pulse!" Masked man ordered.

The power of masked man's will and ambition was poured onto the dark pulse attack full of malice and knocked out all three of Feraligatr, Typhlosion and Meganium with absolutely no will to fight back.

" NOOO!" Gold, Silver and Crystal reacted.

" That was some attack but it looks like it failed... Silver..!" Masked man's right eye turned back to the eye of Seviper as Seviper extends itself out to bite Silver on his neck the same way as before.

" AHHH!" Silver reacted to the pain.

" I think it's time you got your 'gifts' back." Masked man spoke calmly while Silver continues to shout out in pain.

" LET HIM GO... UHHH!" Gold tries to rush over to save Silver but a second Seviper emerged from underground and used poison tail on Gold's sternum.

" ETHAN, SILVER..!" Crystal screamed.

Gold then began to fade away to unconsciousness feeling the poison of Seviper's poison tail empowered with masked man's will take surface.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!" Crystal shouted.

" Shut up.. little girl." Masked man ignored and ordered his Seviper to simply knock Crystal down with it's tail.

The Seviper that bit Silver released it's hold and retracts back to masked man's side.

Masked man teleported dimensions using Darkrai's eye as ghost type would to in front of Silver who held his neck while struggling with the pain.

" Tch, and you want to kill Giovanni with your strength, truly pathetic of you Silver." Masked man scoffed.

" You... agh..!" Silver succumbed to the pain.

" It seems you need more motivation, to the nightmare realm you go..!" Masked man's Darkrai eye placed Silver in a terrifying nightmare back to the fateful day in Viridian City.

Silver's heartbeat sounded off and all he saw was the sky turned red and black clouds moving as if time was reversing.

Finally he was back in Viridian City three years ago watching countless of the residents and their Pokemon being killed by Team Rocket firing their guns at them and their screams of death that followed.

" NO STOP!" Silver shouted helplessly as he was merely reliving the incident without being able to save his once beloved neighbors.

" That's my son!" Giovanni spoke pridefuly through the gunshots at the residents.

"You're all your father ever talks about, Silver!" Silver's mother spoke cheerfully as Silver now was in front of his mother kneeling and his father Giovanni pulling back his katana sword.

" NO FATHER STOP, DON'T KILL MOTHER!" Silver screamed before Giovanni's sword was dripping with Silver's mother's blood and his eye reflected on the sword.

" NOOOOO!" Silver screamed holding his head.

The scream of Silver was so great that it was heard in the real world of his terrified scream.

Lyra's eyes opened at the sound of Silver's scream and she went to his side.

" No what have you done?!" Lyra screamed at masked man.

" Silver...!" Gold reached over and passed out from the poison sapping his strength to stay awake then spat out blood from his mouth.

" NO!" Crystal went to Gold's side and held onto him to protect him from any more harm.

" Not to worry, Silver will live I still have use for him but as for the son of Yamato, he will not be as lucky." Masked man predicts Gold's death.

" No..!" Lyra feared the worst for Gold.

" No...it..can't be..!" Crystal held Gold closer to her body.

" NO I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Crystal got up to attack but masked man merely laughed while teleporting dimensions fleeing Goldenrod City.

Elsewhere, masked man appeared from his travel through dimensions.

" Still those kids did more damage then I thought perhaps I ought to finish my experiment." Pryce takes off his mask and looks at himself in the mirror examing his Darkrai eye and the dried up blood on his face. " Before that organization makes their move." Pryce thought of several shadows of members of an organization that included Giovanni.

" Help, somebody help!" Crystal pleaded with tears in her eyes.

" This is terrible, help them immediately!" The director also calling for help.

Paramedics then showed up to immediately assist Gold, Silver and Whitney to the Goldenrod Hospital.


	24. Chapter 24: Dark Day

A team of paramedics had arrived to assist Gold and Silver to the nearby hospital in Goldenrod City while Clair was just outside of the city limits with a horrified expression on her face.

" Goldenrod.." Clair watches the people continue to panic across the city and fires being put out.

" Wha-, no..!" Clair noticed that Gold was on a stretcher being taken to the hospital and ran as fast as she could.

" I'll take him, Miss." A paramedic said to Lyra while helping another paramedic place Silver on a stretcher.

" Please..save him... NGH!" Lyra begged but then dropped to her knees and spat out blood after organs in her body swelled up from the constricting crush by Seviper.

" Lyra!" Crystal called out.

" Quick, this one needs help too, get her on a stretcher!" A paramedic alerted and helped Lyra on a stretcher as well.

" Are you okay Miss, are you injured in anyway?" Another paramedic asked Crystal.

" Just cuts and bruises, I'll be fine but take care of all our Pokemon some are in more critical conditions than others!" Crystal hands over her pokeballs.

" Come with me Miss, you may still need to be treated!" The paramedic advised.

" And don't worry for your Pokemon, Nurse Joy will care for them." The paramedic assured.

" Crystal!" Clair called out. " Clair?" Crystal replied.

" What happened, why are you all going to the hospital?" Clair asked.

" Well it's a long story Clair..." Crystal began but was interrupted.

" Miss we need to hurry so we can begin treating you right away!" The paramedic implored.

" Come with me to the hospital and I'll tell you everything." Crystal being laid down on a stretcher and was escorted the hospital with Clair at her side.

Nurse Joy had left the pokecenter to treat the injured Pokemon at the hospital after she had left a notification at her pokecenter to have all pokemon who needs treatment to report to the hospital for the day.

Whitney was in one room, Lyra and Silver shared a room, Gold was in the next room, Clair and Crystal were on the first floor for Crystal's treament.

" Ah so patient #47 is on the same room as #45?" A older male doctor read the file of Silver and Lyra while in their room.

" Yes sir, the girl insisted on staying at that young man's side." An assistant nurse said.

" Oh I see, it seems that young lady has been crushed internally and what is your report on tha young man, Saeko?" The doctor asked his assistant.

" A puncture wound on the neck, scrapes and signs of intense dreaming." The nurse Saeko read Silver's file.

" Alright Saeko, let's start with the young lady, grab the pain-killers and we'll begin to massage the swollen organs." The Doctor ordered as the assistant was doing as told.

" Agh..!" Silver grunted in his sleep as his eyes have increased eye movement.

_Meanwhile Silver in his nightmare replays his memory of his more younger days._

_" __Father, Fatheeer...!" A young Silver happily runs to Giovanni's arms while he was chatting with his wife, Silver's mother at the outskirts of Viridian City at sunset. _

_Silver's mother was a beautiful red-haired woman named Hinako and loved both her husband Giovanni and son Silver very dearly. _

_" Ah my boy!" Giovanni picks up Silver with a smile on his face. _

_" Have you finished playing with the other children, dear?" Hinako asked. _

_" Of course mother, father's going on a trip and won't be back for weeks, I have to be here to say goodbye!" Silver warmed Giovanni's heart with his words. _

_" That's right, you are the Silver lining of my heart my son." Giovanni looked lovingly to his son then to his wife. _

_" Then that's it father, you've always said I'm your Silver lining of your heart so for now on call me Silver instead of Roy!" Silver named himself. _

_" I think it's wonderful son, why not ask your mother too?" Giovanni agreed. _

_" Mother, is it okay?" Silver asked his mother who actually thought it was weird but saw the way it meant to Silver. _

_" It's lovely dear." Hinako smiled. _

_" Now go join your friends Silver, your father has got an important task and he wants you to take care of your mother in his absence." Giovanni placed Silver down. _

_" Mmkay, leave it to me father!" Silver smiled cheerfully then left Giovanni and his mother alone ending the memory. _

" And here we are, ouch..!" Crystal finished filling Clair in about what happened while her scrapes cared for by a swab used by a nurse.

" Oh no, Ethan..!" Clair thought.

" Well everything looks great and it appears you have nothing serious from your injuries, so you may leave." The nurse showed Clair and Crystal the way out of the room.

" Thanks but before we leave can you tell us where our friends are?" Crystal asked.

" Of course, go in the elevator to the fourth floor, take a right and they in rooms 4B, J and K." The nurse directed.

" Thanks." Clair and Crystal left the room and followed the nurse's directions.

The first room Clair and Crystal visited was Whitney's room where she has been recovering.

" Hey Whitney, how are you feeling?" Crystal asked.

" I'm doing okay... Oh is that you, Clair?" Whitney answered then took notice of Clair.

" Crystal told me that you were also hospitalized while trying to defend the city, so I thought I'd pay you a visit." Clair smiled.

" Oh that's nice of you, Clair I was pretty much paralyzed all over but the meds only managed to wear off my upper body so now I can talk." Whitney smiled back at Clair.

" Sorry about that, if only I had made it on time." Clair regretfully admitted.

" It's fine, I'll be okay." Whitney assured and saw the same kind of look of regret on Crystal's face.

" Oh Crystal, it looks like you got away with minor injuries, thank goodness." Whitney expresses her relief to Crystal's well-being.

" Thanks, but only you, Ethan, Lyra and Silver weren't so lucky." Crystal expresses her regret.

" Hey, you done what you could do and the last thing I needed was for all of my friends to be seriously injured." Clair rebuked Crystal's thinking.

" Mhm, Clair's right, Crystal." Whitney agreed.

" Sorry, guess you can come to terms with your feelings after all?" Crystal smiled a little from being cheered up by Clair of all people.

" I can't tell if you're being sincere or if you're trying to annoy me, you pain in the ass!" Clair popped a vein on her cheek.

" Sorry, sorry..!" Crystal's smile turned into a laughter of relief making Whitney do the same.

" By the way Clair, Jasmine's told me that you two have made up, she was so happy." Whitney mentioned.

" It was all one huge misunderstanding, I thought she was a slut who slept with my ex boyfriend knowingly and I thought that maybe she had slept with Ethan... my best friend..." Clair spoke cheerfully at first then came to think about Gold.

As soon as Clair had mentioned Gold's name, Whitney became nervous because she too had slept with Gold previously.

" Oh r-really...? Ha-ha-ha~..." Whitney nervously chuckled.

" Yeah but it was a misjudgment on my part so me and Jasmine decided to start over and be close like we used to." Clair said while Whitney listens after being snapped out of her nervousness.

" Well that's nice and hey, maybe the three of us can hang together again like when we were younger." Whitney said.

" That'd be great.." Clair agreed.

" Clair...I have to ask you, how do you really feel for Ethan?" Crystal asked boldly of Clair who's expression changed.

Meanwhile in Silver and Lyra's room, after stabilizing Lyra's injuries the Doctor and his assistant Saeko studied Silver in his sleep as he was cringing and grunting.

" Very good about patching up that wound, but it seems now that this young man's source of suffering is from an intense nightmare... Saeko, ask Nurse Joy for some awakening spray." Doctor instructed the confused assistant.

" Sir, what will spray potion meant for Pokemon do for a human?" Saeko asked.

" I'm well aware that the awakening spray is meant for Pokemon but I have a possible solution if my instincts serve me well." The Doctor said.

"And right now, the activity in his brain due to this nightmare is interfering with the healing process so I need to eliminate this nightmare." The Doctor added.

" But sir..?" Saeko protested.

" Please Ms. Saeko, hurry before this young man suffers more!" The Doctor implored.

Saeko then left the room with no more questions to seek out Nurse Joy.

" Hang in there, boy!" The Doctor thought watching Silver sweat profusely.

_Silver in his nightmare now jumps to a few years later when he was talking to his mother the day before her death. _

_" Mom, it just seems dad doesn't have enough time for us lately, it makes me wonder if I'm the cause of it all." Silver wondered. _

_Hinako was finished with doing the dishes after Silver expressed his worries and had tears run down her face. _

_" No dear, what ever made you think so?" Hinako spoke as calmly as she could while still facing the sink with the water running. _

_" Well after I asked to be a part of his team to do good for all Pokemon, he just out-right refused and since then he hasn't been coming home and when he does it's like he despises me.." Silver sat on a chair at the dinner table while Hinako grinded her teeth while more tears flowed. _

_Hinako doing the best she could absorbing her tears, turned and faced her son smiling with her eyes closed. _

_" Son, your father and I both love you more than anything in this world, it isn't possible for either of us to even think of despising you." Hinako walks over and sits next to Silver. _

_" Mother..." Silver said. _

_" After all don't you remember how you got your name, honey?" Hinako asked. _

_" I'm...the Silver lining of his heart..?" Silver recited from long ago. _

_" That's right son, and let me tell you when your father and I are alone what he talks about." Hinako said. _

_" What, mother?" Silver asked. _

_" You son, you're all your father ever talks about, Silver!" Hinako spoke happily that cheered Silver up quite a bit. _

_" Mom, I love you!" Silver held his mother. _

_" I will always love you son!" Hinako hugging back the contented Silver. _

In the outside world, Saeko returned with the awakening spray.

" Excellent timing, Ms. Saeko!" The Doctor took the awakening spray and hurried to a table.

" Well it's rather easy to get a medicine from Nurse Joy when it's meant for Pokemon." Saeko still criticizing the Doctor who grabs a I.V water-bag.

" What are you doing with that water bag, Doctor?" Saeko wondered.

" I'm replacing that young man's I.V bag with another mixed with human nutrients that will hopefully neutralize the Pokemon essentials in awakening spray therefore making it a spray for humans." The Doctor explained while crushing pills of nutrients and dumps it in bag.

" But first I must convert the gas in the awakening to a liquid form so I can inject into the I.V bag." The Doctor cooling down the insides of the awakening bottle condensing the gas.

" Do you really think that will work, Doctor?" Saeko asked.

" I can't guarantee Ms. Saeko but I can guarantee that if nothing is done now there's a chance that young man's current brain activity will have consequences in the near future if he does not wake." The Doctor said.

" Yes sir!" Saeko said.

" Ms. Saeko, prepare to change the I.V bag." The Doctor instructed.

_Continuing in Silver's nightmare, is the night of the massacre in Viridian City and death of Silver's mother. _

_Silver was running to home from night classes in studying to become a trainer at Pewter City. _

_" Supper must be done and hopefully father is still awake!" Silver thought while running but halted once he heard gunshots and screaming. _

_Silver hid in nearby bushes to get out of radar and to his horrified visualization, he has witnessed various grunts with the Rocket insignia shooting at his neighbors and their Pokemon without mercy. _

_" This.. can't be.. WHY?!" Silver began to become shaken and automatically wondered of his parents well-being. _

_Silver then heard rustling in the nearby bush and out came his close childhood friend named James. _

_" James..!" Silver whispered. _

_" Silver, thank goodness..!" James whispered back. _

_" What's going on, who are those people and why are they killing everyone?!" Silver demanded. _

_" It's that team we've been hearing about, the team your...!" James tried to finish but was shot in the head in front of Silver's eyes. _

_" JAMES!" Silver screamed. _

_" YOU BASTARDS!" Silver unable to mourn his friend had ran for his life past the grunts. _

_" Let him go, bosses' orders." A grunt said to the grunt who shot James. _

_Silver entered his house slowly due to his shivering. _

_" M-mother...f-father..!" Silver couldn't stop trembling as he makes his way to his parents room and slowly opens the door. _

_Silver's worst scenario case was realized when his mother was dead on the floor covered by her own blood near a bloodied katana sword impaled to the floor. _

_" N-no...mother...!" Silver dropped to his knees and wept until he heard footsteps. _

_The footsteps reveal a cloaked masked man with large kanji for death and New Order separately written in red all over his black hooded cloak and a mask almost similar to Pryce's mask except it wasn't made with ice. _

_" You..did you..murder my mother?!" Silver stood up and now trembled in anger. _

_" What if I did, what will you do?" Giovanni asked through the mask that contained a device that changed his voice making sure Silver could not recognize him then picked up and sheathed his katana sword. _

_" Then you will...DIE!" Silver charged forward to attack the masked Giovanni with all his might. _

_Silver reached for Giovanni's sword but was now held in mid-air and was thrown violently against the wall by a psychic attack. _

_" My mother's killer, you will PAY!" Silver not even concerned with why he was unable to struggle out of the hold Giovanni's psychic power has on him against the wall. _

_" It's useless to resist, boy." Giovanni spoke. _

_Silver looked through the eye holes of the mask and show both eyes that resembled a psychic type that was not heard of at the time but the eyes belonged to Mewtwo. _

_" YOU..WHO ARE YOU...I'LL KILL YOU!" Silver demanded while looking into the Mewtwo eyes revert back to Giovanni's own eyes. _

_" As you are it isn't possible after all, you couldn't protect your mother...foolish son!" Giovanni making Silver finally realize who just the masked man really is. "_

_ N-no it..can't be..!" Silver's voice went from anger to sheer shock and realization. _

_Giovanni unmasked himself revealing to Silver as his mother's killer. _

_" N-no dad...why..?" Silver croaked in pain. _

_" It was all necessary for my organization's goal, son." Giovanni answered. "_

_ You mean..to tell me this mere goal is worth everyone's and my mom's life..?" Silver still in denial that his once loving father could do such a thing. _

_" It serves a goal of great importanace, Silver." Giovanni replied. _

_" I WILL KILL YOU!" Silver lunges over with missed punches while grunting angrily. _

_Giovanni simply uses Mewtwo's eyes to force push Silver outside through his bedroom window. _

_Instead of being slowed down, Silver picks up a sword that one of his deceased neighbors used to try to defend themselves against the rocket grunts. _

_Silver kept trying to slice away at Giovanni in a fit of rage until Giovanni's burrowed psychic strength shattered the blade and restrained Silver with crippling pain from the inside. _

_" ARGH!" Silver dropped down and held his stomach in response to the pain. _

_" Use this as a lesson to become strong man from a weakling boy, strength is all that matters if you ever hope to beat me." Giovanni walked to within Silver's arm reach but the psychic attack inflicted on him was unbearable. _

" Have you replaced I.V bags?" The Doctor asked his assistant then squeezed the awakening liquid from the needle.

" Yes sir, just need the remedy!" Saeko said.

The Doctor then went over to Silver and injected the awakening into the I.V bag.

_" Gain the true strength between the Pokemon and their master, only then when you possess the same kind of eyes as I have, will you seek me out and challenge me." Giovanni instructed as Silver looks into the Mewtwo eyes and passes out from the pain. _

Then as fast as one can say presto, the Doctor's gamble succeeded and awoke Silver from his nightmare.

" Are you awake, my boy?" The Doctor asked while Silver continues to pant.

Silver gave no response but instead replayed Giovanni's last words in his head.

" It seems he's okay sir, just give him time to adjust." Saeko said while Silver sits up from his bed and gazed at the unconscious Lyra.

" My Pokemon, where are they?" Silver demanded.

" They are in Nurse Joy's care on the first floor, they should be better by now." Saeko informed.

" I see." Silver gets up out of bed and takes his clothes.

" Oh young man, I think it would be wise to remain here and rest for a while, you just got out of a shaky situation." The Doctor advised as Silver proceeds past them to the door.

" I'm fine." Silver insisted.

" But don't you want to see your friends recover, your friend here will need days to recover." Saeko said.

" Back off!" Silver lost patience and intimidated the Doctor and his assistant then left the room.

" My word." The Doctor commented and on cue came a frantic nurse.

" Doctor, come quick patient #48 is in a very critical condition!" The nurse pleaded the Doctor refering to Gold.

Silver while holding his healing puncture wound heading to retrieve his Pokemon ran into Clair and Crystal.

" Silver!" Crystal said.

" So it is true, you helped." Clair confirmed to herself.

" What's it to you?" Silver retorted.

" Nevermind that, Ethan is in danger come with us!" Crystal informed.

" Go on, I have something important to attend to." Silver answered.

" Why not?!" Crystal demanded.

" Kris, you go ahead he needs you, I'll catch up." Clair said.

Crystal wasted no time leaving Clair and Silver for their private chat.

" I just don't get that guy!" Crystal thought while rushing to Gold's room.

Crystal then enters the room abruptly and the Doctor led her to a bed next to Gold.

" Doctor, are you absolutely positive this will save Ethan's life?" Crystal begged desperately while Saeko readies an empty I.V bag connected to Gold's I.V bag and tightens a band around Crystal's arm.

" Rest assure young lady with your help, I will not let this young man die." The Doctor now making his attempt to save the life of Gold who in dire condition thanks to Pryce's poison.

**_Just how far will Crystal and others will go for Gold?_**


	25. Chapter 25:Great Lengths

As Gold continued to lie in bed being tormented by Pryce's poison, he was preparing to receive blood from Crystal to replace lost blood.

" Are you ready to donate blood, miss?" The doctor asked.

" Yes, please take what I can give!" Crystal clenched her fist.

Meanwhile, Gold was walking alone in a dream-like world that is his sub-conscious, forgetting all troubles of the outside world.

" What's going on, what is this place?" Gold looks around his surroundings in a unfamiliar place to him.

" Silver, Lyra, Crystal!" Gold called out but heard nothing except echoes.

" Ngh!" Gold felt his sternum and remembered the pain.

" T-that's right, that masked freak did this!" Gold feeling the pain slowly sapping his strength.

" I-I got to find everyone..!" Gold began to move and begin his search.

" W-what do you mean you can't proceed, he needs my blood now!" Crystal argued with the Doctor.

" Young miss, you have blood type A and this young man is type B, did the nurses not make anything clear?" The Doctor asked.

Flashback

_We jump back to the scene where Crystal had asked Clair about her feelings for Gold. _

_" What..What are you asking all the sudden..?" Clair answered back. _

_" I'm being serious here, Clair, no games." Crystal said. _

_Whitney watched the two and felt the serious atmosphere that made her feel a bit awkward. _

_" I don't under.." Clair tried to speak but was then interrupted by Crystal. _

_" Cut the act, Clair, you know what I mean when I ask you, what do you feel for him, is it care, is it friendship, is it love?" Crystal boldly asked that makes Clair's expression change at the mention of love._

_ " ...Why does it matter..?" Clair quietly mumbled. _

_" Speak up, I can't hear you!" Crystal said. _

_" I said why does it even matter to you, whether I care for him, like him as a friend or even love him?!" Clair raised her voice in defense. _

_" Because I'm falling for him, Clair and if a great guy like him can't even get someone like you who I know he really cares for to not admit her feelings, doesn't deserve him!" Crystal argued back. _

_" Kris, what business is it any of yours to ask me, who do you think you are?!" Clair replied. _

_" I'm your friend and I've seen how you are when you're hurt, I want this to be fair between me and you if you feel for him same way I do!" Crystal said. _

_" You..you really do feel that strongly about him, don't you..?" Clair asked. _

_" Yes, I will go to great lengths for his sake, how about you, how far would you go for him?" Crystal said. _

_Whitney then looked at Clair to hear her answer while silently praying for her. _

_Clair's heart was beating fast as she too may realize her own feelings. _

_" I..." Clair began to speak but then as fate would have it, a nurse had inadvertantly interrupted. _

_" There is an emergency and there isn't much time, your fellow patient Ethan is losing much blood and he needs replacement immediately!" The nurse informed. _

_" Oh no, what is his blood type?" Whitney asked. _

_" Blood type B, if any of you are of the same blood type and would like to help save him, please step forward now." The nurse said. _

_Clair knew she was a blood type B and was about to answer but then Crystal beat her to the punch and had volunteered first. _

_" I can help him, take me to him!" Crystal volunteered. _

_" This way, he is three doors down!" The nurse said. _

_" Clair, I'm sorry.. It's just when I saw how you reacted with Jasmine and back at that Rocket Hideout about Ethan, I just really had to know..Forgive me.." Crystal stepped foot outside the room and apologized. _

_" I know..and thank you.." Clair answered back and forgave Crystal. _

_" Hurry, there isn't much time!" The nurse urged and thats when Clair and Crystal left off before Clair talked with Silver. _

Back in the dream-like world, Gold had gotten weaker and weaker as he was slowly succumbing to the poison.

" Damn, where am I, where is everyone..?" Gold walked slowly.

" If I don't do something...I won't make it.." Gold continued with his struggle and now we're back in the outside world.

Hospital

" You don't understand, I'm fully aware that ordinarily my blood type won't help Ethan's, but my blood isn't ordinary I can help him!" Crystal confusing the Doctor leaving him in a unfavorable position.

" Agh, ARGH!" Gold struggled on the outside with the pain that started to compel the Doctor to wonder what Crystal has in mind.

" What makes you so sure, young miss?" The Doctor asked.

_When Crystal had broken her two arms in her trip in Vermillion City of Kanto, she was bleeding from the outside her arms and needed immediate medical attention. _

_" Ouch, this really, really hurts, Mama, Papa!" The young Crystal cried out for help. _

_No one but a small girl with blonde hair covering her identity that was Crystal's age, answered the call. _

_" Who..who are you..?" Crystal sniffled. _

_" It's okay, please be still, I'll heal you." The blonde girl quietly but cheerfully answered then began to concentrate. _

_The mysterious blonde girl suddenly produced blue energy around her hands and almost instantly, all blood went back into Crystal's body in a golden color. _

_" She's..she's actually healing me, it doesn't hurt anymore..!" Crystal thought while the blonde girl wraps her still fragile arms in tight bandages. _

_" Change the bandages daily, and in just a few days maybe a week, your arms will be as good as new!" The blonde girl smiled cheerfully. _

_" What did you do and how did you do it?" Crystal showing interest in the young girl's abilities. _

_" I was somehow given the ability to heal a while ago by this Pokemon I have never seen before, I was granted this ability to help others who are hurt like I was." The blonde girl answered. _

_" Amazing, you didn't know what Pokemon saved you?" Crystal asked. _

_" Not at all, all it had asked was for me to save lives, it's power is mysterious._

_" The girl said. "Well thanks, you saved me..um what's your name?" Crystal asked then flashback ends. _

" It's complicated just please let me donate my blood Doctor, please!" Crystal begged.

" Doctor, I'm a B blood type, let me take her place!" Clair came at the right moment and volunteered her blood.

" Are you sure?" The Doctor asked.

" Yes." Clair answered with no hesitation.

" Good, please lie in the bed next to young Ethan." The Doctor instructed.

" Clair..?" Crystal thought as if she had confirmed her suspicion.

Right after Clair had laid down and began to transfer blood, Hinata Hibiki( Gold's mother ) had shown up with Prof. Elm in response to their worry about Gold and the others.

Again in the dream world, Gold realized it wasn't full of light anymore and now it has darkened and became fitting to Gold's dilemma.

" No, this is not good..!" Gold said then saw a dark purple snake crawl through the ground, making it's way to Gold.

The purple snake hissed loudly and made Gold realize that the snake was a manifestation of the poison overtaking him.

" Stay the hell away from me!" Gold kicked the snake in the face which only delayed it for a little bit and kept it's course coming for Gold as if it mocked him.

The snake then did the ultimate insult and struck Gold in the sternum like Seviper had done, taking out whatever fight Gold had left in him.

To Hinata's horror, what she had feared had to come to fruition as she sees her son in a hospital bed.

" AGGGHHH!" Gold agonized in pain then spat out a large amount of blood from his mouth.

" Ethan!" Clair screamed.

" My son, what has happened to my son?!" Hinata demanded.

" Mrs. Hibiki, we must not interfere they...!" Prof. Elm spoke but then cardiac monitor sounded off as Gold's heartbeat had stopped.

" Oh no sir, his heart has stopped!" Saeko the nurse alerted the everyone's horror.

Gold lying motionless in what appears be a great nightmare in his fight for survival.

" No..can't feel..my body.." Gold weakly thought as the snake had transformed into a purple sludge that began at Gold's feet to cover up his entire body to completely overtake him.

" Is this the end, am I really...going to die?" Gold thought.

The masked man's laughter can be heard in many echoes as the sludge was progressing up Gold's body.

" NOOO!" Crystal ran though and pushed the Doctor and nurse away at instinct to begin CPR and mouth-to-mouth.

" Please Ethan, please!" Crystal began to cry frantically while pumping Gold's heart and breathed through his mouth in her desperate attempt to save his life.

It was then that Clair had realized that Crystal would truly go through great lengths for Gold as she had acted on instinct without thinking twice.

" Crystal... you really.." Clair thought while watching how hard Crystal was trying.

Gold's Sub-Conscious

" I can't believe it...this is it.." Gold lamented.

" My mother..." Gold thought of his mother and also lamented that he may never see her again.

" My Pokemon...my friends.." Gold's voice pained thinking of his Pokemon, Clair, Crystal, Silver and Lyra.

Elsewhere, a man who's face was not revealed was sitting on a rock and had gasped then disappeared.

" And.. all my dreams.." Gold closed his teary eyes as if he accepted his fate as the sludge was closer to his face now.

The man who had disappeared then showed up in Gold's sub-conscious, opened his palm and had destroyed the purple sludge in a flash of light just in time before it covered Gold's face.

After few more tries, Crystal's attempt on reviving Gold was not in vain as his heart responded by beating and showing readings on the cardiac monitor that he was alive.

Crystal feeling greatly relieved as did everyone else, then felt very light-headed and was caught by Hinata who thanked and thanked her for saving her son's life.

Gold then opened his eyes in his sub-conscious and saw that the man look very familiar from behind then reckonized the short sleeved-long white haori that had decorations of yellow lightning bolts stylishly on the edges of the haori, a large yellow lightning bolt imprinted on the back with the kanji written in red, blue and yellow that reads "_The 87__th__ Pokemon League Champion_".

" It can't be..?!" Gold wondering if what he's seeing is too good to be true.

" Giving up on your dreams so easily, are you really my son?" The man spoke that made Gold realize who he is.

" ...Father..." Gold said in disbelief.

" Come with me, son." Yamato Hibiki said then teleported himself and Gold away from Gold's sub-conscious world.

With Gold's heartbeat reading normal on the monitor, everyone took a sigh of relief except for the Doctor.

" Alright, his heart rate is stabilized for the moment but he is still in danger, we will need to extract the poison if he is to remain healthy." The Doctor informed.

" What will we need, I'll get anything." Prof. Elm asked.

" First we will need to counteract the poison with my latest invention, perform surgery to extract all traces of poison then revitalize his nutrients." The Doctor said.

" Where do we get the antidote, sir?" Hinata asked.

" Oh not to worry, the supplies will come shortly from Nurse Joy downstairs." The Doctor assured.

" Thank you." Hinata gratefully sighed and is now in relief.

" Alright young miss, we'll hold on to what blood we already drew from you until we start to replace young Ethan's nutrients and we may need more from you so in the meantime, have something to eat and keep your fluids up." The Doctor instructed Clair.

" Yes, sir..." Clair said with some shame in her voice due to Crystal's action to save Gold.

" Oh so you're Clair and you're Crystal?" Hinata asked the two.

" Oh, yes ma'am!" Clair and Crystal both answered.

" Ohh, I see well I'm sure the both of you are hungry so let's eat while we wait?" Hinata proposed.

" Sounds great, I'll buy." Prof. Elm offered.

" Thanks." Clair and Crystal agreed.

Unknown Region

Gold and his father have teleported to a place not of the world but away from all troubles.

" Father, where are we?" Gold asked.

" For the moment, I have you in a place where you will not be in danger of the poison that man has injected into you, I wish to speak to you son." Yamato said while Gold remained quiet.

" So tell me, how is your mother, is she safe?" Yamato asked with a smile but there was no smile on Gold's face.

" After all these years of not seeing you or not knowing why, that's all you have ask?" Gold said.

" Son?" Yamato asked. Gold could no longer hold his anger and took a swing at his father.

" Why, why damn it why?!" Gold continued to swing at Yamato who dodged every punch.

" Ethan?!" Yamato wondering why Gold was greeting him this way.

" How could you go off leaving behind your wife and your son?!" Gold shed tears with every missed punch.

" Do you know what it was like to not have a father for more than half of your life?!" Gold ceased swinging once Yamato caught his punch.

" I wasn't ready and seeing you again is bringing me back all those painful memories!" Gold resting on Yamato's chest while crying.

" Sorry son, it must've been terrible news to you and your mother of my death, can you forgive me?" Yamato consoled his son.

" Father..!" Gold held back his father.

" I can tell already that you're strong trainer now, am I right?" Yamato asked.

" How can you know if I'm a trainer now, Father?" Gold looked up and wondered how Yamato knew.

" I have watched you since you began your training, when you met Master Oak and my student Lance, your travels and experiences with your two friends, your rival as well as your Pokemon. Although I must admit there were some things better left unseen." Yamato replied.

" Unseen?" Gold said.

" Ahem, about..you..with those girls.." Yamato blushed in embarrassment as Gold knew exactly what he was talking about.

" Ohh uh um, sorry." Gold rubbed the back of his head.

" D-don't get the wrong idea, I know you're a growing man and I didn't watch if I didn't have to,understand?!" Yamato expressing his flusterness but also telling the truth.

" S-sorry dad but all that was..!" Gold explained.

" Out of your control?" Yamato answered.

" Yes but how do you know?" Gold asked.

" W-well in my younger days.." Yamato refusing to look Gold in the eyes.

" Dad, don't tell that getting mom pregnate was a mistake!" Gold said.

" Wh-what, of course not son, you were planned, your mother was the only woman I loved." Yamato at first was flustered then maintained his composure meanwhile Hinata sneezed at a nearby restaurant next to the hospital.

Back in the outside world in Goldenrod, the city was raining due to happenings elsewhere.

" In other news, regarding the storm originating from Hoenn..." A female news anchorwoman said from the television of the restaurant.

" So Ethan's father was the hero that saved this very city, Mrs. Hibiki?" Clair asked surprisingly.

Hinata looked down smiling thinking of fond memories with her late husband.

" Yes sweetie, Ethan's father truly had a heart of Gold." Hinata speaking very fondly.

" Mm yes, Yamato Hibiki the former champion saved not only Goldenrod City but the entire region of Johto perhaps the rest of the world!" Prof. Elm proudly said.

" Truly amazing!" Crystal commented.

" My brother always spoke highly of your husband, being that he was the apprentice of him and all." Clair said.

" Your brother?" Hinata asked.

" Yes, my brother is Lance the current champion." Clair replied that put a smile on Hinata's face.

" Lance, I remember him he was Yamato's best student between him, Steven and Cynthia who was my favorite and your brother, who was my least favorite." Hinata said cheerfully and Clair was caught off guard about Lance being her least favorite.

" Oh don't get me wrong I like your brother personally, it's just he had an attitude that he was better than everyone especially Steven, although since the last time I saw him he's become much more humble!" Hinata recalled while laughing.

" I had no idea that brother could be like that but he was withdrawn from the family." Clair said.

" I think my honey's love for his students changed your brother's attitude, all he could talk about since training those three was how much proud he was of them." Hinata said.

" Ethan's father sounds like a great man, how did you both fall in love?" Crystal asked.

" Well when we were young it didn't start that way.." Hinata began.

_Hinata's memories recall her back to when she first arrived in Pallet Town to begin her journey and when she first laid eyes on Yamato. _

_The Young Hinata opened the door to see that Giovanni was leaving with his new protege, Red's father Satoshi Tajiri then saw the young Prof. Oak and Agatha with the younger Yamato and Lorelei as their proteges. _

_" Giovanni, be sure to meet back here in eight months after you finish training young Satoshi!" Prof. Oak called out. _

_" Hm, the best of luck to the two of you, until then." Giovanni replied then smiled at Hinata as a sign of welcome and departed. _

_" The three legendary trainers..!" Hinata completely fascniated at the chance to see the best trainers of Kanto at the time. _

_" Hm, oh it seems you have another vistor Yukinari." Agatha calling Prof. Oak by his first name. _

_" And she's a cute one too!" Agatha greeted the shy Hinata._

_ " Ah, you must be young Hinata from the Hoenn region, welcome!" Prof. Oak smiled warmly that made Hinata blush since she crushed on him. _

" No one, could tell how excited I was to see my heroes that inspired me to become a trainer well except that.." Hinata continuing her story.

_" What's wrong do you have to use the bathroom?" Yamato apparently having no filler and asked an awkward question that embarrassed Hinata. _

_" Y-Yamato, you idiot!" Lorelei scolded. _

_" What I do, it just look like she needs to go poo since Master Oak spoke to her?" Yamato cluelessly said to the embarrassment to Prof. Oak, Agatha, Lorelei and especially Hinata. _

_"__ I definitely have a lot to teach this boy..!" Prof. Oak whispered. _

_" Good luck to you..!" Agatha whispered back. _

_" Um forgive Yamato, he tends to speak without thinking." Lorelei said but her words didn't seem to get through to Hinata who was fuming. _

_" M-master Oak, what Pokemon did you give him..?" Hinata quietly asked the frightened Prof. Oak with veins popping on her cheek. _

_" Oh um, a Charmander and only a Squirtle remains." Prof. Oak replied since Lorelei already had an ice type as her beginner. _

_" Good, cause I'm going to pulverize this idiot all his life!" Hinata frightening everyone but Yamato who smiled. _

_" _Gee, it seems like Master Yamato was as stupid as Ethan." Clair thought.

" Indeed." Crystal answered in her thoughts as if she too agreed with Clair.

" From then on, we had become rivals and battled time and time again, I won some match-ups but in the end he got the better of me and then.." Hinata describing their battles as young trainers over time, even at times when she would punch Yamato comically for his unfiltered moments with a vein on her fist which would continue until a fateful night.

_**Ah feels good to be back, hope you all will continue to like and enjoy this story, Read and Review, love feedbacks**_


	26. Chapter 26: New Chance!

" _Yamato, it's time we finally settle our differences once and for all, how about it?!" The now late teenaged Hinata challenged Yamato in front of his team mates Lorelei and Satoshi while they rested in front of their campfire. _

_" Oh it's Hinata?" Lorelei now at ease since she had thought a bandit approached them. _

_" Somehow I'm not surprised, what do you say, Yamato?" Satoshi said. _

_" Sure, a promise is a promise, after all." Yamato simply smirked and accepted. _

_" So what will it be, the usual three on three or all six?" Yamato asked. _

_" I told you last time, I want everything you got and I meant it, six on six tag!" Hinata laid out the ground rules. _

_" Oh ho, all six, huh?" Satoshi commented. _

_" Well after the way their battle ended at the exams, you can hardly blame her." Lorelei said. _

_" Your move, Hinata!" Yamato allowing Hinata to commence the battle. _

_" Skarmory, Jolteon go!" Hinata selects her first team. _

_" Alright, Poliwrath and Golem, time for exercise!" Yamato chooses his team as well. _

_" You'll get more than just an exercise, Hibiki!" Hinata showing she is all business. _

_" Skarmory, aerial ace that Poliwrath and Jolteon follow up with a double kick on Golem!" Hinata struck first. _

_" Stand your ground, you two!" Yamato commanded as his Pokemon obeyed without question. _

_Both Skarmory and Jolteon's attack hit without fail and appears to have shaken Yamato's Pokemon a bit. _

_" Wow, you definitely have gotten stronger, Hinata." Yamato commented as he merely tested the strength of her Pokemon. _

_" Why didn't you tell your Pokemon to dodge or something, did you think I was going let my guard down again like last time, do you think that lightly of me?!" Hinata feeling a bit insulted after what she perceived to be a freebie. _

_" No, it's not like that at all, Hinata I was just..." Yamato tried to explain but was cut off. _

_" Save it, Yamato, take me on for real or don't take me on at all!" Hinata said to which Yamato smiled. _

_" Alright then, let's get serious." Yamato understood. _

_" Golem, defense curl then roll out against Jolteon, and Poliwrath, speed Golem on his way with hydro pump!" Yamato devised. _

_" Wh- you can't be serious, Yamato, you would only weaken your Golem!" Hinata criticized. _

_" Yamato is no fool, he has a plan of attack." Satoshi relaxingly says to Lorelei who is also at ease for Yamato's sake. _

_" Go!" Yamato initiated. _

_Golem tightened itself in its defensive curl then rolled in place violently and was shot off fiercely by Poliwrath's hydro pump aiming for Jolteon. "_

_ Alright Jolteon, hop on Skarmory's back using it's fly attack and strike down that Poliwrath with thunderbolt!" Hinata countered while a sly smile appeared on Yamato's face. _

_Jolteon seemingly avoided the incoming rollout attack but to Hinata's surprise as well as her two Pokemon, Golem's intense rollout ricochet itself from a rock formation to directly where Jolteon and Skarmory were flying, dealing serious damage but not enough to knock them out surprisingly. _

_" I was sure it would've knock those two out, Hinata's got some tough Pokemon." Lorelei commended. _

_" Without a doubt, she's trained hard since the exams." Satoshi also giving his props. _

_" That's amazing, Hinata." Yamato thought and realized Jolteon's thunderbolt now aimed for Poliwrath. _

_" Golem, protect Poliwrath and see if you can deflect back that thunderbolt to finish them off!" Yamato using his ground/rock type to his advantage. _

_Golem jumped in front of Poliwrath and successfully deflected back the thunderbolt to Skarmory and Jolteon's direction which now in turn gave Hinata the sly smile. _

_" Now's the chance Skarmory, please bear the thunderbolt attack from the non-electric type then fire it back at Poliwrath while Jolteon, you back her up with thunder!" Hinata now having her turn to shock Yamato, his Pokemon and his team mates with her plan. _

_Skarmory took the weakened thunderbolt damage by using it's steel properties as it conducted the electricity from both the attack and Jolteon powering it up as it was using it's thunder attack to create one huge thunder attack that completely knocked Yamato's Poliwrath out. _

_Yamato was impressed that Hinata came up with such a plan in a pinch. _

_" So, do you still think lightly of me now, Yamato?" Hinata showing confidence. _

_" Hm, not at all, game on!" Yamato released his Steelix. _

_" Now, it gets interesting, Hinata's most definitely improved since last time." Lorelei said. _

" I had started gaining my confidence back after my previous disappointing loss to Yamato after I had proved I can battle on even grounds with him again." Hinata narrated her battle to Crystal and Clair while back in flashback Steelix and Golem faced off against the weakened Skarmory and Jolteon.

" Despite our Pokemon giving it their all, Yamato seemed to really enjoy himself while I was so focused on beating him and I didn't realize right away that I wasn't against him from embarrassing me anymore but that I had already respected him as real rival long before." Hinata spoke as the scenes show Skarmory and Jolteon falling only for Yamato's Steelix and Golem to fall from her next Pokemon team, Magmar and Medicham.

" Yamato was my goal, he was the only one to avenge his losses after I had already beaten him in a battle but since our last battle at the old exams..." Hinata said at the scene when it appears the battle is at a near end.

"A huge gap in our abilities had all the sudden appeared when it took only his Charizard to single handily beat my Pokemon with ease and it had consumed me." Hinata speaking with passion as it had come down to Yamato's Charizard and her Blastoise who were also rivals_. _

_" It finally comes down to this, Yamato!" Hinata stood confidently next to her Blastoise with his cannons cocked. _

_" Can't wait." Yamato concurred next to his roaring Charizard. _

_" Rapid spin, Blastoise!" Hinata said. _

_" Fire punch!" Yamato countered. _

_Blastoise' rapid spin missed and took a fire punch that had little effect. _

_" Mega kick!" Hinata said. _

_Blastoise sent Charizard flying above after connecting the mega kick that appeared to have hurt it. _

_" Come down hard with a fire blast!" Yamato said. _

_" Cancel out and attack with hydro pump!" Hinata countered. _

_Charizard quickly dashes down in the air and aims an intense fire blast against Blastoise' hydro pump that creates a big shockwave and a heavy mist. _

_" Oh great, a mist." Lorelei wipes her glasses. _

_" __Well there goes our campfire." Satoshi joked. _

_Charizard body slams Blastoise who bounces back with a skull bash attack. _

_" How does this heavy mist keep those two from making a mistake, I can hardly see?" Lorelei wondered. _

_"__ They're focused only on their battle, this is to settle the final score after all." Satoshi replied. _

_Charizard and Blastoise engaged into a power struggle grapple with one another as Yamato looked on with excitement but Hinata looked on more seriously. _

_" Yamato, why aren't you taking me seriously?!" Hinata angered. _

_" What do you mean, we're fighting hard, Hinata." Yamato spoke back. _

_" Don't lie to me, Yamato, how come your Charizard's strength is not pouring with energy like last time, you're not giving me your best!" Hinata angrily spoke to the seemingly hesitant Yamato. "_

_ Fire fang!" Yamato said. _

_Charizard's fire fangs sinked into Blastoise' neck breaking the power struggle grapple in the process. _

_" Water pulse!" Hinata said. _

_Blastoise blasted Charizard off with the water pulse attack sending it crashing near Yamato. _

_" Why do you think I'm holding back, it's a fair fight, Hinata!" Yamato asked. _

_" I didn't ask for fair, I asked you for your best and you're not giving me your best!" Hinata replied. _

_" If you refuse to give me your best like last time then I don't want this match to continue, I won't ever forgive you!" Hinata was then teary eyed that made Yamato's emotions react. _

_" Okay then, can not be helped." Yamato agreed and closed his eyes in meditation. _

_Yamato and Charizard's eyes were closed in meditation and once Yamato opened his eyes, his eyes became as fierce as Charizard's own eyes and gained several Charizard colored like markings on his face and Charizard's entire body had a fiery orange glow. _

_" Charizard, clear the mist." Yamato calmly instructed. _

_Charizard's wings barely flapped and just like that, heavy winds completely blew away the mist like it never happened. _

_" Yep, sounds like Yamato is all business now." Satoshi bracing himself from the wind. _

_" You don't say." Lorelei also bracing herself. _

_Hinata then opened her eyes after also bracing herself to see that Yamato's eyes had become the eyes of Charizard. _

_" Yes, now we're talking!" Hinata admired the orange glow around Charizard's shape. _

_" Now come at me with your best shot I mean it and I'll show you what Blastoise and I trained for!" Hinata said. _

_" *sighs* Somehow, I'm not surprised on how pushy you are, very well then let's do it!" Yamato agreed. _

_" Your move!" Hinata said. _

_" Alright, time to get fired up Charizard, flare blitz!" Yamato said as flames intensely risen from the skin of Charizard. _

_" Alright get those cannons ready, Blastoise!" Hinata said as the cannons of Blastoise had bulged into bigger and sturdier cannons. _

_" Attack!" Yamato ordered. _

_" Hydro cannon!" Hinata shouted. _

_Charizard had dashed over using it's wings coming at Blastoise like a giant supernova fireball and had clashed against Blastoise' heavily charged hydro cannon. _

_" Come on Blastoise, pull through!" Hinata placing all bets on Blastoise who seemed to struggle but put more power into the attack. _

_Blastoise hydro cannon had weakened because it was beyond it's limits and had failed to stop Charizard as Blastoise had fell to the flare blitz attack, ending the battle. _

_Yamato had felt the recoil effect of the flare blitz and cringed the same as Charizard that his eyes returned to normal and the marks disappeared. _

_" It's over." Satoshi removed forearms from his face. _

_" Yamato, you didn't have to go that far to use flare blitz, what were you thinking?!" Lorelei exclaimed while Yamato was catching his breathe. _

_Lorelei then noticed the heartbreak written on Hinata's face and was now concerned for her. _

_" Hinata..?" Lorelei thought. _

_" * breathes heavily * There...that was...my best.." Yamato emphatically stated while still catching his breath. _

_"Congratulations, you won...you beat me...completely.." Hinata making Yamato look up since he had heard a crack in her voice. "_

_ I guess it's settled then...you don't need me as a rival anymore, right..?" Hinata now worrying Yamato. _

_" Hinata..?" Yamato noticing the front Hinata was putting to hide her true feelings. _

_" W-well I need to go heal my Pokemon, so see ya...goodbye..!" Hinata could no longer hide her feeling and ran off into a nearby forest leaving behind her tears. _

_" W-wait, Hinata!" Lorelei tried to stop Hinata but was too late. _

_" Well don't just stand there, Yamato go get her!" Lorelei snaps Yamato out of his shock of Hinata leaving the way she did. _

_" Don't worry, we'll wait for you here!" Satoshi said. _

_" Right!" Yamato now chases off into the forest after Hinata. _

_" Are you sure you're alright with him going after Hinata, Lorelei?" Satoshi asked Lorelei who had a conflicting look after watching Yamato leave. _

_" It's who he really wants." Lorelei closed her eyes and admitted defeat. _

" I couldn't believe how I had lost to Yamato for the final time, that he had proved to be the better trainer and I didn't react well." Hinata narrated as she was deep into the forest and had pounded on a tree, crying in frustration.

_" Damn it, what is it that I am missing, I'll never catch up to him now!" Hinata continued to pound the tree until she was approached by shady looking men. _

_"__ Well looky what we have here, boys!" A delinquent man said that had aware Hinata she wasn't alone. _

_" W-what do you want..?!" Hinata turned around and had her back against the tree. _

_" We've been out searchin' for something valuable like some dough or even Pokemon but instead we might get both plus a cute girl." Another delinquent guy stated their intentions. _

_" Back off, I do not have time to deal with people like you!" Hinata exclaimed. _

_" Oh ho, well you will just have to make the time, eh cutie?" The leader of delinquents blocked her way against the tree. _

_" Go away!" Hinata kicked the leader in the balls and punched his face then was restrained by his henchmen. _

_" Why you little bitch!" The leader slapped Hinata so hard that her vision blurred. _

_" Search her for any valuables and strip her bare, we're going to teach her something, boys!" The leader ordered. _

_" Hey who the hell are you?!" Hinata heard a delinquent say. _

_Hinata's vision was still blurred but could see that the delinquents were getting beat up by a guy and his Pokemon. _

_The guy of course was Yamato and the last thing he did was ram the leader's face into a nearby tree and picked up the dazed Hinata then had flown on Charizard's back. _

_Hinata had opened her eyes, no longer dazed and had seen she was in the arms of Yamato flying in the air on Charizard's back. _

_" Hinata, you're okay..?" Yamato had spoken first. _

_" Yamato..." Hinata now realizing that Yamato had saved her. _

_" Thank goodness, you're okay, sorry I didn't come sooner." Yamato expressed his relief. _

_" But why, why did you come from me, I thought you would be happy without me bugging you..?" Hinata asked the confused Yamato. _

_" Hm, that's not it at all, Hinata, to tell you the truth, I had already fallen in love with you." Yamato shocking Hinata at his confession. _

_" You..love me?" Hinata trying to process what Yamato confessed. _

_" __I've watched you for a long time, Hinata, you're incredibly strong and always have been__, I love you and I don't want you out of my life but I want you in it." Yamato then smiled with a faint blush that made Hinata blush. _

" Looking at the way Yamato smiled that night made me forget that I had hated him for embarrassing me but instead, I too had already fallen for him and didn't realize until that moment." Hinata narrated as her younger self wrapped her arms around Yamato's neck and kissed him with the stars of the night as their background ending her story.

Hinata had noticed the tears in Clair and Crystal's eyes that made her comically uncomfortable.

" Oh um, sorry!" Hinata said.

" That was beautiful!" Crystal spoke first.

" Amazing!" Clair second that.

" Now, now, calm down..!" Hinata waved her hands.

Meanwhile in Gold and Yamato's whereabouts, Gold was seen comically crying as well as it had appeared that Yamato told him the same story.

" Hey, hey Ethan, calm down!" Yamato also waving his hands.

" I know I heard the story from mom but it sounds different from your point of view!" Gold covered his face with his forearm.

" Oh geez, the boy totally got his emotions from his mother..!" Yamato thought while looking another way.

" But I'm glad I got to hear it from you, dad." Gold now back to normal speaking a little more seriously.

" Well the very least I could do, son." Yamato smiled and placed his hands on Gold's shoulders.

The two smiled at each other until a distortion took place and became darker.

" What's going on?!" Gold said.

" Damn, it's that sickness!" Yamato said.

On the ground came a dark portal of death and a arm had grabbed Gold to drag him to death.

" What the..?!" Gold now struggled.

" No!" Yamato had grabbed Gold's hand and held on.

There was now a tug-o-war for Gold's life and Yamato wasn't ready to lose.

Hinata had led the girls and Prof. Elm back to Gold's hospital room only to find that he was in trouble once again.

" Thank goodness you made it back, help me restrain him!" The doctor pleaded.

Gold was convulsing in his movement and was restrained by everyone.

" Okay now for the antidote!" The doctor reached.

" Stop that Pokemon!" A voice was heard down the hall followed by a powerful psychic attack that sent several doctors and nurses flying from Gold's still injured Gardevoir.

" Gardevoir..?!" Clair said.

Gardevoir simply answered by forcefully pushing everyone away from Gold.

" Gardevoir, what are you doing, we're trying to help!" Crystal said.

" Gardevoir, Garde, Garde, Gardevoir!" Gardevoir warned fiercely with her psychic eyes and attempted to heal Gold herself.

" It's trying to heal Ethan itself." Hinata said.

" Gardevoir are the kind of Pokemon who would place their life to protect their trainers at all costs, it doesn't want anyone but itself to protect it's master!" Prof. Elm said.

" Gardevoir, let us help you, we have the antidote!" Crystal pleaded.

Gardevoir again force pushed away help out of stubbornness and tried desperately to heal Gold on her own.

" Yamato, please save our son!" Hinata thought with tears.

" F-Father, I'm at the end of my rope..!" Gold now dragged down to his shoulders.

" Don't give in, son, I'm with you!" Yamato strained desperately to keep his son alive.

" It's no good, Gardevoir won't listen, we'll have to get to him ourselves somehow!" Clair said.

Before they could get up to try again, in walks in the blonde girl who Crystal remembered had healed her long ago.

" Y-Yellow..?!" Crystal called out.

" Please be still, I'll help him." Yellow softly spoken to them and walked closely to Gardevoir without fear.

" Garde, Garde, Gardevoir!" Gardevoir warns Yellow.

" I know you are protecting your master because you love him so I will not ask you to back away but I wish to help you Gardevoir." Yellow understood what Gardevoir was saying and replied back.

Gardevoir still seemed hesitant to let Yellow help and Yellow understood that.

" Please, I wish no harm to your trainer, please allow me to help you, there's no time." Yellow politely requested for her cooperation.

Gardevoir then realized Gold's life was truly on a thread and chose to accept Yellow's help.

" F-Father..." Gold's face was almost dragged in the portal.

" N-No!" Yamato refusing to give up his son and then saw a bright light.

The bright light had broke away the darkness and freed Gold from the clutches of death itself.

Yellow had used her healing powers with Gardevoir's help to rid Gold of the poison that had lingered.

" There, it is finished." Yellow informed the others of the good news that Gold is saved.

**Sorry it's been a while, Ive actually been preparing for the navy but will continue to update til next year, wish me luck!**


	27. Chapter 27: Thank You

Gold was now resting easy after he had been saved by Yellow and his Gardevoir from death itself.

" He is no longer in any danger everyone, it will not be long before he decides to wake up." Yellow informed everyone who was speechless with the exception of Crystal.

" But how, what did you do?" Clair asked in disbelief.

" I was entrusted with the ability to heal from Mew, a mysterious power to rid any person or Pokemon from any sickness or pain, restoring their strength." Yellow calmly answered.

" OH THANK YOU, I COULD JUST HUG YOU!" Hinata leaped and hugged the confused Yellow.

" O-oh, it's my pleasure but..!" Yellow replied.

" YOU SAVED MY ETHAN, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY DAUGHTER?!" Hinata startles Yellow while also shocking both Clair and Crystal.

" But..." Crystal muttered.

" Wait.." Clair also muttered.

" It was my pleasure but please let me tend to that Gardevoir, Ma'am." Yellow politely requested that struck Hinata's heart.

" Ahhh~ she's too cute..!" Hinata thought.

Gardevoir continued to stay by Gold's side while struggling to breath from it's sickness.

" Please be still Gardevoir, I will not move you from your master, I only wish to help you." Yellow asking permission to heal it.

Gardevoir sensed Yellow's true intentions and trusted her to heal her since she did help save Gold.

Yellow concentrated and emitted blue energy from her hands, healing all traces of poison left in Gardevoir.

" Thank you for trusting me and for saving your master, Gardevoir your love saved him." Yellow bowed her head.

" _Thank you so much, kind one, please leave him with me." _Gardevoir telepathically conversated with Yellow.

" Of course, as you wish." Yellow had done as requested of her and left Gardevoir to remain at Gold's side.

" She understands Pokemon?" Clair asked. " Yes, Yellow can conversate with all Pokemon, she shares a very special connection with them." Crystal answered.

" Amazing, absolutely astounding, I must ask questions for research!" Prof. Elm excitedly walks over but is stopped by Hinata.

" You mustn't trouble her, Professor you might drive her nuts, besides aren't you going to check on your daughter?!" Hinata deflated Prof. Elm who let his curiosity best him.

" Oh no, now I remember!" Prof. Elm freaked out and left the room.

Meanwhile, Gold in the other world stands before Yamato no longer weakened and feels that the time to leave his father is near.

" You were saved from the outside by a girl and a Pokemon of yours, be sure to thank the two of them son as well as your two friends." Yamato said.

" Sure thing, father." Gold smiled and began to shine in light energy.

" Dad, will I see you again?" Gold let out a tear in one of his eyes as he figured it's time to go.

" What do you think, Ethan?" Yamato placed his hand on top Gold's head.

" It's a sure thing, dad!" Gold smiled.

" Atta boy, until then I will continue to watch you from the afterlife, become the champion you are meant to be, I believe in you son!" Yamato gives his vote of confidence that makes Gold hug him for the last time.

" I will not let you down, father no matter what I will be a legend like you!" Gold cried on Yamato's chest while starting to deteriorate in the light.

" That's my son, and... tell your mom, I love her and I will wait for her, and that I am sorry for leaving her and you behind, will you, son?" Yamato asked.

" Yes father, thank you!" Gold finally vanished from the world and left Yamato.

" Farewell...my son.." Yamato said and returned back to the afterlife.

Gold opened his eyes to see his Gardevoir affectionately had held him and felt her lips kissing his forehead.

" Gardevoir...Thank you.." Gold thanked the very happy and blushing Gardevoir.

" Ethan..!" Hinata and others called.

" Thank you, everyone!" Gold exclaimed in joy and was then surrounded by his loved ones.

" You're okay, thank goodness!" Crystal wiped her tears.

" Thank you, Kris." Gold smiled and then noticed Clair was there.

" Clair, even you are here?" Gold asked.

" You'd think I'd leave you alone?" Clair also teared up.

" Thank you, Clair that really means a lot." Gold smiled.

" Ha, you dummy..." Clair wiped her tears and smiled back.

" My baby!" Hinata squeezed Gold tightly and cried.

" Ow, mom, you're here too?!" Gold writhed in pain from Hinata's tight hug.

" Thank goodness, thank goodness, thank goodness!" Hinata continued to cry.

" I'm okay mom, thanks for being here." Gold held back his mom.

" Good to see you in good spirits Ethan, that's very much like you." Prof. Elm commented.

" Thanks Professor." Gold said.

" Son, you must give thanks to this sweetheart that got rid of your sickness, what is your name, sweetie?" Hinata introduces Gold to Yellow.

" My name is Yellow, pleased to meet you." Yellow bowed her head.

" Isn't she adorable, Ethan?!" Hinata said.

" Hi, my name's Ethan, you can call me Gold." Gold introduced himself and was punched upside his head by his mom.

" Ouch mom, ow!" Gold held his head.

" Use your manners, this cute girl saved your life!" Hinata popped a vein on her fist.

" Sorry, thanks a lot for helping me, Yellow." Gold apologized.

" Don't mention it, your Gardevoir saved you with it's enhanced psychic abilities, I merely lended a hand." Yellow humbly and modestly accepts gratitude.

" Is that so, thanks so much, Gardevoir." Gold pats Gardevoir.

" Everyone, I owe you all something I can never truly repay, really from the bottom of my heart, thank you!" Gold bowed his head in genuine gratitude.

" I can't believe you of all people showed up here at such a crucial time, I thought I would never see you again, Yellow!" Crystal said.

" Crystal, is that you, I didn't recognize you, how are you?!" Yellow showing shame in not greeting Crystal sooner.

" No it's okay, I'm just glad you came and helped Ethan, I'm thankful to you again!" Crystal smiled.

" Not at all, I was in the region and when I heard Team Rocket attacked, I came as soon as I could." Yellow said.

" But how did you know there was trouble here with Ethan?" Clair chimed in.

" When I arrived, I met a red haired guy named Silver who told me Team Rocket was taken care of and he was on his way back to the hospital but then I felt the distress coming from Gardevoir." Yellow recalled then realized what she had forgotten.

" Oh dear me, I almost forgot, the antidote!" Yellow searched her bag and brought out a tube filled with clear liquid.

" The antidote?" Clair asked.

" Your friend, Silver gave me this antidote meant for Gold." Yellow explained while recalling back when she ran into Silver.

_" Here.." Silver handed over the test tube to Yellow. _

_" You say you can understand Pokemon and their feelings which means you also understand why you're heading to the hospital." Silver said. _

_" What is this?" Yellow asked. _

_" It's an antidote I created to make that guy completely immune to any sickness like me, assuming he survives." Silver explained while walking away. _

_" Wait, will you not see if your friend lives?" Yellow called out. _

_" That guy won't lose easy, once he wakes up tell him I'll catch up with him later, he'll be just fine." Silver said. _

_" Oh and be sure to save some for a girl named Lyra too, she's also at the hospital, see ya." Silver left Goldenrod and entrusted Yellow with the mysterious cure. _

" I sensed the truth in what your friend said and that was when I left to come here to help." Yellow said and walked over to Gold.

" Silver gave this to you?" Gold asked.

" Yes, please drink half of this and I will give the rest to your friend, Lyra." Yellow kindly asked.

" W-wait, you can't give patients weird potions!" Saeko said.

" Nurse, it's all right, I trust him." Gold assured and drank half of the cure.

" Alright, I feel great, let's get going!" Gold sits up in bed but is laid back down by Saeko.

" Not until you get a nights rest, Mr. Ethan." Saeko said.

" Awww." Gold booed then laid back down.

" Yes, I just took care of the remaining sickness in your other Pokemon as well, let them rest too." The Doctor said once coming back into the room.

" Suuure." Gold reluctantly agreed.

Lyra was awoken by Yellow and saw that Silver was nowhere to be seen.

" Where's Silver..?" Lyra asked.

" He is away, he asked me to give this potion to you, it'll will help you become immune to any sickness." Yellow said.

Lyra wholeheartedly trusted in what Silver created and drank the remaining potion.

" Who are you?" Lyra asked.

" I am Yellow, an acquaintance to your friend, Gold, nice to meet you." Yellow introduced herself politely.

" Ethan, is he okay?" Lyra asked.

" Rest assured, he is fine, he'll be resting for the night." Yellow said.

" That's good to hear, really." Lyra smiled.

" Um, may I ask you a question?" Yellow asked.

" Oh, sure." Lyra replied.

" Is that guy Silver, someone special to you?" Yellow boldly asked as she picked up on how Silver was the first thing on Lyra's mind.

" Oh, um, well, I...!" Lyra stammered then simply looked down and blushed.

" *giggles* I see, well the best of luck to you, Lyra." Yellow showing support.

" What about you, Yellow, have you got someone special in your life too?" Lyra returned the question.

Yellow then smiled in fondness and visualized Red from his back and saw his smile.

" I guess you can say I do." Yellow smiles warmly.

" Well then good luck to both of us!" Lyra rose up from bed and held on to Yellow's hands.

Prof. Elm had walked in with get well gifts and saw his daughter hold hands with another girl putting him in a state of shock.

" Oh um, I don't know what to say, um I'll just come back at another time..!" Prof. Elm stammered and fidgeted the presents in his hands.

" Wha- papa, no!" Lyra let go of Yellow's hands to try and clear the misunderstanding.

Soon after, Yellow had just let everyone know she was about to depart.

" So you're leaving?" Crystal asked.

" Yes, I have to find him." Yellow said.

" You mean Red, right?" Crystal apparently being told by Yellow before she decided to leave.

" Yes, although it was nice to catch up with you again, Crystal and it was also nice to meet you all." Yellow replied and then announced to everyone else.

" Aww, are you sure you won't stay, fill free to visit my home anytime sweetheart!" Hinata said.

" Thank you for your kind offer, Mrs. Hibiki I might take you up on it one day." Yellow replied.

" Awww!" Hinata squealed.

" Geez, mom you're really embarrassing me..." Gold commented.

" Also please free to stop by my laboratory if you like." Prof. Elm said.

" I sure will, Professor." Yellow said.

" Thanks again Yellow, I hope we meet again someday and once I face off against Red, I'll be sure to let you know." Gold said.

" Hm, good luck to you, Gold and thank you, please take care of your Pokemon for me." Yellow smiled.

" Count on it!" Gold gave the thumbs up.

" Hope to meet you all again someday, good night to you." Yellow once more bowed her head and took her leave.

Yellow was then confronted by Clair who was just visiting Whitney one last time.

" Oh, Ms. Clair, I was just saying goodbye." Yellow said.

" Oh you're leaving already?" Clair asked.

" Yes, I'm continuing where I had left off to find Red." Yellow said.

" Well I hope you can find him, truly, since no one has heard or seen him in three years." Clair said.

" I will find him, I can feel him I don't how to explain it, I just know he's alright, it's just..." Yellow gripped her heart.

" You want to see him is all, right?" Clair answered.

" Yes." Yellow cheerfully smiled then saw Clair's hand reached out for her.

" I pray you find him soon and...I want to thank you for saving Ethan's life for me, he means a lot to me and he maybe just maybe wouldn't have made it alive if it wasn't for you, thank you..." Clair then began to tear up at the last sentence.

" You're very much welcome although, I believe that you and Crystal would've definitely found a way to save him yourselves, but I just wanted to help, it was my pleasure!" Yellow shook Clair's hand with grace and respect.

" You're so very nice, I hope to meet you again." Clair smiled.

" We will, take care!" Yellow bid farewell and left the hospital to continue her search for Red.

Clair had walked in Gold's room and saw how happy he was with his mom and Crystal's company which also made her happy to witness.

" Hey Clair, you're back come hang out with us!" Gold said.

" Oh no I was going to tell you I was going to leave back to the gym." Clair shyly declined.

" Oh that's too bad but then I'll be gunning for you next anyway." Gold joked.

" Ha, you wish!" Clair replied.

" Oh you're leaving so soon, dear?" Hinata asked.

" Yes I have to, since I'm a leader and it was a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Hibiki." Clair said.

"Oh a leader, be sure to give Ethan all you got!" Hinata placed her hand on her bicep as a sign of good luck. "

Oh I will and then some." Clair said.

" Kris, look after Ethan til we meet again." Clair said.

" Sure thing, see you tomorrow." Crystal said.

" Well then, I'm off.." Clair about to leave.

" Clair, wait..!" Gold called. Clair turned around and to her surprise was hugged by Gold.

" E-Ethan, what are you..?!" Clair asked.

" Thanks, Clair I really mean it, like Kris you were there for me when I needed it most, I promise I'll give you a good battle tomorrow, my best friend!" Gold showing a more serious side in his hug.

" Thank you for still living... Ethan.." Clair hugged back which makes Hinata and Crystal smile.

" Now, see you tomorrow at Blackthorn, I'll be waiting." Clair let go and left the room with tears running down her smiling face as she could no longer hide her true feelings.

" Well honey, I would stay but looks like someone will not let me." Hinata teased Crystal.

" Oh no no, you can stay m-mom no, Mrs. H-Hibiki..!" Crystal panicked.

" I was just teasing, teasing, dear, please I leave my son in your already capable hands." Hinata bowed her head to Crystal.

" I-I will not let him out of my sight, Mrs. Hibiki!" Crystal quickly bows her head.

" Ha ha, thank you, dear!" Hinata gestured her hand.

" Well son I'll be leaving, thanks for hanging in there for your mom, your dad would be proud." Hinata held Gold affectionately.

" Dad saved me mom, he told me to tell you he loves you and was sorry to leave us both behind and that he will see you when the time was right." Gold stunning Hinata, Crystal and Prof. Elm.

Hinata stood silently for a few more moments before she spoke again.

" I-Is that so, son well I've got to go, love you!" Hinata seemed to be at disbelief and quickly started to walk out the room.

" Mom, wait!" Gold called but Hinata had already left the room.

" It's okay Ethan." Prof. Elm prevents Gold from following.

" Just give her a little space." Crystal said.

Hinata seemingly rushed out the room to leave but went to a dark corner in the hospital, covered her mouth and had tears running down her face.

" Yamato... You saved our son, didn't you..?" Hinata had no doubts about Yamato's interference.

" Yamato... I love you too and I... forgive you!" Hinata then cried.

" I'll take your mother home and in the meantime, get your rest Ethan." Prof. Elm advised.

" Take care of her." Gold said then laid his head back down the pillow and took a sigh of relief.

" Your mom will be fine, I'm sure she is real happy to hear about your dad." Crystal said.

" You believe me?" Gold asked.

" Of course I do and after hearing the story about your parents, I believe it happened even more." Crystal smiled beautifully.

" I see, so mom told you and Clair about him, huh?" Gold relaxed and smiled.

" Well then, it's about time I lay on the sofa for a change." Crystal made herself comfortable on the hospital room sofa with her futon blanket and turned off the lights.

" Hey, Kris?" Gold called.

" Yes?" Crystal replied.

" I'm not sure what you and Clair had done exactly but I know in my heart you both tried your damnedest, and know if ever your life is in danger, I will not fail to repay you." Gold said.

Crystal had then thought about how desperately she fought to revive Gold with CPR and mouth to mouth.

" It was nothing at all, Ethan, I'm just so happy that you're alive, it's all that I care about." Crystal choosing not to tell Gold what part she played in his revival just yet.

" Well, let's rest, got a important date tomorrow!" Gold yawned.

" Ha, yeah she wishes!" Crystal thought about Clair in that instant.

" Good night." Crystal replied.

" Night." Gold said.

Gold and Crystal got a full night's rest and awoke the next morning, first meeting up with the fully healed Whitney in Gold's room.

" Ah, glad to see you're well, Gold!" Whitney said.

" Whitney, I could say the same to you, glad you're up and running." Gold said.

" Of course, it's me after all!" Whitney replied.

" So what will you do now, Whitney?" Crystal wondered.

" Return to the gym now that everything is back to normal thanks to you." Whitney retorted.

" Well give my regards back to everyone at the gym." Gold said.

" Sure thing and you two take care of one another!" Whitney said.

" Bye Whitney!" Crystal waved.

" Now let's visit Lyra then we'll take off." Gold suggested.

" Of course!" Crystal agreed and followed Gold into Lyra's room.

" So you're off then?" Lyra said.

" Yeah but not without checking on you and saying thank you for having our back against Team Rocket back there." Gold said.

" Oh it was nothing, I'd do anything for my Pokemon's sake." Lyra graciously answered.

" Did the Doctor say how long you'll have to stay?" Crystal asked.

" Yes, he said about three days, I'll be fine." Lyra replied.

" Well get better and meet up with us one day." Crystal said.

" Sure!" Lyra said.

" Oh um Ethan?" Lyra said.

" Yeah?" Gold said.

" Be sure to tell Silver the next time you see him...I said thank you.." Lyra blushed.

" You got it." Gold happily obliged.

" Well see ya, we're off!" Gold bids farewell and leaves hospital after picking up his beloved Pokemon.

Gold and Crystal picked up where they had left off and cut through Mahogany Town, then the Ice Path where he encountered a Snorunt.

" I can't miss this, it's another Hoenn type Pokemon!" Gold called out his Larvitar.

Snorunt put up a fight against Larvitar but was eventually captured by Gold and caused Larvitar to evolve into a Pupitar.

" Awesome, way to go!" Gold's spirits were back to normal and Crystal loved every minute of it.

Finally, Gold and Crystal confront Clair at her gym eagerly to get their battle underway.

" You ready, Ethan?" Clair readied her Pokeball.

" If you got a prayer, say it now!" Gold extended his billard and spun his Pokeball on his finger tip.

" Ha, it's you who will need some praying!" Clair releases her first Pokemon.

_**Thanks a lot ppl for reading my stories, theres still more to come, hope you enjoy the chapter!**_


End file.
